The White Crow
by Heavy B Inc
Summary: The Dragoon who lost his way through the mist of time. The curse of the demons was haunting him but he chose to make it through
1. Opening

A Blessing Or a Curse  
  
Author: Bader F. Al-Jabir Al-Boainain  
  
Publisher: Heavy B Inc.  
  
Story's Category: Action/ Fantasy/ Fan Fiction  
  
Age Restriction: 13+  
  
Publisher's Note: Fan Fiction story. Most characters are original. Some are taken from the game "Legend Of Dragoon" and "Dragon Ball Z".  
  
Critiques Notes:  
  
Advantages:  
  
Good plots  
  
Disadvantages:  
  
Writing style needs improvement Long conversations Some grammar mistakes but still acceptable  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Can't tell much. I am new in writing. I used Fan Fiction as a starting point. I hope that you will like my story. I hope that one day you will walk to a book shop and find some stories written by me. 


	2. A Blessing or a Curse

Bader fell down the ground. He barely opened his eye. He tried to stand up but his body was busted up. He is dizzy now. He couldn't see clearly.  
  
"I never expected to die under your hands. How could you". Said Bader  
  
"You should be grateful that I chose to kill you. There are things I can do which are worse than death."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Bader stood up. His energy is spent. He can't do a thing. Everyone was watching him. No one came to help him. Hanzo, who tried to defend Bader is dead. Pedro who took a brave stand by defending Bader is also dead.  
  
"Any last word?"  
  
Bader looked at him and smiled. Everything went dark in his eye. When he opened his eyes everything was bright. Bader felt an enormous power heading towards him. He knew that this is the end. In a few moments he could see all his life passing in front of his eyes.  
  
His childhood, the day he graduated from high school, his first day at work. Then he saw the day when all have changed.  
  
He heard a voice. That voice is telling his story from the day he met Hanzo:  
  
Wondering and thinking why life was unfair to him.. Bader though as he was driving his Toyota Camry on his way to his father's house on the long boring road...  
  
((How long am I supposed to be like this... The accident I had really ruined my body... I have a lousy job. No real friends.. I live in a lousy village... Ahh.. If only a miracle happen that would change my entire life upside down))  
  
Suddenly the radio got weird as strange sounds came from it... The gauges went crazy and the lights went on and off  
  
((Shit.. I can't believe that this is happening))  
  
Bader stopped pulled over and opened the hood and with his one arm that can move he opened the hood and took a look at the battery.. He opened the fuse box and a static spark blew from it  
  
((God damn it... What is the matter with you lately. You started giving me hard time ever since the accident))  
  
Then bright light came from the front.. It was night and he thought that it might be the road patrols that almost the only ones are using this road other than the employees who work with him  
  
((Good timing.. I hope they have spare fuses))  
  
The light went off... He saw a man and a woman approaching  
  
"What the... How the hell did they come here... I don't se any car or something.. What the hell is going on?.... Who are you?"  
  
"Are you Bader Al-Jabir?" said the tall good looking man  
  
Bader: "Yes I am... How did you know my name.. More though most people don't refer me as Al-Jabir.... Only few"  
  
"Yeah the Al-Jabir family is from the tribe from the two-spring city".. Said the woman  
  
Bader: "It was called two-spring long time ago. No it is called little mountain... You sure know too much about me.. Don't you think it is time that I know something about you?"  
  
Hanzo: "I am Hanzo Hattori"  
  
Shana: "I am Shana Hattori"  
  
Bader: "Hattori???.... That name sounds so familiar.. It is Japanese.. Although you don't look Japanese to me"  
  
Hanzo: "I was in Japan a long time ago... I was seeking a warrior to fight with us... I wasn't successful"  
  
Bader: "So you came again seeking for a warrior"  
  
Hanzo: "See.. I told you he is smart Shana"  
  
Shana: "Anyone could figure it out"  
  
Bader: "Well I can't help you in your search.. I don't know anyone.. And can I ask you why are you looking for one"  
  
Hanzo: "We are seeking someone who has the ability to acquire great powers and fight with us... We are desperate now"  
  
Bader looked at Hanzo for a while: "Well I am sorry Mr. Hattori.. Did you happen to have some spare fuses?"  
  
Hanzo: "We are here because we think that our search is over"  
  
Bader: "Oh you found one... I see. Well good luck with your warrior. I gotta go now.. I am kind of scared of driving at night, because all the camel and stuff"  
  
Shana: "He is not that smart Hanzo"  
  
Hanzo: "He just didn't get it yet.. Or trying not to get it"  
  
Bader: "Don't tell me that I am the one you are seeking... Can you look at my left arm.. I can't move it... I have a severe pain in my right knee.. So there is no way I can be your one mighty warrior"  
  
Hanzo: "We can fix your body if you agree to join us"  
  
Bader: "Huh. Fix my body.. And what are you Mr. Hattori"  
  
Hanzo: "I am Hanzo Hattori from planet Endiness.. I am half a Saiyan half Dragoon.. This is my twin sister"  
  
Bader: "Saiyan????..... Dragoon????..... AAAhhh.. Alright come on.. I don't have all day"  
  
Shana: "We don't have all day too.. We were watching you for a while Bader and we really need your help"  
  
Bader: "You look serious... Come on.. What is all the nonsense"  
  
Shana: "This is a waste of time.. Come on Hanzo.. We can find someone else"  
  
Hanzo: "Wait... Look bader.. Come with us and we will explain everything... You will not have anything to loose, but you will have much to gain"  
  
Bader: "Haha.. Ok.. I will play your little game.. Little entertainment will help"  
  
Shana: "I can't believe this"  
  
Bader: "Oh like I believe this"  
  
Hanzo: "Believe me.. You will never egret this"  
  
"Mutation"  
  
Hanzo walked away from the road followed by Shana and a laughing Bader...  
  
Shana: "Stop laughing!!"  
  
Hanzo: "Easy on him Shana.. He will not be laughing now"  
  
The sky went very bright.. Then a huge white sphere with sparks going around it appeared in the sky.. It was so big that it covered the sky above them... A huge Jet-Plane like ship then came out of the sphere.. The ship was flying slowly but was enough to make bader stop laughing  
  
Bader: "HOLLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shana: "Watch your language... It is called The Mother Hattori not holly something"  
  
Bader froze there gazing at that huge plane flying there... It looked like a jet plane but no engines on the wings.. Bader can swear that it is at least 50 miles long.  
  
Hanzo: "Let me introduce my little baby"  
  
Bader: "LITTLE!!!!!!"  
  
Hanzo: "This ship is a true master piece... It is feared in three galaxies"  
  
Bader: "You can add me to the list...Man how can someone build something that big?"  
  
Hanzo: "No one knows... Anyhow let's get down to business"  
  
Hanzo came close to Bader and placed his hand on Bader's shoulder and Shana place her hand on Hanzo's shoulder... Then they suddenly disappeared and reappeared in a huge room full of screens and men walking around and looking at Bader  
  
Bader: "Where the hell am I. Is this some kind of a dream?"  
  
Hanzo: "You are inside the ship"  
  
Bader: "How did we get here so fast?"  
  
Hanzo: "We teleported... I can teleport to anywhere I wish as long it is not further than 1000 miles and I can bring anyone with me by simply holding them"  
  
Bader: "Teleport????.... Man.. What's the deal with all these men.. Are they all warriors too"  
  
Hanzo: "Some of them.. In fact most of them are Androids... Listen Bader. I will explain everything.. But first things first.. I will now give you what I think you want more than anything else"  
  
Bader: "Fixing my body"  
  
Hanzo: "Right.. But in order to do that we need to mutate you"  
  
Bader: "Mutate me.. What are talking about"  
  
Hanzo: "You are a human.. Your DNA is much simpler than everyone here including me.. Our mutation machine needs a simple DNA that can be easily modified.. That is why I came to earth in the first place... I needed someone who can be mutated without complications"  
  
Bader: "You want to mutate me.. But wait a minute.. You said that you came to earth before.. What happened to the mutants back then"  
  
Hanzo: "There were no mutants back then... I didn't find the right person.. It was 5000 years ago and I was looking for someone like you ever since"  
  
Bader: "Someone with a dead arm?"  
  
Hanzo: "Someone who can be the next Dragoon of Darkness"  
  
Bader: "Darkness???... Dragoon????.... Me????"  
  
Hanzo: "Yes.. As soon as we found you 2 years ago the Dark Dragoon spirit started shining. And we finally realized that you will be able to hold the power our mother had"  
  
Bader: "I see.. Now it makes sense... Except for this mutation part... If I can be a dragoon why can't I simply fight as a dragoon?"  
  
Hanzo: "It is not enough.. Our mother died in battle and her powers were not enough.. We need a more powerful warrior"  
  
Bader: "Me??... Dragoon??... Cool... I thought that dragoons belong to fairy tales"  
  
Hanzo: "The stories and imagination of you humans are the result of other species passing stories telepathically... So the legends won't die no matter what happen"  
  
Bader: "Oh"  
  
Hanzo: "Come on.. Let's go to the mutation chamber"  
  
Hanzo and Shana lead bader to a huge room with huge machines and in the middle there is a circular chamber with a table in it  
  
Bader: "Creepy"  
  
Shana: "Just shut up and get in there"  
  
Bader: "You don't have to be so rude"  
  
Hanzo: "Easy Shana.. Excuse her bader. she is just tired of the endless war we are having for thousands of years"  
  
Bader: "Thousands of years???... And I will be able to end it"  
  
Shana: "You better do"  
  
Bader: "Whatever.. What will this mutation do to me?"  
  
Hanzo: "I will explain. just relax on this table and all will be clear"  
  
Bader went inside the circular chamber and laid on the table... Then an android came with a plastic bag that is used to hold blood in it Bader: "Blood transfer. O- please"  
  
Hanzo laughed: "This mixture includes bloods of the greatest creature ever existed... Let's see.. Saiyan blood, Wingly, Dragon, Dragoon, and Namek blood"  
  
Bader: "WOW.. You sure have a interesting collection"  
  
Hanzo: "Yeah.. During your mutation this blood will slowly replace your own blood... And your new DNA will be able to make your body produce the same mixture in case you lost some blood in action"  
  
Bader: "What else will I have besides this mixture?"  
  
Hanzo: "The Saiyan blood will make your body acquire more power after each battle and it will increase your fighting spirit.. The Wingly blood will make you acquire psychic powers not the usual Wingly's powers because that is all we found plus it will make you live a long life... Dragon blood will give a huge boost in power and also helps you have a longer life.. The Dragoon blood will enable you to get more control over the Dragoon spirit.. The Namek blood which is quite interesting will enable your body to regenerate so if you ever have any wounds they will automatically heal"  
  
Bader: "Wow.. Is that all"  
  
Hanzo: "The mutation will change the structure of your bones.. You bone will be made of metal and you will have three blades in each hand that can come out between your fingers like a claw"  
  
Bader: "Cool.. Like Wolverine"  
  
Hanzo: "Yeah whatever"  
  
Bader: "What else?"  
  
Hanzo: "What else do you want????"  
  
Bader: "I don't know. Cyclops?"  
  
Hanzo: "You mean the guy that shoots laser.. All Sayians can do this trick"  
  
Bader: "Ok.. Let's do it"  
  
Hanzo: "Glad to. Alright everyone in their positions"  
  
Bader: "How long should this take"  
  
Hanzo: "Only three days.. Just relax.. When it's over you will feel as good as new"  
  
Bader: "I will be new... I shall be know as the black wolverine"  
  
Hanzo closed the hatch of the circular chamber and went outside the main chamber and activated the mutation machine  
  
Bader: ((Man this going to be)).."HOLLY MONKEY"  
  
Electric sparks were surrounding the circular chamber and three giant sparks were pointing to Bader then he screamed hard  
  
Shana: "Should he scream that loud"  
  
Hanzo: "It is normal sis"  
  
The mutation took three days non-stop. And each day the sparks are getting harder but in the same time the pain Bader was feeling is slowly fading until it disappeared... When it was over Hanzo went in and opened the hatch for Bader... Bader sat up and looked as his hands... He was able to move both his arms.. He then released his claws and tool a good look at them  
  
Bader: "Look at these.. Man"  
  
Hanzo: "Congratulations Bader... You are as good as new"  
  
Bader looked at him with one eyebrow higher than the other: "You should've warned me about the enormous pain"  
  
Hanzo: "I thought that might freak out"  
  
Bader: "Well I know that I wont freak out any more"  
  
Hanzo: "Ready for your training?"  
  
Bader: "Oh yeah.. You can train me anytime"  
  
"The Training"  
  
Hanzo lead bader to another chamber in the ship.. The door though is made of wood unlike the other metal doors  
  
Hanzo: "Before we go inside let me tell you something about this chamber... This an advanced time chamber.. Each day passes here is equal to one year inside the chamber... The inside of the chamber looks like another world.. With forest and trees, sun, moon.. Everything looks real.. In this chamber we can stay as long as we can until we are ready to fight"  
  
Bader: "Sounds good... So you will be my trainer"  
  
Hanzo: "Oh yeah.. Although I might not be the top warrior but I will teach you everything I know... Hey Shana can you give me a reading on his power level"  
  
Shana: "Only 5000.. What a wimp"  
  
Bader: "Yeah and how much is yours?"  
  
Shana: "A little over 50,000... I am 50 times stronger than you"  
  
Hanzo: "Enough now.. Let's go bader"  
  
Hanzo opened the door and bright light came from the other side.. They passed through the door and then they went inside what seemed like w wormhole.. Then they stopped on top of a chilling mountain  
  
Hanzo: "We will start our training immediately... This place is similar to the Astral Dimension... If you stay long enough you will be able to travel in the astral dimension and locate enemies and stuff like that"  
  
Bader looked around.. It was a beautiful place with forests on the bottom of the mountain and waterfalls, lakes, rivers, and valleys made it look like a whole new world Bader: "This place is amazing"  
  
Hanzo: "Yes it is... Let's start our training... First of all you must work on your fitness and stamina.. I want you to run up and down the mountain as much as you can handle.. Then when you think you are good enough start carrying heavy rocks and trees while running"  
  
Bader: "I shall try.. I have nothing to loose"  
  
Bader started his fitness training.. It took him 6 months of hard training. sometimes he spend 3 days of non-stop running  
  
Hanzo: "I think that is enough for now... You need to practice your psychic powers before we start your martial arts training..  
  
Bader started psychic training... He was able to move heavy rocks by just looking at them.. He was able to fly without using any ki.. He was able to read minds and had the ability to insert dreams and thoughts to others... Hanzo was surprised by the progress he made until now so he decided to move directly to the next level, which is martial arts  
  
The martial arts training wasn't so tough at the beginning because bader had some karate classes when he was 12... Hanzo taught him his own art Ninjatso... Bader was a quick learner.. But he refused to use any type of weapons.. Then Hanzo taught him more arts that taught in 7 different galaxies... The martial arts training lasted for 10 years and Bader was starting to learn how to use his ki  
  
Hanzo: "You made a big progress indeed... It is time to teach you how to use your ki... You can make deadly blast with it and can fly using ki also.. You will learn how to use your ki to make better punches and kicks"  
  
Bader: "Let's do it"  
  
Bader was quiet slow in learning how to use his ki.. He was able to make only small ki blast and the laser from his eyes.. It took him 50 years just to master a few ki blasts  
  
Hanzo: "Well that took a hell of a long time... You might not make use of the ki blasts but I am sure that the next lesson will be the most important one at all"  
  
Bader: "Are you talking about the Dragoon transformation?"  
  
Hanzo: "Exactly.. We were able to enhance the spirit.. We were able to give it much more power.. But there was an unpleasant side effect"  
  
Bader: "What is it?"  
  
Hanzo: "The power it posses is the dark spirit.. The increase of power gave us a chill.. We felt extreme darkness in it.. So if you used it alone it will completely take over you.. Then you will not be able to recognize anyone"  
  
Bader: "So will go completely mad.. But only during the transformation right?"  
  
Hanzo: "We don't know... But don't want to take any risky chances.. So we decided to look for something that will help you be in control over yourself... We then brought this... We found it at my mother's room.. It is the white-silver dragoon spirit"  
  
Bader: "So in able to avoid complete darkness we add some light.. Simple mathematics"  
  
Hanzo: "It will help you keep in touch with your soul... They both have something in common... They are enhanced so you will not have to carry them.. Your body will absorb them both"  
  
Hanzo then released the two spirits and they glow.. They both went straight to Bader's heart and settled inside  
  
Bader: "Man what power... WOW I can feel them"  
  
Hanzo: "The white-silver spirit will also help you in the healing process by giving it a little boost"  
  
Bader: "Cool... This is amazing. And how will transform?"  
  
Hanzo: "That is another problem.. You can't transform immediately.. That is another side effect of the enhancement... But we were able to find a solution for it... During the mutation we kind of manipulated the DNA and mixed up some an ability that only a Saiyan can have with the dragon DNA"  
  
Bader: "What are you talking about"  
  
Hanzo then placed his palm in front of him and white light came out of his hand, then a white energy ball appeared and Hanzo threw it up and then it busted in light  
  
Hanzo: "That's what I'm talking about.. Look carefully at it"  
  
Bader looked up: "What is so special about...."  
  
Bader had strange feelings on his body.. His heart is beating hard and his eyes turned blood red.. Then his skin got rough.. Then he grew larger and larger with wings coming out of his back.. Then he turned into a huge screaming black Dragon  
  
Hanzo: "See.. You are a dragon now... The ability to transform into an Ozuro like Sayians with the dragon blood made you a huge dragon"  
  
Bader with a scary voice: "hahaha... What an interesting trick.. But I am a dragon not a dragoon"  
  
Hanzo: "You need more energy to become a dragoon.. And the only way to gain enough energy is by transforming to a dragon... No focus hard and imagine yourself as a dragoon.. Focus hard"  
  
It wasn't hard for bader to focus.. As he immediately started shrinking.. His face is turning back to normal except for the eyes. He shrank to be a Super Dark Dragoon with black armor covering his body and big wings on his back  
  
Hanzo: "You made it... This is the last thing I can teach you Bader.. And if you want transform with the absence of the moon simply remember how it looked like and you can transform in no time"  
  
Bader: "Uhhh.. I feel enormous power"  
  
Hanzo: "Yup.. It is huge.. Your power level boosts up in a high rate with this transformation.. But we don't know how long it will last so my advice is to finish your enemy quickly in this transformation"  
  
Bader: "Got it... Now how to transform back.. Don't tell me"  
  
Bader jumped up in the air then a black explosion occurred and Bader came back to normal  
  
Hanzo: "Your training is done.. Let's go back to the real world"  
  
Bader: "Indeed"  
  
Bader and Hanzo went back to the ship.. Shana was there waiting for them  
  
Shana: "Going on training doesn't mean that you can't have a hair cut"  
  
Bader: "Oh you are jealous because I have longer hair than you do... I like my hair.. Long to the middle of my back, yet neat and straight"  
  
Shana: "Whatever"  
  
Bader: "Oh I almost forgot... What is my power reading?"  
  
Shana wore a pair of glasses and looked at bader...  
  
Shana: "This can't be right... 250,000"  
  
Bader: "How many times stronger than you.. You calculate"  
  
Hanzo: "I think it's time for your first mission bader.. Shana will explain everything"  
  
"The First Mission"  
  
Shana: "before I explain your mission Bader let me tell you about our situation: our planet Endiness was once ruled by our mother Rose who was a dragoon knight. She married a Wingly who died after the birth of Tigero our older brother. Then our father came to the planet and married our mother then we were born. Our mother then died and our father took control of the planet. My father planned to make Hanzo the crown prince which made Tigero really upset. He decided to put an end to our father's life along with our life too. He was able to kill our father because of his enormous strength. And tried to kill us. But destiny showed mercy upon us as the troops of the Zurned people came and attacked us. The Zerned's where the people responsible for the death of our mother. As the war reached its peek me and Hanzo where able to escape and traveled to a distance planet. Then we decided to avenge our father's death so we built this mother ship and created a grand army and went to our planet and defeated the Zurneds and then settled scores with our brother. Then the Zurned re-enforcements came and defeated us. They now in control of our planet and we are unable to defeat them with our current army. So we decided to attack their planet so we can drive there attention there and turn the table against them. We were successful and we destroyed their planet entirely. But a small group was out and they are heavily guarded. And they have the ability to launch an attack that is far beyond our defenses. So that is why you are here. We want you to lead an attack on that group before they attack us. You have developed that ability to teleport so you can defeat them with ease. We heard about another group that is well hidden. And we hope that you will be able to know where this group is and what they are planning. You are our last hope Bader.  
  
Bader: "you can count on me"  
  
Hanzo: "your ship will be ready in two days. take care of it, because it will be your own and only ship"  
  
Two days after Bader has been practicing his mind and getting ready for his mission. Hanzo called for him and took him to his ship. Bader was amazed by such beauty. The ship was mid-sized and can handle 200 passengers with ease and can go to hyperspace level-3 and is equipped with superior weapons and a Ki transformer which is a device that enable the ship to use the power of the leader to fly and fire heavy attacks. The ship is also equipped by 40 droids which each group of 5 is designed for a different purpose than the other.  
  
Hanzo: "the ship has also something interesting. it is the prototype of our recently invented dual travel time machine  
  
Bader: "time machine. I thought that traveling in time is impossible.  
  
Hanzo: "well it is possible to go to the past and change an event then go back to the exact same time you came from. But going to the future is impossible.  
  
Bader: "and why my ship"  
  
Hanzo: "well it is new and the time machine can fit into it"  
  
Bader: "I hope that we won't need it"  
  
Hanzo: "I too hope so"  
  
Bader went to his ship and focused hard.. And he was able to go the Astral Dimension and located the secret base which Hanzo talked about.. And he learned in the Astral Dimension that the leader of the Zurned people is actually in that base so Bader decided to launch an attack and kill the leader to create gap in the Zurned army.  
  
Bader went to his ship and went directly to the secret base of the Zurneds when he approached a safe distance he stopped the ship in space and went out of the ship and used his teleport technique to travel close to the base. He was wearing a necklace that has the ability to hide his power from enemies. And when he took a close look at the base he saw a man entering a strange looking ship. And he heard the leader talking to the warrior entering the ship.  
  
Leader: "We are counting on you Darpas and remember that she is a dragoon and show no mercy or symphothy.  
  
Darpas: "Don't worry. but I hope that Hanzo isn't storing any surprises for us.  
  
Leader: "don't worry my friend. he is a Saiyan and we both know that neither he nor any of his warriors can live through the trip" Darpas: "Ok time to go. I will get to meet king Zurned himself.I hope so.  
  
Bader: "the only place you will go to is hell you freak.  
  
Darpas: "what??..... A human..what the hell are you doing here"  
  
Leader:" who the.. Who are you?"  
  
Bader: "you will know me as the Black Wolverine and I will be your executioner"  
  
Leader: "Darpas goooo. I will take care of him. come on men let's send this punk to hell"  
  
The leader ran towards Bader followed by 200 warriors then Bader jumped into the air and they all fired rapidly at him and he dodged each and every single shot from them and went strait to Darpas and charged an energy ball in his hand and threw it right to Darpas, but Darpas fired back a stream of energy that absorbed Bader's ball and Bader blocked as the stream came on him, Bader tried hard not to be torn to pieces by this stream. And as soon as the stream stopped the other warriors jumped at Bader and held him hard as the leader came and gave Bader some serious punches but Bader shouted loud and generated a large amount of energy around him and released it to all sides and was able to drive all of the warriors away from him but some came quick and started attacking Bader as he used his martial arts skills as he kicked and punched through until he reached the leader and then it was a good fight as the leader delivered a huge side kick which Bader blocked and caught his leg and threw him a mile ahead then jumped into the sky and generated an energy ball with his two hands and when he reached up he threw it towards the warriors and a huge explosion occurred killing all of them except the leader who was thrown away earlier by Bader. And as he looked at the leader Darpas flew his ship and then suddenly disappeared. The leader jumped and had an energy ball in both his hands then Bader released his claws "three at each hand" then went like a lightening and stabbed the leader in his stomach to leave him fall down slowly covered with blood and some coming out of his mouth.  
  
Bader looked at the sky feeling terrible about letting Darpas escape,  
  
Bader: "well it looks like your friend survived, now.. Before you die tell me where did he go to, and what did you mean about a dragoon, and as I recall it was a female dragoon unless you failed in the language test. Leader: "who sent you? And why did you kill my men"  
  
Bader: "I was sent by Hanzo Hattori to destroy you all once and for all"  
  
Leader: "Hanzo will never succeed, and you will vanish"  
  
Bader: "look who is talking. you are the one with his mouth full of blood"  
  
Leader: "fool.. Darpas is on his way, it will take him two hours to reach his destination, and then you will all vanish like you never existed"  
  
Bader: "what are you talking about. wait... I can read minds.. Ok punk. let me see...damn I cant see a thing"  
  
Leader: "I was trained to resist mind reading. but before I die I want you to know what I was talking about.. Darpas is flying into the mist of time to travel 800,000 years in the past to kill the mother of our enemy Hanzo, the dragoon called Rose who we killed in the present.  
  
Bader: "what? It can't be.. Fools.. You have the advantage in this war"  
  
Leader: "our planet was destroyed. and we have no choice.. We want our planet back.. And we will have the ultimate victory"  
  
Bader: "you will mess with the route of nature"  
  
Leader: "Hanzo is the one who is messing with the route of nature . I mean... look at yourself ..you are a mutant. no human scum can have this much power"  
  
Bader: "well I heard enough now. this scum my friend will send you to hell"  
  
Bader then shot two thin but very powerful streams of lights from his eyes and went right through the leader and exploded killing him in an instant.  
  
Bader: "this is very serious.. No time to think, in two hours everything will be over. Hanzo will vanish and is Shana, that damn warrior who left shouted human so he will probably destroy planet earth.. "  
  
Bader: "wait.. I heard Hanzo talking about a time machine in my ship. I hope that I can follow him so I can stop him before doing anything"  
  
Bader then teleported to his ship when Hanzo contacted him  
  
Hanzo: "Bader what the hell happened there. we saw a ship flying then disappeared"  
  
Bader: "I am afraid that the situation is very serious.. They sent someone back in time to kill your mother.. And I am following him right now"  
  
Hanzo: "then let me handle this.. Bring your ship and I will make sure that this will not happen"  
  
Bader: "negative.. It will take him two hours to reach his destination and it will take me four hours in third level hyperspace to reach you"  
  
Hanzo: "two hours.. Damn those Zurneds.. I never knew that they had the technology to travel in time.. That must be the purpose of their base"  
  
Bader: "I am now setting the quadrants.. I wish I knew the exact time he was going to"  
  
Hanzo: "Bader you can't go.. The time machine was never tested and it might travel back in time but we are not sure that it can go back to the future.. And if that happens you are wasting your life for a fight that is not originally yours.. Please Bader.. There must be another way"  
  
Bader: "I don't care if I will waste my life.. The Zurned who went back knew that I am a human.. I don't which humans he meant but he probably will destroy every planet that has creatures called humans including my planet.. I will not allow myself and my home to vanish like we never existed.."  
  
Hanzo: "but Bader this is very risky.. And I am not sure that I can help you with it.. Bader: "You can help me by giving me an excellent time to travel back to kill that punk and protect your mother"  
  
Hanzo: "set the numbers to 816789 years back in time.. My mother was not that famous and even didn't become the queen.."  
  
Bader: "alright.even if he beat me there I will probably arrive earlier than his time and just wait for his arrival to destroy him"  
  
Hanzo: "I don't know what to say Bader.. You have shown me the true nature of a human soul.."  
  
Bader: "if the machine will not go back to the future.. Then this might be a farewell.. If I don't come back I will make sure that your mother will not die in the hands of Tigero.. Neither your father."  
  
Hanzo: "take care of my mother for me"  
  
Shana: "and if you meet her don't tell her about us, not after we are born"  
  
Bader: "thank you for everything my friends.. You have shown me another way to live.. A purpose to have a life.... BYE"  
  
Bader pushed the launch button and there were bright lights around the ship and then a huge sphere came around the ship.. Then the ship disappeared  
  
"Five "The Arrival"  
  
The ship was traveling through scary streams of dark lights and took one and a half hours until the surrounding was finally normal.. Bader gazed at the view of space around him..  
  
Bader: "my god.. I am over 800,000 years back in time.. Or am I."  
  
Bader turned on the communicator and said: "call in Hanzo. do you hear me..."  
  
The silence of the communicator made him shiver as he is now almost sure that he actually traveled back in time..!!!.....something is going on. there is a smell of smoke as Bader ran through the ship activating 5 androids that were responsible for the ship's maintenance.. Bader than ran along with the androids and he was motionless and totally shocked as he saw the device that is responsible for time travel is on fire.. The androids then took their hands off and released a gas that quickly extinguished the fire.. Bader fell on his knees and asked the androids if the machine is ok.. They quickly went and checked all the boards and said that the reactor seems to be damaged  
  
Bader: "what do you mean seem.? Make a full check right now.."  
  
The androids then made a full check as Bader saw the remaining of the main boards..  
  
Android786: "I am sorry sir.. But the time machine is beyond repair"  
  
Bader: "what do you mean beyond repair?!!!! You must figure out a way to let it run when we need it"  
  
Android786: "the main reactor is has turned to ashes.. The data that contains the route of our trip is lost.. Even if we fix the machine we can't go back to our time because of the loss of the data"  
  
Bader: "we don't have to get exactly to the same time.. At least in the future"  
  
Android786: "the machine needs a reference or else it will automatically travel back in time" Bader: "so it is hopeless"  
  
Android786: "I am afraid so sire"  
  
".."  
  
Bader then went back to his chamber and thought: ((((this can't be happening.. No... I can't be trapped in the past... I won't see my family in millenniums.. And I don't know if I will live that long.. Wait... Hanzo did say that I can live as long as I don't get killed in battle.. Semi- eternal life... Damn ... I wonder if this is a blessing or a curse..I must focus.. I don't know the exact time that Darpas will arrive on.. So what should I do...? I must first locate Rose.. I must follow and protect her... I don't know if she is a dragoon yet or not.. But wait... I have the power of the dark dragon just like Rose . can it possibly be two dark dragoons at the same time... I know I have it.. I can feel the power of darkness in me.. Ok let me go to Endiness first)))))  
  
Bader then went to the control chamber and found the coordinates for planet Endiness.. Then he called for all androids to take position and prepare for hyperspace level 3... Bader told the talking computer to set course for Endiness..  
  
Main Computer: "hyperspace level one ready in 5...4...3...2...1... level two in 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1.. Level 3 in 100...99...88..3...2...1 ready to launch at your command Bader..  
  
Bader: "launch now"  
  
The ship blasted in an enormous speed and Bader watched the stars outside passed like light streams.. As the trip took 2 days to reach the solar system that contains planet Endiness..  
  
Bader: "return to normal navigation"  
  
The ship returned to normal navigation.. Then Bader sensed some power levels.  
  
"Endiness"  
  
Bader: ((((wow these powers are not normal ..this must be Endiness. some powers are draining and there is one that is huge.. There must be a hell of a battle going on there.. Could it be that the Zurned's are attacking.. No.. Zurned's are not usually warriors.. Only few like Darpas have enormous strength This might be the famous Dragon Campaign that I heard from Shana.. This might be it... I must go quickly.. And I almost forgot. I must wear the power barrier or they might sense my power level then all will be messed up))))  
  
Bader flew his ship into the atmosphere. And it was a terrible entry.  
  
Bader: "what the.. Man what a heavy atmosphere.. Thank god the ship didn't burn to ash"  
  
The ship was going like crazy as it flew over a forest and some trees burst in fire just because the ship flew near them.. And finally there was the sea..  
  
Bader screamed as the ship crashed in the sea.. The ship floated for a few minutes then it sank to the bottom...  
  
Bader: "oh no... This is scary.."  
  
Then the ship settled in the bottom and the sea wasn't that deep so there was still light.. But some water is leaking in the ship so Bader panicked but them settled down and then opened the door and closed it quickly and then he took a look at the ship as he swam upwards... The ship was in a very bad shape.. The wings were torn and the body is severely cracked and bobbles were coming out like crazy.. Then Bader saw some sparks inside then he was swimming and swimming then stopped thinking "why don't I just fly through the water" that was useful as he flew out of the sea and just as he came out a huge explosion came from the bottom of the sea causing huge tide waves and some parts of the ship flying in the air and hitting Bader while flying.  
  
Bader's spirits are now down to the bottom.. His only transport is now completely gone.. And it seemed like destiny has chosen Endiness to be his grave.  
  
Bader: "now what..damn I don't know what to do..this is insane.. I can't go anywhere.. What am I going to do.?"  
  
Bader flew towards the land gathering the pieces of the ship and then buried them near by... Then he flew again looking for a village or any residential sign... And while he was flying... Huge rays of light came from the sky  
  
Bader: "what the... What the heck is going on...? My god. a ship.!!!....WHAT?!!!....Darpas!!!!!!!"  
  
The ship landed near by as Bader said: "oh no...not while I still breathe air... You are not going anywhere without going through me"  
  
Darpas then came out of the ship and looked around then.  
  
Darpas: "wow. a beautiful planet.. Too bad it has to go and too bad for all the humans in the Universe... This is going to be good.. hahaha..I should've killed that human scum... I hope the leader is alright"  
  
Bader: "the human scum my friend sent your leader to hell... Hahaha"  
  
Darpas: "what the".. He turned around and said: "impossible no way... How...my god.. How the hell did you get here?"  
  
Bader: "didn't you hear about time travel... I actually had my own time machine... Did you think that I will let a punk like you just wonder around time killing this and that, no way.? I am beyond imagination.. And I will send you to your leader to hell"  
  
Darpas: "you must be sent by Hanzo Hattori.. Only he had a dual time machine other than us... I should've known.."  
  
Bader: "I will not allow you to destroy humans or any other creatures who you intend to kill"  
  
Darpas: "you sound so sure of yourself.. You must be the so called the Ultimate Wolverine that Hanzo was dying to create.. What a joke. your power level is not even half of mine... But that will not stop me from killing you with joy"  
  
Bader: "huh... I almost forgot".. Bader took off the necklace. "Now let me see what you can really do"  
  
Darpas: "oh your power went high but not enough... Did you know that Hanzo created you because I almost killed him 20 times until he realized he was no match for me?"  
  
Bader: "in that case I will do what Hanzo couldn't do...sending you to hell"  
  
"Darpas The Ultimate Warrior"  
  
Darpas: "I will never forgive you for what you done to my leader human scum"  
  
Bader: "well fell free to try to avenge him. and by the way my name is Bader not human scum"  
  
Darpas: "Bader huh. that's an easy name to right on your tomb"  
  
Bader: "you are a very funny man... To bad that you have to be wasted"  
  
Darpas then shoot two light streams from his eyes and Bader was able to dodge them.. Bader jumped in the air and had a small energy ball in his hand then threw it in front of Darpas. Than Darpas blocked as the ball exploded in front of him and Bader went and grabbed his leg. Then flew up carrying Darpas from his leg and was spinning him in the air then Bader stopped flying and then threw Darpas to the ground and Bader followed him. Darpas fell on his back really hard then Bader stomped on his chest and they went below ground level and rocks appeared around the newly made crater. Then Bader flew again in the air and had his hands in front of him and fired a huge fire ball followed by a stream of energy and the ball exploded as soon as it hit Darpas and there was a huge Nuclear like explosion. And when the smoke cleared Darpas was still standing with his clothes partially torn and was bleeding from his forehead.  
  
Darpas: "that was an interesting move Bader... It seems like I underestimated you.. But the show will start right now" Darpas disappeared and reappeared behind Bader and kicked Bader in the back and Bader fell down to the ground and Darpas followed him but Bader turned around and fired laser streams from his eye's Darpas dodged and stopped and Bader jumped hard and gave Darpas a good punch in the stomach Darpas kneeled but then quickly delivered an upped cut that knocked Bader to the ground then Darpas flew down and Bader jumped on his feet and there was a great show of martial arts skills as Bader was trying to block and dodge every kick and punch Darpas delivered and Bader was able to deliver some serious punches but that only made Darpas angrier and more aggressive. Darpas proved to be a skilled warrior as he had an advantage. Darpas then held Bader's arm and threw him in the air then fired an energy ball then he disappeared and reappeared behind Bader and delivered another energy ball.  
  
Bader: "oh nooo.. I can't"  
  
The two balls stroked Bader at the same time and made a huge explosion. Bader fell to the ground and can barely move.. Then he saw Darpas with his hands joined at his right side and some light coming out his hands.  
  
Darpas: "it was nice to see you Bader.. I wish that I can play with you more but I have a dragoon to kill"  
  
Bader thought (( dragoon... yes that's it if only I can. ))  
  
Darpas then screamed as he put his hands in front of him and Bader saw this huge ball coming at the speed of light..  
  
Bader: "oh nooo... I can't block this"  
  
The ball was followed by a huge stream of energy and Bader tried to block it but it was too much to handle as Bader started to loose feeling of his arms.. Then the ball became bigger and went through leaving Bader inside the energy stream slowly tearing out the skin then Darpas gave it a huge boost that Bader was slowly absorbed in the stream and his arms started dissolving and so his legs then he felt his whole body starting to dissolve.. Bader closed his eyes and fell to the ground as soon as Darpas stopped his stream... Bader's energy was down to the ground.  
  
Darpas: "the ultimate wolverine..hahaha.. what a silly joke. please.. That takes care of this human scum... Himmmm let me look for that brat Rose.. I felt some energies as I came near the planet but it looks like three of them disappeared. But the rest are actually fleeing... Wow"  
  
There was a sudden explosion that shook the ground like crazy.  
  
Darpas: "what the hell was that it was far but really strong.. something is not right here.. I better go and check it out"  
  
Darpas then flew towards the place where he felt the three powers gone" On the other hand Darpas couldn't feel that there was a power rising near him as Bader opened his eye's and took a look around and couldn't see Darpas. Bader then took a look at his body.. And he saw that he lost both his forearms and his legs.. Then Bader used his psychic power to get a small bottle that was inside his vest.. He used his powers to open it and pour the containments in his mouth... Then he felt his powers coming back and was able to gather and generate energy.  
  
Bader: "now I can use the white-silver dragoon spirit to restore myself"  
  
And then the sky turned white and bright then all the light went to Bader's body and his arms and legs appeared. Then his energy was back 100 times stronger.  
  
Bader: "that guy was strong.. I can't defeat him with my current level. I have transfer into a supped Dragoon to be able to defeat him.. Now I must focus"  
  
Bader focused hard and hard.. And then suddenly his size started to increase then he opened his eyes and there were as red as blood. He then shouted like a monster then started to grow and his face was changing and wings are appearing and in no time he was a Dragon.  
  
Darpas: "WHAT THE?!!!..... Man what power!!!!.... It is from that direction.. Impossible. could it be Bader. no way.. No one can survive that attack..."  
  
Darpas then flew towards Bader and then he was completely shocked and his eyes wide open as he was looking at the size of the black Dragon in front of him.  
  
Darpas: "what on Zurned is that.. Huge powerful... What.. The dragon as the same outfit has Bader's could it be..."  
  
Bader: "what's wrong Darpas.. You look scared"  
  
Darpas: "so it is you... Damn you.. I watched you die..I can kill you again you don't scare me"  
  
Bader: "is that so"  
  
Bader then shot a huge stream out of his mouth that drove Darpas to a far mountain and Darpas was crushed inside the mountain. Then Darpas came out of the rubble and almost had a heart attack as he saw Dragon Bader flying really fast towards him and then Bader caught Darpas with his hand and crushed Darpas in the ground. Darpas was able to move and he flew around Bader.. Bader had hard time dealing with Darpas because of his speed.  
  
Bader: "that's enough... You will see who I really am Zurned scum"  
  
Bader flew high and high in the sky. Bader focused hard and Darpas flew up to try and do something but he was stopped by a huge black shield that appeared around Bader.  
  
Darpas: "this is madness... I thought that only Sayians can turn into huge monsters. and it looks like this guy has another shape..what the.. What the hell is going on"  
  
The sky went black and huge sparks appeared around the shield. and the shield turned darker and darker until it was impossible to see inside... Then the shield became smaller and smaller... And the shield came down near the ground and continued to get smaller until it was three meter's in diameter. Then something strange happened that shows the true power of Bader. The sky was changing quickly from day to dark and the change was like circles that are coming from the shield as each release of energy from the shield changes the condition of the sky... Then there were dark clouds and lightening going like crazy.. And Darpas was looking at the sky. Then when he turned around... There he was...  
  
Dragoon Bader: "tell one thing Darpas... How do you want me to kill you. shall I cut you piece by piece... Or shall I tease you to death"  
  
Darpas was looking with his eyes wide open... Bader is now a super Dragoon... He has wings and his eyes are blood red. His body is covered with black metal armor. his hands are like a Dragon's hand and so is his feet.. and the most scary thing is his power level..Darpas never felt so much power...His power combined with Hanzo and the other great warriors is nothing to Bader's power.  
  
Darpas: "you can't be true... This is impossible"  
  
Bader: "possible or impossible... I will enjoy destroying you Darpas... If you have any last words just say them"  
  
Darpas: "I will never give up!... do you hear me.. You don't scare me"  
  
Darpas then jumped and went right to Bader. and Bader just stood there motionless.. Darpas started to deliver some hard punches with all his strength to Bader's chest and face.. Bader just stood watching him giving the best he can with no such effect.. Bader gave Darpas a strong punch in the stomach that made Darpas spit blood out of his mouth then Bader kicked him hard on his face causing him to fly in the sky then Bader jumped and flew towards him and then gave him a knee in the stomach then gathered his hands and stroke him on his back causing him to fall hard to the ground causing a huge crater in the ground. The Bader flew to him and his feel released sharp metal clause and went and stabbed the claws in Darpas' shoulders and then carried him.. Darpas was screaming from the pain caused by the claws inside his shoulder's and being carried by that...  
  
Bader: "oh. you don't like the ride.. As you wish"  
  
Bader then made a moon Sault and released Darpas causing him to fly into a mountain and he went through the mountain and fell in a valley covered with blood.. Bader came to him  
  
Bader: "come on.. You are no fun anymore... Oh well I was sick and tired of you anyway"  
  
Bader released sharp metal claws from his hands and then stabbed Darpas in the chest.. Then he raised him up with nothing but the claws in Darpas' chest. then he put his other hand in front of Darpas' face.  
  
Darpas with a bloody mouth: "p..P.please w..Wait... When I die... P.please don't harm my people... P.please this is my final request"  
  
Bader: "now you are being polite.. I don't have anything against my people.. It is only you I am willing to kill...bye bye"  
  
Then Bader release a huge stream of black energy the directly took Darpas' head off.. Then threw his body in air and gave another stream that completely absorbed Darpas' body.  
  
Bader: "what a warrior.. Too bad he had to die this way"  
  
"Where is the way home?"  
  
Bader turned back to his normal form and made sure that Darpas' body is completely wiped out.  
  
Bader: "I must look for his ship.. It will be the only way back to my time"  
  
Bader flew searching for the ship...he found the ship but it was slightly damaged because the battle was close to it.. Bader jumped in the ship and it was a shocking sight reading some Zurned words on the screen saying: "Darpas' life form not present.. Self destruct sequence started... Self destruct in 3 seconds"  
  
Bader: "this is too much!!!!!"  
  
Bader jumped out of the ship just before the explosion torn the ship into small pieces flying all around the place. Bader landed and looked back where the ship was  
  
Bader: "this is not right... Why is this happening to me..? IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bader: "nooo this isn't right... I can't be stuck in the past.. And not on an alien planet"  
  
Bader shouted hard and released some blasts all around.. But then calmed down...  
  
Bader: "I must keep a clear head...oh I shouldn't have listened to Hanzo... I wish I stayed in my normal life... But what life... My god it seems like bad luck is haunting me wherever and whenever I go..."  
  
Bader: "what should I do..? I must think of something... I first have to look for any close village" Bader flew looking for any sign of occupancy.. Bader remembered the powers he felt earlier but the powers are now low and three of them are gone.. The powers he felt have scattered all over the planet but none passed by him... He decided to go to the nearest one so he can ask about Rose.. He reached the village and it seems like the village is recovering from some kind of a battle.  
  
Bader: "what happened to this village.. Oh I must go down. they might freak out about seeing someone approaching and flying without wings"  
  
Bader went down and walked for a while through a forest then to a hill and just as he went on top of the hill.. There was the village... Bader came close and he can feel the power he felt earlier really close.  
  
Bader: "I hope that they can't sense power level's.. my power very high after the battle and the barrier can't hide most of it"  
  
Bader went in the village and a child was running and saw Bader  
  
Child: "oh.who are you.you are not from here.. You look funny"  
  
Bader: "huh.funny.do you have problems with black people?"  
  
Child: "haha.. No..you your hair is funny"  
  
Bader: "well forgive me because you don't like my hair.. I need to talk to the elder... is he near by"  
  
Child: "my grandpa is an elder.. He is very old... you even talk funny"  
  
Old man: "stop bothering the young man Ihab"  
  
Old man: "Hello stranger... what can I do for you?"  
  
Bader: "My name is Bader... I was passing by when I spotted this village and I was wondering what happened here?"  
  
Old man: "well my son.. We were viciously attacked by an enemy.. But that doesn't matter now because we are recovering... and Serdio is now in peace thanks to the Dragoons"  
  
Bader: "Dragoons?.... I see.. Are there any Dragoons here in this village.. And by the way what is the name of this village?"  
  
Old man: "this village is called Seles.. And there my friend is one of the Dragoons.. Our hero Dart"  
  
Bader: "Dart??..... I shall see him.. I need to ask about Rose"  
  
Bader went to see the Dragoon named Dart... he saw a red headed young man accompanied with a young beautiful woman.. Bader knew that this was the Dragoon Dart because he can sense his power  
  
Bader: "excuse me. are you Dart"  
  
Dart: "oh.. Hello yes I am Dart..how can help you stranger"  
  
They looked at each other for a while.. And Bader can tell that Dart has a very strong fighting spirit and is pure hearted and good at the same time.  
  
Bader: "I hope that I am not bothering you. my name is Bader and I am looking for someone and I hope that you can help me"  
  
Dart: "nice to meet you.. I will be glad to help you. and by the way this is Shana. My wife"  
  
Bader: "Shana???... nice to meet you... I am looking for a woman.. She is a Dragoon called Rose"  
  
Dart looked down sadly.. And so did Shana  
  
Shana: "Rose... gave her life to save us all"  
  
Bader: "WHAT??!!!...no"  
  
Dart: "she was brave. and powerful too.. She sacrificed her life and so did my father just to save us"  
  
Bader thought : ((What the hell is going on here... Rose is dead... how can this happen.. I didn't interfere in the Campaign.. What is going on.. Unless..maybe it wasn't the campaign))  
  
Bader: "Do you know anything about the Dragon Campaign" Dart: "yes. it happened 11,000 years ago.. Rose was there and so did my father... by the way you remind me by Rose a lot... I don't know.. You seem to have the same power she had... where are you from"  
  
Bader: "oh.. Me... I came from a far place... I was looking for Rose... but now..that she is gone.. I don't know what to do or where to go"  
  
Dart: "you can stay here.. Of course the village is a mess.. But we can use an extra help and you are welcomed to stay here... by the way.. What is the name of the village or city you came from"  
  
Bader: "it is called Earth... but it is far away from here... and I got lost"  
  
Shana: "you can stay here.. people in this village are really nice... you will love it"  
  
Bader thought: ((is that the right choice... well I don't have any place to go now.. I might just stay here for a while.but what if they found out that I am a Dragoon... I must tell them now to avoid unpleasant surprises"  
  
Bader: "thank you for your generous offer... and I must tell you something.remember when you said that I remind you by Rose..."  
  
Dart: "yes.. It is strange.. And you wear dark clothes just like her"  
  
Bader: "I must tell you... I am a Dragoon... I have the same power that Rose possessed.. The Dark Dragoon Spirit.. And I have the White-Silver Dragoon Spirit as well"  
  
Dart: "wow... another Dragoon... but how... I thought that there will be only one Dragoon per spirit... not only that. you say that you have two spirits"  
  
Bader: "My case is different.. I don't carry the spirits.. But the spirits are inside my soul.. And I can recall the powers whenever I needed them... and Rose have the physical spirit..."  
  
Dart: "Wow.. Are there any like you who have the other spirits inside there souls" Bader: "actually I don't know... I don't think so"  
  
Dart: "so you are a warrior... but how come you don't have a sword or any kind of weapons?"  
  
Bader: "well I depend on my martial arts and my magic powers"  
  
Bader: "I was wondering..if I use my magic to help you rebuild the village.. can you teach me some swordsmanship.. That is the art I never had a chance to learn about"  
  
Dart: "sure.. I will be glad to...it's a deal"  
  
"Seles"  
  
Bader thought: ((what the hell am I doing.. what if Rose is still alive... what the hell... I have to relax by now.. I should help these nice people... And then I will find out what I should do next))  
  
Bader started helping the villagers.. He used his psychic powers to lift heavy rocks and move building materials... He never stopped day or night... He was working hard and fast... And in three weeks...all the houses and buildings are ready to be occupied.  
  
Dart: "wow.. You are amazing.. I never saw someone work so hard and so fast and never even had a break.. And you still look active and ready to do more"  
  
Bader: "well.. I guess that I was excited"  
  
Dart: "well I never forgot about our deal.. I will teach what I know.. Do you have a sword?"  
  
Bader: "actually no... But I guess that I can make a sword if I had the right materials"  
  
Dart: "I shall take you to our black smith.. He is really good... He made my sword"  
  
Bader: "can I take a look at your sword?" Dart: "sure. why not"  
  
Bader: "wow... Not bad... But it is kind of big and heavy.. I need something light and strong so it can handle my speed"  
  
Dart: "your speed?.... well..about a light sword.. I don't that there is such thing called light sword... Unless it is made by wood"  
  
Bader: "I think I can make one if I just can find the right metals"  
  
Bader: "I will be right back... I am heading for that mountain... I spotted a volcano there"  
  
Dart: "volcano?.... but it will take you days to get there.. And plus there are many monsters in the way there"  
  
Bader: "don't worry about me.. I will use my magic to get there"  
  
Bader then went out of the village... And used his instant transmission technique to get at the volcano in a second... The volcano was quite but lave is in the top there...  
  
Bader: "I need a strong metal... As strong as my bones"  
  
Bader saw strange looking lava.. It was liquid but it is gray.. Not red as the rest of it... And there was plenty of it... So he used his psychic powers to move the lava and left it to cool in the air until it was solid again.. Then he used his instant transmission to go back to Seles.. Bader went to the black smith  
  
Bader: "excuse me. but I wonder if you can turn this ball of metal into a sword in my design"  
  
Black smith: "well let's see... It is defiantly not Iron.. It looks strange.. Shining... And very solid.where did you get this from"  
  
Bader: "from a mountain near by... Can you do it"  
  
Black smith: "I will try... How do you want your sword?"  
  
Bader then drew the sword for him... And the smith started heating them metal..but 6 hour passed and not change in shape occurred...  
  
Black smith: "this is impossible... With this fire it should melt in one hour maximum"  
  
Bader: "let me use my own magic"  
  
Bader then put his hand on the ball... Then the metal started shaping...  
  
Bader: " go ahead... Shape it to a sword"  
  
The smith started to shape the metal slowly.. And within 3 hours the smith successfully shaped it then sharpened it. and made the necessary shaped for the handle  
  
Black smith: "all right.. Release it now... Just one more thing.. I will place the handle then it will be ready to use"  
  
The smith made a beautiful handle for the sword then gave it to Bader.  
  
Bader was pleased to see his newly made shining Asian type sword.. With very sharp edges.. And it was lighter than wood and stronger than steel  
  
Bader went to Dart  
  
Bader: "all right... I just want you to teach me the basics... Then I will develop my own style."  
  
Bader thought: ((I am so stupid that I learned Ninjatso and never even handled a sword))  
  
Dart then taught Bader how to handle the sword.. And taught him the very basics of handling a sword..  
  
Bader: "thanks for these lessons... I will go to the mountains and train myself... I will be back to test my skills against you"  
  
Bader went to the mountain... And he used a technique that he learned from Hanzo Hattori... He focused hard and then moved his hands by his sides.. And then boom. smoke came where Bader is standing... And he jumped out of the smoke and had his sword in his hand facing the smoke... When the smoke cleared... There was another Bader!!..... Then Bader said to the other Bader  
  
Bader: "well myself.. It is time for some action"  
  
The other Bader also had a sword exactly duplicated to the original one... Then they started training... It was very tense. and was in great speed that if any one passes he will only hear the clashes of the swords and the dust coming from everywhere.. Then after one week of continuous practice.. Bader fused with his clone...then went to the village very tired  
  
Bader thought: (( man I am very tired... wow. the last time I slept was one week before I shifted times.. I hope that this is just a dream))  
  
Dart: "man you look tired... My god is that blood on your clothes"  
  
Bader: "oh.. This must be because of my training.. Don't worry about the blood.. I am an auto-healer"  
  
Dart: "these are sword cuts on your clothes"  
  
Bader: "yeah I was fighting with myself... It's a crazy story that really don't want to know about"  
  
Shana: "oh my god.. Are you alright Bader"  
  
Bader: "yeah I'm fine.. I just need to rest for a while"  
  
Dart: "allow me to escort you home"  
  
Dart escorted Bader to the house he made for himself... Bader changed his clothes and wore local clothes... Then he went to bed.. And was sleeping like a baby.  
  
"Rose"  
  
Bader woke up... And the sun is up. and he felt great and refreshed  
  
Bader walked out of the house and the village looked little different.. Then he saw Shana running towards him  
  
Shana: "thank god you are alright..you gave us a scare"  
  
Bader surprised: "well.. I was just.. You know...sleeping... Or you guy's don't sleep?"  
  
Shana: "you were sleeping for six months" Bader: "SIX MONTHS??!!!!!!...... Are you kidding?????"  
  
Shana: "do I look like I'm kidding?!"  
  
Bader: "but that's impossible... Man.. I think I really was tired.."  
  
Dart: "Bader.. You are alive"  
  
Bader: "really???..... Of course.. I just over-slept"  
  
Bader: "and Shana.. What's the deal... You are huge"  
  
Shana: "WHAT??!!....how dare you.. I am pregnant... Man.. You are all the same"  
  
Dart: "don't listen to him honey.. You look gorgeous"  
  
Bader: "I guess so... Wow pregnant... And did you decide a name for the coming child"  
  
Dart: "we decided the name Ziege after my dad for a boy.. And Rose if the child is a girl"  
  
Bader: "Rose?.... oh. that means..OH.. OH.THAT"S IT... HOW COULD I BE... MAN..THIS IS IT"  
  
Dart: "this is what?"  
  
Bader: "Excuse me but I have to go for now"  
  
Bader flew out of the village and landed at the mountain near by  
  
Bader thought: ((That's it... it will be a girl...their child is actually Hanzo's mother... this is the only logical explanation for this.. she is the Daughter of a Dragoon... and she will have the Dark powers... She will marry a Wingly... Winglies live on this planet... Then the Wingly dies after Tigero is born... Then a Saiyan will come...Rose is the queen..Hanzo and Shana are born... Then ..Man.. This is the story... But wait... Why aren't Dart and Shana alive when the Zurneds attacked why didn't any of the Dragoons blocked there attack... Dragoons are powerful.. I felt there powers.. Hey could easily wipe out the Zurneds... Or maybe they don't live long... Or maybe the Dark ones live long... Yes.. I am almost 80 years old and still look young.. And Rose lived until the Zurneds attacked... The original Rose died in battle...so I will not die soon.. I almost died facing Darpas.. So I better watch myself))  
  
Bader went back to the village and saw Dart  
  
Dart: "you know you are acting really strange... Who exactly are you?"  
  
Bader: "I am sorry that I was acting strange... I can't tell you anything now.. I want to thank you guys for helping me out... But I can't stay in this village anymore... "  
  
Shana: "why not.what is going on with you... At least stay until the birth of my child"  
  
Bader: "I will come back as soon as the child is born.. I promise... But I must leave... I will explain everything when the time is right.. And now is not the time"  
  
Dart: "before you go.. I want to see how you did with your swordsmanship"  
  
Bader: "I almost forgot about that... Ok.. But I warn you.. What you are about to see is beyond imagination"  
  
Dart: "nothing is beyond imagination for me after what I've been through"  
  
Bader: "let's get down to business"  
  
Dart brought his sword and so did Bader... Then they started as dart launched a surprise attack at Bader. Bader jumped up and then ran towards Dart and tackled him..Dart fell at his face then turned around and saw Bader landing on him and Dart placed his sword up but Bader swung his sword to strike Dart's sword and throw it far away.. And Bader placed the edge of the sword near Dart's neck.  
  
Dart: "my god... You are FAST!!"  
  
Bader: "I told I am beyond imagination"  
  
Bader helped Dart up  
  
Dart: "man that is really good... King Albert would really be pleased to have you in his army"  
  
Bader: "me.. Army... I don't think so... But wait.. Why not... Can you show me where this Albert dude is at"  
  
Dart: "not a dude... I know him. he is actually the Dragoon of wind and forests"  
  
Bader: "wow.having a Dragoon as a king can make you feel entirely safe. am I right"  
  
Dart: "well what makes us feel comfortable about him is his good nature.."  
  
Bader: "yeah whatever... Where is he.. I can settle down there until I find my way home"  
  
Dart: "man I wish that you can settle here. but I guess that you will do better in Basil"  
  
Bader: "I will be back.. I must see your Daughter... I mean your child"  
  
Dart: "as soon as we have the child I will send a messenger to give you the news"  
  
Bader: "ok... I must go now. I shall see you soon.. Good bye"  
  
Bader then walked for a while then came back to the village  
  
Bader: "where is Basil???"  
  
Dart: "oh I didn't give you directions...let me think of a good shortcut"  
  
Bader: "just point the direction and I will be just fine"  
  
Dart: "well..that direction I guess"  
  
Bader: "thanks... I guess that you saw me fly back then"  
  
Dart: "well I thought that it's a super jump... I hope that you can show me how to do it later" Bader: "I will... Now..bye"  
  
Bader made his way flying towards the Capital of Serdio Basil  
  
He was flying for a while and thinking: ((this is chaos... first I meet this Saiyan freak Hanzo.. Then this mutation.. then the time travel... Then my ship blowing up... Then this creep Darpas... Then I meet Hanzo's grandparents.. I am so stupid... And I have no idea why the Zurneds attacked Endiness.. and why did Tigero killed Hanzo's father Jepardo... Jepardo is a pure blood Saiyan... He will be here after some years..ah I shall just go to Basil and let destiny take control))  
  
Bader saw Basil ahead... So he slew down and got down to walk the rest of the way.. and as he was walking ((wow... this city is beautiful.. And that castle is stunning.. oh... Some warriors are coming this way))  
  
Knight of Basil: "hold on stranger... You don't look like you're from around here... Where are you from?"  
  
Bader: "I just came from Seles... I am actually from another place far away from here"  
  
Knight of Basil: "Seles.. the hometown of Dart... And may I ask what bring you to Basil"  
  
Bader: "I am seeking settlement.. I hope that you have a place for new warriors to join your army"  
  
Knight of Basil smiling: "warrior huh... Well we don't accept anyone who just come around and asking to be a Knight... But I think that this rule will change because of the great loss we suffered from the Serdian war... Come with me and I will take you to the head of Knights and see what he says"  
  
Bader went with the three knights until they reached Basil... The knights too him directly to the head of knights  
  
Knight of Basil: "Pardon me sire.. I found this man coming towards Basil... He came from Seles and wants to join the Army of Basil"  
  
Head of Knights: "let me see... You find a man that you don't know... He tells you that he wants to be a knight... You bring him... And you think that I will sign him right away"  
  
Knight of Basil: "sorry sir.. But I didn't give any promises... I told him that this is a decision made only by you"  
  
Head of Knights: "if we needed any knights.. I will send you to find some new recruits.. But this is unacceptable"  
  
Bader: "look man... I need to settle down for now.. And I have high fighting skills.. So I want to make use of my skills"  
  
Head of Knights: "I don't care even if you are a Dragoon... You don't look Serdian to me... We recruit only Serdians"  
  
Bader: "I thought that you have shortage in knights.. I can fill for 100 knights"  
  
Head of Knights: "you must leave now... You are not welcomed here"  
  
Bader: "you can go to hell... I was trying to help... Dart didn't tell me how rude you Serdians are"  
  
Head of Knights: "wait.. Did you say Dart?"  
  
Bader: "Dart or no Dart...screw you... I'm put of here"  
  
Bader then flew away from the city and went to the nearest mountain Bader: ((why am I being rejected wherever I go... one of the main reasons I went with Hanzo is because everyone I know was rejecting me.. I am trying to be nice..but what am I doing wrong.. I shall settle in this mountain until the birth of Rose... I hope that it is Rose who Shana will bring))  
  
Bader managed to live on the mountain... The mountain was beautiful.. Be built a house near a water fall... And the valley near by was full of trees and wild animals... Bader took advantage of being alone by enhancing his Astral Travel ability... As he can go to a state similar to be sleeping but actually conscious. he can travel through the Astral dimension by his soul.. And find places that are exactly duplicated to the real world to see what people are doing and find cities and actually other planets... He made contact with a spiritual being called Dargo... And Dargo was interested in Bader...And while Bader was in the Astral Plane  
  
Dargo: "I need to talk to you... You seem to be very good using your Astral skills.. yet I can't define from which world you are... you seem just to appear 7 months ago from nowhere.. And you battled and killed that man you called Darpas who also came the same way you did.. Please... can you tell me your story?"  
  
Bader then explained the whole thing.. From the day he met Hanzo until the current day  
  
Dargo: "so.. You came from the future... I can understand your motives.. To return the favor to the man who gave what you want. and the most important of all.. Stop the destruction of your planet..... That is noble my friend.. I am glad that I met someone like you.....If you need any help at all or guidance.. You can ask me anytime... I will be here"  
  
Bader: "thanks man... I really needed someone to talk to.. and I am sure that I will need your guidance.. I must go back to my world now... I will try training for a while"  
  
Dargo: "one more thing.. I see that you have the ability to read minds... why don't you use it?"  
  
Bader: "well I think that every mind needs its privacy.. And I will not use this ability even with my enemies"  
  
Dargo: "that is good... good luck.and remember.. If you need anything you know where to look"  
  
Bader: "appreciated... I shall see you later"  
  
Bader: ((Finally someone to talk to...I guess that I should practice now.. that Darpas gave really hard time when I was in my normal form.. I am stronger now but still I need some more practice..I think that I have a month or two before the birth of Rose.. I hope it is Rose.I don't want to wonder around the planet looking for her))  
  
Bader then started practicing... He went to the volcano that he got the metal for his sword from... He practiced there.. he developed three new energy blasts (((Special Beam Cannon, Destructo Disk, quick Final Flash))) After 50 days practicing non-stop at the volcano.. He remembered the birth.. Bader: ((I must go now... I need to buy some new clothes my clothes are burned and torn out..thank god I have some clothes I bought from Seles))  
  
Bader flew to his house on the mountain then he went to the water fall to have a refreshing bath Bader: ((man this water is refreshing... hmmm. I just had a little thought about this water. but later... It will be cool to have life water here))... Bader got ready for his trip to Seles.. Bader: ((I think that I will run... flying is fun but I still have to exercise my legs))... Bader ran through the valley.. Bader: ((wow..how neat. I am as fast as a Ferrari)).. Bader made his way to Seles.. On his way he saw a convoy... And he went to a safe distance... And he spotted the head of Knights and a large group of knights and in the middle he saw a man on a horse.. And he could sense powers higher that the other knights.. And he recognized this power when he first came to Endiness during that huge battle.. Bader: ((this must be King Albert of Serdio... powerful I can see.. To powerful for his people.. and that no good piece of garbage the head of knights... I still have my instant transmission ability)).. Bader drew his sword out then placed it horizontally in front of him... Then teleported and went directly towards the head of knights... Then Bader came close to the horse and swung the sword to cut off the belt holding him on top of the horse then Bader went back to his path... As he managed to turn to normal travel he saw the head of knights falling off his horse and right on his back... Bader: ((haha...I hope it hurts..HAHAHAA)) then Bader boosted up and made it to Seles in matter of minutes... He could see that the people are celebrating and dancing... Bader: ((wow this is it... I really hope it is a girl))... Bader went to the village... And he was welcomed by an old lady  
  
Bader: "Greetings.. Can you please tell me about the newly birth child"  
  
Old lady: "you just came out of nowhere and knew about the child.. Well Dart and Shana had a wonderful healthy girl..they named her Rose"  
  
Bader: "thank god... Wow... It is her"  
  
Old lady: "what are you talking about?"  
  
Bader: "never mind.. Oh and tell everyone to prepare for the arrival of the king" Old lady: "king.. You mean his highness king Albert.. Oh my god I have to tell the others"  
  
Bader went directly to Dart's house  
  
Dart: "Bader.. You made it on time..I was about to send someone to give you and King Albert the news"  
  
Bader: "well... Forget about everything.. You are a dad now... Congratulations man.. how is Shana. is she alright"  
  
Dart: "she is a bit tired but she will be fine after Miranda arrives to heal her"  
  
Bader: "Miranda??.....why wait while I am here... I have healing powers I can heal her"  
  
Dart: "man you are so kind.. Ok I will let you in"  
  
Bader went inside and saw Shana but she wasn't tired but really exhausted.. And seems to be dying"  
  
Bader: "hello Shana... Look at you.. You are a mother... Man it must feel great"  
  
Shana: "oh Bader... Thank you... I am just glad that I can see my child before I die"  
  
Bader: "come on don't say that"  
  
Shana: "I don't think that I will make it before Miranda arrive with white silver dragoon spirit"  
  
Bader: "not if I have other plans for you.. Cover your eye's.. and your daughter's eyes.. This is going to be really bright"  
  
Bader gathered some energy and was able to duplicate the White silver Dragoon Spirit and he had a white energy ball in his hand and moved it close to Shana.. Then activated it to release very bright light that went beyond the house... Then when it is over Shana looked at Bader with gazed eyes  
  
Shana: "wow... It feels just like the white silver dragoon spirit I used to have before"  
  
Bader: "well let's say that I have the power of darkness and light within me"  
  
Bader: "can I see Rose... I really want to take a look at her"  
  
Shana called for an old woman and she came carrying a beautiful child in her hands.. Bader held Rose and he recognized the sharp looking eyes that reminded him by Hanzo and Shana Hattori...  
  
Bader: "I can say that your daughter will make you really proud of her.. I can see that"  
  
And suddenly they heard some children outside shouting to welcome the king and his followers...  
  
The convoy arrived.. Bader handed Rose to Shana and went out to take a look. Dart went to meet the king  
  
King Albert: "Oh Dart.. It has been a long time my friend... And congratulations for your newborn child"  
  
Dart: "thanks your highness. and it is really good to see you... It has been a while"  
  
King Albert: "please tell me.. How is Shana doing?"  
  
Dart: "she is just fine.. Thank to Bader"  
  
King Albert: "Bader?.... who is he?"  
  
Dart: "haven't you two met... He was heading for Basil to settle there"  
  
King Albert: "no one told me about him.. Where is he"  
  
Bader: "I'm right here Al... "  
  
King Albert: "nice to see you... And than you for saving the life of our precious Shana"  
  
Bader: "that's the least I can do" King Albert: "why didn't you come to see me when you came to Basil"  
  
Bader: "well I had a little chat with the head of knights.. And apparently he asked me to leave the city"  
  
King Albert: "I think that there was amiss understanding... Head of Knights.. Why didn't you let him stay at Basil"  
  
Head of Knights: "he appeared hostile to me sire... And if I know that Dart sent him to us I would've welcomed him in a better way... Please forgive me Sir Bader"  
  
Bader: "forgive?.... Ok.. Just this once... And by the way.. did you have trouble with your horse lately?"  
  
Head of Knights: "my horse..well ... How did you know?"  
  
Bader: "never mind"  
  
King Albert went inside to see Shana and Rose  
  
King Albert: "dear Dart I brought something that I don't know if it will please you or angry you... I sent someone to the place we fought Melbu.. And I posses now the two Dragoon spirits that once belonged to your late father and our dear Rose... I hope that you will accept them..." Then Albert took the two spirits from his pocket.. The Red Eye Dragoon Spirit and the Spirit of the Dark Dragon.. suddenly the Dark Dragoon spirit went bright.. Then It flew.. Then came close to Bader and stayed there for a while  
  
Albert: "oh my god.. The dark spirit recognizes you as the Dragoon of darkness"  
  
Bader: "no. it is impossible.. I already have one.. The spirit is waiting for me to direct it to the next master... And I think I know who will it be"  
  
Bader held the spirit and it stopped shining... Then he put it next to Rose... Then the spirit went bright again.. It was obvious that the spirit has chosen its next master.. And it was Rose the Daughter of Dart and Shana.  
  
Albert: "my lord.. A new dragoon.. And a child too..let us show respect to the new born Dragoon"  
  
Albert took his Green Dragoon spirit.. And Dart took his Divine Dragoon Spirit out.. And Bader focused and was able to get the two Dragoon spirits within him out.. And they all shined brightly around Rose showing the welcome to the new Dragoon."  
  
Albert: "Bader.. You have two Dragoon spirits... How. you have the power of Darkness and light with you"  
  
Bader: "well I am a special case"  
  
Albert: "how come you didn't fight with us.. Even Rose didn't tell us about you"  
  
Bader: "it is complicated... I came from a different world.. I came here to make sure Rose is born.. And now my mission is over.. I shall go now... I will be back after some decades"  
  
Dart: "leave again?..... You are full of mystery.. You remind me of Rose.. She was mysterious too"  
  
Bader: "well I think that I and Rose the first have a lot in common... It was an honor to meet you people... I shall go now.. But I will be back.. Good bye for now"  
  
Bader flew away and went to his house on the mountain wondering what will he do until Rose becomes a queen... Bader arrived at his mountain house... He relaxed there in his bed and went into the astral dimension and found Dargo  
  
Bader: "Dargo... Nice to see you"  
  
Dargo: "nice to see you too"  
  
Bader: "I guess you saw that Rose now is born safely.. It feels good to save people's lives you know"  
  
Dargo: "I know... It was nice of you to heal Shana too... But"  
  
Bader: "but what?"  
  
Dargo: "I am afraid that you have changed the way the future will appear"  
  
Bader: "what?... how?"  
  
Dargo: "I've seen Shana.. She was in a very bad condition.. She was going to die until you saved her.. I think that in the original timeline you came from she was meant to die after the birth of Rose"  
  
Bader: "serious?...... man.. What have I done... Damn... I screwed up"  
  
Dargo: "don't feel upset because of this... What you did was noble.. You were acting pure human.. only God knows what will happen if Rose is alive.. and by the way... I've seen Jepardo.. The father of Hanzo... And I must tell you that I don't like what I saw"  
  
Bader: "what do you mean?"  
  
Dargo: "he is a pure blooded Saiyan you know... But not just any Saiyan.. his blood line comes from the legendary super Saiyan who appear from time to time in the Sayians legend"  
  
Bader: "so he a powerful one.. Is that what made you concerned"  
  
Dargo: "what makes me concerned is that he destroyed 8 civilizations until now.. He is wondering from planet to planet destroying people and creating chaos wherever he goes"  
  
Bader: "that bad... Maybe when he meets Rose he would change a bit.. Don't you think?"  
  
Dargo: "I hope so.. but be careful when he comes... If he shows hostility you must not interfere if you want Hanzo to be born"  
  
Bader: "I don't think he is that bad"  
  
Dargo: "but what reduces my worries is that he checks out the condition of the planet before he launches an attack.. I hope that he will not launch the attack after he checks this planet"  
  
Bader: "well don't worry about that.. Even if he launches an attack there are Dragoons here on this planet... And I know that they will talk him to retreat before fighting him"  
  
Dargo: "well I hope so... We shouldn't worry about that right now... It should happen years from now... And by the way.. What are you planning to do until then"  
  
Bader: "man you asked the hard to answer question... I have no clue.. My ship is blown off.. So as Darpas' ship.. So I am stuck on this planet"  
  
Dargo: "why don't you try to live on this planet"  
  
Bader: "I thought about that... I can't.. I am black. and I never seen black people not even in the Astral dimension.. So I will look weird.. I am an alien... I don't know what to expect from these people"  
  
Dargo: "I know it's hard.. I am sorry to tell that you are right... But I know a planet that has black people there"  
  
Bader: "don't tell me earth.. I am sure it is full of cavemen"  
  
Dargo: "actually I was thinking about a nearby planet... Its called Gaia.. It is actually the home of the Zurneds in your timeline"  
  
Bader: "excuse me... Did you say ZURNED...? Are you nuts.? Do you want me to go there after all I did to them"  
  
Dargo: "you haven't done anything yet"  
  
Bader: "oh... Yeah.. Haha.. Correct... I haven't done anything... But how am I supposed to go there?"  
  
Dargo: "I can give you directions and all you have to do is teleport there"  
  
Bader: "I don't know if I can teleport there... I am used to teleport for small distances"  
  
Dargo: "believe me you can... You just have to use more energy while doing that"  
  
Bader: "well no harm from trying... Can you give me directions please?"  
  
Dargo: "gladly"  
  
Dargo gave Bader directions... Gaia was not that far away.. And Bader prepared himself for the trip to planet Gaia  
  
"Good Bye Endiness, Here we come Gaia"  
  
Bader stood with his palms joined in front of him... And he focused hard and tried to look using his mind to eyes.. He was looking for planet Gaia.. He saw a beautiful view while his soul was wondering around planets and stars... Then he saw Gaia.. He went by his soul and landed on an island... He then used his teleporting ability to take his body to the place where his soul landed... It was an exciting journey as Bader's body went faster than the speed of light passing by the same planets and stars his soul passed by... Then finally his mind and body became one again on an island on planet Gaia... Bader opened his eyes.. He looked around...  
  
Bader: ((wow.. I made it... My first long distance teleport went smoothly and without complications... And this planet.. It's amazing.. Very beautiful... I can't believe I am at my enemies' home.. At least not my enemies yet.. I can't sense strong powers here... Many people but all regular people.. I better look for a village or a city))  
  
Bader went looking for a city... As he was flying he used the sense of power levels to guide him.. he then saw a huge city... he came close until he reached the boarders of the city..he walked for a while and was surprised that no one is walking in the streets... Then he saw a woman closing a window.  
  
Bader: ((thank god I learned there language))  
  
Bader: "excuse me"  
  
Woman: "excuse you.. Aren't you supposed to be at the arena?"  
  
Bader: ((arena???..... I heard that Zurneds choose their leaders through a fight at some kind of an arena))  
  
Bader: "sorry lady but it seems I am a little drunk.. Can you tell me where it is?"  
  
Woman: "it is downtown.. Now go there like any normal man does.. I heard that there is a man named Zurned is competing... He is the strongest man in the south continent"  
  
Bader: "ZURNED???..... I must go"  
  
Bader rushed to the arena: ((Zurned.. if he gets in control he will attack Endiness... I must do something))  
  
Bader arrived at the arena after a few losses for directions.. Bader went to the gate and there was a man standing there  
  
Man at the gate: "hold on there... You must register if you want to fight or just go to the other door to watch"  
  
Bader: ((what??...fight... I can.. I will))  
  
Bader: "ok I will register... Did the fight start yet?"  
  
Man at the gate: "it will start in an hour.. what's your name"  
  
Bader: "call me: The Black Wolverine"  
  
Man at the gate: "Black Wolverine??....what kind of name is that...? No.. unacceptable.. it looks like a nickname... I should call you.. Well. let me see... The Prince of Darkness. how is that"  
  
Bader: "what do you mean unacceptable... Did you say Prince of Darkness.. kind of cool... Ok whatever"  
  
Man at the gate: "settled... I hope that Zurned will keep you alive when he beats you. he is ruthless"  
  
Bader: "yeah whatever.. How about the rules?"  
  
Man at the gate: "no change this time... Knocked out or dead you loose..."  
  
Bader: "and what is the price?"  
  
Man at the gate: "were you born yesterday??.... Total control of North continent"  
  
Bader: "I was living on an island.. And I heard fight so I came right away"  
  
Man at the gate: "that also explains your funny accent... When the king of the North Continent dies a tournament is held to decide the next king.. It has been that way for hundreds of years"  
  
Bader: "I see... So I win I be king.. That's cool"  
  
"The Tournament"  
  
Bader went inside and he saw the huge crowd filling up the whole arena.. And he went to the fighter's room... And he saw the warriors there getting ready to fight.  
  
Bader: ((I don't know who is Zurned but all I have to do is win this tournament... I must kill Zurned when I find him.. This way I will not worry about him attacking Endiness))  
  
Warrior: "hey you... You look strange"  
  
Bader: "are you talking to me?"  
  
Warrior: "yes you... You must pay respect to me... I am Zurned the most powerful warrior in the south galaxy... Where are you from"  
  
Bader took a close look at Zurned.. He was a tall man with big muscles and scary looking eyes...long black hair...confident look"  
  
Bader: "so you are Zurned.. I can't wait to face you at the tournament"  
  
Zurned: "why not now... Are you scared"  
  
Bader: ((why don't I waste him now.. No.. I must stay cool"  
  
Bader: "I am not scared... It will be fare not allowing the people to see you get killed by my hands"  
  
Zurned: "huh.. Smart... I will enjoy tearing you apart"  
  
Bader: "yeah whatever"  
  
Then the announcer came in the middle of the arena  
  
Announcer: "men of the north continent... Watch carefully as the strongest men from all continents gather here tonight.. To fight for the right to be your king.. So watch and enjoy..competing first... From the far village of Tornasio, the brave the powerful Hermayia!.. And his opponent from a deserted island..... The Prince of Darkness!.  
  
Bader: ((cool.. I have to compete first... I must play around with him... I shouldn't beat him in an instant))  
  
Bader went to the ring after Hermayia got in.. Hermayia looked at Bader in the eyes  
  
Hermayia: "Prince of Darkness huh?..... Well you will be the Prince of Darkness... The darkness of hell.where you will be after I take care of you  
  
Bader: "I might go to hell.. But after you beat me to it"  
  
Announcer: "Begin the tournament!"  
  
Hermayia drew his sword and ran towards Bader and jumped in the air and was about to make a strike... Bader just stood there and watched him come close then he dodged the attack... Hermayia looked at Bader with fury then launched another attack and Bader just stood there again.. And dodged the new attack  
  
Hermayia: "I WILL GET YOU!"  
  
Bader: ((good. he is angry... now is time to attack))  
  
Bader saw Hermayia running towards him with sparks coming out of his eyes.. Bader drew his word out and waited for Hermayia to come closer.. Then as Hermayia swung his sword Bader teleported and appeared at the side of Hermayia... Then Bader swung his sword to cut off Hermayia's arm.. Hermayia was screaming in pain. then Bader ran toward Hermayia and positioned his sword to a stabbing positioned.. Hermayia quickly took his sword with his other hand then prepared to block a stab.. But Bader jumped to right then made a hard jump to the left then jumped behind Hermayia and too his head off with his sword. then it was like a fountain of blood flowing from Hermayia's body.  
  
The crowd watched not believing that someone can be so fast  
  
Announcer: "and the winner is The Prince of Darkness"  
  
Then two men moved away the remaining of Hermayia and made the ring ready for the next match.  
  
The next match involved Zurned with another warrior.. The other warrior had two daggers and launched a quick attack.. This warrior is really good with daggers.. But Zurned dodged each and every attempt of attack by the other warrior.. Then Zurned grabbed one of the warrior's hands then the warrior tried to stab with the other hand but Zurned caught his hand.. Then Zurned held both hands up and started to pull them away.. And the warrior is screaming with pain..and Zurned screamed then torn the warrior's arms out of his body.. And it was a bloody win as the warrior laid on the ground arm with no arms and blood spelled all over the place.  
  
Announcer: "and the winner is... Zurned of the south continent"  
  
Bader: ((wow..he is fast and strong.. He ripped that guy's arms just like that... But he is no match for me))  
  
Then two warriors fought as Bader watched carefully... The warrior named Carlotto was really good as he had advantage most of the fight.... and finally won the match.. Bader will meet Carlotto after the next match is over..  
  
As the next match started Zurned came to Bader  
  
Zurned: "I can see that you are fast and strong.. But you are a coward fighter"  
  
Bader: "you better watch your mouth.. I am no coward"  
  
Zurned: "where I came from anyone who uses a weapon is a coward... We are trained to use our own body to gain a win"  
  
Bader: "I see... I understand... You saw how good I am with a sword and you got scared so you tell me this bullshit so I won't use a sword against you"  
  
Zurned: "how dare you... I didn't mean that... I can take you with sword or not"  
  
Bader: "stop the crap... I will show how good I am without a sword.. In fact the match is over now and I should take Carlotto now... And I will take him without a sword.. Be scared Zurned... Be really scared"  
  
Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen... The next match is the first semi-finals match... Competing now... From a deserted island: The Prince of Darkness... And from the heart of North galaxy.. Your resident: Carlotto"  
  
Bader came into the ring after Carlotto made his way... Bader drew his sword out then threw it towards the fighters' chamber and it stick on a column next to where Zurned was standing... Bader gave Zurned a cold look then looked back at Carlotto.  
  
Carlotto: "so.. You decided to use your hands... I can say that it is a stupid decision"  
  
Bader: "I must warn you.. I am dangerous in using my hands and legs... If you are lucky I might keep you alive today"  
  
Carlotto: "let's get started"  
  
Carlotto drew his sword and placed it in front of him.. Then he threw the sword towards Bader... Bader prepared to dodge but Carlotto came real fast and grabbed the sword before it came close to Bader.. Then Carlotto jumped and went behind Bader and was ready to take Bader's head off... But Bader gave him a low blow to the groin with a back kick... Then grabbed his head from the back and gave him a snapmare and threw him to the front... And as he Carlotto was still flying in the air Bader ran to him then jumped and kicked him in the back to let him fall on his face. Bader lifted him off and threw him to the other side then ran toward him and jumped to give Carlotto a series of 15 spinning kick on the face that made Carlotto spin and fall on the ground... Carlotto came up dizzy and angry.. he barely had a look at Bader.. and he hears echoes of the crowd chanting: "FINISH HIM..FINISH HIM".. Carlotto finally was out of dizziness.. He looked at Bader with great anger in his eyes... He shouted hard and ran to Bader.. But Bader gave him a straight punch to the chin and grabbed his leg and threw him up to the air.. Then jumped high to give him a high altitude uppercut that made him bleed in mid air then Bader flew higher and came down and gave him a serious kick to the back of the head and as when Carlotto fell to on his back Bader came down to kick him on the chest and Bader heard the bones crack... Then Bader chocked Carlotto with one hand and lifted him up then with one quick move he broke his neck to claim his life and the match  
  
Bader: ((man his Saiyan DNA part in me is making me ruthless... I could've kept him alive))  
  
Announcer: "And the winner is: The Prince of Darkness"  
  
Bader went to the fighters' chamber and went near Zurned, took his sword and said: "you are next Zurned... If you survive this battle I will make sure to tear you to pieces when I face you"  
  
Zurned: "I see that you have remarkable skills... But you haven't seen my true powers black scum"  
  
Bader: ((why is everyone calling me a scum?))  
  
The next fight was between Zurned and a warrior named Gentai.. Gentai showed extreme power in his earlier battle.. And in the last one he used some energy blasts  
  
Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen... We are approaching the end of this vicious tournament... The winner of this match will meet The Prince of Darkness in the final fight.. Introducing first: Zurned of the south continent... And his opponent from the east galaxy Gentai the great"  
  
The match started with an energy blast from Gentai that Zurned dodged with ease... Then Zurned went right straight to Gentai and attempted to punch but Gentai blocked.. Then there was a series of quick hard attacks by Zurned but Gentai blocked some and dodged some... Then Gentai jumped back and joined his hands together at his side then shouted to release a huge stream of energy at Zurned.. Zurned was surprised by this attack and had no choice but to block.. the stream was giving Zurned hard time but he was strong enough to divert it away to let it fly to air but some of his clothes were torn and revealing something Zurned made sure to hide from everyone  
  
Bader: "No way in seventh hell.. God damn it!!!..... A tail.. A SAIYAN????????!"  
  
Zurned heard Bader shouting Saiyan and looked back at him: ((He said Saiyan.. How??.... How can he know my race.. this is impossible.. Unless he is from another world))  
  
Gentai: "oh look what you have here.. a tail.. HAHA.. Do you think a monkey like you can win and possibly be the king...HAHA?"  
  
Zurned: "you are mocking my tail you fool.. Believe me... You don't want to see what my tail can do"  
  
Gentai: "hang on the trees like monkeys"  
  
Zurned: "not a monkey but ape... But you don't deserve to watch.. You are just another bug for me to crush"  
  
Zurned teleported close to Gentai and gave him a knee to the guts... The impact was so hard that Gentai felt his back being bent, and then he flew back and fell on the ground holding his stomach with great pain... Zurned slowly walked to Gentai... Gentai got up and ran to deliver a hard punch to the face but Zurned caught his fist and moved it slowly away from his face then placed his hand in front of Gentai's face.  
  
Zurned: "I wish that I can play with you for a while but I am interested with The Prince of Darkness.. And I can't wait to see what he is capable of"  
  
Gentai: "you will not win that easy"  
  
Zurned: "well try and stop me"  
  
Zurned powered up and made a stream of energy that took Gentai's head dissolve in it.. Gentai's body fell headless  
  
Announcer: "The winner of the match: Zurned of the south continent"  
  
Zurned: "Prince of Darkness... Come here and let's get it on"  
  
Bader: "if you are so eager to die you should've said so when we first met"  
  
Announcer: "ladies and gentlemen.. The moment you are being waiting for has arrived... The final match is about to begin.. A match that will decide the king of the north galaxy.. Ladies and gentlemen... Behold as you see Zurned and the Prince of Darkness put their lives on the line for the right to rule... Let the match begin"  
  
Bader walked slowly toward Zurned... Zurned was looking with eyes full of challenge  
  
Zurned: "it is time now black scum.. I really love to see how you do against me"  
  
Bader: "first of all I am the Black Wolverine not the black scum Saiyan"  
  
Zurned: "I am surprised you know about Sayians"  
  
Bader: "I know about you Sayians. your strength and ability to transfer when you see the full moon"  
  
Zurned: "so your are a studier... Well after I finish with you I will unite all continents and then will call my brother to invade all the planets around us to make them ours"  
  
Bader: "you have a brother... interesting... well I hope you said goodbye to your brother when you last saw him"  
  
Zurned: "I will enjoy killing you prince"  
  
Bader: "I have no choice but killing you"  
  
Bader ran to Zurned and attempted to punch. Zurned prepared to block but Bader at the last moment slid down and went down between Zurned's legs and went behind him then gave him a low blow then grabbed his legs and swept him off his feet then held one leg then kicked hard to the back of the knee.. Zurned screamed in pain but was able to get up to generate an energy ball in his hand and threw it to Bader.. Bader diverted the ball away from him and fired laser streams from his eyes... Zurned dodged and jumped up in the air Bader jumped at him and tried to deliver an uppercut but Zurned dodged and punched Bader hard on the face. Bader quickly gave him a kick to the side of the head.. Zurned recovered and they went to a martial art rush as they were fighting in mid air.. It was an exciting fight each showing there martial arts skills.. They are equal at that point... they stopped and flew away from each other  
  
Bader: ((he is good.. I have to power up to defeat him))  
  
Zurned: "you are good prince... but you are no match for a Saiyan"  
  
Zurned started to power up and so did Bader  
  
Bader: ((his power... it is somehow familiar... I remember now.. This power is similar to Darpas.. now it makes sense ... Darpas came from the bloodline of Zurned... Darpas has Saiyan blood... no wonder he was so powerful))  
  
Zurned: "ready prince.. Because I'm warmed up and ready"  
  
Bader: "anytime Z... bring it on"  
  
Zurned rushed with great speed and stoke Bader with his shoulder and drove Bader far away to all in a valley nearby... Bader got up and watched Zurned coming with a punch but Bader jumped at the last moment and flew up, charged up, then fired a series of energy balls at Zurned... Zurned blocked and the balls didn't do much damage to Zurned.. Bader flew down and kicked Zurned to drive him to a near hill.  
  
Bader: "BLCOK THIS IF YOU CAN!!!!..... DESTRUCTO DISK!!!!!!!"  
  
Bader had the disk formed in his palm then threw it to Zurned... Zurned watched the disk coming and had no idea what it can do until he saw it cut a small bush in two pieces so he jumped away from the disk. the disk hit the hill and sliced it into two huge pieces.  
  
Zurned: "my god.. I never seen something like that"  
  
Bader went to attack again.. This time he was running fast then he jumped up and spinned in mid air... then suddenly he multiplied.. And there were 4 Baders... the four came down and ran... each one went to a side and the last one jumped behind Zurned...  
  
One of the Baders: "let us see how you do against four of us"  
  
All of the Baders attacked at once.. Zurned received serious damage as each Bader is as powerful as Bader after powering up... Zurned tried to catch up but it was too much for him.. Suddenly something happened that was entirely unexpected.. the sky went so bright. Bader joined together to one and was looking with some fear and surprise at Zurned who's power went to the roof. Zurned was looking at Bader with fury then his eyes went green then black again. his hair turned gold then black again. Then he screamed hard and powered up hard that Bader was thrown by the energy boost.. When Bader got up he saw Zurned... not Zurned but Super Saiyan Zurned.  
  
Zurned: "My grandfather's blood in me has awaken... the super Saiyan has awaken..Prince..you will die an honorable death"  
  
Bader: "So this is a Super Saiyan.. Man what power.. I can't reach that power with my normal state... I have to transform... but I need time"  
  
The crowds approached the place that Bader and Zurned was fighting at... and they kept a safe distance..  
  
One of the crowds: "look at this place. it couldn't hold the power of these two... if one of them win we will sure have a powerful king... but Zurned now has golden hair... he must be the legendary golden warrior that showed up 150 years ago here... it must be him"  
  
Zurned jumped at Bader and launched an energy stream.. Bader blocked then diverted it away then received a surprise kick from Zurned that threw Bader away. Bader regained balance in mid air and launch a Destructo disk.. Zurned easily dodged. and Bader jumped up in the air.. Zurned teleported behind Bader and chocked him from behind... Bader was surprised by the attack but gave him a low blow by his leg, gave Zurned a roundhouse kick to the face. but Zurned didn't move an inch... Bader gazed at him then Zurned gave him a knee to the guts then joined his hands and stroke him on the back.. Bader fell down but was able to recover  
  
Bader: "block this if you can.. FINAL FLASH!!!!"  
  
Bader placed both his hands in front of him charged so hard... red light appearing on his hands... then he fired the awesome Final Flash... it was huge and fast... Zurned looked with gazed eyes then placed his arms in block condition... the ball hit him creating a Huge explosion that shook the ground, turned the sky red, created strong wind and smoke going all directions... when everything was clear Zurned was still standing.. but in a really bad shape  
  
Bader: "so it made an impact.. Let's see if he block this now..DEAMON CANNON!!!!!"  
  
Bader placed two fingers on his forehead then charged up then put his fingers in front of him and fired two high power thin streams... one going straight and the other is spinning around the straight one.. the beam went faster than the speed of light... and it went through Zurned's heart even before he can see it.. Zurned's eyes went white and blood came out of his mouth... then he fell down to the ground... Bader went to him walking slowly.. but something is not right.. He can feel Zurned's power rising quickly... Bader ran to him and was shocked by the way Zurned's face looked like.. he was looking at one direction and hair was growing fast on his face and his teeth are growing sharp.  
  
Bader: "what the... what is going on...? this is madness... is he transforming... but it is still day.. The moon. my god it is there.. He is transforming.. I can feel........"  
  
Bader couldn't take his sight away from the moon.. Zurned quickly grew bigger and bigger... he then ended up as a big screaming ape... the fur is not brown but golden... He is a super Ozuro... Bader was still unable to transform  
  
Bader: ((what is going on... I must stay focused... this scream doesn't help me focus))  
  
Zurned was about to step on Bader but Bader was able to jump away. and as he jumped Zurned smacked him away.. Bader fell down Bader: ((this isn't good.. I must focus to transform.. This monkey is not allowing me... he's huge and fast and extremely powerful))  
  
Zurned was playing with Bader like a small ball throwing him here and there.. Not allowing him to do anything... Bader teleported away to try to focus but Zurned quickly blasted an energy stream to Bader from his mouth.. The stream was so fast that Bader couldn't dodge it... it stroke Bader and exploded.. Bader fell down motionless... he gained up power to get up  
  
Bader: ((I must do something and quickly.. I must focus on the moon but the sun is near there.. wait... the sun.. I can gain time))  
  
Bader jumped very high in the sky and went into a direction that he and the sun will meet when Zurned looks at him..  
  
Bader: "SOLAR FLARE!!!!!"  
  
The sky went extremely bright. Zurned was looking directly at Bader... the light made Zurned scream  
  
Zurned: "UHHHHH. MY EYES.. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY EYES"  
  
Bader then focused hard and looked carefully at the moon... now Bader can feel his heart beating hard... he can feel his wings making their way out... he can feel his skin getting rough... then he started to grow larger and larger.. he grew up fast now... Zurned can now see again.. And when he looked at Bader he saw a huge black Dragon screaming in anger  
  
Zurned: "What is that...? same outfit as Bader's ... no impossible"  
  
Bader looked at Zurned  
  
Dragon Bader: "Zurned... the fun will now begin... prepare to meet the Dragon of Darkness"  
  
Bader flew with his giant wings.. And the crowd couldn't believe what they see  
  
One of the crowds: "It is a Dragon... It is strange.. Is it Bader...? the light he made might have made him become a Dragon.. This is like a dream.. first Zurned turned into this huge monster then The Prince of Darkness turns into a Dragon... incredible"  
  
Bader stroke Zurned with his body to knock him out of his feet... Zurned fired from his mouth as soon as he hit the ground... the stream just didn't make any effect to Bader... Bader then released his claws from his feet and went down and caught Zurned in the chest then lifted him off the ground and flew up high in the sky and then threw him to the ground... then Bader went back to him and punched him on the back really hard that Zurned went below ground level.. Zurned was furious and helpless at the same time  
  
Zurned: "how can this be...? I am a super Saiyan.. This can't happen to me.. what the..nooooooooooo.. how dare you"  
  
Bader actually took Zurned's tale off and Zurned started shrinking back to normal size... Zurned now is at his Super Saiyan condition  
  
Zurned: "how dare you..coward.. is that a way to win a fight you big black ugly monster"  
  
Bader: "monster.. oh... you want me to be at your size.. Well be careful for what you ask for"  
  
Bader now focused hard and then suddenly dark shield appeared around him.. the dark shield became so dark that nothing can be seen inside.. Zurned heard Bader scream then the shield became smaller and smaller until it reached a person's size but little bigger... then the sky started shifting day and night in matter of seconds... then the sky went purple. the shield busted to small pieces of black glass revealing the Super Dark Dragoon Bader.. With black armor and longer hair with monster hands and feet.. And two big wings on his back  
  
Dragoon Bader: "it is amazing how you Sayians force me to transform even when I get stronger.. first Darpas.. Then you... but you are the unlucky one.. Because I will not kill you... I will send you to the Death Dimension"  
  
Zurned: "you are the one who will go to the death dimension"  
  
Zurned attacked with a series of energy balls at Bader... Bader stood there and each and everyone collapsed on Bader with no effect at all  
  
Bader: "you are hopeless.. DEATH DIMENSION"  
  
Bader powered up... then placed his hand up.. A magical sword appeared... Bader flew to Zurned and stroke him with the sword then flew up and stroke him again and kept flying and striking him from all directions.. Zurned fell on his knee  
  
Zurned: "you can't kill me like that.. swords have no effect on me"  
  
Bader: "I am no done yet"  
  
Bader placed his sword in front of him chanted some magic spells... then something like a dark rectangle appeared in the sky.. Then some dark streams came out of the rectangle... Bader then chanted more and the rectangle came close to Zurned and Zurned can hear some people screaming. they sounded like they are being tortured.. The sounds made Zurned lose his focus for a while... then when he came to his focus.. he found himself trapped inside the rectangle.. the rectangle looked now like a glass painting with Zurned inside it... then Bader threw his sword to break it to pieces... the ground cracked open and the pieces fell inside.. Then some lava came out and melted whatever remained from the glass.. Then the ground came back together.  
  
Bader stood there for a while.. Looked at the crowd.. The announcer was staring with fear at Bader... Bader flew to him  
  
Bader: "Did anyone of the crowd got hurt?"  
  
Announcer: "c..crowd?.... oh there is an old man who got hit by a flying rock... Some are trying to treat him"  
  
Bader: "where is he?"  
  
Announcer: "right there"  
  
Bader went to the place were the old man was being treated... But the old man was injured badly... He is dying  
  
Bader: "what's your name old man?"  
  
Old man: "Me?... my name is Fortado... Congratulations your majesty. I wish that I can get up and see our new king being crowned"  
  
Bader: "oh you will Fortado... I promise"  
  
Bader placed his hand in front of him... Charged up and released a white energy stream... It went very bright when it reached Fortado.  
  
Fortado: "I feel great... My god.. My wound is healed and so as my illness... I fell young again... Thank you your majesty"  
  
Bader: "anytime Fortado.. glad I can help.. Excuse me but I have to transform back to normal"  
  
Bader jumped in the air then a shield appeared around Bader.. The shield vanished and Bader is back to normal.  
  
Bader walked to the crowds and they are chanting a song for the new king.. they walked him until they reached the city... Then went to a huge beautiful white castle with three towers.. The guards on the gate stood ahead and welcomed the new king... Bader went inside the castle and went to the main chamber... He met the ministers. and met the representatives of villages and cities from all over the north continent.. He sat on the throne... The minister Guru came and bowed for Bader  
  
Guru: "May you live long and find happiness your majesty"  
  
Bader: "thank you.. Guru right... I will be needing your help to rule this continent"  
  
Guru: "I am at your command your highness"  
  
Bader: "good... You are all dismissed.. All of you come in the morning and we will discuss about the matters of this kingdom"  
  
All ministers and representatives left.  
  
"The Prince of Darkness"  
  
Bader went to his room... And it was gigantic.. Statues all over the place.. The columns are decorated by golden writings... And the bed can fit an entire family with ease.  
  
Bader: ((man what luxury... better than my house back home.. home.. my god.. I miss home.. I miss my brother . My three sisters.. My dad... My stepmother... None of them are born yet... I wonder what will happen if I stayed home instead of going with Hanzo.. I had a tiny job in an oil company... I have small rented room... A Toyota Camry... Three ex- girlfriends.. one drug addicted friend, and another one in jail... My father was rich but spent all his money on his new wife and my little brother...a brother who is completely ungrateful for what I done to him, I covered up for him and went to jail for two years when he was caught selling illegal disks.. My mother killed herself after my father found out about her affair with the furniture salesman... I had that accident that bent my back and made one leg shorter than the other.. And my right arm was dead.. I guess that going with Hanzo was like living all over again... I mean.. As a kid I used to go to the roof of our house.. watch the stars.. Dreamed of reaching the brightest one.. I always wanted to become a warrior.. I went to Karate classes when I was a kid.. But I injured my arm and couldn't practice anymore... But I still dreamed about reaching the stars. even when I became an adult... I used to go to my uncle and give him my car and borrow his Jeep Cherokee, go to the desert, lay down on the top of the dune... And watch the stars, wishing I can someday reach there.. I always tried to avoid reality... Plus I lived in a country ruled by vicious family... One of the richest countries in the world and the people are living in excessive poorness, the royal family members commit murders and no one of them even get questioned by the police, and if someone talked they execute him.. I hoped that someone will take them away from power and rule with justice... I will not be like them... I will unite the continents and rule with justice... I want to walk between the people without thinking that someone will jump and try to kill me.. I will rule with justice))  
  
Bader then laid down and went to Astral Dimension and met Dargo  
  
Dargo: "hello my dear friend... Or shall I say your majesty"  
  
Bader: "hello Dargo, you know I could get used to this royal stuff"  
  
Dargo: "that was a hell of a fight..and to be honest your Death Dimension technique is really scary"  
  
Bader: "yeah I learned it from watching the original Rose doing it in past battles.. I learned how to go to the past in the Astral Dimension"  
  
Dargo: "you can learn a lot from the past.. But I hope that we can see the future, I don't know how Zurned's death will affect the future of Endiness, but I can tell you something interesting about Zurned"  
  
Bader: "that he is a Saiyan.. Not only a Saiyan but a super Saiyan"  
  
Dargo: "and he is the grandson of the legendary super Saiyan named Hattori"  
  
Bader: "WHAT?????...... Did I hear you say Hattori?"  
  
Dargo: "yes.. The legendary super Saiyan Hattori had a son named Hanzo... Hanzo died leaving two sons.. Zurned and Jepardo Hattori.. So I came up with a prediction that Zurned would've ruled Gaia and unite the Planet... Jepardo travels to Endiness.. Kills the king Torando the Wingly, fall in love with the queen Rose.. Adopt her son Tigero.. Then he will have a son and a daughter calls the son Hanzo in the memory of his father.. Rose will call her Daughter Shana in the memory of her late mother.. Tigero grows up to be a powerful warrior, attacks Jepardo and kill him to avenge his father. Zurned hears about the death of his brother; launch an attack on Endiness... Rose dies in the battle and so do Zurned ... Tigero survive and able to defeat Zurned's army... Hanzo and Shana kill Tigero and take over the planet.. Zurned should have a son or daughter and that person avenge the death of Zurned by an attack... Hanzo and Shana escape and go away in space.. spend thousands of years wondering from planet to planet... Trying to find a way to defeat the people of Zurned... Of course we know that the planet is named next to Zurned... they found a mother ship prepared with great technology.. they destroy planet Zurned entirely and fight with the Zurneds but they are no match for them.. Darpas seems to be a major pain in the neck for Hanzo... Here is where you come... They found you. mutate you... And then you know the rest"  
  
Bader: "man... You sure did your homework... It all makes sense.. So Zurned is Hanzo's uncle.. interesting.... One more thing Dargo... I couldn't help to notice something about the mother ship.. You said that they found the ship... Didn't build it... How did you know?"  
  
Dargo: "the mother ship you described matches a ship built in a far galaxy as we talk... I will show you were... Follow me with your mind"  
  
Bader followed Dargo in the astral dimension. and went to a far galaxy.. And saw a ship being built... It was still far from finished but it is sure the mother ship Bader knows  
  
Dargo: "rings a bell"  
  
Bader: "oh yeah.. Lots of them... It is defiantly it... I can never forget this ship... But who does it belong to... I can see many species working on it"  
  
Dargo: "three nations from three different planets are working on it.. they heard about another species started wondering from planet to planet destroying civilizations and selling the planet to others... So these people decided to build this ship and protect there galaxy"  
  
Bader: "did you say planet sellers... Should I worry about them?"  
  
Dargo: "not at the moment... They are way far from Gaia.. plus I think if anyone of them comes you will do just fine... That Dragoon transformation is the most powerful one I ever seen"  
  
Bader: "thanks man.. but I wish that I can do good without transforming"  
  
Dargo: "you were doing well actually.. I never thought you can take down a super Saiyan without transforming, but transforming to a big ape gave you hard time"  
  
Bader: "you have no idea... I thought that I will die for a moment... You know I am not immortal.. As Hanzo said I can die in battle... I thought it was the day. man he was powerful"  
  
Dargo: "well... He is gone now... And the worse thing that he is alive in the death dimension... That means that when he dies, which is far from possible... He will return to the physical dimension as dead... Then go back again to death dimension as dead too... So it is like dying twice"  
  
Bader: "is that true.. Wow .. I am really the Prince of Darkness"  
  
Dargo: "I almost forgot... I want to ask you about what are you planning to do about Jepardo Hattori"  
  
Bader: "you asked the hard question.. I have no idea.. If Jepardo started killing people I can't just watch without doing anything... But at the same time if I interfere Hanzo may not exist"  
  
Dargo: "It must be hard.. And I respect your loyalty to Hanzo... But think about the innocent people who might get killed by Jepardo"  
  
Bader: "I think you worry too much.. Even if he is a Saiyan he can't be that bad... Who knows what will happen"  
  
Dargo: "I guess you're right... Let's just make time decide the course of action... Besides, you have a kingdom to run"  
  
Bader: "hopefully a planet not just a kingdom"  
  
Dargo: "God bless you"  
  
Bader: "God bless you too"  
  
It was already morning. and Bader came back to the physical dimension... Bader went to the balcony and took a look at the beautiful scene of the garden of the castle... It was full of all kinds of flower and roses.. The wall surrounding the castle was covered with climbing plants... It was something Bader never seen before  
  
Bader: ((man I wonder if this is paradise))  
  
Bader walked around the castle... He met everyone who worked there.. He was surprised to find a room full of women.. Each woman is there for his pleasure... And they were hand picked from every village in the north continent, they are all extremely beautiful, smart, and talented in science, music, politics, and martial arts... They all bowed for Bader as he came to the room.  
  
Bader: "please get up... Please introduce yourselves"  
  
Each one introduced her name and the village she came from.. The most beautiful and talented one came to Bader  
  
Sophia: "Your majesty... Please allow me to escort you to your room and help you pick an outfit"  
  
Bader: "outfit... Ok let's go"  
  
Bader went to Sophia to his room.. They picked a dark blue outfit that suitable for a king.  
  
Bader: "I love this.. It feels great... I look great too.. Behold and bow to the one and only. King Bader of The Arabian Island"  
  
Sophia: "excuse me your majesty.. But who is Bader and what is the Arabian Island"  
  
Bader: "My name is Bader but they call me the Prince Of Darkness... I came from the Arabian Island on planet earth"  
  
Sophia: "My father told me that there are other planets.. But I never knew that other planets have people live on them"  
  
Bader: "yes people live on other planets.. I came from planet earth... Zurned the one I competed with in the final match came from planet Vegeta... or was it Planet Saiyan.. Yes planet Saiyan"  
  
Sophia: "Now it makes sense... I heard that both of you transformed into an ape and a dragon... then you turned into a black angel and finished off Zurned... So is planet earth full of angels like you"  
  
Bader: "no.. it is full of crazy devils killing themselves for oil and to create more weapons to destroy each others"  
  
Sophia: "my god.. That is terrible your majesty...oh excuse me your highness I didn't mean to disrespect your race"  
  
Bader: "it's ok Sophia.. Actually I left my planet because all of the bad things my people do... but I will not do the same mistake... I will bring peace and union to this planet.. This is a promise from a king"  
  
Sophia: "I wish you good luck your majesty... Oh.. It is almost time to meet the ministers and representatives"  
  
Bader: "nice... I must know everything about this planet"  
  
"Your Majesty"  
  
Bader: ((two nights ago I was in Seles mocking the head of knights... Now I am the king of The North Continent ..I think that life can be fare))  
  
Bader went to the main chamber... and was welcomed by the ministers and the senior minister Guru, the representatives showed respect to the new king... The kings of the other continents also came to greet the new king.. The North continent is the biggest one.. The South Continent is the most powerful one... The East Continent is the richest one... The Southwest Continent have superior technology  
  
King of South Continent: "I am honored to meet the man who defeated our best warrior.. pleased to meet you Prince of Darkness"  
  
Bader: "pleased to meet you too... and about Zurned... He was a strong warrior... But he wasn't strong enough to defeat me"  
  
King of South Continent: "I hope that we can live in peace.. You must know that we had many conflicts with The North Continent.. And we were hoping that they could be solved if Zurned took charge"  
  
Bader: "what kind of conflicts?"  
  
King of South Continent: "An island located between the continents that belonged to us for hundreds of years and was taken over by force"  
  
Bader: "and what is so important about this island that makes you create conflicts"  
  
King of South Continent: "it belonged to us... It will always be part of the South Continent"  
  
Bader: "I will take care of this situation... I promise"  
  
King of East Continent: "please gentlemen. This is no time to discuss depressing conflicts... Please Prince of Darkness; accept my apology for what is going on"  
  
Bader: "it's ok. And please.. Just call me Bader"  
  
King of East Continent: "I hope that we will live in harmony.. The wars between the continents are tearing us all apart"  
  
Bader: "I am pleased that we share something in common... I hope that we will have a good friendship... Excuse my short memory but I don't remember your respective name"  
  
King of East Continent: "Nicely said... None of us introduced our names... My name is Harlo... The king of the South Continent is Melrode... The king of the Southwest Continent is Gaiastone"  
  
Gaiastone: "pleased to see you Bader... I can see that you are a nice and kind person... Unlike the other kings that ruled the North Continent, they were ruthless and blood thirsty.. And even though you won a difficult bloody tournament... I can see kindness in you"  
  
Bader: "that is kind of you Gaiastone... I believe we can have a good relationship"  
  
Melrode: "I shall leave now... But remember Bader that the island belongs to us... and I will take it.. Even if I have to use force"  
  
Bader: "Threatening already Melrode... Just remember Zurned before you do anything stupid"  
  
Melrode: "You have no idea about who are you dealing with"  
  
Bader: "listen to me Melrode... I have no intentions in starting a conflict.. I said I will look for a solution... But it is obvious that you don't want solutions"  
  
Melrode: "You are scared of the great southern army... We will crush you north scums like bugs"  
  
Bader: "I am asking you again Melrode... Let us find a peaceful solution for this issue"  
  
Melrode: "No peace... I will destroy you all... I declare war on the north continent"  
  
Bader: "Melrode.. Go back to your senses.. Do you want the people to suffer the horror of war all again"  
  
Melrode: "I don't care about the people... Prepare yourself for war Bader"  
  
Melrode left the castle and headed for the south continent  
  
Harlo: "I knew that this would happen... From the moment I heard that Zurned is dead I knew Melrode will do something stupid... Bader.. If you need my support.. I would be honored to join you.. These wars must end"  
  
Gaiastone: "I will support you too... I hate war and you did your best to try and stop it from happening... If you need anything just ask"  
  
Bader: "Harlo, Gaiastone.. When I was declared king I swore that I will stop any war from starting... I swore that I will unite all continents together.. I was planning join all kings of the continents and share the rule of the planet under the name of peace... I will fight Melrode I will take over the south continents.. and I must know if you approve the idea about a united planet"  
  
Gaiastone: "my god Bader... you sure had big plans... I wanted to unite the planet.. I thought that by developing technology people will be busy about something else than there stupid conflicts"  
  
Harlo: "I also had the same thought... So I thought that being rich and not needing anything will force people to live in peace to keep living that way... that's why I developed my country to be richest"  
  
Gaiastone: "but the Melrode used our technology to develop weapons to kill people"  
  
Harlo: "and used our ways of wealth to fund the war machine"  
  
Bader: "So we all agree that Melrode must be removed from power"  
  
Gaiastone and Harlo: "Agree"  
  
Bader: "then it's settled... you know that I can simply fly now and kill him before he reaches is kingdom"  
  
Harlo: "but that will make the people of the south angry and maybe go to war against you... They are extremely loyal to Melrode"  
  
Bader: "I will deal with that.. Before I kill him I will prepare the people to accept the fact that he is dangerous"  
  
Harlo: "how?"  
  
Bader: "I will use my psychic powers to tell them the real situation... I will let them know that he is standing in the way of peace"  
  
Harlo: "will that work?"  
  
Bader: "I didn't try it on anyone... But I hope it will"  
  
Gaiastone: "this will be great Bader.. can you do it on everyone... I mean the whole planet.. so you will have the support of everyone"  
  
Bader: "well I think I can give it a try"  
  
Harlo: "Good luck Bader... And remember that Melrode have a grand army trained by Zurned himself... If you need support you know who to ask it from"  
  
Gaiastone: "Don't worry about Bader Harlo... He defeated Zurned remember... I never thought anyone could stand a chance against him"  
  
Bader: "I shall do my best to bring peace"  
  
The kings left Bader's castle and Bader sat on his throne and Guru approached  
  
Guru: "your majesty... I must warn you that the south army is the strongest one in the world"  
  
Bader: "don't worry about that Guru... I can handle it... whatever it is I can handle it"  
  
Guru: "but sire.. What are you planning to do when they attack us... our Continent is famous for their martial arts skills but compared to their strength we are nothing at all"  
  
Bader: "Guru.. I told you.. Don't worry... I will make sure that they never step a foot on our kingdom... maybe later when I unite the planet"  
  
Guru: "I hope that you know what are you doing sire" Bader: "I will eliminate the threat of Melrode... This is a promise of a king... you are dismissed"  
  
Bader went to his room  
  
Bader: ((Man what the hell was that.. This is not a way to begin my time as a king... war at the first day.. I wonder if I still have the ability to insert thoughts in peoples' minds... I must try it on someone"  
  
Bader sent for Sophia and she came right away  
  
Sophia: "at your command sire"  
  
Bader: ((ok... What must she think... Ok my Toyota Camry... I will make her picture it))  
  
Bader closed his eyes... remembered his old car  
  
Bader: "What did you see Sophia?"  
  
Sophia: "I saw a strange thing sire.. It is green... It was like a small cabin with windows on all sides... It looked really strange"  
  
Bader drew the Toyota symbol  
  
Sophia: "this drawing was in on two sides of the cabin... Wow sire... what is it"  
  
Bader: "It is a car... It is used to transport people from place to place.. Where I came from... most families have one or two.. The one you saw was my car"  
  
Sophia: "Why didn't you bring it with you?"  
  
Bader: "Well I didn't think that I will need it so I left it back there"  
  
Sophia: "can you show me one day how it work"  
  
Bader: "well.. I think that I might have some made here when I settle down with Melrode"  
  
Sophia: "I have faith in you sire... when I heard you defeated Zurned I thought that you might be the most brutal person there... but I saw you talking to Melrode... then I was entirely sure that you are a good person"  
  
Bader: "thank you Sophia.. I will try to avoid a war... Will you excuse me now... I have something to do"  
  
Sophia: "you are welcomed sire... If you need me for anything I am at your service sire.. If you need anything"  
  
Bader: "I am sure I will need you later on"  
  
Bader: ((man she is hot...oh what am I thinking.. I must do my magic... if it works on Sophia it will work on anyone.. I must do it when people are sleeping... It's still early... I will chat with Dargo))  
  
Bader went to the astral dimension  
  
Dargo: "hello my fried"  
  
Bader: "hello Dargo... can you believe all the mess that occurred here... I can't believe this is happening in my first day"  
  
Dargo: "take it easy.. I saw worse cases.. Don't make this depress you"  
  
Bader: "do you know about my plans"  
  
Dargo: "yes I can see that you have the ability to insert thoughts in peoples' minds... that is handy"  
  
Bader: "I guess so... do you think that it will work?"  
  
Dargo: "oh believe me it will... I know these people.. They believe that dreams are messages from god that guides them through life.. And you will be happy to know that they rarely dream.. So any dream will make a big impact"  
  
Bader: "that is comforting... that's why Harlo and Gaiastone were so excited about the idea"  
  
Dargo: "yes.. They are wise.. And they are ready to loose their thrones to live in peace"  
  
Bader: "that gave me some courage.. Thank you Dargo... it is nice to have a good friend as yourself"  
  
Bader came back to the physical dimension  
  
Bader: ((I will start now.. I hope I don't end up singing the war song for Edwin Starr))  
  
Bader closed his eyes... was able to locate an area where it is night and people are sleeping... He "Hacked" in their dreams... started inserting thoughts and pictures in peoples' minds.. He first showed some horrible scenes of war and dead children on the street.. Then he showed them what exactly happened in his meeting with Melrode and repeated the part were he declared war... then repeated the part when Bader said he wants peace.. then he showed a desert and the time was dawn.. Then the sky rained blood and a voice came from the sky asking the people to stop Melrode and unite all continents under the rule of Bader..  
  
Bader repeated this for a month.. And sometimes he would spend three days in a row nonstop... then one day Guru came running to Bader  
  
Guru: "your majesty.... it's Melrode.. The people of the south continent turned against him.. They sent the senior minister to talk to you"  
  
Bader: "Oh.. Let him in right away"  
  
Martello: "Pleased to meet you your highness.. I am Martello. The senior minister of the south continent"  
  
Bader: "I heard about Melrode.. Finally the people made a wise choice"  
  
Martello: "it seemed that Melrode was inspired by Zurned's ideas and thoughts... men like him should not be kings... We believe in you your majesty.. We believe that only you can bring peace between the north and the south"  
  
Bader: "good.. Excellent... I guess that you agree on the idea of uniting the two continents"  
  
Martello: "actually sire I have talked with all kings of the world.. And they all agreed to live under your command... this is the only way to live in peace"  
  
Bader: "are you serious?... not bad"  
  
Guru: "sire.. King Harlo and king Gaiastone are here"  
  
Gaiastone: "well look at our king.. Never underestimate the power of the mind"  
  
Martello: "I heard a rumor that King Bader used some mind tricks to gain power over all continents... If it is true, or not true, I just want to see the people united"  
  
Bader: "It is true Martello... I wanted to unite the people.. I my situation I had two choices... Go to war, or just use my psychic powers.. I just know that I made the right choice"  
  
Martello: "Then this will be a secret... A secret that will go with me to the grave... Do you all agree to keep it a secret?"  
  
Harlo: "I will die before I take this out if this chamber"  
  
Gaiastone: "Whatever it takes to avoid conflicts.. I will also die before revealing it"  
  
Bader: "so we all agree.. Gentlemen... Let's announce the birth of the Kingdom of Gaia"  
  
Guru: "Long live the king of Gaia"  
  
Everyone in the chamber: "Long live the king of Gaia"  
  
Bader: "well let's have a banquet... Let's celebrate this great occasion"  
  
Guru: "I will take care of it... Shall it be public?"  
  
Bader: "Yes... The people should know about this"  
  
There was a huge party in the castle.. And everyone was invited.. the people seemed they like their new king  
  
"Gaia's Golden Era"  
  
The people of Gaia lived in happiness... there was hardly any poor people in the entire planet... Bader met some people from the southwestern continent and explained to them all he knew about the technology on Earth and the technology he learned from Hanzo Hattori.. He got help from Dargo who used to peak on the mother ship being built and provide important information about it's technology... It was a decade no one will ever forget... I was the quickest jump in all sorts of technology except for offence weapons...  
  
Guru: "interesting news your majesty... we successfully built a spaceship that can travel in hyperspace"  
  
Bader: "I am so glad we made such huge success.. Let me take a look at the ship"  
  
Guru: "right away sire... We made it luxurious in case you decided to travel with it"  
  
Bader went with Guru to the ship... everyone who was around the ship bowed for Bader as he approached.. Bader went inside the ship and was accompanied by Guru and Royal guards  
  
Bader: "well let's see how this baby do... prepare yourselves gentlemen.. We are going to hyper"  
  
Everyone took position... Bader launched the ship and flew it around the planet for a while.. the ship was quite big.. Then Bader went to space.. He went to hyperspace and went around the solar system then came back to Gaia... Bader came out of the ship  
  
Bader: "excellent work everyone... This is simply great"  
  
Everyone cheered when Bader said his words... Bader went back to the castle and Guru and the ministers went with him  
  
Guru: "I am glad that I lived to see this day your majesty.. we have reached a high level in technology that we never dreamed of.. But in the same time the people are having a wonderful life, united under one command"  
  
Bader: "I made a promise Guru.. And I hope that I was able to keep it"  
  
Guru: "Oh you sure kept it.. And more too"  
  
Bader: "But there is one matter that concerns me"  
  
Guru: "what is it sire?"  
  
Bader: "I told that there are other species living on other planets... I don't know if our people are ready to meet other species"  
  
Guru: "I think that the launch of the ship will drive our people's thoughts to that direction... I am sure they will be ready in few years, don't worry about this sire... I will take care of it myself"  
  
Minister of education: "I will take care of this matter... I will make sure that people will learn about this fact and accept it.. with your permission your highness.. I would like to organize a program to study other planets and their people"  
  
Bader: "That will be a great idea... we can send representatives to other planets to study them and maybe create new friendships"  
  
Guru: "that is a great idea sire"  
  
Bader: "but be careful.. some species are absolutely ruthless... I know that for a fact.. For example there are the Sayians.. make sure you don't get near them.. Zurned is one of them and I don't need to remind you how he was"  
  
Guru: "absolutely sire... I think that it will be better to study planets before going there... we have the required technology to do that"  
  
Bader: "then it is settled... Now our people will have something to fill their free time"  
  
Guru: "absolutely... Sire.. I hope that you will forgive me for bringing another subject up"  
  
Bader: "what is it?"  
  
Guru: "Sire it has been 10 years since you came to power but yet you didn't chosen your queen sire" Bader: "Oh. a queen.. Well I haven't thought about this yet...I still have time.. I still have plans before getting married"  
  
Guru: "As you wish sire... And may I ask about your plans sire?"  
  
Bader: "well there are some old friends... I need to wait for the right time to check on them"  
  
Guru: "As you wish sire"  
  
Bader continued his time as a king... 20 more years passed and the people are living a great life... There were some tribal problems but Bader was able to solve them wish wisdom and reason.. Bader used to walk between people and meet the young and the old...He used to check on people all day and when its night he simply goes to other parts of the planet where its still day to check on them too.  
  
One day there was a regular meeting with the ministers and representatives.. Gaiastone became the minister of space. and Harlo became the minister of finance  
  
Bader: "well it seems like everything is going just fine..... If there are new matters please let me know"  
  
No one spoke  
  
Bader: "well so this meeting is off unless someone is too shy to bring up a subject the first time"  
  
Gaiastone: "in matter of fact sire I have some great news you should hear about"  
  
Bader: "wow.. If Gaiastone says it's great then it means it's beyond great... Go ahead.. Groove us"  
  
Gaiastone: "you are to much sire... We made a full study about a planet.. And they are incredibly peaceful even with different intelligent species living on it.. They are united under one king as well.. And they had a similar system as ours... I think sire that we are ready to make our first real contact"  
  
Bader: "you got my full interest.. And what's the name of this planet?"  
  
Gaiastone: "The residents call it Endiness"  
  
Bader: "excuse me but did I hear you say Endiness"  
  
Gaiastone: "yes sire.. Is there something wrong with the people of Endiness?"  
  
Bader: "absolutely not.. Congratulations ladies and gentlemen... I think that the people of Gaia are about to make their first contact.. Gaiastone.. Please arrange everything... And I must go in this trip.. I have some old friends on Endiness whom I really love to meet again"  
  
Guru: "Sire.. Are these the friends you were talking about 20 years ago?"  
  
Bader: "You never forget Guru... yes they are.. In fact I am pleased that Endiness will be the first to visit"  
  
Gaiastone: "So you were in Endiness sire..We never knew about this"  
  
Bader: "Yes.. I was in Endiness about 30 years ago.... I had an errand to do their and then I came to Gaia"  
  
Gaiastone: "And how did you come here sire.. It's a long trip to Endiness"  
  
Bader: "I have a special ability that allows me to travel without a space ship.. But I don't like to use it... It's scary to travel between stars and planets and fearing you might hit one and get burned and stuff... Any way. When can you make the trip?"  
  
Gaiastone: "umm.. One month to prepare everything"  
  
Bader: "Good.. I must be on that trip"  
  
Gaiastone: "As you wish sire"  
  
Bader dismissed everyone and went to his room and went to Astral Dimension and found Dargo  
  
Dargo: "Well look who decided to drop by"  
  
Bader: "Hello Dargo... How is everything?" Dargo: "Not bad... It is fun to look over people and talk to them and that.. But I really enjoy talking to you... You are one of a kind Bader"  
  
Bader: "Come on.. Well besides my good looking and power... I think I am one of a kind"  
  
Dargo: "Well I think we will know if you are one of a kind after you go to Endiness"  
  
Bader: "talking about Endiness.. I know I felt thrilled in front of the ministers but deep inside I am scared as hell... I didn't even go there in this dimension"  
  
Dargo: "I noticed.. Do you want to here the news or do you want to see it yourself"  
  
Bader: "what the hell... Tell me everything"  
  
Dargo: "It is quite interesting... Torando the Wingly had an interesting career in the Knighthood of Basil... He got so close to King Albert... eventually Albert got old and decided to hand the kingdom to Dart.. But Dart refused the offer so Torando became the new King of Serdio... Torando ruled with justice.. And he followed a similar path to yours. He united Endiness under his rule..... He then fell in love with a beautiful warrior who became his queen Rose.. And they recently had their first child Tigero... And they are living in unlimited happiness"  
  
Bader: "So Tigero is finally born.. I wonder when will Jepardo arrive"  
  
Dargo: "Jepardo is in planet Saiyan... It seems that he don't care about his brother's death... He seems to despite his brother and consider him as a weakling"  
  
Bader: "If Zurned is a weakling.... Man I wonder how strong is Jepardo"  
  
Dargo: "You know that you don't have to fight him"  
  
Bader: "I hope I don't..otherwise Hanzo will never be born"  
  
Dargo: "Just make time decide destiny"  
  
Bader: "I agree.....I must go now"  
  
Dargo: "By the way... You haven't chosen a queen yet.. What's the deal.. You haven't been with a woman since I met you"  
  
Bader: "I know... Ever since the mutation I had no interest in women at all.. I started to think that this mutation did something to.. you know"  
  
Dargo: "No no..It's probably because you have too much to worry about that you lost complete interest"  
  
Bader: "I hope you're right.. This thing is driving me crazy"  
  
Dargo: "just don't worry... You have plenty of girls.. Try once"  
  
Bader: "No I have some stuff to do... This kingdom stuff is driving me crazy"  
  
Dargo: "see what I mean"  
  
Bader: "Oh.. Maybe when it's all over I will consider getting married"  
  
Dargo: "Now you are talking.. It's morning now I think you have to go"  
  
Bader: "Yeah.. I will go and check on the people"  
  
Bader came back to the physical dimension..  
  
One month has passed and everything is set for the trip to Endiness  
  
Gaiastone: "Sire.. We were able to get in touch with the minister of space in Endiness and they are expecting our visit"  
  
Bader: "good.. Now Guru. since you are not coming with us I will trust you with the kingdom"  
  
Guru: "you can count on me sire... I wish you a comfortable safe trip"  
  
Bader: "Thanks. Take care"  
  
Bader went with Gaiastone and some members of the ministry of space.. And some people who were eager to see another planet... They went to the ship and made there way to space  
  
Gaiastone: "are you ready sire for hyperspace"  
  
Bader: "I'm ready.. Are you ready.. Is everyone else ready?"  
  
Everyone was ready and the ship went to hyperspace..  
  
"Back To Endiness"  
  
Bader: "how long until we reach Endiness?"  
  
Gaiastone: "it will take half a day to reach there"  
  
Bader: "That's good... Everyone.. Listen to me.. You must be really excited about visiting Endiness... I am too.. Let us make a good impression.. I know you will but just in case somebody forget"  
  
The ship arrived at Basil the capital of Endiness... King Torando and his Queen Rose were there to greet them.. Bader was the first to come out of the ship. followed by Gaiastone and the rest of the crew.. Bader took a look at Torando and he was just like imagined about a Wingly... Platinum hair.. Very light skin.. High power level... But of course he wasn't able to see the magical wings  
  
Torando: "This is a historical moment.. Two kings of two different worlds meet together"  
  
Bader: "It is indeed... Our people will get to know your people..And I have a great feeling that they will get along"  
  
Torando: "Meet my wife and Queen Rose"  
  
Rose: "Pleasure to meet you King Bader"  
  
Bader: "The pleasure is mine... You've grown up Rose.. I remember the day you were born...Which reminds me... Where is Dart and Shana?"  
  
Torando: "I never knew you were in Endiness... It surprises me"  
  
Rose: "So you are the one my parents were talking about... Yes my dear Torando.. His highness was in Endiness 30 years ago... My parents always talked about the man who possesses two Dragoon spirits.. They said that you came out of no where and left right after my birth.. You are the one who saved my mother's life"  
  
Bader: "well I guess your parents told you everything. But what they didn't know that I left for Gaia. Became a king.. And ruled until this day"  
  
Rose: "where are my manners.. Please come to the castle"  
  
Bader and his companion came to the castle and they had a long talk with Torando and Rose... Then a young child with platinum hair came..  
  
Torando: "Oh.. Everyone please meet my son Tigero and the crown prince"  
  
Bader: "Tigero.. Nice to meet you young prince"  
  
Tigero: "Nice to meet you your majesty"  
  
Torando: "well said Tigero.. I am surprised he managed to say that.. He always wanted to be a warrior"  
  
Bader: "A warrior?.... He can be both the crown prince and a warrior"  
  
Torando: "He can be whatever he wants.. As long as it makes him happy"  
  
Bader: "I wish I knew about being a father... I will never know"  
  
Torando: "I was afraid to ask you this... I haven't seen your queen"  
  
Bader: "I didn't have a queen yet.. Not for now I guess.... But if I find one I will invite you for the wedding"  
  
Torando: "That's good.. I like parties... in fact I prepared for a party for this meeting"  
  
Bader: "How fancy.. Let's party"  
  
Torando: "I like the way you talk.. Straight and honest"  
  
Rose: "My parents are on the way from Seles. And so are all the Dragoons on Endiness"  
  
Bader: "Dragoons?....Can't wait to meet them"  
  
( ) :"look who finally decided to come"  
  
Bader: "That voice.. No way.. Dart"  
  
Dart: "the one and only.. Good to see you man"  
  
Bader: "good to see you.Man it's been 30 years since we last met"  
  
Dart: "I envy you man.. You never changed.Look at me... I look old"  
  
Bader: "not that old.. Well .. little old"  
  
Shana: "Nice of you to drop by"  
  
Bader: "Hey Shana... How come you look so young"  
  
Shana: "well it is a benefit of being a moon child I guess... Or maybe it was your healing powers that kept me young"  
  
At this moment Haschel the Dragoon knight of thunder came followed by The Golden Dragoon Kongol and The Dragoon of the ocean Meru... Then Albert came in... Miranda made her way in... All met Bader and his companion.. The party was historical and everything seemed to be going perfect... It was night already and the sky is clear and the stars are shining and the moon is full...  
  
Shana: "I never had the chance to thank you enough for saving my life"  
  
Bader: "It was a pleasure to do so"  
  
Miranda: "I heard you have the power of the while silver Dragoon spirit just like I have"  
  
Bader: "Oh yes... It is really handy... I heard that you did well against Melbu Framha"  
  
Miranda: "It was 30 years ago... I wonder why you didn't join that fight.. We could've used your help"  
  
Bader: "Well I wasn't in Endiness at that time. In fact I arrived just before you killed him"  
  
Shana: "Enough of the unpleasant past.. We have a bright future now... Bader I hope that you will not make another 30 years disappearance"  
  
Bader: "I don't think that my disappearance will last that long again... Do you feel that strange thing or it is just me"  
  
"Meet Jepardo"  
  
Bader felt a strong power approaching then it disappeared  
  
Shana: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Bader: "I felt a great power approaching then it suddenly disappeared"  
  
Torando: "You felt that too... It was a huge power.. But it didn't disappear. It just shrunk into low power"  
  
Meru: "what are you guys talking about... There is nothing there..Come on relax and enjoy the full moon.. We haven't seen a full moon in years"  
  
Bader: "It's a full moon?...."  
  
Bader: ((What's going on here.. something is not right))  
  
Kongol: "Kongol feel evil power"  
  
Suddenly the ground shook hard... Everybody was went outside and the sky turned bright like it's day.. Then they were able to locate the place where the explosion occurred  
  
Dart: "Oh no.. Seles!!"  
  
Bader: "Could it be... No.. That's defiantly is a Saiyan job"  
  
Albert: "Whatever caused it its coming right over here and is coming fast"  
  
Then the person who made this mess arrived... Bader took a good look at him. He was tall with black hair down to his shoulders.. He was good looking but looked tough in the same time.. He reminded Bader of someone he knows  
  
Bader: ((He looks just like Hanzo..Except for the tail... It must be Jepardo))  
  
Jepardo: "People of Endiness.. Surrender now.. Kneel down and beg for mercy and I will spare your worthless lives"  
  
Torando: "How dare you come like this and attacking innocent people"  
  
Jepardo: "My name is Jepardo.. I am a warrior from planet Saiyan... I came here to take control of this worthless planet... If you know what is good for you just surrender now"  
  
Torando: "You don't scare us... You will pay for what you done"  
  
Bader telepathically to Torando: "Careful Torando... He is a Saiyan.. Sayians are ruthless bloodthirsty creatures.. And extremely powerful"  
  
Jepardo: "You know that my brother always told me that I am too kind.. I guess he will not say the same thing after he see what I will do to you"  
  
Bader: "Brother huh... Was he Zurned?"  
  
Jepardo: "So you are the one who killed my weakling brother... He is a shame to our Super Saiyan blood.. He managed to reach the first level only"  
  
Bader: "I advice you to leave us now.. Just go"  
  
Jepardo: "Not after I see how you killed your brother.. Unless you are scared"  
  
Torando: "We are not scared of cowards like you"  
  
Dart: "I will never forgive for what you did to Seles... Prepare to die"  
  
Rose: "We are the Dragoons.. We are the protectors of Endiness.. We will send you to your brother"  
  
Jepardo: "Bring it on"  
  
Rose, Dart, Meru, Miranda, Kongol, Haschel, and Albert all jumped and transformed into Dragoons.. Torando jumped up and released his magical wings and his magical sword. Bader powered up then jumped to join them.. Jepardo jumped up and powered up as well.. Dart started the fight by flying up high and powered up for the divine cannon and fired from his hand... Jepardo simply dodged the attack.. Then Torando came and attempted to slice Jepardo with his magical sword... Torando was fast but Jepardo was faster dodging every attack made by Torando and Jepardo blew Torando away with a ki blast sending Torando down on the ground barely moving.. Then out of no where Kongol gave Torando a huge punch on the back of Jepardo's head... Jepardo fell to the ground and Albert created a tornado that took Jepardo away moving like crazy.. And Haschel delivered a thunderbolt blast that stunned Jepardo and made him fall to the ground.. Meru created a huge tidal wave that almost drowned him.. Then Jepardo jumped out of the water furious as hell  
  
Jepardo: "I might have underestimated you people.. But you haven't seen what I'm truly made of"  
  
Jepardo screamed loud and suddenly he transformed into a Super Saiyan..  
  
Bader: "My turn"  
  
Bader flew towards Jepardo and attempted to give him a punch on the face but Jepardo grabbed Bader's fist. Bader quickly kicked him on the side of his head then grabbed his arm and threw him down to the ground. Jepardo recovered before he hit the ground and jumped up in the air and delivered a series of ki blasts but Bader blocked and created a shield around him that protected him.. As soon as the smoke cleared Dart came from behind tried to stab Jepardo but he was able to detect his approach and dodged the attack and shot two laser streams from his eyes that stroke Dart and made him fall to the ground... Jepardo wanted to deliver a huge ki blast but Bader quickly went on and kicked Jepardo in the chest and drove him away.. Torando threw a fire ball to Jepardo and it made a direct hit... The smoke cleared but Jepardo was there harmless.. Kongol came with fury and tried to strike Jepardo but he was too slow for the Super Saiyan... Jepardo gave Kongol a roundhouse kick then a back roundhouse kick to Kongol's back then flew up and kicked Kongol in the back to drive him down..Jepardo teleported to the ground and place both his hands up... He charged up for a huge ki blast... Bader tried to stop him but Jepardo gave Kongol a huge blast.. Everyone could see Kongol being absorbed by the stream. And when the rest of Kongol reached up, a huge explosion that made the sky really bright. Jepardo: "That's one down.. Who's next?"  
  
Albert: "KOGOL!!!...NOOOO...I WILL KIL YOU FOR THIS"  
  
Albert powered up as he flew holding his spear in position to strike..Jepardo tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough and had the spear through his shoulder.Jepardo screamed in pain. Albert kicked him in the face, drew his spear back and was about to deliver it right to the heart but Jepardo teleported and came behind Albert and placed his hands to prepare for a ki blast but Haschel delivered a thunderbolt to Jepardo.. Rose then jumped up and screamed for the Astral Drain... Then threw her sword on Jepardo... The sword caught him on his thigh.. Then he felt his energy draining slowly.. The sword came out and went back to Rose and then everyone felt an increase in energy except for Jepardo.  
  
Jepardo: "That's it.. Now for the next level.. Super Saiyan level 2"  
  
Jepardo powered up... His muscles got a little bigger.. Electric bolts going all around him.. A Huge increase in power... He chose his first victim.. He went as fast as lightening and gave a knee to the stomach of young Meru... She screamed in pain. Then he gave her three quick but heavy punches in the face then stroke his hind in her chest and had her heart in his hand.. Meru watched with gazed eyes and blood coming out of her mouth as her heart is in the hand of Jepardo.. He turned back to normal and fell dead  
  
Bader: "Damn you Jepardo.She's a child"  
  
Jepardo: "was a child.. Ok I will take on an old man"  
  
Bader: "You have to pass me you son of ( )"  
  
Torando: "She is my Brother's child... You will pay for this"  
  
Torando went with great fury. Delivered hundreds of fire balls to Jepardo but he dodged them all then placed his hand by his side... powered up and teleported several times to dodge the balls while powering up.. Then blue light came from his hands..  
  
Jepardo: "Have a taste of this... FATAL FLASH"  
  
Jepardo generated a ki blast similar to Kamehameha.. Torando wasn't able to dodge it so it was a direct hit... A huge explosion occurred.. Torando fell down motionless.. Miranda quickly used he bow to throw an arrow to the moon. Then a light stream came from the moon directly to Torando.. Torando was quickly healed  
  
Bader: "Destructo Disk!!!!!"  
  
Bader created the disk and threw it towards Jepardo.. Jepardo didn't know what it is but he jumped away in the last minute and saw it slice some trees as it passed him.  
  
Jepardo: ((These people are very strong.. Specially this guy who killed Zurned... I almost forgot why I chose this night.. The full moon))  
  
Jepardo then flew up high in the sky... Then looked at the moon  
  
Bader: "NOOOOO.. NOT THAT!!!!"  
  
Bader jumped up in the sky  
  
Bader: "DRAGOONS... SUMMON YOUR DRAGONS... RIGHT NOW"  
  
Dart: "What's going on"  
  
Bader: "TRUST ME"  
  
Bader flew to Jepardo but was driven away by an energy boost.. Bader felt the huge increase in power from Jepardo... Then Jepardo started growing up in size... Golden hair was covering his body.. Then he grew up to be a huge Golden Ozuro  
  
Dart: "Oh my god.. What in the world is that"  
  
Haschel: "It's huge"  
  
Miranda: "What a monster"  
  
Albert: "It's power is enormous"  
  
Rose: "Oh my god... What now?"  
  
Torando: "This is madness"  
  
Bader: "This is horrible"  
  
Jepardo: "Hope you are ready to face a real Super Saiyan"  
  
Dart summoned the Divine Dragon.. And it was a huge Dragon with 7 wings and seven eyes  
  
Haschel summoned the Thunder Dragon  
  
Miranda summoned the White-Silver Dragon  
  
Rose summoned the Dark Dragon  
  
Torando summoned a Virage  
  
Bader looked at the moon and started to transform to a Super Dark Dragon  
  
Jepardo: "I can see you have some little pets... except for the one who killed Zurned... I shall have fun with you"  
  
All the dragons attacked at once.. The divine Dragon kneeled and fired the divine cannon... The rest of the dragons fired as well as the Virage . each with there individual unique attacks.. All the streams stroke at once... An enormous explosion occurred but Jepardo just stood there unharmed... Bader made his attack.. He flew with his giant wings released his claws but Jepardo fired from his mouth and just stroke Bader and caused him to fall down.. Then he jumped and stepped at Bader's chest and screamed loud and fired at the Virage and killed it in an instant... Bader stabbed Jepardo in the stomach but Jepardo too Bader's hand out and threw him back... The rest of the dragons came to attack. But Jepardo dodged all there attacks... Then he jumped on top of the divine dragon and held it's neck and broke it with one quick move.. When the dragon fell Jepardo finished it off with a blast from his mouth... meanwhile Bader was preparing to transform into a Super Dragoon.. The rest of the dragons couldn't survive Jepardo's ki blasts and they died one by one.. the Dragoons had no choice but to attack him directly... they had some advantage because they were fast and Jepardo couldn't keep his attention on all of them at once.. He took a peak on Bader and saw him transform into a Dragoon... Bader created a sword then joined the rest of the Dragoons.. the gave Jepardo very hard time.. And they seemed to have and advantage.. But Jepardo made a surrounding energy blast driving them all away... Then jumped back and stood on top of a mountain  
  
Jepardo: "I guarantee that you will never see a Saiyan do this little trick"  
  
He focused hard and hard then Bader felt Jepardo's energy going to the roof.. Jepardo started shrinking... And his face was getting back to normal.. But his hair was red and his body was covered with red hair except for his chest  
  
Jepardo: "Prepare to die"  
  
Bader: "What on earth... It's just like my Dragoon transformation"  
  
Bader released his claws and flew to Jepardo.. Jepardo quickly kicked Bader away then the rest of the Dragoons came  
  
Bader: ((How can this be.. He is stronger than me.even when I am in a Super Dragoon transformation))  
  
Jepardo went directly to dart and gave him a hard punch in chest that made Dart's armor break in pieces.. Then held Dart's head and started squeezing...The rest flew to rescue there friend but Jepardo fired a ki blast that took Dart's head off  
  
Rose: "NOOO.FATHER"  
  
Rose tried to kill him as well but Jepardo just dodged her attack then fired a ki blast that knocked her away. She fell down motionless and transformed back to normal  
  
Bader: "NOO.ROSE"  
  
Albert threw his spear towards Jepardo but Jepardo fired laser streams out of his eyes and shattered the spear into pieces then the laser went right through Albert's heart and Albert fell dead...  
  
Bader placed his hands on both sides.. Powered up.. Red light came from his hands then he placed them in front of him...  
  
Bader: "FINAL FLASH"  
  
Bader fired the final flash... But Jepardo teleported quickly and grabbed Miranda and teleported back in front of the Flash  
  
Miranda: "NOOOO"  
  
The blast stroke Miranda and Jepardo teleported away before it hit... A huge explosion tore Miranda to pieces  
  
Torando: "No.. This is beyond imagination.. If I must die I will die as a warrior king"  
  
Torando jumped with his magical sword and tried to hit Jepardo with it... Jepardo dodged and grabbed Torando's hand, took the sword away and stabbed Torando with it and watched Torando die between his hands  
  
Jepardo: "after I finish off these worthless scums I will take your wife and your kingdom. I kept her alive"  
  
Jepardo dropped Torando dead... Bader went to attack Jepardo with a fury... he was able to deliver some punches and kicks but had no effect on Jepardo... Jepardo chocked Bader. then with a quick move he snapped Bader's neck... Bader fell motionless but still didn't change back to normal... Jepardo then flew to Haschel and punched him so hard his head flew off... Bader was down and his White-Silver Dragoon spirit healed his neck and he came up again  
  
Bader: "DEMON CANNON!!!"  
  
Bader fired two streams from his two fingers. one going straight and the other spinning around the straight one.. Jepardo dodged and came behind Bader  
  
Jepardo: "I started to get sick of you"  
  
Jepardo chocked Bader from behind and quickly threw him up in the air.. Bader quickly recovered and saw a huge blast coming in full speed with great power.. Bader blocked but was driven to space... he felt his armor getting absorbed by the blast then suddenly a huge explosion occurred..  
  
Bader is torn to small pieces flying in space!!!!!  
  
Jepardo: "That takes care of him... tough guy bit no match for me" Jepardo transformed back to normal... Went to Rose, carried her to the castle  
  
Jepardo: ((I now can declare myself as the king of Endiness... My time of glory shall begin.. I will keep Rose's mother and her son.. I don't want to upset my queen much longer))  
  
Jepardo declared himself as the king of Endiness. killed Gaiastone and Bader's companion... killed all the knights and ministers.. Rose had no choice but to accept her destiny... 


	3. Vengeance

"An Era of Darkness on Endiness"  
  
Jepardo is now the king of Endiness... Shana spent her nights crying for the loss of her beloved husband and great friends... Rose also was sorrowed for the loss of her husband  
  
Rose: ((Oh my dear Torando.. You left in a miserable way.. Why didn't you kill me Jepardo...? I wish that I can kill myself but what about my dear Tigero... Oh Tigero))  
  
Tigero: ((Father.. You were the greatest ever.. You taught me to be strong even in the most horrible moments... I will somehow avenge your death... You will be proud of me father))  
  
Meanwhile in the Astral Dimension  
  
Dargo: "This is horrible.. What a terrible end for a great man.. If I knew that Jepardo was that strong I never would've allow Bader to fight him"  
  
In Gaia  
  
Guru: "Harlo.. What will happen now.? Our king is gone.. So is Gaiastone.. What should we do?"  
  
Harlo: "I don't know... The people are furious.. They want to go on war with Endiness"  
  
Guru: "That is bad... That Saiyan came from nowhere.. Even if we go on war we will suffer the same end as Bader had"  
  
Harlo: "I know... I heard about Jepardo from Kufo; one of the royal guards whom Jepardo spared"  
  
Sophia joined Guru and Harlo  
  
Sophia: "I wasn't able to locate his highness in the Astral Dimension.. This is a bit strange because I was able to locate all dead people there"  
  
Harlo: "Maybe he went to Paradise.. That is the only logical explanation"  
  
Guru: "I wish that he will rest in peace"  
  
Back to Endiness  
  
Jepardo: "Tigero you little brat.. Come here"  
  
Tigero: "yes. What do you want?"  
  
Jepardo slapped Tigero on the face  
  
Jepardo: "Is that what your weakling father taught you how to treat a king... You are lucky that I kept you alive"  
  
Tigero: "Sorry your highness. It will never happen again"  
  
Jepardo: "Good good.. You know that you are no match for me. Even if you train your whole life nonstop you can never lay your hand on me"  
  
Tigero: "Yes my lord"  
  
Jepardo: "If you want to make use of yourself get to training and I shall make you one of the royal guards"  
  
Tigero: "Thank you for your kindness"  
  
Tigero: ((How long should I hold myself against this monster...? I must stay cool until the day I am ready to kill him)) Jepardo: "Kufo.. Go and train Tigero"  
  
Kufo: "Yes my lord"  
  
Kufo went with Tigero to the training ground  
  
Tigero: "I wish that I am strong enough to defeat him"  
  
Kufo: "We all wish young prince.. But what can we do.. Even the great Bader couldn't defeat him"  
  
Tigero: "You are always talking about that Bader.. Like he was a legend or something"  
  
Kufo: "He is a legend prince.. If you knew him better you wouldn't say such thing"  
  
Tigero: "sorry.. I guess that this Jepardo is driving me crazy"  
  
Kufo: "All we have to do now is focus on our training.. I can feel that you have incredible hidden powers... If Jepardo knew about it he would not allow you to train"  
  
Tigero: "I will unleash my powers and kill him once and for all"  
  
Ten years passed... Tigero developed incredible powers; He is now 21 years old.. He grew up to be a handsome tall man... One day one of the maids announced unpleasant news for Tigero but very pleasant for Jepardo... Rose is pregnant.. Tigero went to his mother  
  
Tigero: "Mother... Is that true. Are you having a child from this horrible monster?"  
  
Rose: "Tigero be quite.. If he hears you who know what he might do to you.? And yes I am having a child.. I think two at once"  
  
Tigero: "Two little monsters.. Mother you have to stop this"  
  
Rose: "Are you asking me to kill my children.. I can't believe I am hearing this from you... Listen Tigero. What was done is done. It has been 10 years.. Get over it.. Accept your destiny"  
  
Tigero: "Get over it????.... He killed my father.. Or did you just forget about him so soon"  
  
Rose: "How dare you speak to your mother like this.? Tigero. There is nothing we can do"  
  
Tigero: "Mom you are a Dragoon.. How can you just give up like this?"  
  
Rose: "and he is a Saiyan Tigero.. He destroyed all the rest of the dragoons including Bader"  
  
Tigero: "And he killed my father as well.. I will avenge his death someday"  
  
Shana: "Tigero dear.. Please calm down.. We all want to avenge our beloved ones.. But you should be old enough to realize that what we want is not always what we get"  
  
Tigero: "But that's not fair"  
  
Rose: "Life can be unfair my son"  
  
Jepardo: "Well Tigero.. Can't wait to see your new brother or what"  
  
Tigero: "Yes sire... I know that he will be a great prince"  
  
Jepardo: "Don't make me laugh tiger. He will be a great crown prince"  
  
Tigero: "What?.... Crown prince" Jepardo: "Huh.. Did you think that I will let you take over this planet when I die.. No way will a Wingly rule over a Saiyan"  
  
Tigero just left the room and went to the training ground and met Kufo  
  
Kufo: "If you keep this up you will have wrinkles in no time"  
  
Tigero: "This is just too much.. My mother is pregnant with twins and Jepardo decided to make the upcoming child the crown prince"  
  
Kufo: "This is too much... Have patience my friend.. You are still not ready to do anything"  
  
Tigero: "All this training and I am not ready to take him down"  
  
Kufo: "I told you that you should go for Astral Lessons but you just don't listen"  
  
Tigero: "And what will spiritual beings teach me.. Are they going to train my soul?"  
  
Kufo: "That's a beginning... Look... Bader used to go to Astral Dimension whenever he needed guidance or mind training... If you only manage to make your mind and body one.. You might be able to unleash your hidden powers"  
  
Tigero: "I shall give it a try... I have nothing to loose"  
  
Kufo taught Tigero what Bader taught Kufo about Astral Travel... And Tigero met many spiritual beings including Dargo.. Dargo made sure that Tigero sticks with him  
  
Dargo: "So you managed your Astral Travel abilities"  
  
Tigero: "I guess so.. Unless this hallucination"  
  
Dargo: "I can guarantee that you are at your full consciousness"  
  
Tigero: "I heard that you can train minds to be one with bodies"  
  
Dargo: "I can guide you to do so... You know I am sorry about all the bad things happening in Endiness"  
  
Tigero: "I guess destiny wasn't happy with us.. By the way I heard that you were Bader's friend"  
  
Dargo: "Yes he was my friend.. He was a great guy.. Too bad he had to die that way.. That Jepardo guy is too much"  
  
Tigero: "Maybe Bader was great but he was no match for Jepardo"  
  
Dargo: "No one thought that Jepardo was strong enough to kill Bader"  
  
Tigero: "Can you teach me how to be stronger than Bader"  
  
Dargo: "I will direct you to someone.. His name is Kaio.. He is the most powerful being in this dimension"  
  
Tigero: "Take me to him"  
  
Dargo: "My pleasure"  
  
Dargo guided Tigero to Kaio... Kaio was a blue skinned creature.. A bit old but extremely powerful  
  
Dargo: "Master Kaio... It's an honor to meet you again"  
  
Kaio: "Dargo.. How long has it been.. Thousands of years since we met.. I can see that you guide some great warriors"  
  
Dargo: "Yes master... But this warrior needs something beyond my powers.. I was hoping sir if you are kind enough to take him as a student"  
  
Kaio: "I have a student right now.. But what the hell.. I can have two... So who is your enemy white head?"  
  
Tigero: "My enemy is a ruthless bloodthirsty Saiyan named Jepardo..."  
  
Tigero explained the whole thing about Jepardo  
  
Kaio: "Man this Jepardo made some dangerous enemies.. My other student also wants a piece of Jepardo"  
  
Tigero: "May I know his name sire"  
  
Kaio: "I don't ask my students about their names... maybe you two should join together when you decide to take on Jepardo"  
  
Tigero: "Yes master.. So when should I start my training"  
  
Kaio: "What about right now... My other student comes every two days and today is his day off"  
  
Tigero: "That's great"  
  
Kaio: "You must first try to locate me... I will hide somewhere and you must find me"  
  
Kaio then teleported.. Tigero looked all directions but wasn't able to locate him.. Then he walked to a tree and found Kaio there  
  
Kaio: "Oh I didn't know you can sense power levels.. That's good... I shall train you the old fashion way... First I will teach you how to teleport so you can bring your body here"  
  
Kaio taught Tigero how to teleport within two months.. Then Tigero was finally able to teleport to Kaio's planet... Then they started the real training.. Tigero will wear weighted clothing and will run for half a day.. Then train for martial arts for the rest of the day... Then when the other student is with Kaio.. Dargo would teach him how to train his mind... Another 7 months passed and the birth of the twins is near.  
  
Rose to her mother: "Mother... It's time"  
  
Shana: "It's about time.. Come on I will help you myself"  
  
"Hanzo And Shana Hattori"  
  
Shana helped Rose Deliver the babies.. Tigero was nervous and Jepardo was in extreme joy...  
  
Finally the sound of two crying babies filled the castle  
  
Jepardo ran to Rose  
  
Jepardo: "A boy and a girl in the same time.. I am the luckiest man in the universe"  
  
Jepardo: "I shall call the boy.. Hanzo Hattori... And you my queen will name the girl"  
  
Rose: "She will be called ... Shana Hattori"  
  
Shana: "You called her next to me... My god honey"  
  
Jepardo: "Whatever... Look at his sharp eyes.. He is born with quite low power... I will train him myself to be the greatest warrior. After his father of course"  
  
Tigero was standing near the door as he watched all this..Then he was about to leave but stopped by Jepardo  
  
Jepardo: "Where are you going young prince.. You were going out more often these days.. Aren't going to welcome your brother and sister"  
  
Tigero: "I can see them from here.. Congratulations"  
  
Tigero went to Kufo  
  
Kufo: "So now you have a new brother"  
  
Tigero: "and a sister too"  
  
Kufo: "So what are going to do?"  
  
Tigero: "This will not change my schedule... I will continue to train under Kaio"  
  
Kufo: "So didn't you know who that other student is?"  
  
Tigero: "No.. I haven't met him yet"  
  
Kufo: "you said that he was training to settle a score with Jepardo"  
  
Tigero: "That doesn't surprise me... From what I heard from Dargo. Jepardo made a lot of enemies"  
  
Kufo: "I hope that you two will put an end to this ruthless monster"  
  
Seven years have passed.. Hanzo and Shana have grown up. They showed signs of great power... But neither of them had tails.. So Jepardo was concerned about them. Even after training them since the day they walked he had a feeling that something bad might happen to them.  
  
Meanwhile at Kaio's planet  
  
Kaio: "I think that you are now ready to take Jepardo down if you join forces with my other student"  
  
Tigero: "You think so. already"  
  
Kaio: "Yes. Your powers combined with the other student you can defeat Jepardo with ease... And I want to teach you one last thing"  
  
Tigero: "What is it?"  
  
Kaio: "It is a very handy art.. But you must be present with the other student to be able to master it... Come by tomorrow and I will teach you both"  
  
Tigero: "I will.. Finally I will meet this other student who sounds to posses incredible powers"  
  
Tigero teleported back to Endiness and went to Kufo to tell him the good news..  
  
Tigero: ((Where is he?.... I can't find him anywhere))  
  
Jepardo: "If you are looking for that worthless Kufo I suggest you save your energy.. I got rid of him"  
  
Tigero: "But why... Where did you send him. I need him"  
  
Jepardo laughing: "I sent him to hell"  
  
Tigero with a shock: "You didn't.. How could you.. He didn't do anything to you"  
  
Jepardo: "He was in no use... And so are you... You are not welcomed here anymore.. So you better leave this planet"  
  
Tigero: "Leave.. This is my home dam it... You can't ask me to leave"  
  
Jepardo: "I am not asking, I am telling.. And don't make me change my mind about keeping you alive"  
  
Tigero was full of fury... but he calmed down  
  
Tigero: "I will leave.. But may I ask you if I can see my mother for the last time"  
  
Jepardo: "You have five minutes"  
  
Tigero went to his mother  
  
Rose: "Oh my dear Tigero.. Why does he want you away from here.. What did you do to him?"  
  
Tigero: "I don't know mom.. But I promise that I will be back.. And when I come back.. I will fix things up"  
  
Tigero left his crying mother and young Hanzo was in his way  
  
Hanzo: "My father told me that you are not welcomed here anymore"  
  
Tigero: "Your father tells you too much"  
  
Hanzo: "My father said that you are a weakling and that I can kill you when I grow up"  
  
Tigero: "We will see about that"  
  
Tigero went outside not knowing where to go... He went to the Wingly forest.. He met his uncle the father of Meru  
  
Tigero's uncle: "My nephew... What got you out of the castle?" Tigero: "I came to see you.. uncle.. I came to tell you that I will soon be ready to avenge my father's and your daughter's death"  
  
Tigero's uncle: "Tigero... He is too powerful... I don't want to see you dead"  
  
Tigero: "I know what I am doing uncle... I will be back in a day or two.. And in case I failed I want you to leave this forest and the whole planet as well... Jepardo might unleash his anger on you and the rest of the Winglies"  
  
Tigero's uncle: "If we must die.. We will die in honor... Just like our ancestors in the Dragon Campaign"  
  
Tigero: "Good bye my uncle.. I will see you later. I hope"  
  
Tigero teleported to Gaia.. Stopped there for a while  
  
Tigero: ((Why don't I go to Kaio and wait there until the arrival of the other student))  
  
Tigero teleported to Kaio's planet  
  
Kaio: "Oh... I thought that I asked you to come tomorrow"  
  
Tigero: "I had no place to go.. So I thought that you might stand my presence for one night"  
  
Kaio: "You are welcomed here.. Sleep for a while.. The other student will come after 9 hours. And then I will learn your names"  
  
"No Way"  
  
Tigero slept for a while.. Woke up in the morning... he went outside and Kaio was dancing a strange dance  
  
Tigero: ((What a strange dance... I hope that it is not our lesson))  
  
Kaio: "Yes it is"  
  
Tigero: "You can read my mind?"  
  
Kaio: "Yea I can.. My other student taught me..Oh be ready.. Here he comes"  
  
The other student came and landed on the planet  
  
Student: "Hope I am not late master Kaio.. I kind of overslept"  
  
Kaio: "That's ok.. Oh meet your dancing partner... Introduce yourselves so I can know your names"  
  
Tigero was gazing at the student with enormous surprise  
  
Tigero: "No way in seventh hell.. My god it is you"  
  
Student: "Oh yeah baby.. It's me.. Back and ready for action.. The one and only.. The Black Wolverine.. The Prince Of Darkness.. Or simply BADER"  
  
Tigero: "But how.. I saw you die"  
  
Bader: "Well it is an interesting story... Jepardo did tear me to pieces.. But what happened is that the two Dragoon spirits were flying in space.. And one small piece of me touched the White-Silver Dragoon spirit and activated it.. Causing the small piece to grow slowly until the Dark Dragoon spirit joined and gave the while one a boost... Bringing me back to life... I decided to have extra training and I found Kaio... He trained me hard.. Now with our combined powers we can send that no good monkey to hell"  
  
Tigero: "So you are immortal... Wow. This is a blessing"  
  
Bader: "It can be a curse"  
  
Kaio: "Enough talking.. Come on let's dance"  
  
Bader: "Yeah what is this dancing thing.. After all this training you will teach us to dance"  
  
Kaio: "This is not any dance... It is the fusion dance"  
  
Tigero: "Fusion????"  
  
Kaio: "Yes fusion.. It is a sacred dance made by two warriors... Then they fuse to one new warrior.. The new warrior will have the combined powers multiplied by some number I don't remember... The new warrior will have enhanced strength, energy, speed, stamina, agility"  
  
Bader: "In other words unbeatable"  
  
Kaio: "Exactly... It is better done when you are at full power... That should be easy for both of you... Tigero, you have learned how to boost up your energy in an instant.. And you Bader learned how to transform directly into a Super Dragoon without the need of the moon or to transform to a Dragon"  
  
Bader and Tigero: "Teach us"  
  
Kaio: "Gladly"  
  
Kaio taught Bader and Tigero the sacred fusion dance.. After three failure attempts.. They were finally fused.  
  
Kaio: "Well what should we call you... I know.. Tiger"  
  
Tiger with two voices at once: "Tiger huh...cool"  
  
Tiger has a huge power level... He has long black hair.. He has claws.. The skin is light like a Wingly... Magical wings at the back that looked like white jet flame... The power is enormous  
  
Kaio: "Your dance is a bit enhanced.. The normal dance can give you 30 minutes of fusion... But this fusion will last as long as you want.. If you want to defuse just dance the defuse dance"  
  
Kaio taught them the defuse dance and they were able to defuse  
  
Bader: "Well Tigero.. Ready to whip some Saiyan ass"  
  
Tigero: "Never been so ready"  
  
Kaio: "God bless you two... Good luck.. And remember your training"  
  
"Time to pay Jepardo"  
  
Bader: "Hey Tigero.. Before we head to Endiness I want to make a visit to Gaia.. I want to check on them"  
  
Tigero: "Sure why not..let's go"  
  
Bader and Tigero teleported to Gaia  
  
They went to the castle and saw a huge statue of Bader in the castle's garden... Guru was at the statue paying respect  
  
Bader: "Guru.. Hey man what's going on"  
  
Guru looked back: "Your majesty!"... Guru fell unconscious  
  
Tigero: "You killed him" Bader: "No he will be alright"  
  
The guards ran to the garden... They stopped and gazed with surprise  
  
Head of royal guards: "Sire.Welcome back.. We though you were dead"  
  
Bader: "I was for a while..But I am back"  
  
Guru woke up: "Sire. you are alive. good to have you back sire.. The people will be pleased"  
  
Bader: "Well I think you should wait before telling them about my arrival.. I have a score to settle with Jepardo.. Oh by the way. This is Tigero.. The son of the great Torando"  
  
Guru: "Nice to meet you prince.. I am sorry about your father's death"  
  
Tigero: "My father's death will not be in vain... I will avenge his death"  
  
Some people came and saw Bader. They screamed: "THE KING IS BACK... HE IS BACK FROM THE DEAD TO LEAD US TO HARMONY"  
  
The people came and chanted for the returned king  
  
Bader: "People of Gaia.. Please listen to me... I will leave for a while. and this time I am not sure if I will come back again... So if I come back then its good news for me and you... And if not.. I hope you will have a better life with possibly a better king"  
  
A young man approached: "Sire... Are you going to Endiness again?"  
  
Bader: "Yes I am.. I will avenge the death of Gaiastone and the rest of our good people who died there"  
  
Young man: "Then sire please accept this.. I had a feeling that you might get back.. So we prepared a sword that took us 10 years to make... It is a sign of our support"  
  
The young man showed Bader a beautifully made sword.. Its metal is unique. It is gray but shines like gold... The handle has Bader's name and the sword itself had the word "Vengeance"  
  
Bader: "Well it is Vengeance alright.. Thank you people. with this sword I shall stop the threat of Jepardo and bring peace between Gaia and Endiness"  
  
The people hailed for the king as he stood next to Tigero and prepared to teleport to Endiness  
  
They reached a mountain near Basil  
  
Bader: "Are you ready to end this"  
  
Tigero: "yes I am. and era of darkness will soon be ended"  
  
Bader and Tigero flied to the castle... Tigero powered up to the maximum.. Bader powered up as well  
  
Inside the castle  
  
Young Shana: "Hanzo..Can you feel this"  
  
Hanzo: "Yes Shana I can... It is strange"  
  
Hanzo ran out of the castle.. It was night and there was a thunderstorm  
  
Hanzo looked up... He still senses the powers... He was able to locate the powers.  
  
Hanzo: "Tigero???.... What are you doing here.. My father told you not to come back"  
  
Tigero was there next to Bader in mid air..  
  
Tigero: "I am here for your father Hanzo... Go inside and hide.. This place will be dangerous"  
  
Bader: "That is Hanzo.. Nice to see you Hanzo... You are tiny"  
  
Hanzo: "What are going to do to my father?"  
  
Bader: "Listen to your brother Hanzo.. This place is going to be messy"  
  
Hanzo: "I will not allow you to hurt my daddy"  
  
Tigero: "Well your daddy killed my daddy.. So you better leave now or I will add you to my revenge list"  
  
Jepardo: "Do I hear the voice of Tigero here?"  
  
Hanzo: "Dad.. Tigero said that he will hurt you.. He said that you killed his dad.. Is that true?"  
  
Jepardo: "Go inside Hanzo.. I will take care of this weakling once and for all"  
  
Jepardo: "Who the?...... How many times do I have to kill you to die?"  
  
Bader: "You can try as much as you can but all will be in vain... You will pay for what you done"  
  
Jepardo: "And why am I not scared... You should know better that you can't defeat me at any cause... This time I will make sure you will never come back again"  
  
Tigero: "You will never succeed. you're too weak.. You have no idea what you are against to"  
  
Jepardo: "I am against a black scum and a ( ) Wingly who is totally ungrateful for keeping him alive"  
  
Tigero: "Keeping me alive was your biggest mistake"  
  
Bader: "It is time that you pay for your mistakes J... This will be your last night in this dimension... And you will leave in an unpleasant way"  
  
Jepardo: "A dog that barks don't bite.. Stop the talk and let's get to action"  
  
Bader: "Vengeance"  
  
Tigero: "You will die"  
  
Jepardo jumped up and wanted to kick Tigero.. Bader went down and punched Jepardo causing him to fall half way to ground. Jepardo recovered and aimed a ki blast at Bader but he diverted it. then Tigero came down and kicked Jepardo to the face causing him to fall back and right to the wall of the castle.. Bader teleported close to him and gave him a knee to the guts. Jepardo spitted blood and Bader grabbed his head and pushed it against the wall. Then punched him in the face then in the chest and stomach then repeated the sequence very fast and the wall started cracking... Then Bader jumped and spinned and gave him a back kick to the face so hard that Jepardo went through the wall and inside the castle then out of the other side of the castle... Jepardo got up furious and just as he looked up Tigero kicked him in the face, held his head down to the mud  
  
Tigero: "You are not so tough now big guy... What's the matter Jepardo.. You look overpowered"  
  
Jepardo: "Get off of me you lousy white headed freak"  
  
Jepardo powered up and blasted up throwing Tigero away  
  
Jepardo: "How dare you humiliate me like this... I will make you pay for this"  
  
Jepardo screamed loud and transformed to a super Saiyan level 2.. He jumped at Tigero and kicked him in the face.. Then Bader came but he gave him an upper cut that drove him away. Bader and Tigero fell down next to each other.. Then Shana Hattori came out  
  
Jepardo: "Right on time girl.. Give me the moon"  
  
Shana: "Ok dad.. Here we go"  
  
Shana had her palm in front of her, then white light came out of her hand then a white ball appeared... She threw it high in the sky  
  
Shana: "Mix up and give me the moon"  
  
The ball busted in light  
  
Bader: "Hey Tigero.. Shall we let him transform?"  
  
Tigero: "Let's power up while he transform... We can't take him down without powering up"  
  
Bader: "Let's boot up"  
  
Tigero: "Boot up?"  
  
Bader: "Yeah like a computer.. Of forget it" Bader jumped back far and started to power up  
  
Tigero also jumped away and power up  
  
Jepardo started to transform into Ozuro  
  
The thunderstorm was getting rough and lightening stroke both Bader and Tigero.. The ground was shaking hard and the wind is getting hard as Bader and Tigero's powering up was totally amazing  
  
Bader: "That's it.. This is as far as I can go in this condition"  
  
Tigero: "Just a little.. Oh yeah.. Now I am ready"  
  
Hanzo: "Their powers are huge.. They are way over my father's power"  
  
Shana H.: "That can't be true.. Our father is the strongest king in the universe"  
  
Hanzo: "No Tigero is now stronger.. And that dark warrior is even stronger than both of them"  
  
Rose: "Oh my god... He is back.. Mother look... Bader is back"  
  
Shana: "He posses the power of the white-silver dragoon.. Even if he dies he can come and wonder around people"  
  
Jepardo turned to a giant golden Ozuro... Then he started shrinking again.. This time with long red hair on his head, and red fur covering his whole body except for his chest  
  
Jepardo: "Remember this form you weaklings... I bet you do. Specially you Tigero... Your father wasn't able to touch me in this form.. And you Bader... All your Dragoons friends died after they dared to fight me in this form... Speaking about Dragoons.. Do you think that you can have a chance against me in your current form?"  
  
Bader: "Just shut up"  
  
Jepardo flew to Bader to attack him, Bader jumped at him and kicked him in the face. Then delivered a series of roundhouse kicks to his face, then threw him to the ground.. Jepardo fell on his face. Tigero ran to him. kicked him to the side hard and Jepardo flew up. Tigero jumped and kicked him down.. Then he flew up and Bader flew with him up.. And they stopped next to each other and fired hundreds of ki blasts, huge explosion occurred and when the smoke cleared a huge crater appeared but Jepardo is still standing but had some damage... Jepardo jumped up with fury and Tigero was about to attack but Jepardo teleported a bit far away from Bader and Tigero and fired a huge ki blast... Bader and Tigero flew in opposite directions avoiding the blast but Jepardo came and attacked Tigero with a shoulder thrust that made Tigero fall down to the ground and then flew to Bader and kicked him in the face.. Jepardo placed his hands each one facing tiger and Bader.. Then fired several ki blasts to them.. The blast hit both of them causing huge explosions... Bader jumped from the explosions... Drew his old sword and threw it to Tigero.. Tigero jumped out of the explosion and grabbed the sword.. Bader drew his sword vengeance and went directly to Jepardo and so did Tigero... Jepardo was unable to decide which one he should stop first. Then he teleported and so did Bader and Tigero.. In the teleporting mode Bader and Tigero spotted Jepardo and attacked him with the swords... Jepardo fell down to the ground with one sword stabbed in his stomach and his left arm flying away from him.. It was Bader who cut his arm off and Tigero stabbed him..  
  
Jepardo: "My arm Uh. Damn you two.. Two against one is not a fair fight to win"  
  
Bader: "Well be careful for what you ask for..Tigero.. Let's dance"  
  
Bader powered up hard... The wind got hard and lightening was stroking Bader as he transformed into a Dragoon without the help of the moon or the Dragon transformation  
  
Bader: "Ready Tigero?"  
  
Tigero: "Let's do it.. We both have a chance to avenge at the same time"  
  
Tigero and Bader started the fusion dance and Jepardo was watching with anger  
  
Jepardo: "Are you mocking me by this stupid dance... You will pay for it"  
  
Bader and Tigero completed the dance with both of their finger tips touching  
  
Bader and Tigero: "FUSION!!"  
  
Bader and Tigero fused into Tiger. During the fusion the ground was shaking hard and there was a huge burst of light coming from them. Then finally Tiger appeared  
  
Jepardo: "What the hell is going on.Who are you?"  
  
Tiger with a double voice: "I am not Bader... I am not Tigero either.. I am the ultimate warrior.. I am Tiger... And Jepardo.. You will finally pay for what you done"  
  
Jepardo fired a huge ki blast from his remaining left arm. Tiger simply teleported next to Jepardo.. Grabbed his arm then kicked his arm three hard kicks breaking his arm  
  
Jepardo: "My arm.. It's not fair"  
  
Tiger: "Was it fair killing everyone we cared about and loved.. I will show what is fair"  
  
Tiger stabbed Jepardo with his claws.. Flew up carrying him with the claws.. Released him and grabbed his leg and threw him hard to the ground.. Released both his claws and flew down giving him 80 quick stabs all over his body then gave him a strong ki blast just before he reached the ground... Jepardo was down inside a huge crater after a huge explosion...  
  
Tiger: "You are dying Jepardo.. I can tell"  
  
Jepardo: "Even if I die.. Hanzo will avenge my death.. Unless you are coward enough to kill a child"  
  
Tiger looked at him with anger and came down and kicked him to the side making him fly in the air  
  
Tiger: "Final Flash"  
  
Tiger placed his hands by his side.. Blue light came from his hands then he placed his hands in front of him.. Powered up hard and fired the biggest and strongest ki blast that anyone can ever imagine... The blast quickly took Jepardo with it deep into space. Tiger powered up harder and drove Jepardo into a distant star.. The blast went with Jepardo inside the core of the star then a huge explosion claimed the star and Jepardo with it....  
  
Tiger: "Defuse!"  
  
Tiger defused into Tigero and Bader  
  
Tigero: "Is it over?"  
  
Bader: "Yes.. He is finally dead"  
  
Hanzo then jumped right at Bader with fury Hanzo: "You killed my daddy you basterd"  
  
Bader turned to his direction, then Hanzo delivered a hard punch to Bader's face then tried to punch him again. but Bader grabbed his little fist and held his head.  
  
Hanzo: "Let go me..."  
  
Bader: "Calm down Hanzo.. You don't want to get hurt don't you... Just relax"  
  
Bader then started inserting thoughts into Hanzo's mind.. He showed him all what Jepardo did to the Torando and the rest of the dragoons  
  
Bader: "Do you know what your father did now Hanzo"  
  
Hanzo: "What is this?... Why am I seeing all this.. These are all lies"  
  
Shana Hattori came to attack but Bader grabbed her head and inserted the same footage about her father  
  
Shana Hattori: "How can I know that all this is true"  
  
Tigero: "What are you doing Bader"  
  
Bader: "I just showed them what Jepardo did when he came to Endiness"  
  
Hanzo: "These are all lies"  
  
Bader: "Go and ask your mother and your grandmother... They will tell you if they are lies or not"  
  
Hanzo: "I don't believe you"  
  
Then he punched Bader again  
  
Tigero: "THAT"S ENOUGH Hanzo..."  
  
Shana Hattori: "But why did you kill him.. Did you have to kill him"  
  
Tigero: "Even after he killed my father and the dragoons he never stopped killing other people.. Someone had to stop him at some time.. And we did... Try to understand that it's for the good for everyone"  
  
Rose: "Oh my dear Tigero.. I am glad you are alright.. When you came back I thought that I will loose you the same way I lost my precious Torando"  
  
Hanzo: "Is it true mom that my dad did all the terrible things Tigero said he did?"  
  
Rose: "I am afraid so my dear.. Your father was totally evil.. He killed all the innocent people in Seles then killed Tigero's father and my father as well... He killed all the other Dragoons who were defending their home... He almost killed Bader who came from Gaia to visit us... Even after that battle he killed thousands of people in Endiness... Someone had to stop him... I know it is hard on you but please understand that your brother and Bader had no choice but to stop him"  
  
Hanzo: "I can't believe that my dad was that bad"  
  
Bader: "It is true Hanzo.."  
  
Everyone went back to the castle  
  
Shana the first: "So Bader.. Are you going to disappear again?"  
  
Bader: "Well.. This time you will know where I must go to... I have to go to Gaia and settle there... They still consider me as a king"  
  
Rose: "Wow.. Even after 10 years they still consider you as the king?.... What have you done to make them this loyal?"  
  
Bader: "Well... I did what I had to do.... Speaking about kings.. I guess Tigero will be the next king of Endiness"  
  
Rose: "Who else... He freed Endiness from a terrible tyrant.. He will do fine"  
  
Bader: "God bless you all... Will you excuse me.. I must go to Gaia before they think that I got killed again and declare war"  
  
Shana the first: "Don't be a stranger Bader.. Come by from time to time"  
  
Bader: "I will..Bye"  
  
Bader teleported to his castle in Gaia  
  
Guru: "You made it your majesty.. We thought that we lost you again"  
  
Bader: "Oh don't be so mean.. I am now much stronger than before"  
  
Harlo: "Good to have you back your highness... We kept the kingdom just like you left"  
  
Bader: "I knew that I can trust you guys"  
  
Sophia: "Pleased to see you safe sire"  
  
Bader: "Well hello Sophia.. Wow look at you.. And the rest of you.. You people never age"  
  
Harlo: "Well the signs start when someone is 400 years or so"  
  
Bader: "400??.... I never knew... That's cool"  
  
Guru: "The people are worried sick about you sire.. Allow me to break the news"  
  
Bader: "I need to rest first.. I had an exhausting day at Endiness.."  
  
Bader went to his luxurious room.. Laid down and decided to go to Astral Dimension while sleeping... He met Dargo  
  
Bader: "Hey Dargo... Sorry for not contacting you.. Kaio forbid me from talking to anyone while training.. He said that it would distract my training"  
  
Dargo: "Yes he told me... Good to see you back to life.. That was a hell of a fight you had with Jepardo.. You totally dominated him"  
  
Bader: "Yeah.. Kaio's training unleashed my powers... I have trained hard under Hanzo in my timeline but I wasn't able to use my full power... Now I can. And with training I can increase my powers"  
  
Dargo: "And what about Hanzo... In your timeline he kills Tigero"  
  
Bader: "I have plans for him... I won't let him do anything to Tigero"  
  
Dargo: "Alright... Rest for now.. Your brain also needs to relax"  
  
Bader: "Finally I can sleep not worrying about anything.except for Hanzo and my kingdom and.. Uh if I can just forget..."  
  
Bader slept that night... He had dreams about his family and especially about his father whom he admired very much... But one thing in that dream that caught his attention.. He saw heard his father telling him again and again to be careful from the pirates.  
  
Bader woke up totally refreshed and relaxed Sophia came in and prepared his bath and clothes... Bader had a nice warm bath then wore an outfit suitable to a king  
  
He went to his chamber and it was full of people who were concerned about his safety  
  
Bader: "Thank you for coming my dear citizens.. I had a bitter fight with the evil Jepardo who brought terror to all who he opposed... But the threat is gone now... We can now live our life with no fear"  
  
"Destiny Hates Bader"  
  
Things went smoothly for a year and few months... But something is bothering Bader a lot.. Every time he slept he wasn't able to get to the Astral Dimension.. Instead he sees his father warning him from the pirates... That made him concerned so he developed a defense system all over the planet for any surprise attacks..  
  
One day he woke up as usual and had his usual meeting with the ministers  
  
Harlo: "Your majesty we got our defense system set up and ready.. But I can't see the need for this system. We have scanned all the surroundings around our planet, solar system and even the galaxy and I can't see any sign of threat"  
  
Bader: "I have this strange dream every time I sleep.. It's my father warning me about pirates... I don't know if it is a sign or just hallucinating"  
  
Guru: "But at any state we must prepared for the unexpected.. This way we can sleep without concern"  
  
Bader: "What about our soldiers.. Are they trained well?"  
  
Minister of defense: "They have been training since you left to Endiness sire... I think that we are ready to stop any attack.. Plus, our systems can detect any strange ship entering our galaxy even if they were at hyperspace condition"  
  
Bader: "Good good... Keep up the good work gentlemen"  
  
Bader dismissed the ministers..  
  
Bader: "It doesn't feel right... Something is wrong.. I need fresh air"  
  
Bader went outside the castle and walked in the streets of the beautiful city of Zinra... All the buildings are two stories at maximum... Most of them are white with a small garden in the front  
  
It was dawn and people started to go their homes. Bader walked for a while then went back to the castle.  
  
Sophia: "Is everything alright sire"  
  
Bader looked at the tall beautiful lady.. She had long black hair to the mid of her back.. She had very light skin almost as Winglies skin... Bader looked at her brown eyes  
  
Bader: "I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen"  
  
Sophia: "Sire.. You worry too much. You must relax.. I never saw you relaxed since you came to power"  
  
Bader: "I wish I can... I feel dizzy.. I will go to bed"  
  
Bader went to sleep.. But this time his father wasn't there and he wasn't able to go to astral dimension... Suddenly he jumped out of the bed.. Wore his clothes and a cloak with hood  
  
Bader: ((Something feels terrible... I will walk out and make sure everything is alright))  
  
Bader walked out of the castle... The city was quiet because it is midnight and most of the people are asleep... He went to one of the defense basis that is held in the Zinra...  
  
Guard: "Welcome sire... We weren't expecting your visit sire"  
  
Bader: "Relax soldier... I just want to check on this place"  
  
Bader went inside the base... It held about 50 air fighters and another 50 space fighters... It had several tanks and a number of laser and ki cannons  
  
Commander: "Sire. It is an honor to welcome you here sire"  
  
Bader: "The honor is mine.. Tell me.. Did you see any strange activity the passing days?"  
  
Commander: "No sire.. Everything is safe in this galaxy"  
  
Bader: "Good... Keep your eyes open"  
  
Bader left the base and made his way to the castle  
  
Bader: ((I guess there was nothing to worry about... Jepardo might've hit my head real hard))  
  
Suddenly the sky went bright like it was day and Bader heard frightening sounds that sounded like a huge thunder.. He looked up  
  
Bader: "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Then he saw something like thunder balls appearing in the sky from nowhere.. Then several hundreds of thousands appeared all around the planets.. They are different in sizes but each size has several thousands like it.  
  
Bader: "This is not good"  
  
He quickly teleported to the base  
  
Bader: "Commander, what the hell is going on sire?"  
  
Commander: "This is impossible sire.. The thunder ball seems to be space ships that traveled here with sort of a strange technology"  
  
Bader: "You are saying that they teleported"  
  
Commander: "No sire.. The only way to teleport is to go to a state that is beyond hyperspace by two levels.. We have the technology to detect this"  
  
Bader: "Then how the hell could they come here?"  
  
Commander: "It is similar to a technology that Gaiastone was developing before he went to Endiness.. It is called the Chronosphere technology"  
  
Bader: "Chronoshphere?.... it sounds familiar... Are they hostile commander?"  
  
Commander: "They are armed sire... We are ready to fire at your command"  
  
As soon as the commander finished his words Bader heard the screams of the people...  
  
Bader: "They are attacking... Fire at will... Destroy them all"  
  
Bader ran out of the base.. He saw some small winged ships firing fire balls at the city of Zinra destroying homes and civic buildings.. Soon he heard the deployment of the cannons of the base.. The cannon fired heavy and fast laser blasts but the ships were faster as they maneuvered away from the blast and fired at the base... Bader jumped up and powered up  
  
Bader: "Oh.. You will not get away with this... Destructo DISC!!!!!!"  
  
Bader charged the disk in his hand... Threw it as hard as he can.. The disk was a lot bigger than usual and it was fast enough to slice cut three ships before Bader controlled it to make it follow the other ships.. He destroyed 10 ships before a bigger ship approached and fired right at Bader... Bader jumped before the blast hit him. The blast blew up the place where Bader was standing and the explosions made Bader fly further and on his face... He looked up and saw his fighters flying to engage with the enemy and destroying most of the wave of ships that attacked and supported by the accurate and precise aiming of the cannons... They seemed to gain control but Bader was terrified by the scene of thousands of ships coming from the west  
  
Bader: "Dragoon time sissy boys"  
  
Bader powered up hard and black flames came around him the they went up spirally around him then he transformed to a dragoon... He then put his hand by his side and formed his magical sword which was a simple handle but the body of the sword is like a black hard flame coming out from the handle he jumped up furious as hell..  
  
Bader: "Take that you no good flying roaches!!!!"  
  
Bader fired laser from his eyes directly to a pilot of a ship. The pilot died and his ship went like crazy and crashing another ship. Bader flew through the wreckage and explosion directly to another ship cutting on of its wings with his sword also causing it to crash to another ship.. Three ship flew to his direction firing at him... All the blast hit his armor and causing him no damage but one blast hit his face causing him to stop and he placed his hand on his forehead and he saw blood on his hand... Bader screamed and powered up delivering hundreds of ki blast to all the ships surrounding him blowing them all one by one until a huge UFO like ship came and fired a huge ki blast that exploded at Bader's face causing him to fall down.. Then he was shocked by the scene of thousands of tanks coming his direction all firing laser and ki blast at him.. The impact was too much for Bader to handle as he was thrown away by the explosions... But he recovered quickly and jumped up in the sky and attempted to deliver a series of ki blast but he felt incredible amount of pain passing from his back right out his chest nearly touching his heart. He looked back and saw thousands of huge droids piloted by warriors who had high power levels as he sensed them.. He was bleeding and turned to their direction.. Then he felt hundreds of ki blast hitting him in the back.. It was too much for him to handle then one of the droids that seemed to be piloted by their leader because Bader sensed that the pilot had the highest power among them all.. The droid had a laser sword and tried to cut Bader by half but Bader dodged the attack. But the other droids came quickly around him and threw chains that captured Bader and held him tight.. Bader screamed and broke the chains away but he wasn't aware of the laser sword coming right to him and cutting his head off..  
  
His head and body fell down as the hostile army completely destroyed all bases in the planet and completely destroyed all cities and villages..  
  
Sophia ran towards the remaining of Bader screaming and crying as she saw his body changing to normal.. The leader droid came down next to Sophia.. And the leader came out of the ship..  
  
The leader was a red headed young beautiful woman with harsh looking eyes and serious looks. She has a sword in her hand and came directly to Sophia  
  
Red headed woman: "Well it seems that your dear king wasn't so tough after all"  
  
Sophia: "Why did you do such terrible thing"  
  
Red headed woman: "So you don't know who we are... I am Lujean.. The head of the Red Blade army.. We travel to target planets. wipe the rulers, destroy cities. Then we sell the planet. We had a buyer.. But luckily for the people of this planet that the buyer requested that we only take out the rulers... But it is unlucky for you .. You seem to be connected to the king but not his queen.. But anyhow you must die"  
  
Lujean stabbed Sophia in her chest... Sophia fell down but not dead yet  
  
Lujean: "Hey you.. Go to the castle and kill everyone inside.. Then prepare a ship to take these bodies and throw them to planet Daran. This is the request of the buyer"  
  
Soldier: "Yes mam. Right away mam"  
  
The soldiers killed everyone they found in the castle.. Prepared the ship and used the Chronosphere to go to planet Daran... Their the soldiers simply threw the bodies on the ground then went back to Gaia  
  
Lujean: "Did you get rid of them"  
  
Soldier: "Yes mam... Right to planet Daran"  
  
Lujean: "Good.. Contact Martello and tell him that we want our payment by next week"  
  
Soldier: "Right away mam"  
  
Lujean: ((I lost too many.. I need a while to rebuild my army))  
  
Soldier: "Sorry to disturb you mam. But Martello wants to talk to you personally"  
  
Lujean: "Put him through"  
  
Lujean had some kind of a watch to communicate  
  
Martello: "So did you remove that no good son of ( ) from my precious planet"  
  
Lujean: "Yes.. His remaining along with everyone in the castle is dead lying in planet Daran"  
  
Martello: "Haha.. You are as good as I heard"  
  
Lujean: "I need my payment by next week"  
  
Martello: "You will have whatever you want... I can't wait to get out of this stinking planet"  
  
Lujean: "It will take a while to prepare a Chronosphere at planet Firecold where you are... You shall be here by tomorrow"  
  
Martello: "Finally I will go back home... Five years away from Gaia is too much"  
  
Lujean: "Whatever.. I will be expecting you tomorrow"  
  
Lujean turned off her communicator and ordered the soldiers prepare her ship so she can rest in it  
  
Meanwhile in Firecold  
  
Martello: ((Bader was a fool to leave to Endiness.. That was my chance to escape... Thank god some of my men were loyal enough to steal a ship for me to leave and prepare for revenge.. I now will rule over all Endiness... I hope that Lujean didn't destroy the people.. Because it will be pointless to rule ghosts))  
  
In Daran  
  
Sophia was injured badly but could move... She got up and saw a scene that made her cry... It was the head of Bader laying next to his body  
  
Sophia: "My god Bader.. Why did you have to die like this?"  
  
Sophia got up and was looking around.. She is still bleeding from her chest... She saw all of staff of the castle laying there dead..  
  
Sophia: ((Everyone is dead... I am in a desert and there are no signs of civilization around here.. Ouch.. I will die soon.. I must burry everyone so they will not be eaten by wild animals... I don't have much time... I will burry my dear king... He deserves an honorable burying.. Not getting torn up by animals))  
  
She found a rock and desperately tried to dig a grave for Bader.. It took her 3 hours to dig a hallow one but enough for Bader to fit in... She carried his body first and placed it inside the grave.. Then she carried his head and shouted with cry as she saw his eyes still open... She closed his eyes and took his head to the grave  
  
She placed his head on his neck so he would not look like he had his head cut off..!!!!... Suddenly a quick very bright light came from Bader's body.. Then the light busted high then Sophia was shocked by the scene of Bader getting out of the grave  
  
Sophia: "You are ALIVE!!!"  
  
Bader watching the sky with great anger: "It will take more than my head to kill me"  
  
Sophia: "I am glad that.." She fainted to the ground  
  
Bader looked back and ran to her and carried her by his arms: "Sophia.. Oh my god you are wounded.. Stay with me. I will heal you"  
  
Bader placed his hand on the wound then white light came from his hand then Sophia's whole body glue in white  
  
Bader: "Welcome back... Are you alright?"  
  
Sophia: "I... I'm fine.. Thank you sire"  
  
Bader: "What happened when I.. You know. lost my head"  
  
Sophia: "It was terrible sire.. They destroyed Zinra and killed everyone in the castle"  
  
Bader: "I wonder who could do such a thing"  
  
Sophia: "The leader is a woman called Lujean.... She is the leader of the Red Blade army... They sort of destroy planets and sell them"  
  
Bader: "Pirates... That was it... I will go back and deal with them" Sophia: "Please sire.. They have the advantage of number.. There are just too many of them"  
  
Bader: "I am afraid that you are right.. But I just can't stand here without doing anything... There must be something I can do.. By the way where the hell are we?"  
  
Sophia: "It looks like planet Daran... There are no intelligent beings here"  
  
Bader: "Let's go to Endiness.. At least there I can think of something"  
  
Bader held Sophia from her waist.. He held her hard then teleported.. Luckily he knew hot to reach Endiness and reached Basil in a flash  
  
Knight of Basil: "What the... OHH.. It's you.. My god you are injured.. Please come to the doctor. He will treat you in an instant"  
  
Bader: "That's kind of you but I am fine and so is the fine Sophia"  
  
Knight of Basil: "Please sire... KNIGHTS.. Escort King Bader to a doctor"  
  
Citizen of Basil: "Did I hear Bader.. The hero who escorted our king in the fight against Jepardo... Everyone look who is here"  
  
In the castle  
  
Rose: "What's that noise outside"  
  
Rose sent some knights to see what's going on and they came back to her to tell her about the arrival of Bader  
  
Rose: "Bader is here... Hurry up.. Let him in" Some knights escorted Bader and Sophia to the castle. He had a welcome of a king  
  
Tigero: "Bader.. You are back my friend.. My god what happened to you.. Are you ok.. I will call for the doctor"  
  
Bader: "I'm fine Tigero"  
  
Tigero: "You are covered with blood my friend. And so as your queen"  
  
Bader: "Don't worry about this.. And she is not my queen.. Yet"  
  
Rose: "Yet?"  
  
Bader: "Oh... I mean.. Well"  
  
Shana the first: "Don't give him hard time.. He looks like he has enough trouble already.. Please Bader. rest for now and tell us about this blood all over you"  
  
Bader: "Oh thank god you came... Sophia needs to rest.. I'm fine"  
  
Rose: "Please both of you.. We have a section in the castle just for you Bader.. Please come in"  
  
Bader: "If you insist"  
  
Bader and Sophia went to there section escorted by Tigero..  
  
Bader: "Hey Hanzo.. How are doing little champ"  
  
Hanzo: "I am not little.. And I am fine, thank you"  
  
Shana Hattori: "What happened to you.. Are you hurt?"  
  
Bader: "It's a long story. You will hear it later on"  
  
The section was like another house inside the castle... It had everything needed for full comfort.. Bader had a bath then changed his cloths.. Sophia did the same and they went to the sitting room where Rose, Tigero, The two Shanas, and Hanzo waiting for them..  
  
Rose: "From the look of your eyes I guess you had a real rough experience"  
  
Bader: "Rough is not the word to describe it... Tell me. Have you ever heard about the Red Blade army?"  
  
Tigero: "I heard about it once when I was practicing Astral Travel with Kufo... They are like pirates.. Going from planet to planet destroying civilizations for others to occupy... Oh no... Not Gaia"  
  
Bader looked to the ground sadly: "I am afraid so"  
  
Rose: "My god... I am so sorry Bader.. It must be horrible"  
  
Hanzo: "So you are strong enough to kill my father but not enough to stop these people"  
  
Tigero: "Hanzo.. Be quiet"  
  
Bader stood up with fury: "I thought I had a chance.. Even with my powers. They were just too many"  
  
Tigero: "Relax Bader... This army is strong... Plus, both you and I were never trained to single-handedly take down an army.. It's not your fault Bader"  
  
Bader shouting in anger: "It is my fault!!..... I should've asked Hanzo to train me to deal with an army.. I was so foolish and sure of myself"  
  
Tigero: "Hanzo???.... What role does Hanzo have in this?  
  
Bader calmed down a bit. Regretted that he mentioned Hanzo as his trainer.  
  
Bader: "My first master happened to be called Hanzo"  
  
Tigero: "But that is a Saiyan name... You were trained by a Saiyan??"  
  
Bader: "Yes... It's a long story... Should not be told now"  
  
Rose: "Is there something about your past we should know.. Jepardo's father was called Hanzo too.. Was he your master?"  
  
Bader: "No.. I never met him"  
  
Shana the first: "So there is another Hanzo... Where is he now?"  
  
Bader: "Well... I can't tell you right now... Please try to understand that"  
  
Tigero: "Sorry about that Bader.. But you understand how this Saiyan stuff affects us"  
  
Bader: "I know.. Sayians gave you nothing but hard time.. Except for little Hanzo and Shana there I guess"  
  
Tigero: "What about the Red Blade?"  
  
Bader: "I haven't figured out a way to deal with them"  
  
Shana the first: "Don't tell me that you are planning to attack them.. From what I see they are far more powerful for a couple of warriors to finish them... With all do respect to you two.. You might be powerful but you are talking about an entire army... And even with the technology you had on Gaia which is far beyond ours.. This army seems to be trained well"  
  
Bader: "The only way to defeat an army is with another army"  
  
Tigero: "I am sorry Bader. But I don't think that I can help with in this situation"  
  
Rose: "What about the dragoon spirits... The spirits of our beloved ones are still with us"  
  
Bader: "Dragoons.. Are you talking about new dragoons?"  
  
Rose: "Exactly... The legend said that seven dragoons were able to defeat the superior Winglies which were highly advanced and had superior technology"  
  
Bader: "The Dragon campaign?"  
  
Rose: "Exactly"  
  
Shana the first: "But there is one problem"  
  
Rose: "What is it?"  
  
Shana the first: "How are we going to find Dragoons.. You know that not anyone can be a dragoon... Each spirit must recognize its own master"  
  
Rose: "I already have the dark spirit and so does Bader.. You were the white silver dragoon before Miranda and I think that the spirit might recognize you again"  
  
Tigero: "But it will not be easy to locate the rest of the Dragoons"  
  
Shan the first: "Plus they don't have enough motives to fight with full power" Bader: "And don't forget that if this fails then who knows what the reaction will be from the Red Blade"  
  
Hanzo: "Why don't you build another army that is powerful enough to defeat them?"  
  
Bader: "We need a lot of soldiers... Plus we need ships and stuff and we don't have enough ships"  
  
Shana Hattori: "Maybe you can find a planet where that has an army and wants to stop the Red Blade before they attack them"  
  
Bader thought for a while then.. It came up.. His eyes open wide  
  
Bader: "That's it... I need I need... Excuse me for a second..Uh I can't go to astral dimension anymore"  
  
Tigero: "Astral dimension. You too... I couldn't for almost a year but yesterday I was able to go there"  
  
Bader: "Sure... I must go there.. Excuse me everybody... I need to talk to Dargo"  
  
Rose: "Who is Dargo?"  
  
Bader: "A friend of mine"  
  
Bader went to the bed room. Sat on a chair and went to Astral Dimension  
  
Dargo: "Bader.. Right here"  
  
Bader: "Dargo.. What happened to you... For a year or so I couldn't get to this dimension"  
  
Dargo: "The Red Blade army had interesting technique that blocked everyone in your galaxy from the astral dimension so no one could see their preparations"  
  
Bader: "That's why... They are good"  
  
Dargo: "They are the strongest army in five galaxies"  
  
Bader: "I can confirm that... Dargo I need a huge favor"  
  
Dargo: "I think I know what you need.. It is finished... But the three nations got greedy and started a war to decide who will control the ship.. eventually the war ended with one victorious... But as soon as the war ended a huge meteor stroked.. Causing the victorious planet to extinct... Now the ship is on the moon Yorimatso... It is equipped with superior weapons and a grand army of Androids"  
  
Bader: "So I guess that I can borrow it for a while"  
  
Dargo: "You can have it... No one knows about this ship.. Everyone who knew about this ship died.. Except for you"  
  
Bader: "Direct me... Where is it?"  
  
Dargo: "Alright I will insert the directions in your mind"  
  
Bader: "Got them... Thank you Dargo"  
  
Dargo: "Anytime.. See you later"  
  
Bader went to the sitting room and everyone was discussing about the dragoons  
  
Bader: "I found it... I know how to take them down now.. Little Shana, and you Hanzo... You are geniuses..."  
  
Rose: "You found what?.... Come on tell us"  
  
Bader: "There is a mother ship in a distant moon that was built by three civilizations.. Eventually none of them got even inside the ship because they had a war over it and completely destroyed each other"  
  
Tigero: "A ship.. But it is only one ship"  
  
Bader: "This ship is equipped with over a million Android... Half of them are huge and self operated you just command them and they will do their job.. The rest are pilots. Each one has its own fighter. Each fighter is equipped with superior weapons... And there are thousands other Androids who are assigned for different purposes"  
  
Rose: "So in other words..This ship is the strongest in the universe"  
  
Bader: "I guess... And I might need the help of Dragoons"  
  
Rose: "I will take care of it... You go bring that ship and I will find Dragoons"  
  
Tigero: "I can engage in this war... We might fuse again Bader"  
  
Bader: "Looking forward for it.. Sophia are you ready?"  
  
Sophia: "Oh. yes sire... I am ready"  
  
Bader: "Please just call me Bader"  
  
Shana the first: "God bless you all"  
  
Hanzo: "Can I go with you Mr. Bader?"  
  
Bader: "You have to ask your brother" Hanzo: "Tigero. Can I go with him?"  
  
Tigero: "I will need you here Hanzo... I will train you until Bader is back"  
  
Hanzo: "Finally. I will receive real training"  
  
Bader: "Ok Sophia... Come closer"  
  
Bader held Sophia hard and then he teleported  
  
Shana the first: "They make a good couple"  
  
Rose: "Yes.. She is so sweet"  
  
"Vengeance"  
  
Bader was traveling fast between stars and planets he reached another galaxy and went right to the moon of Yorimatso... The moon was huge.. About five times bigger than earth. Almost a planet but it orbits around a bigger deserted planet... Bader teleported from place to place until he saw it  
  
The ship looked like an enormously huge Jet plane except for the engines which seemed to be part of the structure of the wings.. It was silver in color about 50 miles long.. The wings stretched for 35 miles  
  
Bader: "A little bigger than I remember"  
  
Sophia: "This is defiantly the biggest ship I have ever seen"  
  
Bader: "She's a big one... Let me see if I can remember the entrance" Bader carried Sophia and flew to find the entrance...He went to the top of the ship.. Stood there and placed his hand on a spot.Then the spot seemed to be able to turn.. Bader turned it several times then a hatch opened... The hatch was Five foot thick then some kind of an elevator came up  
  
Bader: "Let's go in"  
  
Bader and Sophia went in and the elevator went down and the hatch closed... They were going down for a while then the door opened.. The place was dark  
  
Bader: "Lights"  
  
The lights went on... Bader remembered this chamber... It is the emergency assembly point... Bader walked for a while watching androids staying on the sides of the walls... He made his way to the main chamber.. The main control chamber was huge... Instead of windows to watch outside there were huge screens covering the walls around the chamber.... Then a female voice talked in a strange language  
  
Bader: "Gaia"  
  
The female voice then said: "Language identified.. Master unidentified... No master present.. Please identify yourself"  
  
Bader: "I am Bader.. I will be your master from now on.. Your creators died"  
  
The female voice: "Creator's death confirmed.. You are not the killer... The first one enters this room after the creator's death but not the killer shall be the master... I am at your command Bader"  
  
Bader: "Excellent.. Now. What should I call you?"  
  
Female voice: "No name identified.. Please choose a name for me"  
  
Bader: "Vengeance... Your name will be vengeance from now on"  
  
Vengeance: "Name confirmed.. Vengeance is at your full command sir"  
  
Bader: "Excellent... Now let's go to Endiness at once"  
  
Vengeance: "I am sorry to tell you sir that I am not able to travel in hyperspace... I need to program the androids to recognize the new master... If I go to hyperspace they will automatically activate and they might harm you because they don't recognize you"  
  
Bader: "How long will it take to program them?"  
  
Vengeance: "Five Gaia days sir"  
  
Bader: "Can you travel in normal navigation"  
  
Vengeance: "Yes sire.. Normal navigation is controlled by a separate computer.. I navigate in hyperspace only"  
  
Bader: "And how long will take to reach there in normal navigation?"  
  
Vengeance: "One Gaia week"  
  
Bader: "Alright.. Let's head to Gaia in normal navigation.. And proceed with the programming"  
  
Vengeance: "Right away sir... Normal navigation computer initiated.. Programming starting in five seconds"  
  
The ship shook softly as it slowly raised from the ground... Then the shaking stopped as the ship is up in the air... The ship made an exciting turn and then Bader heard the engines start and the ship slowly leaving the atmosphere... As soon as they left the atmosphere the engines boosted up and the ship was traveling in high speed.  
  
Bader: "This ship has many memories... Vengeance.. Is there a mutator in this ship?"  
  
Vengeance: "Yes sir.. The mutator is located in sector 21 right in the middle of the ship"  
  
Sophia: "What is a mutator sire"  
  
Bader: "It is a device that can give a creature new abilities and change their structure"  
  
Sophia: "I never heard about such a device"  
  
Bader: "You will see it. let's go"  
  
Bader went to sector 21... It was just the same as he remember  
  
Bader: ((My god... look at this... This room has changed a man's life for eternity.. I still remember the day I was placed on this table.. The process was painful but I didn't care.. All I cared about was changing my life... And it has changed.. Not the way I wanted but I experienced things that I would never even imagine))  
  
Bader: "Sophia.let's rest for now... It will be a long journey to Endiness"  
  
Bader went to Sophia to the luxurious chamber set for the master of the ship  
  
Bader: "You rest for now.. There is something I want to do"  
  
Sophia: "Yes sire"  
  
Sophia: ((Bader is acting strange ever since we boarded this ship... Plus he seems to know every bit of it... I will follow him"  
  
Bader went back to the mutation room  
  
Bader: "Vengeance.. Is there a way that you can examine my DNA for me?"  
  
Vengeance: "Yes sire... A chair to your left.. Just sit there and I shall examine you"  
  
Bader sat on a strange chair.. It looked normal in the front but at the back it was attached to several cable and tubes  
  
Vengeance: "Examining in progress... Examining completed sir.. Would like to hear the results"  
  
Bader: "That was fast.. Ok. tell me"  
  
Vengeance: "Correction sir, that was slow. it took me 5 seconds to read your body.. It should've taken about 1 millisecond for a normal person"  
  
Bader: "Oh.. Ok.. Results please"  
  
Vengeance: "Blood type unusual, a mixture of Dragon, Dragoon, Saiyan, Moon child, Wingly blood.. Body cells regenerate every half a second.. Each cell has the ability to generate a clone of you if it was provided with enough energy.. Each cell has a ki level that can multiply to be as your full ki if a clone shall appear... DNA reading of your hair is different... Your hair DNA is very similar to humans on planet Earth"  
  
Bader: "So my hair is still human... How comforting"  
  
Vengeance: "Something seems to be strange sire... You are mutated sir.. But the mutation sequence is not recognized over all galaxies registered in my memory including your galaxy.. The only mutator that can perform such complicated sequence is the one on this ship... Plus, every mutator gives a signature that shows the mutator used... The signature is the exact one as the one on this ship.. How can that be.. I couldn't find a logical solution because I am a prototype"  
  
Bader: "Well... It is a long story.. But what you must know that I was mutated in this room... But not in this timeline... I belong to another timeline over 800,000 years from now. But I was trapped in the past and couldn't return"  
  
Sophia: ((Oh my god.. I knew there was something strange about him))  
  
Bader: "So Sophia. heard enough"  
  
Sophia: "Oh forgive me sire.. I"  
  
Bader: "I knew that you followed me... I wanted you to know the truth about me"  
  
Sophia: "So you came from another time sire"  
  
Bader: "Yes I did. come closer.. I will show you everything about me"  
  
Bader: "Vengeance.. Prepare the mind projector"  
  
Vengeance: "Right away sire.. But you have to wear battle glasses"  
  
Bader: "Yeah I almost forgot about it... My glasses blew up with my ship in Endiness"  
  
Bader went to the control chamber and took a pair of glasses and gave Sophia one... The mind projector enables the person to show what is on his mind or the memory on a big screen for everyone to see.. It is mainly used to show battle plans that are in the master's mind.... The projector showed Sophia the whole story about Bader.. From the day he met Hanzo until the day Gaia was occupied  
  
Sophia: "So that's your story.. Hard to believe but yet logical.. So Zurned was supposed to rule over Gaia.. That's why you made a good fight against him.. And who will ever imagine that Hanzo will grow up to be stronger than Tigero"  
  
Bader: "Yeah. It's amazing.. You know.. You are the only person in this dimension that knows about my true origin"  
  
Sophia: "I bet it's a good origin"  
  
Bader: "Not that good.. But I try to be better than my people"  
  
Sophia: "I never thanked you enough for saving my life"  
  
Bader with a smile: "I couldn't help it.. I can't imagine living without you"  
  
Sophia: "I thought for moments that I will loose you forever"  
  
Bader: "I thought that I will never see your beautiful face again"  
  
Sophia smiled and couldn't say anymore and left for the room.. Bader followed her  
  
Vengeance: "Sorry to disturb you sir but I think that you should take a look at this"  
  
Bader: "Oh.. Show me"  
  
A screen came down from the ceiling and showed the Red Blade army  
  
Vengeance: "They are settled on Gaia as we talk"  
  
Bader: "How did you manage to see them?"  
  
Vengeance: "I sent some flies there"  
  
Bader: "Flies???... What Flies?"  
  
Vengeance: "Small robotic insects that can teleport anywhere.. They are equipped with cameras and can fly between people without being noticed"  
  
Bader: "Impressive.. Did you see the whole army?"  
  
Vengeance: "Yes sir.. Our army can defeat them, but it will not be easy"  
  
Bader: "Ok.. These are our enemy.. And we must wipe them away from existence... Oh and one more thing.. Can you find out who ordered the attack on Gaia?"  
  
Vengeance: "Yes sir.. I was able to hear there communications.. They buyer's name is Martello"  
  
Bader: "Martello???..... But he was held in prison.. Unless someone arranged an escape for him.. I should've killed him when I had the chance"  
  
Sophia: "We never knew that he escaped... Someone defiantly from the south continent arranged his escape"  
  
Bader: "indeed... Is he there Vengeance?"  
  
Vengeance: "No sir.. Not yet"  
  
Bader: "Weather he is there or not.. The Red Blade must go down"  
  
Vengeance: "Absolutely sir... The reason for my creation was to defeat the Red Blade army"  
  
Bader: "Oh.. That makes sense"  
  
Sophia: "They will pay for what they done"  
  
Bader: "Absolutely"  
  
Five days have passed and the androids are programmed and ready  
  
Android 1: "At your command master Bader and Sophia"  
  
Bader: "Excellent... You know our enemy now... Let the other androids know the plan... In Endiness queen Rose is supposed to find seven Dragoon warriors who will help us in this war.. When Vengeance is near our solar system I will teleport to Endiness.. From there I will teleport with the dragoons to Gaia... While we are traveling you will launch an air strike at the Red Blade army... You must focus on their aircrafts while I and the dragoons take care of the giant Androids... Then Sophia will take command and lead you to annihilate the Red Blade army.. Understood?"  
  
Android 1: "Yes sir... Clear"  
  
Vengeance: "I will prepare the fighters and battle Androids"  
  
Bader: "All set. Sophia.. I will be on my way to Endiness"  
  
Sophia: "Take care.. This time please come back in one piece"  
  
Bader: "I will try.. I shall see you later my love"  
  
Sophia: "I love you your highness"  
  
Bader: "I love you too.. Good bye"  
  
Bader went to the airlock... Opened the door then teleported to Endiness  
  
Rose: "Oh you are here... Any luck"  
  
Bader: "Yeah I found the ship.. It is on the way to Gaia as we speak... Did you find any dragoons?"  
  
Rose: "Well not all of them... Suddenly after you left I went to my chamber and I saw the dragoon spirits shining.. I opened the case and the divine spirit went right to Tigero.. The white silver spirit went to my mother and the blue sea spirit went to the sky and we never saw it again"  
  
Bader: "I think that we can still make it.. Where is everybody?"  
  
Rose: 'They are at the training ground... My mother is teaching Tigero how to get used to the dragoon spirit"  
  
Bader: "Aren't you training?"  
  
Rose: "I just had some exercises.. I am used to the dragoon spirit"  
  
Bader: "Good.. We should launch immediately.. Sophia is on her way to Gaia.. And as soon as we reach Gaia Vengeance will come in hyperspace"  
  
Rose: "Vengeance.. You mean the ship?"  
  
Bader: "Yes I called it Vengeance"  
  
Tigero: "Where is the ship man...? Don't tell me you lost it"  
  
Bader: "Tigero.. Wow.. What's the deal with the seven wings?"  
  
Tigero: "You like it... I look just like my grandfather.. Except for the white hair" Bader: "I sure miss Dart... He would be proud of you. And so is your father"  
  
Shana: "Let's get ready for action"  
  
Bader: "Wow.. I never saw you as a Dragoon.. You look even younger"  
  
Shana: "We moon children never age... Let's go. Where is the ship?"  
  
Bader: "We have to fly there... Ok... Where are my glasses.? Sophia... Can you hear me?"  
  
Sophia: "Yes dear I can hear you"  
  
Shana: "Dear???"  
  
Bader: "Oh boy.. Sophia.. I will go to Gaia now.. Vengeance should be ready for hyperspace... Activate the shields and make your way to Gaia"  
  
Sophia: "Ready to go.. I will be there in 10 seconds"  
  
Bader: "Alright... May god help us in this battle"  
  
Rose: "Excuse me but how are we going there in 10 seconds"  
  
Bader spread his arms  
  
Bader: "Everyone.. Hold tight.. I will teleport there now"  
  
Everyone held Bader and he teleported to Gaia. Right in the castle  
  
Rose: "This place is a mess... I wish I could've seen Gaia in a better state"  
  
Tigero: "Let's power up everyone.. Enemy ahead"  
  
Bader transformed to a super Dragoon and the rest powered up hard  
  
Lujean: ((What is going on...? Something feels strange"  
  
Red Blade soldier: "Impossible... ENEMY SITED.. EVERYONE PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!!!!!"  
  
A huge sound like thunder came from the sky as Vengeance came from hyperspace to normal in the sky of Gaia... Red Blade fighters headed for it to attack.... The wings of Vengeance opened huge hatches from the front... Then thousands of fighters came out of the wings  
  
Lujean: "Prepare the Androids... Come on move it you lazy scums"  
  
300 Hue Androids teleported close to Lujean.. Then the smallest one in size that looked like a woman. It was 40 foot high, red in color with jet engines at the back... The droids flew up to attack vengeance.. That is when Bader and the dragoons attacked  
  
Bader: "RIGHT HERE"  
  
Lujean's droid turned back  
  
Lujean: "It's him. I killed him myself"  
  
Lujean's droid stopped in mid air and the rest came to attack the dragoons... Bader flew fast and had his magical sword in hand.. The droids fired at him and the rest but they separated in different directions.. Shana threw a magical arrow at a droid that went right to the pilot and out of the other side taking down three more. Rose flew towards three droids and showed her true speed by slice cutting the arms and legs of the droids with quick sword attacks.. Tigero flew between the droids driving their attention to him.. He was flying to several directions until about 100 of them made a circle when they attempted to follow him... He then teleported up then his armor opened from the chest then fired hundreds of ki blast destroying all 100 of the droids gathered there in an instant.. Bader flew through them and as he passed one he would throw a ki blast. He destroyed 100 of them.. He threw a Destructo disc slice cutting 50 of them... The Shana and rose took care of the rest of the droids leaving only Lujean who seemed to have the fastest droid as she dodged and failed every attack on her... She fired at them but they were also fast enough to dodge every attack... But out of no where.. A huge tide wave came out of nowhere  
  
Bader: "Holly ( )"  
  
Rose: "Fly fly"  
  
They all flew up but Lujean stood there in her droid not knowing what is going on  
  
The huge wave took Lujean in it throwing her here and there causing her to smash to rocks and causing severe cracks in the droids body. Bader looked up and smiled in a great joy  
  
Bader: "Sophia... What's the deal with the dragoon form?"  
  
Sophia: "I don't know... I saw a blue shining ball coming at my when I went out of the ship. Then suddenly I transformed.. I felt like I knew how to use my new powers in an instant"  
  
Shana: "Incredible"  
  
Tigero: "Never saw it coming"  
  
Bader: "You can say that to Lujean. Look at that sparking droid"  
  
The droid was in bad shape as the cracks allowed water to come in and short circuiting the equipment inside... Lujean jumped out of the droid just before it blew up into small flying pieces  
  
Bader: "She's mine... I will take care of her"  
  
Bader transformed back to normal and walked to her... She was still down from the impact of the explosion... He kicked her in the side causing her to roll and lay on her back...  
  
Bader: "Well well.. Look at you. So tough with your little toys huh. speaking about toys look at them... Hahaha.. Your once great army is now nothing but dead or wounded soldiers and pieces of burned metal all over the place"  
  
Lujean: "You are dead... I killed you myself"  
  
Bader: "Yeah I remember... You cut my ( ) head off you lousy little bitch.. How dare you"  
  
Lujean: "Who are you calling bitch... Speaking about bitches how is that little brat who was crying all over you when I cut your head off.. Did the worms started eating her body"  
  
Bader: "Well if case you didn't know. She is the one who sent that tide wave"  
  
Lujean: "Impossible.. What kind of monsters are you? how many times should you be killed until you die?"  
  
Bader: "More than it is required to kill you... I will never forgive you Lujean"  
  
Bader drew his sword.. Lujean jumped up and drew her sword and went to attack Bader...Bader blocked her attack, grabbed her hand and threw her back  
  
Lujean: "You are so dead"  
  
She ran to Bader to stab him. Bader simply moved away and put his foot in front of her leg causing her to fall on her face  
  
Bader: "Is that all you have...You are no fun"  
  
Lujean: "I haven't even started"  
  
She jumped at him.. Delivered several different fast attacks but Bader blocked each and every one of them. Then she kicked some sand to Bader's face causing him to loose vision. He felt her movement and moved away but she was able to cut his hand off.. His hand dropped with his sword to the ground  
  
Bader: "What a disgusting tactic... Speaking about tactics I bet you never seen this"  
  
Bader placed his arm with the missing hand in front of him the a hand grew in place of the other one  
  
Lujean: "IMPOSSIBLE"  
  
Bader: "Well meat my claws"  
  
Bader released his claws. She ran at him and tried to attack him but she dodged and scratched her face with his claws.. Lujean screamed with anger: "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE.. I WILL KILL YOUUUUUU!!!!!!!"  
  
She ran to Bader only to be welcomed with a quick stab to the stomach  
  
Lujean with blood out of her mouth: "How can this bee.. I am Lujean of the Red Blade army.. This can't happen to me"  
  
Bader lifted her with his claws causing her to scream in pain.. Then he threw her to the ground covered with blood  
  
She barely got up. Holding her stomach and breathing hard: "Please... I was just doing my job"  
  
Bader: "So am I... Demon Cannon"  
  
Bader fired the Demon Cannon from his fingers right through her heart.. Her eyes rolled back and she fell down to the ground motionless  
  
Bader: "It is unfortunate for a woman like her to die this way... But she had to be stopped.. For the sake of the innocent people who might be her next target"  
  
Sophia: "Look who I found"  
  
Bader turned around to see Sophia carrying Martello while she is flying  
  
Martello: "Please forgive me sire.. Don't kill me please"  
  
Bader: "I will not do the same mistake twice... Sophia. Throw him in the air"  
  
Sophia threw him up and Bader fired laser beams from his eyes killing Martello in an instant  
  
Everyone came down happily and they congratulated there selves for a great victory. But Bader was still standing there with no sign of happiness on his face.. Sophia came down and went to Bader  
  
Sophia: "What's wrong Bader?"  
  
Bader: "Look at this mess... I wasn't able to protect the people of Gaia... I think that I should've let Zurned win that battle.. At least he had experience in wars"  
  
Sophia: "Don't say that... Even if Zurned was in power he might not be able to give the people of Gaia the happiness they had with you"  
  
Bader: "maybe... But now I realized that I am not suitable for a king..... I must find another path"  
  
Sophia: "You are suitable for a king. Come on.. You united the planet made the people live in wealth"  
  
Bader: "But one of the most important parts of being a king is to be able to protect your people"  
  
Sophia: "But from I see most of them are alive.. Some wounded but still alive"  
  
Bader: "I can't do this anymore... I had my chance... They should find another king"  
  
Sophia: "Why don't you let the people decide...? I am sure that they are still loyal to you"  
  
Bader: "I doubt it"  
  
Rose: "Give it a try.. Come on.. Besides you didn't just leave them to die.. You maybe left but came back and risked your life to save them"  
  
Tigero: "She has a point Bader... Besides if it was somebody else that person could've run away and leave them under the mercy of the Red Blade"  
  
Shana: "You have what is needed to be a king.. For one thing you are the complete opposite of Jepardo who showed us how really it is to have a bad king"  
  
Bader: "I guess you're right... But I must know what the people want first" ( ): "We want you your highness".. Said a wounded man coming by followed by the people of Zinra  
  
"We need you your highness.. We thought that you are dead and that we will be under the mercy of Martello and his army, but you came back from the dead and saved us... We will not turn our backs on you because you never did"  
  
"We need you.. We need you"... Said the huge crowd of Zinra  
  
"I am speechless". Said Bader with tears in his eyes  
  
"A New Age for Gaia"  
  
Vengeance through the glasses: "Can you hear me Bader"  
  
"Go ahead. What is it?"  
  
"All the survivors of the Red Blade army are held here on board.. What should I do to them?"  
  
Bader: "Send them to Daran on another ship..... I don't want any of them by my sight"  
  
Vengeance: "Affirmative sir... Android 12 will take care of them"  
  
Bader: "Very well... After you send them land the ship in Spring Valley.. It should be big enough to hold the ship"  
  
Vengeance: "Yes sir.. I will sir"  
  
Bader made a breath of relief  
  
He looked at the people of Zinra. Most of them are injured because they fought the Red Blade army... He looked at his hands  
  
Bader: "One thing I must do"  
  
Bader flew to the air... Powered up. Placed his hands up. focused hard.. His body glow up with white light... Then white flames were going spirally around him and heading for his arms.. Then a huge white energy ball formed above his hands.. Bader screamed and the ball grew up fast... Bader threw the huge ball towards the ground... The ground absorbed the ball within it then the whole planet glow up with white light... Then everything went so bright that no one can see anything.. When the light went off  
  
Shana: "The white silver dragoon power"  
  
Tigero: "I feel great. Look at the people. They are healed from their wounds"  
  
Harlo: "I knew you are immortal your majesty"  
  
Bader: "Harlo.. You are alive"  
  
Harlo: "Yeah.. Martello decided to keep me alive until he is in a mood to execute me... Luckily he wasn't.. Not anymore"  
  
Bader: "I am glad you are alive... For many reasons.. Most important of all because I decided to retire as a king. And I couldn't think about a better man to inherit the throne than you Harlo"  
  
Harlo: "You got to be kidding... You can't be serious"  
  
Bader: "I am serious Harlo.. Today I will declare you as the king of Gaia"  
  
Harlo: "But why your majesty... I don't understand why"  
  
Bader: "It is complicated... I want to settle down.. Live my life normally... I can't do that if I stayed as a king"  
  
Harlo: "I don't know if I can run this planet"  
  
Bader: "I know that you can... I have faith in you... You will be a good king... And if you needed help I will be here. I will still live here for a while"  
  
Rose: "After all the convincing you will retire?"  
  
Shana: "Yeah not fair"  
  
Bader: "Well... You convinced me to stay here.. I was planning to go around here and there.. Your convincing worked"  
  
Tigero: "I can never imagine why you decided to retire.. But good luck with your new life"  
  
Harlo: "I guess that we should break this to the people"  
  
Bader: "Let's go to the castle. Luckily it is still standing"  
  
They went to the castle and gathered all the people of the North Continent and representatives from the east, south, southwestern continents.. Bader, Harlo, Sophia, Shana, Rose, Tigero were standing in the balcony  
  
Bader: "People of Gaia.. I have an important announcement to make.. We had a great victory against the Red Blade army.. The traitor Martello is not a threat anymore... We will have a new beginning"  
  
The people cheered for Bader  
  
Bader: "But you will have someone else to start over... I will retire as a king" The people were speechless until someone plead Bader not to leave them for now  
  
Bader: "I will not leave you people... I will live among you. Like a citizen... Under the rule of Harlo of the east continent"  
  
The people were speechless again  
  
Bader: "I have faith in Harlo.. He will rule with justice... Lead you to a bright future.. If you really love me. Please welcome the new king of Gaia"  
  
Citizen: "We have faith in you your majesty king Bader.. And if you have faith in Harlo.. Then we have faith in him too... Do you agree with me people?"  
  
The people cheered for the new king  
  
Bader: "Thank you for understanding. God bless the new king"  
  
The people chanted: "God Bless the New King.. God bless the new king"  
  
Harlo: "Thank you people... I promise that I will never let you down"  
  
Shana: "Excuse me your highness king Harlo. But I think that there is another announcement that Bader wants to break"  
  
Bader: "You didn't even read my mind... Your majesty.. Can I"  
  
Harlo: "Well.. Go ahead, yes go ahead"  
  
Bader went to Sophia.. Knelt down on one knee.. Took a ring out. Held Sophia's hand  
  
Bader: "Sophia... I was waiting for this moment for years... I've been going around from planet to planet.. I went through good moments and a hell of bad moments looking for a reason to live.. I was looking for happiness... And now.. I know what will make me alive at last... Sophia.. Will you marry me?"  
  
Sophia smiled with tears in her eyes: "Yes your highness.. I will marry you"  
  
Bader put the golden ring with red precious rocks in Sophia's finger then they kissed... The people were cheering and Harlo was gazing with a big smile on his face  
  
Rose: "Oh this is so romantic"  
  
Shana: "Yes indeed... They are suitable for each other"  
  
Tigero: "Romance? What's that?"  
  
Rose: "Tigero.. When will you get married?"  
  
Tigero: "In a thousand years maybe. Come on mom.. Focus on these two here"  
  
Harlo: "The wedding must be held here in this castle... It shall be held next week.. You don't need some engagement period or something, do you?"  
  
Bader: "I think that 40 years was quite enough don't you think so Sophia"  
  
Sophia: "Indeed your highness"  
  
Bader: "You don't have to call me your highness anymore.. I am not the king anymore"  
  
Sophia: "You will always be my king" Tigero: "I think I'm going to be sick"  
  
Rose: "Stop saying that"  
  
Shana: "That is a typical Wingly"  
  
Rose: "Torando was romantic too.. He was a Wingly you know"  
  
Shana: "I never considered him as a Wingly... He was different from all other Winglies"  
  
Rose: "He was the most romantic of all"  
  
Tigero: "I don't know what's the deal with women and romance"  
  
Shana: "That's a typical Wingly"  
  
Rose: "Oh stop it mother.. You are spoiling a beautiful moment"  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen:  
  
This is the end of Vengeance.. I will have a short break before starting the next part... I hope that you enjoyed my story for now.. The next part has some awesome surprises and is full of action.. But before I resume I need to have your feedback and reviews... If there is something annoying or some parts are considered meaningless... Or if my writing style is boring.. Please feel free to show me what you think.. Please be completely honest... just remember that whatever you say, even if it sounds that it would be harsh it will just help me provide you with a better story..  
  
Can't wait to hear from you 


	4. The Jabirs

"Peace"  
  
Somewhere in the Eastern continent, where there is greenery and peace.. Bader and Sophia choose to live... Harlo offered his old castle in the former capital of East Continent Ghina, but Bader refused.. It was too big and is in the middle of the city.. Bader lived in a mansion near The Stars Lake... It was five busy years after Bader and Sophia's wedding... They got busy helping rebuilding the cities after the attack of The Red Blade... But the always found time for themselves to relax and enjoy..  
  
Sophia: "Look Bader.. A message from King Harlo.. He wants to see you as soon as possible"  
  
Bader: "Harlo? I just can't relax... I will see what he wants"  
  
Sophia: "I hope the he didn't get tired about being the king of entire Gaia"  
  
Bader smiled: "I will pray for not sitting on that throne again"  
  
Bader teleported to Zinra Harlo: "Oh that was fast"  
  
Bader: "That's what I'm good at"  
  
Harlo: "I hope that you will be good at the new assignment I want you to handle"  
  
Bader: "I hope that it doesn't include government work.. I want to relax a bit if you know what I mean"  
  
Harlo: "Well.. It is a government work, but no much pressure in it... I want you to train our troops; I want them to be ready to face any threat that might encounter Gaia... Can you do it?"  
  
Bader: "Me? Training... I don't see why not.. But I don't know how to use guns and how to fly battle ships"  
  
Harlo: "Martial arts and ki control will be just fine for a beginning... After they finish training with you, they will be trained under the ministry of defense who learned a lot from the technology of Vengeance"  
  
Bader: "Martial arts and ki huh... No problem in that.. But I have one condition"  
  
Harlo: "Just name it"  
  
Bader: "I want it to be near the Stars Lake.. Sophia and I just finished preparing our house.. So it's a shame that we have to move again"  
  
Harlo: "No problem in that.. I will order the governor of Ghina to start building the temple right away"  
  
Bader: "Temple?"  
  
Harlo: "Yes.. We will call it The Temple of Darkness and Light"  
  
Bader: "Darkness and Light? That's a cool name.. Alright.. I will be honored to accept your assignment"  
  
Harlo: "Thank you Bader"  
  
Bader: "Anytime Harlo"  
  
Bader teleported back to his house  
  
Sophia: "So?"  
  
Bader: "So.. I will train the Gaian army"  
  
Sophia: "Train them? But you know nothing about modern weapons"  
  
Bader: "That's exactly what I told him... I will teach them martial arts and how to use ki"  
  
Sophia: "Oh.. That sounds good"  
  
Bader: "And the best part is that we don't have to move back to Zinra... I asked Harlo to build the temple here in Stars lake"  
  
Sophia: "Oh, that's a relief.. Did you say temple?"  
  
Bader: "The Temple of Darkness and Light"  
  
Sophia: "Darkness and Light? That's a beautiful name"  
  
Bader: "It is indeed.. We have a while before they build it.. Harlo wants it to be big so it could hold as many soldiers as possible"  
  
Sophia: "So you have time to plan your lessons"  
  
Bader: "We have more time to spend together"  
  
Sophia smiled: "I agree"  
  
"The Temple of Darkness and Light"  
  
Five months have passed  
  
Sophia: "Are you going to the building site again?"  
  
Bader: "Yeah, I have to make sure that everything is going according to the design"  
  
Sophia: "Then I will go with you"  
  
Bader: "Alright... But no more shooting practice"  
  
Sophia: "Come on.. I will set the power to its minimum.. I promise"  
  
Bader: "Ok... But don't blow up any columns like the last time"  
  
Sophia: "It wasn't my fault that Vengeance made such powerful weapons"  
  
Bader: "Yeah, blame Vengeance.. The poor ship didn't blow any columns"  
  
Sophia: "Stop it.. Move on or I will blow you with my new gun"  
  
Bader and Sophia went to the building site... Everything was going according to schedule...  
  
Head of Engineers: "Welcome sir, everything is going right on schedule sir and we are following the design carefully"  
  
Bader: "Excellent work... Keep up the good work"  
  
A worker came running to Bader: "Sir.. Your wife sir.. Something is wrong with her"  
  
Bader ran to Sophia... She looked dizzy.. She was sitting on the ground  
  
Bader: "Are you alright?"  
  
Sophia: "I was a bit dizzy and I almost fainted.. But I am alright now"  
  
Bader placed his hand over her forehead and she started glowing in white light Bader: "How do you feel now?"  
  
Sophia: "I feel fine, was that the white silver dragoon spirit?"  
  
Bader: "Yes, you should be fine right now"  
  
Sophia: "I feel fine, thanks honey"  
  
Bader: "Let's take you home... Everyone just carry on"  
  
Head of Engineers: "Will lady Sophia be fine sir"  
  
Sophia: "Thank you for your concern, I am fine now"  
  
Bader and Sophia went to their house  
  
Bader: "Are you sure you're fine?"  
  
Sophia: "Yes, yes... You should head back to the building site, besides nothing can stand against the healing power of the white-silver dragoon spirit"  
  
"Trouble on Endiness"  
  
Three more months passed and the temple is almost ready.. Bader was sitting on top of a rock, watching the beautiful scene of the sunrise on the lake. Sophia was sleeping in the house.  
  
Bader saw a ship falling from the sky and crashing in the lake  
  
Bader: "Wow.. What was that?"  
  
Bader jumped to the water and dived inside to see what crashed... The ship wasn't from Gaia.. He looked for the door but couldn't find it... But he could see through the window, he saw a young woman laying on her face. she was covered in blood because of the wound in her back. He punched through the window and went inside the ship and carried the young lady then flew out of the water and went near the shore... the woman was breathing and bader looked at her face as she started to awake  
  
Bader: "Shana Hattori?"  
  
Shana: "Bader.. Please... Endiness"  
  
Bader: "Just wait"  
  
Bader healed her with the white-silver dragoon spirit  
  
Shana: "we must go back.. Please bader come with us.. We need your help before it's too late"  
  
Bader: "What's going on?"  
  
Shana: "A strange creature came and attacked Endiness... We tried to stop it but it was too powerful... We must hurry.. I barely made it out"  
  
Bader: "Let's go"  
  
Bader held Shana and teleported to Endiness.. The battle was held in the Death City of Mayfil... Bader felt the incredible power that gave him the scare  
  
Bader: "What kind of creature is this.? My god he is way beyond Jepardo's power"  
  
"Majin"  
  
Bader teleported to Mayfil.. He landed in front of a short weird looking creature  
  
Babidi: "Woooow.. Another one... This will be too much fun for my man right there... By the way I am Babidi"  
  
Bader didn't pay attention to Babidi; instead he was looking at Tigero who was in the Divine Dragoon form joined by Rose in her dragoon form and Hanzo in a super Saiyan form... They all looked tired and badly injured... Bader looked at the creature who done all this damage to them.. He was short, looked like a kid. Pink colored wearing white pants and the letter M was written on his belt.. He had cold looking eyes and a horn on his head  
  
Bader: "What the hell is that?"  
  
Babidi: "This is Majin Buu... Let me see you try to make a scratch on him"  
  
Bader: "What do you want from Endiness? Why did you come here?"  
  
Babidi: "Buu was feeling a bit bored so I brought him here for some fun"  
  
Bader: "You little FREAK!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bader placed his hand in front of Babidi and fired a powerful ki blast that took off the ground they were standing on.. When the smoke cleared Babidi was standing there with a powerful shield around him.. Majin Buu looked at Bader then started to laugh hysterically  
  
Bader with great anger: "You won't be laughing for long... you will pay for what you done to my friends"  
  
Tigero: "Bader.. Be careful.. This kid is not normal... We thought that we killed him several times but he could regenerate himself and form back totally unharmed.. He was just playing with us all the time"  
  
Bader powered up and looked at Buu: "He will not be playing anymore... Buu.. Prepare to die"  
  
Bader jumped at him with full speed.. He tried to punch Buu but Buu grabbed bader from the neck by his extendable horn and threw him back then fired two ki blasts from both his hands at bader... Bader dodged the fast blasts and teleported near Buu and kicked him hard on the side of his head.. Buu just smiled at him and grabbed Bader's leg and threw him up to the air.. Buu teleported above bader and kicked him to the ground... Tigero fired his divine cannon but Buu simply teleported behind Tigero and fired at his back with a powerful ki blast... Tigero fell to the ground Rose threw her sword to Buu but he teleported behind her and was about to fire a laser beam from his finger right to her heart when Hanzo flew to him and choked him from behind and flew with him up to the air. He then went downwards with Buu's head pointed to the ground, Hanzo then started spinning as he was going down and he crashed Buu's head to the ground and creating a crater.. Hanzo placed his hands above his head and prepared for his most powerful ki blast "Hattori Death Maker"..Bader teleported next to Hanzo and powered up for a "Final Flash" Shana joined them and powered up for her "Demon Blast".. They all fired together at once at Buu... The blast stroke Buu and went deep through the ground then the huge stream went through to other side of the planet and to the space where a planet size explosion tore Buu into pieces... Bader was breathing hard because he used most of his energy to fire the final flash...  
  
Bader: "Tigero.. I will heal him.. Take care of Babidi.. He is nothing without Buu on his side"  
  
Bader went to Tigero; Rose was trying to wake him up... Bader made a healing ball and made it burst in healing light healing himself, Tigero, Rose, Hanzo, and Shana Hattori  
  
Bader: "Welcome back.. Rose, Where is your mother?"  
  
Rose looked at the ground sadly: "I'm afraid that she was the first victim of Majin Buu"  
  
Bader: "No.. I can't believe this.. Damn these two... If I only knew"  
  
Tigero: "It was a surprise attack... We all to be blamed for not being careful"  
  
Bader: "That was a true demon... Now to take care of the source of trouble... Man. What the hell are they doing?"  
  
Hanzo and Shana didn't attack Babidi... instead, bader saw Babidi talking to them... Bader flew close to them  
  
Shana: "You must be crazy.. We won't join you.. Not after what you did to my grandmother"  
  
Babidi was using his magic to try and convince the young warriors to join him  
  
Bader: "He is using psychic powers.. Don't listen to him"  
  
Tigero: "BADER WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bader turned around to see a pink laser beam going through his heart... he fell down to the earth and was able to hear Buu's laughter  
  
Tigero: "YOU WILL DIE!!!!!!!"  
  
Tigero flew to him charging up, he tried to punch Buu but Buu fired a laser beam that went through his chest... Tigero fell down to the ground... Buu's right shoulder started to grow. Then the grown part separated from his body and went right to Bader... Bader couldn't avoid it because of his unhealed injury... The pink slug covered bader then it flew right to Buu... Bader was absorbed by Buu... Buu's shape started to change... He grew to the size of bader and looked similar to Bader except that he was pink... Tigero saw the whole thing and he felt a great increase in Buu's power... Buu then started screaming loud.. He placed one hand above him and a small pink ball appeared on top of his hand, the pink ball started to grow up very quickly.. It became so huge...  
  
Tigero: "No, no... Please stop this... AHHHH... Mother, Hanzo and Shana. we have to get out of here" Tigero teleported to Hanzo and tried to grab him but Hanzo pushed him away.. He didn't say a word.. Tigero was looking at him.. Tigero realized that his brother was completely possessed by Babidi..  
  
Tigero: "Hanzo, no... Don't"  
  
Hanzo turned to Babidi and held him tight.. Babidi teleported with Hanzo.. At this moment Buu threw the gigantic energy ball... Tigero grabbed his sister Shana then teleported with her near their mother... Then grabbed his mother and teleported to Gaia.. The energy ball went through Endiness.. The energy ball blew up, tearing up the entire planet..... This was the end of Endiness  
  
"Sorry Sophia"  
  
Tigero, Rose and Shana reached an unknown island near the southwestern continent.. Tigero returned back to his normal form and fell down to the ground  
  
Rose: "Tigero, Tigero... please be alright"  
  
Tigero's was bleeding from his wound.. And tears came out of his eyes: "Endiness... Bader.. Everyone.. Why"  
  
Shana: "Take it easy Tigero.. You are wounded"  
  
Tigero: "Then let me die... I don't deserve to live"  
  
Rose: "Stop this Tigero.. Please get up.. We need you Tigero"  
  
Shana: "I will look for help"  
  
Shana flew up and was searching desperately for city or a village... She found looked beyond the sea and saw urban signs  
  
Shana: "I can see something... Come on Tigero.. I will carry you"  
  
Rose: "I will carry him"  
  
Rose was still in her Dragoon form... She carried her son and followed Shana to the nearby city... The city was Gaiastone's home town and it was named after him.. They landed in the middle of the city, some soldiers ran to them and they recognized Tigero from the battle against the Red Blade army... They took him to the nearest healing center... Tigero passed out but the doctors were able to save his life.... He was unconscious for three days... he finally woke up and looked around to see his mother and sister. The minister of Information was there also  
  
Tigero: "Where am I?"  
  
Minister of Information: "You are in Gaiastone... Good to see you well again sir Tigero"  
  
Tigero looked up at the ceiling thinking and wondering  
  
Rose: "Are you alright Tigero"  
  
Tigero: "Physically yes.. But deep inside, I'm not so sure... Buu didn't come to Gaia.. I can see that.. He might come at any moment... We must be ready"  
  
Shana: "I don't think that he is planning to come here.. If he wanted he would've been here already"  
  
Tigero: "They took Hanzo and Bader too"  
  
Shana: "That Hanzo.. I never thought that he had a weak mind.. Babidi was trying to convince us to join him to obtain more power... Hanzo just went with him"  
  
Rose: "I knew that something like this will happen to Hanzo.. I knew it from the day Jepardo died"  
  
Shana: "What are you going to do? Bader was our hope and now he is being absorbed by that freak"  
  
Tigero: "There must be a way to get him back"  
  
Rose: "But that demon is too powerful.. Even bader had no chance against him"  
  
Tigero: "Bader didn't get to his full power.. He was too angry to concentrate.. There must be a way to overpower that demon... Even if he had Bader inside him" Shana: "Don't forget about Sophia.. How are we going to tell her about Bader?"  
  
At that moment Sophia ran in... She was worried when she couldn't find Bader that morning.. She heard that Tigero and the ladies came to Gaiastone badly injured and Bader wasn't with them  
  
Sophia: "Ti.. Tigero.. Please tell me that Bader is alright please"  
  
Tigero closed his eyes and couldn't say a word... She was begging everyone to tell her that her beloved husband was alive but she got no response... She then fell down to her knees and started crying... Rose hugged Sophia and tried to comfort her  
  
Rose: "I am sorry Sophia... But Bader is gone"  
  
Shana: "It was my fault... I came down in a rush and dragged him to the battle"  
  
Tigero: "Bader is not dead Sophia... He was absorbed by a powerful demon... We tried to stop it but it was too much for us"  
  
Sophia: "Oh bader.. Why did you have to leave now... Your child will be born soon"  
  
Rose: "Child???"  
  
Sophia: "I just found out two days ago... I am pregnant"  
  
Rose: "Oh my god... I don't know what to say"  
  
Sophia: "The poor child.. He or she might not be able to meet Bader and feel fatherhood"  
  
"The Jabirs"  
  
Three weeks passed after the battle against Majin Buu.. Tigero is now healed. Everybody went to Stars Lake  
  
Tigero: "I shall train.. I must be ready to face Buu and retrieve Bader once and for all"  
  
Shana: "I will train with you my brother.. I can help"  
  
Tigero: "Than we shall do it together"  
  
Rose: "I don't know if I can help you guys.. It seems that Dragoons have no chance against that demon"  
  
Tigero: "You can take care of Sophia and ensure that nothing disturbs the birth of Bader's child"  
  
Shana: "Tigero and I can take care of Buu after our training.. Don't worry about us"  
  
"You will never succeed... You're too weak"... A strange voice came from above  
  
everyone looked up  
  
Tigero: "Master Kaio?"  
  
Kaio: "Yes indeed... Tigero you have became strong I must say.. And the same for your sister... But no matter how strong you get, you can never beat Majin Buu"  
  
Tigero: "We must try.. We can't sit down and just wait for him to take more lives"  
  
Kaio: "I've seen this Buu fellow... He is extremely powerful.. Even I can't stand a chance against him"  
  
Shana: "I can.. I am half a Saiyan... With correct training I can achieve extreme powers"  
  
Kaio: "Your father was extremely powerful... You didn't inherit his true powers, and remember that he absorbed Bader which means that Bader's powers are added to his powers.. And you know how powerful Bader was"  
  
Tigero: "So what do you suggest...? Just wait for him to come again"  
  
Kaio: "I heard about a woman in the Forbidden Galaxy... I heard that she posses extreme magical powers... She is the one protecting the Forbidden Galaxy from Babidi and Majin Buu"  
  
Tigero: "Is she that powerful?"  
  
Kaio: "Yes.. She can make up a spell and the spell will work instantly... Her name is Sahera... And the strange thing is that she suddenly appeared in the same time Bader appeared"  
  
Tigero: "Same time Bader appeared? What do you mean by that?"  
  
Kaio: "Bader wasn't born in this time... I talked to Dargo and he told me all about Bader's story... Don't tell me that you don't know about Bader's story"  
  
Tigero: "Speaking about that.. I have no idea about his history"  
  
Kaio went inside the Temple of Darkness and Light... He looked at Bader's statue  
  
Kaio: "What Dargo told me is quiet interesting... Bader doesn't belong to this time.. He is a human from planet Earth.. 800,000 years in the future. It is a time of darkness for Endiness.. And Gaia no longer exists.. Hanzo is facing the great force of Zurned's army... Zurned lead a war against Endiness and is responsible for the death of your mother... Of course Jepardo is killed by your hands... You protected Endiness and during the raging battle Hanzo and Shana escaped... Only to come 200,000 years later to avenge their father's death and take control over Endiness.. Zurned was already dead but his army was lead by his son Henkara and he defeated Hanzo and Shana and took Endiness from their hands... Hanzo and Shana escaped again and acquired the ultimate force that is now called "Vengeance"... They destroyed Gaia and were about to regain control of Endiness.. But the remaining Gaian army was too powerful.. They knew about the power of Vengeance and they found a way to oppose it.. So from that day every attempt to retrieve Endiness failed and resulted to the great increase of the power of the Gaian army.. And the birth of Darpas and him becoming a powerful warrior and trying to assassin Hanzo several times made Hanzo desperate.. Darpas didn't live long but his children took the same path... Thousands of years later Hanzo managed to modify the mutator in his ship... And in the same time he stole the designs of the time machine from the Gaian army... Hanzo possessed two dragoon spirits.. His mother's Dark Dragoon spirit and Miranda's White-Silver Dragoon spirit.. He modified them as well... Increased their power... Later on he was looking for someone to be the next Dragoon since he wasn't recognized by either spirits"  
  
Tigero: "So he found Bader"  
  
Kaio: "Exactly.. Bader was a handicapped human living on earth... But he was the only once recognized by the Dark Dragoon spirit after the death of your mother... So Hanzo recruited him and mutated him then trained him to join the fight to liberate Endiness... But as soon as Bader joined Hanzo and Shana, he found out about a secret base... He investigated only to found out that Darpas the 13th was planning to travel back in time to kill your mother before she give birth to you who defeated Zurned and Hanzo who destroyed Gaia... So Bader tried to stop him but Darpas overpowered him and made his trip back in time... Bader had no choice but to follow Darpas before he reach his destination.. Bader had a time machine on his ship; he had the prototype of the machine that Hanzo built.. So Bader made the trip to follow Darpas... Bader arrived 800,000 years in the past. Only one year before your mother's birth.. And as soon as he arrived his ship crashed.. Then Darpas arrived and bader had a difficult fight against him... Bader killed Darpas and tried to use Darpas' ship to travel back to his original time, but Darpas' ship was designed to self-destruct is Darpas dies.. So the ship blew up and eliminating every chance for Bader to return to his time... He was stuck 800,000 years in the past"  
  
Tigero: "My god... I can't believe this story"  
  
Kaio: "That's what Dargo said... I know Dargo. He will not make up a story like that.. Dargo was the one who advised bader to go to Gaia and settle their... Bader left Endiness just after the birth of Rose... You know the rest of the story"  
  
Rose: "He was trapped.. All this to stop Darpas from killing me"  
  
Kaio: "You brought birth to three legendary warriors.. Tigero, Hanzo, and Shana will be legends... Your life is so important Rose.. Bader was willing to make that risk. You all should be thankful. Especially you Tigero... You know what bader mostly regret? He regrets that he wasn't able to stop Jepardo when he first arrived"  
  
Tigero: "Everything is clear now... Somehow I am not very surprised"  
  
Shana: "So he changed the course of history... But it wasn't for the best.. Endiness is destroyed"  
  
Kaio: "I don't think that the destruction of Endiness was Bader's fault... I think that Sahera has a role in these actions too"  
  
Tigero: "Sahera.. And what's her story?"  
  
Kaio: "No one knows about her... All we know is that she appeared in the same time Bader appeared... I think that guarding the Forbidden Galaxy made Babidi search for another planet to destroy"  
  
Tigero: "Are you saying that she also belong to the future"  
  
Kaio: "That's the only logical explanation"  
  
Tigero: "Why wasn't she with Bader...? If she came in the same time then she might have something to do with Bader"  
  
Kaio: "That's what I am intending to find out... I will make a trip to the Forbidden Galaxy and I will try to talk to her"  
  
Shana: "Well what are you waiting for?"  
  
Kaio: "I heard that Bader's wife is pregnant... Bader's child might've inherited some of his powers... I want to make sure that the child will be strong enough"  
  
Rose: "Strong enough for what?"  
  
Kaio: "The trip to the Forbidden Galaxy takes about three hundred years with my speed... During that time I want to make sure that the child will be ready to fight Buu if he comes to Gaia.. I will give the child extra powers and give the child the ability to unleash the powers without difficulties"  
  
Tigero: "Just like you did to me and Bader"  
  
Kaio: "Exactly"  
  
Rose called for Sophia and explained the whole situation and accepted Kaio's offer  
  
Sophia: "Are you sure that my child will be unharmed"  
  
Kaio: "Absolutely... Don't worry girl"  
  
Kaio closed his eyes... And started to concentrate hard... He was surprised for what he saw  
  
Kaio: "Interesting.. Sophia... You have twins... A boy and a Girl"  
  
Sophia: "Twins?? Are you sure?"  
  
Kaio: "Yes twins... I can say that they are in a good shape.. I will give them some of my powers"  
  
Kaio placed his hands in front of him. He closed his eyes and then released two light streams at the direction of Sophia... Sophia glow in blue light, then the blue light went to her unborn children  
  
Kaio: "That will do it... I will go now to find Sahera... She might find a way to stop Majin Buu"  
  
Tigero: "I shall go with you"  
  
Kaio: "You must stay here.. You are the only one who can protect Gaia for now.. I will contact you during my trip so you can make sure that I didn't die on my way"  
  
Kaio placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported on his way to the Forbidden Galaxy  
  
Everybody was quiet for a moment... Looking at the sky thinking about the situation they are in  
  
Tigero: "Three hundred years just to make it to the Forbidden Galaxy. And another three hundred years to return to Gaia.. That's too long"  
  
Shana: "Six hundred years of waiting.. What if Babidi and Buu came during this period...? Will it be the end?"  
  
Rose: "Not if we had something to do about it"  
  
Sophia: "We will prepare.. We won't stop until we either die in battle or destroy Babidi and his creature once and for all"  
  
Six months passed and the arrival of Jabir and Jessica is soon... Rose was taking good care of Sophia during the time of pregnancy  
  
Tigero and Shana were waiting outside Sophia's room.. Soon enough they heard a cry of a baby... Then after a while they heard another cry... They waited for another half an hour and Rose came out  
  
Rose was smiling: "Come and see the children"  
  
Tigero and Shana went inside... Sophia was holding the two babies  
  
Tigero: "My good look at them... They look just like you Sophia.. Except for the eyes.. They got Bader's eyes"  
  
Rose: "They are beautiful.. Have you decided the names for them?"  
  
Sophia: "Bader and I always talked about the names of our children... He always wanted to follow his tribe's tradition.. The fathers name the boys and the mothers name the girls... Bader always liked the name Jabir. His family name is Al-Jabir and he always wanted to name his son Jabir in a hope that he will be as the name means. Dominating... So I will call my son Jabir.. And my dear daughter.. She looks like my late mother.. So I shall name her next to my mother... I will call my daughter Jessica"  
  
Rose: "Jabir and Jessica. Those are beautiful names"  
  
Tigero: "Absolutely... I hope that Bader will be here soon... I hope that he will be able to see his children"  
  
Shana: "He will... I am sure that he will"  
  
"The Search for Sahera"  
  
Kaio was traveling in full speed on the way to the Forbidden Galaxy.. He was exhausted as he never stopped for a moment... He decided to land on Planet Rihana... He still has a long distance to travel to.. He landed near a waterfall in a forest  
  
Kaio: ((I'm getting too old for this... But somehow I know that Sahera is the only one who can help us defeat Babidi and Buu... And Hanzo of course... Hanzo will become Majin.. That means extra trouble for us... The trips take three hundred years... I just hope that Tigero and Shana can hold on if Buu arrive))  
  
"Hey blue man.. Who are you?"  
  
Kaio turned to the direction he heard the voice... He saw a short green skinned man... He looked very old  
  
Kaio: "I am Kaio"  
  
Gulca: "Oh forgive me master Kaio... I knew that you looked familiar... I am Gulca" Kaio: "Nice to see you Gulca.. Don't worry about me; I am just resting for a while"  
  
Gulca: "Please master.. I want you to come and rest in my house"  
  
Kaio: "Maybe next time.. I will be leaving soon.. I have a long trip and I am in a hurry"  
  
Gulca: "Is there anything I can do for you master?"  
  
Kaio: "Have you heard about a woman called Sahera?"  
  
Gulca: "The time keeper?"  
  
Kaio: "Time keeper?"  
  
Gulca: "I heard about her... She appeared over 40 years ago... Some said that she came from the star Zaman"  
  
Kaio: "Zaman??? Impossible... No one can even get near Zaman"  
  
Gulca: "I heard it from reliable resources... Sahera came out of the star of Zaman.. The star that is in the center of the Forbidden Galaxy"  
  
Kaio: "The star of Zaman was always a mystery.. Even my ancestors couldn't find out any information about it... Anyone who comes near it will be sucked into it and never be seen again... But why did you call her the time keeper?"  
  
Gulca: "That's what she calls herself.. I met her about 20 years ago.. She said that she was looking for The Black Wolverine"  
  
Kaio: "She was here??? How come I never saw her in the Astral Dimension??"  
  
Gulca: "She cannot be seen in the astral dimension... She is a spiritual being from a totally different dimension... Plus, she can hide her self from the Astral Dimension"  
  
Kaio: "Did you say that she was looking for the Black Wolverine?"  
  
Gulca: "Yes.. She was looking for him and a man called Darpas"  
  
Kaio: "Where is she? Please.. You must tell me"  
  
Gulca: "When she came she asked about the direction for a planet named Earth... She went there and couldn't found the Black Wolverine.. So she went to another planet called Earth"  
  
Kaio: "When?"  
  
Gulca: "Just two months ago... Unlike the Forbidden Galaxy you can teleport their instantly, the planet has teleport connection"  
  
Kaio: "I must go there... Where is it?"  
  
Gulca: "The Kaio sphere.. In the north galaxy"  
  
Kaio: "Thank you for your information"  
  
Gulca: "Glad I can help"  
  
Kaio teleported to the planet that was called Earth.. It was an easy trip... He used his sense skill to feel her magical powers... He felt it. And it was more than he ever imagined... He teleported to her.. He saw a young woman with blue hair and blue eyes  
  
Kaio: "Excuse me young lady"  
  
The young lady turned to him: "If you know me well you won't say young lady" Kaio: "So it is you... You are Sahera"  
  
Sahera: "You are Kaio.. Good to see you.. What on earth are doing away from your planet?"  
  
Kaio: "I was looking for you.. We have a difficult situation"  
  
Sahera: "I am sorry, but I am kind of busy"  
  
Kaio: "I can lead to the one you are looking for"  
  
Sahera looked at him in the eyes: "Oh.. And who am I looking for"  
  
Kaio: "The Black Wolverine"  
  
Sahera wasn't surprised: "You probably heard it from the planets I went to.. Please Kaio... I really respect the Kaio family but I don't have time for this"  
  
Kaio: "You are looking for the man from the future Bader Al-Jabir"  
  
Sahera: "You know him"  
  
Kaio: "I trained him once"  
  
Sahera: "You must tell me where he is.. That guy is trouble"  
  
Kaio: "He is in trouble.. We need your help Sahera"  
  
Sahera: "I am the one needing your help... Please tell me where I can find him.. If he is dying or something then don't bother telling me where he is"  
  
Kaio: "Does the name Babidi remind you of something"  
  
Sahera: "Yeah that insane little freak.. He wanted me to help him create a horrible monster... I kicked him out of the Forbidden Galaxy"  
  
Kaio: "He created his creature.. His creature's name is Majin Buu"  
  
Sahera: "That fool.. He doesn't have the power to fully control Buu.. That's why he wanted my help.. What does Bader have to do with Majin Buu and Babidi?"  
  
Kaio explained the whole situation to Sahera  
  
Sahera: "Buu absorbed Bader.. I have to get him out... Or else he will be stuck inside Buu forever and never get out.. Or I can simply kill Buu and Bader with him"  
  
Kaio: "Why do you want to kill bader?"  
  
Sahera: "I don't think that I will kill Bader.. I need him to fight Buu.. Then I will kill him or send him away"  
  
Kaio: "What's the deal with you and Bader?"  
  
Sahera: "He brought me here"  
  
Kaio: "Brought you where?"  
  
Sahera looked at Kaio; she came close to him and placed her hand over his head to show him her situation  
  
Kaio: "You need him alive.. No one is as powerful as this Buu guy"  
  
Sahera: "A legendary super Saiyan can take him down easily.. I am sure that you can find one"  
  
Kaio: "The legendary super Saiyan died.. His grandchildren were both killed by Bader and Tigero"  
  
Sahera: "Tigero, the Wingly?"  
  
Kaio: "Yes.. Bader and Tigero can fuse together to one powerful warrior"  
  
Sahera: "Then if we release Bader and make him fuse with Tigero then they will be able to defeat Majin Buu"  
  
Kaio: "Precisely... Now.. I have a feeling that the trip I made was for nothing.. How come Babidi is scared of you if you need Bader and Tigero to fight Buu"  
  
Sahera: "I cannot fight him... I can do worse... But he must be weakened first.. That's why I need the human and the Wingly to fight Buu"  
  
Kaio: "Alright.. I will break the news to Tigero.. I assume that you can locate Majin Buu, or am I wrong"  
  
Sahera: "He is heading for your planet"  
  
Kaio: "WHAT!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaio teleported to his planet and so did Sahera... While he was on his way he contacted Tigero telepathically and told him to meet him on his planet... Tigero teleported there  
  
Kaio and Sahera arrived to see Babidi, Majin Buu, and Majin Hanzo there waiting for their arrival... Tigero arrived as well  
  
Hanzo looked at Tigero with anger.. A letter "M" was written on his forehead  
  
Tigero: "Kaio.. Who's the chick. is she the one Dargo told you about?"  
  
Kaio: "Tigero meet Sahera, Sahera this is Tigero"  
  
Sahera: "You are really powerful for a Wingly... You must come from the Framha bloodline"  
  
Tigero: "Not at all... I just got powerful.. Now how are you supposed to fight.. Your power level is lower that Jessica and Jabir's power"  
  
Sahera: "I will show you... Now let me see.. First of all.. Bader"  
  
Sahera flew up to the air.. She closed her eyes  
  
Sahera: "Warrior sleeping inside the dead.. Awaken and release yourself from the prison of Buu"  
  
Buu started to feel funny... He started to swallow.. He got bigger and bigger.... He blew up to pieces with the sound of Bader screaming... The smoke revealed Bader down on one knee.. He seemed extremely tired but was able to activate the white-silver dragoon spirit to regain his health  
  
Bader: "Where am I...? Master Kaio?... Tigero?"  
  
Majin Buu reformed again but to his kid form again... Bader looked at him with great  
  
Babidi: "Sahera?!.... I thought that we agreed to leave each other alone.. Why are you here?"  
  
Sahera: "Didn't I tell you not to create this monster?"  
  
Babidi: "I have full control over him... You don't have the right to decide what to do or not to do... Buu.. Waste her"  
  
Buu looked at her with cold eyes... He then fired a laser beam but Sahera teleported behind Buu... She grabbed his horn and Buu started to glow with pink light... Sahera then sucked up all Buu's energy then sealed him in a crystal sphere  
  
Babidi: "Majin Buu??.... Noo.. Hanzo go and take care of her" Hanzo looked at Sahera with fear... He then regained his courage and fired hundreds of ki blast at her... Sahera teleported behind Hanzo.. Hanzo looked back and jumped away  
  
Sahera: "For those who have the Majin power.. Stay still and remain as hard as stone"  
  
Hanzo looked at her and he tried to attack her but he couldn't move his legs.. He looked down and saw his feet turning to stone. Then his legs then his trunk then his whole body turned to stone... Sahera took Buu's crystal and threw it at Hanzo turning him into small pieces of rock  
  
Tigero: "YOU BITCH... HOW COULD YOU KILL MY OWN BROTHER"  
  
Bader: "You could've just removed the Majin spell out of him"  
  
Sahera: "He was a threat.. Now bader.. We have unfinished business"  
  
Bader: "What? Are you going to kill me too?"  
  
Sahera: "You are too powerful to be killed in battle.. Let me see... Death Dimension.. Open up and take this human to reside in you"  
  
The sky went dark and a huge rectangle opened up in the sky with it was completely dark with blue lights going around it.. Bader started to feel strange things.. He couldn't see well and was walking around randomly... Then he suddenly opened his eyes to see himself just next to the rectangle and Tigero and Kaio trying to stop him.. Bader jumped back  
  
Bader: "Death Dimension.. You had enough. Close"  
  
The rectangle then freezed.. It looked like a big piece of dark glass... Bader then punched it to break it down to pieces  
  
Sahera: "You know about the death dimension.. I'm impressed... Death Dimension.. Open again"  
  
The death dimension opened again  
  
Bader: "You can't fool me now... I posses the Dark Dragoon spirit.. The death dimension will not suck me in"  
  
Sahera: "Be patient... Death dimension.. I beg you to look beneath you and find the ones who want this human to be dead and send them to the current dimension"  
  
Bader: "Oh no" Strong lightening sparks came around the rectangle then five huge sparks fired at the ground...  
  
Sahera: "You have one chance to get even with your enemy. Show no mercy and you might have a chance to live again"  
  
Darpas: "We meet again Bader.. You will pay for what you done"  
  
Zurned: "You have turned Gaia into a weakling planet.. You should've let the real men to handle it"  
  
Jepardo: "You let Endiness turn to ashes.. You fool.. I will make you pay for mocking my heritage"  
  
Lujean: "You destroyed my army.. You dared to kill me.. I will kill you for that"  
  
Miranda: "Because of your stupid action I got killed.. And because of you Endiness got destroyed"  
  
"Fight The Dead"  
  
Bader: "You gotta be kidding me... Hey guys. Can't we talk about this....?"  
  
Kaio: "How could you Sahera.. You don't have to do this"  
  
Sahera: "I am just having some fun... I can kill him right away but I want to see some fight"  
  
Tigero: "Bader.. We have no choice.. We must fight... DIVINE POWER"  
  
Bader: "DARK POWER"  
  
Tigero jumped up and transformed to the seven-winged divine dragoon... Bader transformed to the super dark dragoon  
  
Bader: "Are you thinking what I am thinking Tigero"  
  
Tigero: "We need some time.. There are five of them"  
  
Kaio: "I will buy some time for you guys"  
  
Miranda: "Out of the way old man"  
  
Darpas: "Beat it"  
  
Sahera: "Stay out of this Kaio.. You too Tigero"  
  
Kaio: "Curse you Sahera.. I thought that you are a good person"  
  
Sahera: "I must do my job.. I must eliminate the time changers"  
  
Kaio: "Then why did you bring Darpas back.. He came with Bader too... You told me that you don't have to kill Bader.. You said that there is another way"  
  
Sahera: "Don't worry about Darpas.. If he survives then I will take care of him myself"  
  
Darpas: "Take care of me?.... Who the hell are you?"  
  
Sahera: "I am the time keeper.. My job is to make sure that there is no time disturbance.. And if a time shit occurs I will be dragged to the exact time the shifter have went to.. You and Bader are time shifters... I have two ways to bring things back to order.. There is an easy way, and a hard way.. The easy way is to kill the shifter.. The hard way is to take the shifter and go with him or her through the Zaman star... And as everyone see I chose the easy way"  
  
Bader: "Time keeper... If you were after me then why the hell didn't you appear years ago?"  
  
Sahera: "I was looking for 50 years... I heard that Darpas died.. And for being honest I thought that you two were together"  
  
Bader: "He is my enemy"  
  
Sahera: "So why are you on Gaia now? Darpas is Gaian so why are you living in your enemy's territory"  
  
Bader: "You don't have a clue about why I made the time shift"  
  
Sahera: "I don't usually ask time shifters about their reasons.. I either kill them or rarely take them to Zaman"  
  
Jepardo: "Enough talking.. Bader. Let's settle this once and for all"  
  
Zurned: "Let me take care of him brother.. You can take that Wingly down.. I want this guy so bad"  
  
Jepardo: "As you wish.. But don't get yourself killed"  
  
Tigero: "Jepardo... I can take you down any time any place"  
  
Babidi: "Sayians.. Allow me to unleash your powers"  
  
Sahera: "Babidi... Get in"  
  
Babidi then disappeared and was sucked right to the death dimension that was open  
  
Zurned powered up and transformed to a super Saiyan..  
  
Zurned: "Let me show a little trick I learned"  
  
Zurned then screamed loud.. His muscles got huge. His eyes are entirely white... His hair got spiky... He then screamed loud and his powers increased rapidly.. He is now an ultra super Saiyan  
  
Bader: "Damn!"  
  
Bader flew up in the air and released his magical black flamed sword... Zurned fired three ki blast at Bader.. Bader dodged them easily... He launched a dark blast at Zurned.. He threw a dark energy ball at Zurned and black flames caught Zurned.. He got blind... Bader flew down at him to finish him off with his magical sword but was distracted by a fast arrow that almost got his eye... it was Miranda and she fires several arrows at bader ... Bader used his sword to shatter each arrow that came at him.. He didn't want to kill Miranda...  
  
Miranda: "Damn you Bader... If I only had my dragoon spirit"  
  
Sahera: "That is not a problem at all"  
  
Bader turned to her with anger... Sahera smiled at him and released a magical sword... She teleported behind Bader. Bader felt her presence and teleported away... Sahera then kept on teleporting from place to place and Bader was teleporting away not knowing what to do.. Until he felt tremendous heat going through his armor and right to his heart... It was Lujean who had a laser sword and stabbed Bader from behind... Bader flew away and activated the white-silver dragoon spirit to heal himself.. Sahera flew to him as soon as he was healed and stabbed him in his heart in the front.. She drew her sword away quickly and grabbed the white-silver dragon spirit that was next to his heart..  
  
Sahera: "Is this a white-silver dragoon spirit"  
  
Sahera threw the spirit to Miranda.. Miranda grabbed it and it glow in white light.. Miranda then transformed to the White-Silver Dragoon.. Bader's wound healed but slower than usual  
  
Bader: "You bitch.. You"  
  
Sahera: "It is not fare to have two spirits.. Let us see what you are made of"  
  
Bader: "No.. AHHH. My head... No... I MUST TRANSFORM BACK"  
  
Black flames came all over Bader's body.. He then forced himself to transform back  
  
Miranda: "That was a bog mistake"  
  
Bader: "Then make me pay... I will fight a dragoon"  
  
Bader powered up... He felt some pain in his heart... Bader jumped at Miranda but she fired a magical arrow at bader.. Bader dodged and punched her in the stomach  
  
Bader: "Don't think that I will go easy on you because you are a woman"  
  
Bader then caught her from her hair then kicked her hard on the face... She gave him an elbow to his chest.. Then she choked him and flew with him down to the ground.. Before they reached the ground Bader held her arm and twisted it and tossed her to the ground... he then grabbed her arm and placed his foot on her side.. He broke her shoulder with a quick move.. She then glow in white light and healed her self.. She looked at something behind bader and fired healing light from her hand right next to Bader  
  
Zurned: "Finally... Bader you basterd... I will kill you"  
  
Bader: "Oh no.. Two on one"  
  
Darpas: "Make that three"  
  
Meanwhile Tigero was giving Jepardo hard time... Jepardo now in his final super Saiyan form... Jepardo fired huge ki blast on Tigero... Tigero was so fast that he easily dodged Jepardo's attacks..  
  
Jepardo: "How can this be... I am Jepardo.. I am the most powerful man in the universe"  
  
Tigero: "Shut up and fight"  
  
Jepardo flew at Tigero and punched Tigero in the chest... Jepardo punched the armor that was tough enough to break Jepardo's knuckles... Tigero grabbed Jepardo's arm and twisted it then punched his shoulder.. He kept on punching his shoulder until he heard the bones shattering... He then choked Jepardo and raised him up and placed the divine cannon right on his face... He fired it taking Jepardo's head off  
  
Sahera: "You are tough Tigero... Let me see what you do against my body guard... Asido appear"  
  
A meteor came from the sky... it was small and it crashed to the ground... Tigero covered his eyes and when he opened his eyes he saw a huge fist punching his to a nearby hill back... He got out of the rubble and saw the scary body guard... He looked at his red eyes and long horns.. His teeth are blade sharp.. He was three meters tall with four big arms... His feet are like tiger's feet.. Asido screamed hard and ran to Tigero... he ran scary fast at Tigero and punched him to throw him in mid air then fired dozens of ki blast from his four hands... Then jumped up and kicked Tigero down to the ground then stumped on him when Tigero fell to the ground... Tigero heard his armor cracking.. Asido carried Tigero by his lower hands then gave him heavy and fast punches by his upper hands.. Then he threw Tigero away  
  
Tigero barely stood up to see Asido walking to him then running... Tigero fired the divine cannon but Asido jumped up and missed it by an inch then gave Tigero a hard kick to the face.. Asido then came close to Tigero and placed his four hands at the direction of Tigero and started to fire hundreds of ki blast to Tigero who was lying motionless on the ground.. Each ki blast made a huge ground-shaking explosion... When the smoke cleared Tigero was down on his face and transformed back to normal.. He was badly injured  
  
Sahera: "Asido don't kill him.. Save your energy for bader.. That is if he made it"  
  
Bader was fighting for his life against Miranda, Zurned, and Darpas.. Bader didn't have his sword so he used his claws... He jumped at Zurned and scratched his face.. Zurned got angry and started to fire rapidly... Bader blacked his blasts. Then Darpas choked him from behind.. Bader tried reversing the move but couldn't so he gave him a back kick to the groin... Darpas fell to his knees... Bader was stroke on the face by Miranda's magical arrow... Bader held his forehead which was bleeding..  
  
Bader: "Not fare"  
  
Zurned then came and punched Bader in the stomach then placed his hand in front of Bader's face... He was about to fire but his hand was suddenly cut... He was shocked and turned to his side to see Shana Hattori with her sword... Rose and Sophia just arrived with Shana  
  
Sophia: "Bader.. I am glad to see you alive"  
  
Bader: "Sophia.. "  
  
Sahera: "How romantic... Please spare this for after death"  
  
Bader: "Careful ladies... They are all against us.. And stay away from that witch... She sealed Buu and killed Hanzo in a flash"  
  
Rose: "Hanzo??... Oh my god.. And.. Tigero.. Where is Tigero?"  
  
Sahera: "I spared his life for now"  
  
Rose: "What the... Miranda???????"  
  
Miranda: "The daughter of Dart... Rose"  
  
Rose: "You are alive.. But"  
  
Bader: "She is here to kill me... She blames he for her death"  
  
Rose: "Miranda no... Jepardo placed you in front of Bader's blast; there was nothing he could do about it"  
  
Miranda: "He could've stopped it or divert it... There is no excuse"  
  
Bader: "It was a final flash with full power.. It is like a loose train"  
  
Darpas: "You... You are Sophia.. You were responsible for Hanzo and Shana's escape during the third wave"  
  
Sophia: "I don't know what the hell you are talking about"  
  
Darpas: "You are a traitor"  
  
Bader: "Watch your mouth... This is the past you idiot"  
  
Darpas: "You will be past"  
  
Darpas flew at Bader but then he suddenly fell back.. Sophia shot him with her gun... She then kept on firing at him after raising the power if the gun and kept on firing until she made sure that Darpas wasn't able to move again  
  
Sahera: "That's one down... Excuse me.. Lujean. How long are you going to stand there watching"  
  
Lujean: "They are just too powerful"  
  
Sahera: "You mean that without your army you are nothing"  
  
Lujean: "I didn't train to face monsters such as these"  
  
Sahera: "Asido kill this bitch"  
  
Asido looked at Lujean with eyes full of fury... He jumped up and landed in front of Lujean... He held her with two hands and with the other hands he tore her body piece by piece and threw the remaining away  
  
Zurned jumped at bader with full speed.. Bader ran to Zurned and slid down right between his legs and behind Zurned.. Bader jumped at him and chocked him from behind... He then snapped Zurned's neck with a quick move... Zurned fell to the ground then white light came to Zurned and he stood up healed from his injuries  
  
Bader: "Damn you Miranda"  
  
Miranda: "You will die"  
  
Miranda flew at bader but a tower of flowing water came out of the ground and picked Miranda up with it... Miranda recovered and flew away to see Sophia in her dragoon form..  
  
Sophia: "Away from my husband"  
  
Miranda: "And what if I say no"  
  
Sophia: "You die!"  
  
Miranda fired an arrow at Sophia.. Sophia fired from her gun and blew the arrow up.. Then fired again at Miranda's head... The blast scratched her forehead.. Sophia then flew at her and kicked her in the stomach then was about to fire but Rose stopped her  
  
Rose: "Don't kill her... Miranda you don't deserve the white-silver dragoon spirit... I beg the spirit to leave this evil woman and go to the rightful one"  
  
Miranda glow in white then she transformed back to normal then the spirit flew to Bader and went right through his chest  
  
Bader: "Man that feels good"  
  
Shana: "Your sword Vengeance"  
  
Shana threw Bader's sword at him.. Bader took his sword  
  
Sahera: "Outside interference"  
  
Bader: "Shut up"  
  
Bader flew at Zurned.. Zurned stood to block his attack.. Bader multiplied into two and the two clones placed their swords close to each other and took Zurned's head off.. Bader then flew up and threw a healing energy ball to Tigero and healed him in a instant  
  
Sahera: "Damn it... Miranda you blew your chance big time"  
  
The ground shook under Miranda and rocks started flying around her.. Then huge rocks came up and smashed into her killing her in a instant  
  
Shana: "I will take her down"  
  
Bader: "No Shana... Let me handle this.. She wants me. I will deal with her"  
  
Sahera: "Asido... Take care of him.. And kill him"  
  
Asido screamed loud and jumped towards Bader.. Asido punched bader then ran again and grabbed Bader and threw him away.. Bader recovered in mid air and fired the Demon Cannon.. The beam went through Aside's chest but it just slew him down.. Asido stopped and he put his hand on the wound and the wound healed... Asido screamed and fired several ki blasts at bader. bader jumped up and threw a Destructo disk but Asido slapped it away  
  
Bader: "Dark power"  
  
Bader transformed to a super dragoon... He flew to Asido but Asido flew up and gave bader a hard uppercut to the chest... Bader felt the armor cracking then joined his hands and stroke Asido on the back of his head then grabbed his leg and started spinning around and threw him to a nearby mountain.. Bader powered up flew to him and gave him a series of punches and kicks in mid air.. Then fired a dark blast that blinded Asido... Bader then powered up for the final flash and used his whole energy to blast the biggest one he ever made... The blast drove Asido to outer space to blow up and tear him to pieces  
  
Sahera: "Asido!! You basterd.. How could you"  
  
Bader: "You will be next"  
  
Sahera: "We will see about that.. Turn into stone"  
  
Bader felt some energy coming at him but then it went away from him  
  
Rose: "Dragoons are immune against such magic"  
  
Bader teleported in front of Sahera and was about to stab her with his claws but she teleported away and came behind him... She punched through his armor and to the white-silver dragoon spirit...  
  
Sahera: "Your strength is gone"  
  
Bader: "This time... I can't"  
  
Bader started shaking  
  
Bader: "MY HEAD.. NOO"  
  
Black flames started coming out of Bader's body... He then shouted hard then he turned into a black flaming dragoon.. He turned to Sahera and tried to kill her but she teleported away... Bader followed her from place to place... He got much faster and was able to make a direct hit with his flaming claws.. He stabbed her to kill her in an instant... He then flew up and started screaming... He looked at Tigero and fired the demon cannon at him killing him in an instant... He then flew higher and powered up for a final flash.. He aimed it right through the ground to settle near the core of the planet... The planet blew up to ashes killing everyone on it. Including Rose, Shana, Sophia, and Kaio... Bader then screamed loud and went flying around space... Bader didn't see what he was doing.. He couldn't control himself  
  
"The Black Monster"  
  
Bader was flying around from planet to planet... He lost total control.. He wasn't even able to see where he was going.. He felt like he was dreaming.. From time to time he can see... But it was for only a second or two.. And all he sees is a city on fire or rocks flying in space.. He never knew how long this was going... He rarely had sense of time.. He sometimes thought that he was dead but he could feel some pain in his body and when he could see he sees warriors fighting him... But then he tries to stop but he wasn't in control  
  
One day he heard some voices.. They sounded like echoes... Then the voices came clear  
  
"You must fight this.. You have to control yourself.... Please"  
  
"Please don't make us do this"  
  
Bader then was able to see again... He saw a young man and a young woman... Their sight reminded him of Sophia as they looked just like her  
  
Bader: "Release me... Please.. You must stop me"  
  
Bader then felt severe pain in his head as he lost control again.. He now can feel his body fighting the two warriors... They were strong and extremely fast.. He could feel magical spells being cast over him... Each cast will wake a sense in him.. Until he was finally awake... He was lying down on the ground... He felt pain all over his body and was bleeding from several wounds.. He felt his power dwindling... He was back in control  
  
Bader: "You did it... Who are you?"  
  
The young woman came down to him: "So it is true... You are Bader"  
  
Bader: "How long has it been..? I lost sense of time.. You must tell me"  
  
The young man: "You have been destroying planets and civilizations for 30 years... Ever since the battle on Kaio's planet you were a mad man... You must know that we had no choice"  
  
Bader: "The dark spirit... Take it out.. Destroy it.. I beg you.. Do a favor to a dying man"  
  
The young woman cried as Bader was having his last breath... The dark spirit flew out of Bader's body and vanished in the air... Bader watched it vanish and smiled...  
  
Young man: "It looks like your spirit is gone"  
  
The young man waited for a response but Bader was already dead.. Bader's body then disappeared  
  
Young woman: "What do you say brother?"  
  
Young man: "Let's do it... If we were able to kill Bader then we can kill anyone... Let's make the trip"  
  
The young man and woman boarded their ship and flew up in the sky then the ship suddenly disappeared  
  
Dargo: "They finally killed you Bader.. I've been waiting for this moment for years"  
  
Bader: "Dargo.. Was it that bad?"  
  
Dargo: "You should've seen yourself... You were totally out of control"  
  
Bader: "Where am I?"  
  
Dargo: "Where else I can be?"  
  
Bader: "But I thought that dead people go to the death dimension not the astral dimension"  
  
Dargo: "I was asked to hold you here for a while"  
  
Bader: "Who asked you?"  
  
Dargo: "Your children.. Don't tell me that you didn't recognize your own children"  
  
Bader: "You mean the two who just killed me.. MY CHILDREN?"  
  
Dargo: "Exactly... They were training really hard just for this day"  
  
Bader: "Sophia was pregnant... But she died in Kaio's planet"  
  
Dargo: "They were born while you were inside Buu.. Sophia left then on Gaia and came to help you out"  
  
Bader: "But then I killed my own wife. Along with my best friend, Kaio, Shana and the one whom I came to save in the first place"  
  
Dargo: "That wasn't your fault... Sahera is to blame not you"  
  
Bader: "Talking about Sahera.. You should've told me that there will be a time keeper"  
  
Dargo: "I just knew about them recently.. Even Kaio didn't know about them... It is a big universe you know"  
  
Bader: "Now that I'm dead her job is done... She got what she wanted while the others lost big time"  
  
Dargo: "Not necessarily.. Besides, you killed her.. Now another timekeeper will appear"  
  
Bader: "Another one?... But if I am dead there is no need for them to come"  
  
Dargo: "Who said that you are dead?"  
  
Bader: "Huh?... You mean that I am alive?"  
  
Dargo: "It's time"  
  
Bader: "Time for what?"  
  
Dargo: "I hope that you are prepared"  
  
Bader: "What the hell are you talking about?... Dargo what the"  
  
Bader then felt him self being sucked into another dimension... he was flying through a familiar mist.. He remembered this mist very well... Then everything went bright and when the light went off  
  
Bader: "My chest. Blood... What the.. Buu?????????"  
  
Bader was on the ground and saw majin Buu throwing a part of him so he can absorb Bader... Bader couldn't move but he felt someone coming in full speed and carried Bader away... Bader fell on the ground and looked at the one who carried him with full surprise  
  
Bader: "But how.. I mean where.. I mean when"  
  
Young man: "You remember me.. Come one let's finish Buu.. We have one chance"  
  
Young woman: "Be healed"  
  
The young woman threw a white energy ball at Bader and healed him instantly  
  
Tigero: "Are you alright Bader?"  
  
Bader: "I'm not sure"  
  
Young man: "I called for Sophia to come here. We need her help"  
  
Bader: "You should address her as your mother Jabir"  
  
Jabir smiled: "Dargo told you"  
  
Jessica: "He spoiled our surprise"  
  
Bader: "And you are Jessica... My god, look at you two"  
  
Shana: "Who are those two.. You know them?"  
  
Bader: "They are my kids"  
  
Hanzo: "I didn't know that you had kids"  
  
Bader: "It's a long story.. But we can tell stories after we finish this freak"  
  
Buu and Babidi looked at them with fear as they felt how strong Jabir and Jessica are.. Sophia then arrived  
  
Sophia: "Bader how could you leave without notice"  
  
Bader: "Sorry Sophia.. I was kind of a hurry"  
  
Tigero: "I don't know what is the deal with the two new comers but let's finish Buu off"  
  
Jabir: "Tigero, Father.. Can you perform the fusion dance"  
  
Bader looked at Tigero who looked at Bader.. They smiled at each other  
  
Bader: "My boy is smart.. Let's do this"  
  
Tigero: "Right away"  
  
Bader powered up but didn't transform into a dragoon... Bader and Tigero prepared for the fusion dance... The made the dance and successfully fused into Tiger"  
  
Hanzo: "The same guy who defeated my father... He will defiantly defeat Buu"  
  
Jabir: "Hanzo... You saw how they dance... Can you do it?"  
  
Hanzo looked at him with one eye brow higher than the other: "Are you suggesting?"  
  
Jabir: "Exactly"  
  
Jabir jumped next to Hanzo and they two performed the fusion dance and fused into Hazir... Hazir has Hanzo's short hair and Jabir's big form.. His eyes are brown and his hair just turned golden as a super Saiyan  
  
Jessica: "Now let the ladies do the dancing... Mother and Rose.. You can do this"  
  
Sophia: "So you are my daughter... I knew it.. But this means that I am now pregnant.. Will the fusion affect you and your brother?"  
  
Jessica: "Not at all"  
  
Rose and Sophia performed the fusion dance and fused into Rosia... Rosia had long black hair and grey eyes she was a bit taller than both Sophia and Rose... She had four magical wings  
  
Shana: "That leaves you and me Jessica"  
  
Jessica: "Precisely"  
  
Jessica and Shana fused together into Jenna... Jenna had Jessica's gray hair and Shana's sharp looking eyes...  
  
Tiger: "The two families fused together... Majin Buu.. What are you going to do when the Jabirs and the Endinesses go wild on you?.... Tell me what are you going to do?"  
  
Hazir: "We still have two fusions to do now Tiger"  
  
Tiger: "You two little devils. Let's do it"  
  
Jenna: "Come on mother... We can call you mother"  
  
Rosia: "Let's fuse"  
  
Tiger and Hazir fused together into Tizir.. Rosia and Jenna fused into Jenia  
  
Babidi: "This is madness.. Their powers are unbelievable... Buu, just forget about them and get the hell out of here"  
  
Tizir with several voices: "Hey don't you run.. Come on, the party just began"  
  
Tizir teleported behind Babidi.. Babidi turned to him to receive a hard slap on the face  
  
Tizir: "You have been a bad boy.. Bad boy"  
  
Tizir kept on slapping Babidi on the face until he bled from the nose, then he choked Babidi and broke his neck with a quick move then threw his body up in the air... Jenia fired from her eyes and blew Babidi into ashes  
  
Buu watched all this with great fear... Tizir and Jenia teleported close to Buu... Buu was scared and tried to flee.. Tizir teleported in front of Buu and Jenia flew using her two magical wings to catch Buu from behind... Tizir kissed both his fists then treated Buu like a punching bag.. Jenia threw Buu up in the air... Tizir flew up and kicked Buu back Jenia and Jenia punched him back to Tizir... Tizir grabbed Buu and threw him hard to the ground... Buu went through ground and deep to the other side of the planet... Tizir teleported their with Jenia to welcome Buu with a double kick as they both kicked Buu in the head from opposite sides... Tizir threw Buu into space and stood next to Jenia and they both powered up.. They fired the a planet size ki blast the drove Buu deep into space right out of their galaxy to blow up in mid space not leaving a single cell of Buu alive.  
  
Tizir and Jenia defused into their previous forms then they all defused again so all are back to their normal forms.  
  
Bader prayed to thank god for this victory  
  
Jabir: "That saved Endiness"  
  
Jessica: "That saved our parents too... Along with their friends"  
  
Bader was still sitting down after he done the prayer.. He looked at the sky and remembered what he done at Kaio's planet and he was hoping that this is not a dream  
  
Jabir: "It is not a dream father"  
  
Bader: "You can read minds.. I guess that you inherited this tactic from me"  
  
Jabir: "Well we had this and far many things... But father, is it true that you are a time shifter?"  
  
Bader: "Yes, and this caused all this mess"  
  
Jessica: "Well we are now time shifters.... And the time keeper will be here any moment to decide our situation"  
  
Bader stood up with sparks coming out of his eyes: "She is alive.. That bitch is the one who caused all this mess"  
  
"That bitch was my sister Bader"  
  
Bader looked back to see who was talking  
  
Amany: "I am Amany, Sahera's younger sister"  
  
Amany looked exactly like Sahera except that her hair was only long to her neck  
  
Bader: "Sahera is your sister.. But in this time she should be alive"  
  
Amany: "If a time keeper dies she dies in all timelines"  
  
Bader: "So what will it be. The hard way or the short way"  
  
Amany: "Don't worry about me.. I am not like my sister. I am sorry to admit that she was a disgrace to the time keepers' heritage. But I in the other hand want to do this in the right way.. Every time shifter will be sent back the correct way"  
  
Jabir: "So what will it be?"  
  
Amany: "You and your sister didn't make a neat shift"  
  
Jessica: "What do you mean?"  
  
Amany: "Your father did a neat shift.. He traveled to a time before his own birth. But your mother is now pregnant with you two.. That means that your souls are duplicated.. When a soul is duplicated the evil and good in the soul are separated.. Apparently you had the good side but the ones that aren't born yet will be totally evil"  
  
Jessica: "But you can send us back and all will be alright"  
  
Amany: "We tried this with others before. The souls will remain the same. Which means that even if you go back the two that are unborn will become evil.? So we have only one choice"  
  
Jabir: "Kill us"  
  
Amany: "Not exactly... I will make your bodies vanish and take your souls to the unborn ones so there will be no fear from being evil"  
  
Bader: "Wow. Isn't there another way.. There must be"  
  
Amany: "That is the only solution"  
  
Jessica: "It's alright father.. We won't die. we will just have another chance to live a normal life"  
  
Jabir: "Precisely.. We will be alive.. We will get the chance to know you and our mother"  
  
Sophia: "My dear children.. I will take care of you, I promise"  
  
Bader: "I am proud for what you've done my children.. You are brave and noble.."  
  
Amany: "It's time.. Jessica and Jabir.. Vanish and transfer your souls to the unborn ones"  
  
Jabir and Jessica's bodies started to become transparent and then disappeared  
  
Amany: "Bader.. Can I talk to you privately?"  
  
Bader walked away with Amany..  
  
Amany: "How long have passed since your travel?"  
  
Bader: "About 50 years"  
  
Amany: "50?... I can see that you don't age, and so are your friends... But I am afraid that you are running out of time... If you stay for another 50 years trouble will come... The timelines will merge causing apocalypse for several galaxies"  
  
Bader: "Apocalypse? Are you serious?"  
  
Amany: "That what the legends say.. No one is so sure but I am not willing to make the risk of trying this out... The books say that a timekeeper will have a deadline of 100 years to find the time shifter... Since you have spent 50 years I will give you 40 years to live with your family.. Then after that you will have to come with me through the Zaman star to get back to your time"  
  
Bader: "And what about my family?"  
  
Amany: "They belong here at this time line.. While you belong to the future. Besides, no one can ever travel to the future unless it is a return"  
  
Bader: "40 years?"  
  
Bader thought for a while.. He looked to the direction where everybody was standing  
  
Bader: "What about now?"  
  
Amany: "Now? You want to leave now?"  
  
Bader: "Every time I think that things are cool and steady I face new trouble... And if it will affect me alone then I will have no problem.. But it affects everyone around me.. Even the people of Gaia suffered from my misjudgment.. If Buu remained alive he would use my power to destroy Endiness.. I don't want to wait for what will happen next.. It is the best thing for everyone"  
  
Amany: "What about your family?"  
  
Bader: "They can handle themselves... I am sure about that"  
  
Amany: "As you wish... Are you going to say goodbye" Bader looked at them.. He flew to their direction  
  
Tigero: "Hey Bader.. What's going on.? You look upset"  
  
Bader: "I have something to say.. I somehow know that it is the right thing to do.. Everyone. I am leaving"  
  
Sophia: "What do you mean you are leaving?"  
  
Shana: "You are going back to the future? I heard Dargo saying that you are from the future"  
  
Bader: "Exactly... I cannot stay here all the time or else the apocalypse will destroy several galaxies... So I must head back to my future"  
  
Sophia: "No Bader.. Stay with us.... Don't leave now"  
  
Bader: "I wish I could my dear.. But I have no choice... Tigero, Hanzo, Rose, Shana, Sophia.. Take care of yourselves. And watch over Jabir and Jessica.. Don't get yourself into trouble.. Fight only when there is no other choice... Tell my children that I am sorry that I couldn't be with them.. Goodbye"  
  
Bader flew to Amany and she grabbed him and teleported with him to the Forbidden Galaxy  
  
Tigero: "I can't believe this... He really left"  
  
Rose: "What a remarkable man"  
  
Hanzo: "He is a great warrior"  
  
Shana: "He went to where he belonged"  
  
Sophia: "I knew that this day will come.. I knew that one day he will leave... I was hoping that I will die before this day"  
  
"Zaman"  
  
Amany was extremely fast in her teleportation  
  
Bader: "You are fast.. By the way.. Your name has a meaning in my language, so as your sister's name and the Zaman star"  
  
Amany: "I know that. My name means wishes, my sister's name mean witch, and your name means the full moon, Zaman means time"  
  
Bader: "I'm impressed.. So you are familiar with Arabic"  
  
Amany: "Mt father was fascinated about the Arab's history"  
  
Bader: "So you know that I am Arabian"  
  
Amany: "Yes, even though you look more Jamaican than Arabian"  
  
Bader: "Because of my hair.. I like it this way.. Plus I have dark skin"  
  
Amany: "It is amazing how you can hide your feelings"  
  
Bader: "That is how I keep myself from crying.. I may sound calm but I feel great sorrow inside"  
  
Amany: "We are near.. Look at the Zaman star"  
  
Bader: "It looks like a round death dimension"  
  
Amany: "Did you know that time machines are designed to make a small opening in time similar to the Zaman star.. The people of the Forbidden galaxy are the ones who invented the time machine"  
  
Bader: "I can see... So.. Is it safe to go through Zaman without some kind of a ship?"  
  
Amany: "Only time shifters and time keepers pass through without being torn to pieces"  
  
Bader: "That's comforting.. Here we go"  
  
Amany: "I love this part"  
  
Bader and Amany went through the star with full speed.. Bader saw scary streams of light with different colors flowing around.. Then he suddenly saw some stars and he saw himself falling to the ground in full speed  
  
Bader: "Oh no"  
  
Bader fell to the ground on some rocks.. He was in a middle of a desert and it was night  
  
Bader came out of the rubble.. He looked around  
  
Bader: "Amany?"  
  
Amany from beneath some rocks: "Help me"  
  
Bader jumped and removed the rocks away from her  
  
Amany: "Thanks.. Are we here?"  
  
Bader: "Are we where?"  
  
Amany: "Where are we?"  
  
Bader: "You brought us here"  
  
Amany: "The stars"  
  
Bader looked up to the stars.. Then he saw a flashing red light in the sky... Then he heard a familiar sound nearby  
  
Bader: "Did you hear that"  
  
Bader ran to the direction where he heard the sound and he saw a road  
  
Bader: "This road.. My god"  
  
He saw some trucks passing... He ran close and looked at the license plate  
  
Bader: "Is this a dream.. I am back... I AM BACK"  
  
Amany: "Well congratulations.. We made it"  
  
Bader: "can this be true... I am back to the future"  
  
Bader looked at Amany and she was looking up and she looked like she was listening  
  
Amany: "Interesting news... I heard words about Gaia and Endiness"  
  
Bader: "Really?... Come on break the news"  
  
Amany: "You missed the wedding of Jessica and Hanzo"  
  
Bader: "Jessica. My Jessica and Hanzo"  
  
Amany: "Jabir chose to be a monk at the Temple of Darkness and Light... Tigero retired as a king and he lives in Donau... He married a Wingly and he has a son called Bader.. Shana is traveling from planet to planet learning some magic and hoping to hear some words about you... The sad news is about Rose and Sophia.. Rose died at the age of 50,000.. Sophia died at the age of 4000"  
  
Bader: "Sophia.. May god place mercy on her soul"  
  
Amany: "You saved Gaia and Endiness from a deadly war Bader.. Your mission was more than accomplished"  
  
Bader: "My mission is over.. My children are in peace... I have nothing to worry about... The marriage of Hanzo and Jessica will be the bond that holds Gaia and Endiness together.. Jabir will guard Gaia.. Tigero and hopefully little Bader will guard Endiness.. Shana is safe.. I have no more worries"  
  
Amany: "Now what? What are you planning to do?"  
  
Bader: "Live... I can start a new life now" Amany: "And one more thing... We arrived shortly after Hanzo and Shana took you... So There will be only one Bader here.. Not two"  
  
Bader: "I see what you mean"  
  
Amany: "So?"  
  
Bader: "I always wanted to see China.. Shall we?"  
  
Amany: "I guess that I will stick with you for a while"  
  
Bader: "You are welcomed" 


	5. Unanswered Questions

"I always believed that you have a wide imagination my son.. But I don't think that you are making up this story"  
  
Bader smiled and relaxed on the sofa "I know it is hard to believe. Even for me.. When I came back to this time I thought that I had a long dream... But this is absolute reality"  
  
"So what are you going to do?.... No one will believe that you have changed that much within one night"  
  
"I was thinking about disappearing for a while.. Then come back and tell everyone that I had medical attentions somewhere and healed my arm and my knee.. That will be a reasonable story.. And it is not a lie.. I healed my arm and knee"  
  
"Where are you heading for?"  
  
"I might go back to China.. I loved China.. Or maybe Turkey.. Maybe both. I don't need airplanes to travel"  
  
"God bless you my son"  
  
Bader left his father's house with thousands of thoughts on his mind... He was thinking of having a tour around the world but he wasn't feeling well.. An urge to check on his family was making him nervous... "My children.. If only I have stayed for a while before coming back.. I hope that you will understand why I chose to leave urgently"  
  
He was still standing in front of his father's house.. He walked around and saw his old car parking on the side of the house.. "And what are you doing here... you were partly responsible for this.... man I am getting crazy talking to my car"  
  
Bader teleported to an open area in a desert... he stood on top of a sand dune.. He took some sand in his hand.. He felt the warmth and softness of the "Nufood" Desert sand.. He remembered how he supported a program on Gaia to turn the deserts to greenery.. It wasn't a total success but most of the deserts are now filled with trees and grass  
  
"Missing the desert.. I thought that people from your tribe are sea people not desert people".. A soft voice came from behind  
  
Bader turned around "Amany.. You sure know so much about me.. I thought that you went to. Whatever you timekeepers go to"  
  
"I came to tell you something about Hanzo and Shana Hattori"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"When you first came I saw two souls floating in space.. I recognized them as the souls of Hanzo and Shana from your original timeline"  
  
"I thought that this is the original timeline"  
  
"It is.. But the souls of the ones who sent you to the past remained in space.. They were actually half souls since there were the ones on Endiness right now"  
  
"I see.. What happened to the half souls"  
  
"They were merged with the current ones... that means that they now know what happened in the original timelines.. They now know the tragedies that lead them to the war against Gaia.. I wanted to tell you that in case you saw a different treatment... and one more thing... You must know this Bader"  
  
"Go ahead. I'm ready"  
  
"You remember when my sister brought Darpas back to life then killed him again"  
  
"I barely remember but go ahead"  
  
"Darpas is missing.. I was informed that he wasn't in the death dimension... this might be because he was killed twice or might mean something else"  
  
"Something else like what?"  
  
"One of two things... He might be in the Astral Dimension or in the Physical Dimension... So be careful"  
  
"Thanks for informing me... I will be careful"  
  
"I hope so... by the way. do you have any plans today.. Because I want to show you something interesting"  
  
"I am free as a bird. what is it?"  
  
"Follow me"  
  
Amany flew up and headed south.. Bader followed her... They flew very fast towards the south... The passed Oman and now they are over the sea... She headed for a small island.. She landed  
  
She walked to a forest and went to a big rock.. The rock was in white and black... She asked Bader if he can move the rock.. He powered up and lifted the rock with his psychic powers... There was a hatch in the place of the rock... Amany talked with a strange language and the hatch opened.. There were stairs that lead down.. Amany walked down the stairs and Bader followed her... The stairs ended after a while and there was an iron door with drawings of a white and a black dragon facing each other... Bader opened the door "Ladies first".. Amany got in.. it was dark but suddenly thousands of candles lighted  
  
Bader was stunned by the view.. He was looking around and running from wall to wall. Amany was standing there smiling "Look familiar?"  
  
Bader went to a wall and touched it "The Temple of Darkness and Light... But how?"  
  
Amany walked to a wall where there was a drawing of Bader in his Dragoon form "It was Jabir who built this temple.. He built thousands of them with the help of the androids of Vengeance.. Thousands of occupied planets around the universe. each with one hidden temple.. Only a handful of people on each planet knows the exact location of the temple.. If anyone needed help. All they have to do is come here and pray.. Jabir will hear their pray and comes and assist the ones in need"  
  
Bader: "Wow. Incredible.. my son... what about Jessica?"  
  
"Jessica formed a force called the Guardians of Gaia... Gaia was attacked several times and a strong force was formed to protect Gaia... Jessica and Jabir Leads the force.. However it is small now. They need some extra help... And Gaia has a permanent enemy. No matter how many times Jessica and Jabir defeat them they regroup and try again"  
  
Bader's face changed.. He somehow knew who Amany was talking about.. He turned to Amany  
  
Amany read Bader's expressions "Yes Bader... The Red Blade Army.. But you must know also that planet Earth is a target too. Not a target of the Red Blade army.. But a target of so many who have greed in their blood.. You see, the dragon balls exist on two planets now.. Namek and Earth.. Namek's Dragon Balls are hard to get because of the strength of the Namek warriors.. Earth had some Sayians who protected it but they are gone now... So there must be someone to protect Earth and the dragon balls.. If the dragon balls fell in the wrong hands"  
  
Bader: "I will protect the dragon balls... wait.. I have an idea.. I will collect them all and hide them here in this temple... I can ask Vengeance to install a power barrier so no one can feel or detect the power emitting from the dragon balls.. It will be impossible to find them that way"  
  
Amany: "It's a good idea.. You are smart.. No wonder you were a good king"  
  
"That is flattering.. But I like it"  
  
Bader heard some noise near the door  
  
"Did you hear that?.... Are you expecting someone?"  
  
Amany: "No. Hide. Let's see who it is"  
  
Bader: "I'm not used to hiding but what the hell"  
  
Bader flew up to the ceiling.. Amany was next to him.. Some people came in the chamber. They were all wearing hoods. Bader came down: "Alright. Reveal your identity"  
  
The one who seemed to be their leader was turned around. He thought that it was one of his students. But they all looked behind.. Bader walked towards them. He could see their eyes wide open.. Their leader fainted  
  
One of the students shouted "IT IS.. IT IS HIM!!!!"  
  
All of them bowed on the floor  
  
Bader: "Huh?.... Yo. guys. Get up"  
  
They all got up... They removed the hood off their heads... They were young. From different countries. Young men and women  
  
Bader smiled: "Cool I feel like on Gaia again"  
  
Amany: "Please everyone. Wake Taaj"  
  
Bader: "I will wake him up"  
  
Everyone moved away as Bader approached Taaj: "Yo. Taaj. Wake up. Hello"  
  
Taaj jumped up and bowed for Bader: "Please forgive me my lord"  
  
Bader: "Lord?... Me?"  
  
Amany: "They worship you Bader.. Your legend is known in eight galaxies"  
  
Bader: "Worship???? No, no. please don't worship me.. No this is. Please don't worship me"  
  
Taaj: "But my lord"  
  
Bader: "It is against my believes.. If you worship me then you are committing a sin. Then I will carry that sin.. I don't want to carry sins.. Please understand that. If you insist then you can treat me as a.. I don't know. Like a king. I used to be a king. Yes. treat me as a king"  
  
Taaj: "Yes my lord. Forgive us"  
  
Bader: "Call me your majesty.. And how should I address you"  
  
Taaj: "The head of your disciples.. I am the high priest of the ones who have faith in you"  
  
Bader: "Nice.. By the way.. Did you meet my son Jabir"  
  
Taaj: "Yes sir. 20 years ago he assisted us to eliminate an assault on Earth.. He inherited your strength and wisdom"  
  
Bader: "Alright.. I will leave for now. I will see you guys some time later"  
  
Bader left the temple. Amany followed him  
  
Amany: "So?... Did you like this visit?"  
  
Bader: "I can tell that I was surprised"  
  
Amany walked around.. Observing the surroundings: "You know something... I met Hanzo here for the first time"  
  
Bader: "Hanzo? Here?"  
  
Amany: "Yes... He came alone with a broken heart... I was scared of him because of all I heard about him and what he could possibly do... So I became nice with him and gave him advice.. 30 years after we met he destroyed Gaia"  
  
Bader smiled  
  
Amany: "What's funny?"  
  
Bader: "You know... I never heard Hanzo's full story.. All I heard from him and Shana was bits and pieces"  
  
Amany: "Do you want to hear his story.. I mean his full story?"  
  
Bader: "Sure"  
  
Amany: "Of course we have to go somewhere else because it is a very long story"  
  
Bader: "We can head back to the temple... If it matched my original design it should have an office"  
  
Amany followed Bader in the temple.. Bader invited Taaj and the others so they all could hear the story"  
  
Amany sat on the floor.. Everyone sat around her in a U shape  
  
Amany: "Now. What was the phrase.. Once upon a time.. Or wait. My favorite phrase.. I will tell you a story that if it was written by needles and was far as sight can reach. It will be a lesson for those who don't learn from lessons ((Arabian Nights)):  
  
"The Birth"  
  
It was a beautiful day in Bale... The weather was pleasant and the sun is shining... Jepardo was very nervous, Tigero is completely upset, the people of Bale are praying. However, Rose was screaming in pain. She was giving birth to her twins... A while later the crying of two babies filled the castle... Jepardo was extremely happy; he ran to the room and held his son and daughter...  
  
The next day Jepardo gathered all the ministers and judges.. "I, Jepardo Hattori the king of Endiness have an announcement.. My son prince Hanzo Hattori and my daughter princess Shana Hattori were born yesterday... I expect you all to treat them in the same manner you treat me... And from now on Tigero will no longer be the crown prince, he might be my children's brother but he is not my son... And no Wingly will rule over my son... Hanzo will be the new crown prince"  
  
((One day Jepardo... one day)). Tigero whispered before he left the castle  
  
Tigero flew using his magical wings to Fletz where his uncle lives.. His uncle's name is Jentau...  
  
"Oh my favorite nephew.. Come and sit down Tigero". said Jentau when he saw Tigero coming close to the roof of his small house.  
  
"You still spend your days on top of the roof uncle"  
  
"I enjoy the fresh air.. And from what I saw and heard the air isn't that fresh in Bale"  
  
"Now Hanzo is the crown prince.. This is too much"  
  
"Becoming a king is your greatest concern?"  
  
"Not that uncle.. If I remained the crown prince and got strong enough to turn against Jepardo... I will have some support from the army since I am the crown prince.. Things will be easier.. Because no one wants Jepardo as a king. not after what he done.. But now Hanzo is the crown prince.. So if I do anything it will be totally illegal. no one will support me... You know how the Serdian knights are.. Even after the unification the still have the old ideas"  
  
"You should've done something a long time ago.. Before Hanzo and Shana are born"  
  
"You know how strong Jepardo is... Even the almighty dragoons never had a chance against him.. My father with his extreme powers never had a chance too.. so how am I supposed to defeat him, alone"  
  
"Torando... Your father and I were the last to be born in the crystal palace just before the Dragon Campaign... The only reason we survived the Dragon Campaign is because we were too young to fight.. Your father was a great man.. He unified Endiness.. He was a great king and a great warrior... It will hurt him to see that his only son have giving up a fight for justice"  
  
"I will never give up... I must defeat him somehow.. Not only to avenge my father but for the sake of all the people.. Look around uncle.. Is this really Fletz.? It looks more like the home of Giagantos to me.. Just ruins with people living in them.. Most of the cities and villages are like that now.. This Jepardo doesn't deserve to rule.. He must be removed from power"  
  
"I don't know if you really feel that way but someone have to do it.. Someone must defeat Jepardo and bring peace back to Endiness... Three months ago Jepardo himself destroyed Donau because a rebel fled there"  
  
"That is one more reason to remove Jepardo"  
  
"Head to Charle Frahma.. She will help you"  
  
"The sister of Melbu Framha.. Thank you uncle.. But how can I find her?"  
  
"Head to the Wingly forest first and seek the ancestor. He will guide you.. Good luck my nephew"  
  
"Thank you uncle.. I promise you that I will do my best to defeat Jepardo"  
  
Tigero left his uncle and headed for Mille Seseau... He couldn't fly for long distances so he had to land from time to time to rest.. He finally reached the forest of the Winglies.. He went directly to the ancestor. The ancestor then gave him directions for Spring Breath Town, Ulara.. Tigero asked him if he could be teleported there but Blano said that he is not powerful enough to teleport him that far.. But Tigero went to the teleporting device and gave it some of his magic and powered it enough to take him to Ulara. Tigero left and Blano stood there filled with surprise  
  
"This young man is more powerful than I thought.. He might as well be our only hope against Jepardo Hattori". said ancestor Blano  
  
Tigero went to Ulara in an instant and met Caron who took him to Charle Frahma  
  
"You are the son of Torando dear little Tigero". said Charle  
  
"Yes I am ma'am.. Please forgive my uninvited visit"... Said Tigero after he bowed for Charle  
  
"I was expecting this visit sooner or later. Oh my, you have such enormous power hidden in you. You are defiantly the son of dear Torando"  
  
"Then will you please help me unleash my powers so I can free Endiness from Jepardo"  
  
"It's not just freeing Endiness I can see. You also want to avenge your father. But I don't know for sure if you will be powerful enough to defeat Jepardo"  
  
"I must do something.. I will do whatever it takes"  
  
"You have passion. Your anger can be a deadly weapon.. You have the capability to obtain great magical powers... But I don't unleash them.. Go to the ancient magical city Aglis that is in the bottom of the sea near Rouge.. The city might be almost dead but the studies and the references of our great magic that was once obtained before the Dragon Campaign is still there.. Carefully study there and when you are troubled with something go to the death city Mayfil and seek the souls of our great magicians and warriors so they can be at your aid.. And just in case.. If you found the soul of my baby brother Melbu please don't get any knowledge from him.. His ideas lead the Winglies to the horror of the Dragon Campaign... You don't want another Dragon Campaign, do you darling?"  
  
"Of course not, thank you very much Miss Charle.. I will never let you down"  
  
"You can thank me by defeating the one who killed our dear Torando and dragoons.. Take care little Tigero"  
  
Tigero left Ulara and went directly to Aglis  
  
"Turning Point"  
  
Seven years have passed since Tigero left Bale.. Rose was very concerned about her elder son.. Jepardo never cared about Tigero's disappearance... Hanzo and Shana have grown up.. Jepardo wanted his son to be a superior leader when he grows up so he ordered his minister to find mentors from all over the planet to come and teach his son politics, history, magic, astrology, and much more. another seven years passed, Hanzo and Shana gained lots of knowledge.. And they also got really powerful as their father never stopped training them.. And Jepardo have changed over the past 14 years  
  
Jepardo was walking outside the city with his son Hanzo  
  
"Hanzo my son. You are now 14. You have knowledge, discipline, and power... One day you will be a great king.. I wish I had what you had when I was your age"  
  
"I don't think that I will be greater than you father"  
  
"Maybe you are not as powerful as I am. But power enough cannot run a kingdom. especially when the whole planet is one big kingdom.. I thought that power will be enough to rule over but I was wrong.... I turned most of the cities to ruins"  
  
"Don't say that father.. The people need someone powerful. otherwise they will disrespect you and create chaos... I wish that I posses your powers father but I think that I am more human than a Saiyan"  
  
"You might not have the great tail of the Saiyan son but I believe in you.. One day I will be gone and I want to make sure that you will be ready for that day.. When the night comes drop by at my chamber and bring your sister with you.. I want to tell you two something very important"  
  
Meanwhile in the castle Emily was visiting queen Rose  
  
"It has been a while queen Rose.. I am still surprised that king Jepardo allowed visitors in the castle"  
  
"Jepardo changed over the past 7 years.. He became a different person.. My guess is that the love for his children opened up his heart"  
  
"I wish that his heart opened up 15 years ago. oh my dear Albert"  
  
"Their memory is still here.. Torando, Albert, Haschel, Kongol and my father Dart"  
  
"I am surprised that he didn't kill Miranda and Meru"  
  
"He says that he has a principle about not killing women and children.. But the principle can be forgotten when his really furious"  
  
"That's why he didn't kill the women and didn't kill Tigero"  
  
"And talking about Tigero... My son left 14 years ago... I have no idea where he is or what he is thinking"  
  
"He had the same passion as his father's"  
  
"And he is even more powerful than his father.. I could feel his powers... but they are hidden"  
  
"Maybe he is looking for a way to unleash his powers"  
  
The stars filled the sky and it was night Emily left the castle  
  
Hanzo and Shana came to their father's chamber and they bowed before him and sat down on the floor  
  
"My dear children.. I don't know hot to begin this.. But you must know"  
  
Jepardo looked at the floor then looked away.. There was a sad look on his face  
  
"My days are numbered... I am poisoned"  
  
Hanzo and Shana were shocked to hear this.. Hanzo stood up  
  
"Poisoned.. Since when? who poisoned you?... I will kill that person right now"  
  
"That person is already dead my son... During my battle with the dragoons. the Jade dragoon Albert cast a deadly spell on me so I will be poisoned... No one knows the antidote for this poison.. The doctors are surprised that I survived this long.. But even a Saiyan cannot hold that long"  
  
Shana thought for a while then she stood up  
  
"Father.. I know the way... I heard about it when I was studying history.. The Jade dragon's poison can be removed"  
  
Hanzo and Jepardo looked at Shana and waited for more information  
  
"As I recall you didn't kill that Dragoon woman called Miranda"  
  
Jepardo tried to remember Miranda  
  
"Yes.. The one with the white armor. what about her"  
  
Hanzo smiled and realized what his sister was thinking  
  
"Yes Shana.. The White-Silver Dragoon with healing powers.. That's it.. I think that my grandmother Shana the first was healed once from the poison using the same Dragoon spirit"  
  
Jepardo was surprised and he stood up and walked around for a while.. He wondering if Miranda will heal him after what he has done to her friends  
  
"I don't know if she will agree".. Said Jepardo  
  
"She should feel grateful that you let her live.. She will accept. and if she didn't we will make her".. Said Hanzo  
  
"Don't worry father... We will bring her at once and you will be healed in no time"... Said Shana  
  
"Who can resist the offer.? Alright I will send someone to Mille Seseau to bring her"  
  
"I will go myself.. I can fly without wings and bring her here at once"  
  
"I will go with you my brother"  
  
"Do you know the directions?". Asked Jepardo  
  
"We can handle ourselves, don't worry father"  
  
Hanzo and Shana left the castle. They instantly flew up and made their way north to the direction of Mille Seseau  
  
"I hope she is there".. Said Hanzo  
  
"She will be there.. She has no other place to go"  
  
Hanzo and Shana boosted up and made it to Deningrad in no time They kept searching around the city.. Some people recognized Hanzo since he looked a lot like his father.. They kept on searching and asking people about Miranda until they found her in a bar... She was drinking when Hanzo and Shana walked inside.. Miranda saw Hanzo and thought that it was Jepardo... She jumped off her chair and fired an arrow to Hanzo who simply caught the arrow with his hand  
  
"That is not the way to welcome a prince"  
  
"What? You are not Jepardo.. You must be that brat Hanzo"  
  
"We don't have time for this... You must come with me to Bale at once"  
  
"And what if I say no"  
  
"Listen Miranda... We need you to heal our father.. He is poisoned and the only way to cure him is using your dragoon spirit"... Said Shana  
  
Miranda laughed loud  
  
"You want me to heal that son of a *****.. What made you think that I will do it?"  
  
"You can simply come with us and heal our father.. Or we can just kill you now and take your dragoon spirit away and use my mother's dark spirit to draw the healing power from your spirit"  
  
"You think you can kill me?"  
  
"She is drunk".. Shana whispered to her brother  
  
"What do you say.? I can't attack women. you can.. Just knock her out and we will carry her to Bale".. Hanzo whispered to Shana  
  
"KI FIST". Shana screamed and punched Miranda hard with a glowing fist that threw Miranda to the wall and went through it  
  
"You killed her!". Said Hanzo  
  
"No she is alive.. I can sense her life form".. Said Shana  
  
"Let's carry her".. Said Hanzo  
  
"No you carry her"..  
  
Hanzo carried Miranda on his shoulder.. He was about to fly when he sensed something strange.. He felt a great dark power... He saw a green ball flying at full speed to the south  
  
"What the hell is that?". Said Shana  
  
"I don't know but it isn't good at all.. And it looks like it's heading for Bale. Let's hurry"  
  
Hanzo and Shana flew up and tried to follow the green ball but it was too fast for them  
  
"This can be trouble... The power is evil". Said Hanzo  
  
"I agree with you brother.. We must hurry"  
  
The ball then went out of sight...  
  
Meanwhile in Bale  
  
"What's this? Something is heading right here".. Said Jepardo  
  
Jepardo went outside. He looked up and was shocked to see Tigero  
  
"It's time Jepardo.. It's time for you to leave us at once... Leave Endiness at once or you will suffer an unpleasant death"  
  
"Tigero... I should've killed you when I had a chance before"  
  
"Last chance Jepardo... Leave!"  
  
"And what if I say no"  
  
"Then you die!"  
  
Tigero drew the Dragon Buster and launched on Jepardo.. Jepardo transformed into a Super Saiyan and jumped away from the attack.. Jepardo fired a ki blast on Tigero but Tigero generated a magical shield that protected him...  
  
"Your attacks will never harm me.. I am the ultimate Wingly... My powers surpassed even Melbu Frahma"  
  
Tigero's wings turned red and his eyes turned red... Jepardo powered up and transformed into his final form; super Saiyan level 4  
  
They flew at each other... Their powers are equal at this moment... Jepardo giving everything he has and Tigero is blocking all his attacks... Hanzo and Shana arrived at this moment... Hanzo dropped Miranda and went to help his father... Jepardo saw Hanzo and Shana he told them to stay away..  
  
((This is it))  
  
Tigero used this moment to stab Jepardo with the Dragon Buster... He stabbed him in the heart... Jepardo looked at Tigero in the eye... Hanzo and Shana saw this.. They both shouted and transformed into super Sayians.. They launched at Tigero.. Tigero simply went and punched Hanzo in the face.. He then went to Shana and grabbed her leg and threw her on the ground... Hanzo jumped at Tigero and Tigero used his Dragon Buster to cut Hanzo's left arm from the shoulder.. Hanzo fell down to the ground... At this moment Miranda woke up holding her head.. She was Tigero fighting Shana. and Hanzo on the ground.. She saw Jepardo laying dead and she realized that Tigero killed Jepardo.. she looked at Shana again and remembered the punch she had... She transformed into a dragoon.. She fired an arrow to Shana that got her in the back... Shana fell in Tigero's arms then she fainted...  
  
"We did it.. Tigero you are the man". said Miranda  
  
"But.. I only wanted Jepardo dead... Please Miranda.. Heal Hanzo and Shana.. They never harmed anyone.. Please do this for me"  
  
Miranda got upset with the request but she did it.. She healed Hanzo who was bleeding badly and Shana who was about to die  
  
"I don't want to kill you two.. You are my family after all"  
  
"You.. You killed my father!".. said Hanzo  
  
"Your father killed my father... Your father was evil.. Someone would kill him eventually.. I chose to do that"  
  
"I will get you for that!"  
  
"Don't make me change my mind about keeping you alive"  
  
Hanzo launched at Tigero but Tigero punched his younger brother away.. Then Shana jumped at Tigero and he punched her away too  
  
"Don't waste yourselves... I am much stronger than you two together"  
  
"Stop it.. You three.. Just stop it"..  
  
Rose begged her children to stop...  
  
"This is enough.. I don't want to see any more lives taken away"  
  
"Rose.. The daughter of Dart"  
  
"Thank you for saving Hanzo and Shana Miss Miranda".. Said Rose  
  
"You shouldn't thank me.. You should thank Tigero who just freed Endiness from a horrible terror called Jepardo"  
  
Tigero looked up to the sky "I hope that there aren't more like this Jepardo.. According to Charle Frahma Jepardo is a Saiyan warrior who came from a different world.. And now with my new powers I can defend Endiness from any threat whether it's here or from another world"  
  
Hanzo thought for a while.. Then he smiled... it was a wicked smile  
  
"The Encounter"  
  
Five years passed since the battle with Jepardo... The people couldn't be happier... Tigero is Endiness' hero... Which made Hanzo and Shana concerned  
  
Hanzo was walking with Shana in Lohan  
  
"This isn't good Shana... We can't live like this forever... The people despite us because we are Jepardo's children.. And there is no way we can leave this planet because my father's ship was destroyed"  
  
"We can't even resume our training.. What should we do brother.? We can't even avenge our father's death"  
  
"We can't avenge his death.. Not now.. Tigero is a hero now. if we kill him then the whole planet will go against us"  
  
They were walking until they saw two Winglies walking their way  
  
"Look who's here.. if it isn't Hanzo and Shana Hattori".. Said the male Wingly  
  
"Who are you?". Asked Hanzo  
  
"I am Guaraha"  
  
"And I am Meru"  
  
"Meru? You are a dragoon"  
  
"And you are Dart's grandchild.. And Jepardo's son.. You should be in Bale... What are you doing here?"  
  
"We are not imprisoned in Bale as you know.. We can go wherever we want to go"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... You shouldn't go out of the castle.. People get upset when they see you two.. You know because of what your father did"  
  
"What my father did was in the past.. Besides, we have the right to go out and see the people and stuff like that.. How can we see the people if we stay in the castle"  
  
"In matter of fact you can"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I learned it.. It's cool.. Being able to go around and see the world by just sitting inside"  
  
"You are talking about Astral Travel"  
  
"You know about it.. I think it will be good for you to just stay in the castle just to avoid trouble"  
  
Hanzo looked at Shana  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Absolutely.. We must master this as soon as possible". said Shana  
  
"See Guaraha.. I made them excited". said Meru  
  
Hanzo and Shana powered up and flew towards Bale  
  
"I wish I can fly like them"... Said Guaraha  
  
"They are lucky to have such power"  
  
Hanzo and Shana went to the library in the castle.. They collected every book that talked about Astral Travel and talking telepathically  
  
Another five years passed and Hanzo and Shana are ready to make their first Astral travel...  
  
They successfully went to the Astral Dimension... they met there  
  
"Are you ready Shana?"  
  
"Absolutely.. This time we will make it"  
  
"Let's head to Gaia"  
  
Meanwhile In Gaia  
  
"King Zurned. Are you alright?".. said minister Guru  
  
"I hear voices in my head".. Said King Zurned  
  
Zurned listened to the voices in his head for a while.. Then he got angry and stood up  
  
"You majesty!"  
  
"Minister Guru.. Send someone to planet Endiness immediately.. I want to verify the voices in my head... Send someone to a city called Bale in Endiness and look for a man with one arm called Hanzo and his sister Shana. And I want to know about my brother's condition"  
  
"Yes sir.. I will send our best assassin.. I think that stealth is required in this kind of mission"  
  
"But I don't want any casualties.. Not until I give orders"  
  
"Right away sire... An assassin will be sent before sunset"  
  
Zurned's son came in the main chamber "Is everything alright father?"  
  
"Darpas my son... I am not sure.. But we have to prepare for the worse... I want you to prepare my ship... if what I hear was true then I must head to Endiness"  
  
"Endiness.. My uncle Jepardo.. Is something wrong with him?"  
  
"We will find out soon my son"  
  
The night fell on the North Continent of Gaia and the female assassin headed to Endiness  
  
Meanwhile in Bale  
  
"Hanzo and Shana became so quiet the past five years.. I don't know what their up to".. Said Tigero  
  
"Oh Tigero my son... Stop worrying... Maybe they understood your motives after all"  
  
"I don't know mother.. But I don't feel good about this.. I killed Jepardo right in front of their eyes.. I don't think that they will forgive me for that"  
  
"You have done the right thing Tigero... It doesn't matter what they think as long as you believe that you have done the right thing"  
  
Two days passed.. Hanzo was looking out the window when he saw a shooting star... Shana was sleeping but she suddenly woke up and jumped out of the bed.. She ran to Hanzo's room  
  
"Wow. what's up?". asked Hanzo  
  
"I saw her.. A woman sent by my uncle.. She is here"  
  
"When? where?"  
  
"Right now. she just arrived... I think that she is near the ruins of Seles.. Let's go there"  
  
Hanzo and Shana flew to Seles.. Seles was destroyed by Jepardo when he first arrived and the battle with Dart and the other dragoons was held there  
  
When they arrived Hanzo saw a laser beam heading right to him. He dodged it and landed on the ground.. Shana landed as well and saw the one who shot the laser beam  
  
"The man with one arm.. You must be Hanzo Hattori.. Please forgive me"  
  
The woman bowed for Hanzo and Shana  
  
"Please get up.. You must be sent by my uncle Zurned"  
  
"Yes sir.. I am Sophia... A loyal soldier to Zurned and his son Darpas"  
  
"I am sure glad to see you Sophia.. So what's the plan?"  
  
"Well I am now sure that whatever king Zurned heard was correct. I was sent to make sure about the unfortunate news"  
  
"I'm afraid that everything we told our uncle is true"  
  
"Let me patch you in with his majesty.. Please follow me"  
  
Hanzo and Shana followed Sophia to her ship and Sophia contacted Guru  
  
"Yes Guru.. Is his majesty awake?"  
  
"Yes Sophia.. He is waiting for your update"  
  
"Uncle Zurned?"  
  
"My nephew. and my niece.. So everything is true?"  
  
"I'm afraid so my uncle"  
  
"The one who killed my older brother shall suffer an unpleasant death... As I heard you are not in a good condition for battle"  
  
"I have one arm uncle.. But even if I had two I didn't inherit my father's full powers.. And my older brother is too powerful as well. he acquired the ancient magic of Winglies and surpassed them as well.. He cannot be fought in a normal battle"  
  
"You underestimate the power of Sayians my nephew.. I shall come and teach this man a thing or two about fighting.. I will be there in a day or two"  
  
"But uncle!"  
  
"Enough said.. I am coming"  
  
Hanzo thought for a while  
  
"This isn't good bro.. According to my father Zurned cannot reach the level my father reached.. This can be serious"  
  
"I lost my father.. I don't want to loose my uncle too... I must do something"  
  
"What can we do in two days?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Sophia thought for a while then she got an idea  
  
"Look.. I am an assassin.. If this Tigero guy can't be killed in regular battles then I might as well go and assassin him.. That will solve your problem"  
  
"It won't be that easy.. He acquired great magic.. He will sense your presence and may even kill you. and if you managed to escape he will be on an alert and eliminate the element of surprise.. If my uncle surprise him he might be able overcome him". said Shana  
  
"We have no choice but to wait.. If someone noticed our absence they might get suspicious.. Sophia. Stay out of sight.. Your outfit is not recognized in any of the countries here"  
  
"I will wait here"  
  
Hanzo and Shana went to the castle and waited nervously for the two days to pass...  
  
Tigero woke up that morning and went out of the castle to walk in the streets of the city... Suddenly a huge explosion came from the center of the city then it wiped out the entire city in matter of seconds.. The castle was partially damaged  
  
"This is him all right. what an entrance". said Hanzo after he got out of the rubble and helped his sister out  
  
The smoke cleared and Tigero was standing unharmed with a magical shield surrounding him... He looked up and saw a big muscular guy with long black hair to the mid of the back.. Tigero recognized the famous tail  
  
"HOW DARE YOU COME AND ATTACK INNOCENT PEOPLE!!". Tigero shouted at Zurned  
  
"So you are the one.. You are the one who killed my dear brother.. In the name of my pride as a Saiyan I will give you an unpleasant death"  
  
Zurned transformed into a super Saiyan.. Tigero powered up and cast a lightening spell that brought a lightening bolt right to Zurned.. The bolt just came to Zurned and went around him without harming him.. Zurned flew to the ground and punched the ground creating a huge crack the sucked Tigero in.. Tigero struggled to fly up but he received several ki blasts that turned the crack to a huge crater  
  
Tigero flew up with torn clothes and a bloody face... he was furious.. He powered up and fired several laser beams at Zurned.. Zurned dodged them all and flew to give Tigero a hard knee to the stomach. then he gave him an elbow that drove him to the ground.. Zurned shouted and generated a huge energy ball then threw it to Tigero... Tigero saw this and his eyes turned red and he jumped at the energy ball and pushed it away with his hand... Tigero then flew at Zurned using his red magical wings.. Tigero gave Zurned serious punches and kicks.. He then threw Zurned to the ground then generated a magical sword in his hand... He flew to Zurned and tried to take his head off.. Zurned saw him coming and he dodged the attack and grabbed Tigero's arm then kicked him in the back of his shoulder to break it... Tigero then kicked Zurned away...  
  
"You are tough silver hair.. But you haven't seen my true power"  
  
Zurned then transformed to an ultra super Saiyan... His eyes were completely white and his body got bigger and his hair got spiky.. Tigero flew at Zurned but received a hard punch that drove him far away... Zurned then threw a small energy ball at Tigero. Tigero generated a magical shield but it couldn't hold against the blast and Tigero fell down to the ground  
  
Zurned was laughing with joy.. But he felt a power coming near him. He turned around to see Rose in her dark dragoon form attacking Zurned with full speed.. Zurned caught her sword and threw her with her sword away  
  
"I don't kill women.. Stay away"  
  
"Too bad for you that I kill men.. And monkeys too"  
  
Zurned got angry.. Then he smiled. Rose looked back to see Sophia pointing her gun at her.. She fired at Rose but Rose's armor was too strong...  
  
"This is Dragoon armor.. No weapon can pierce it"  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
Sophia shot Rose in the head and killed her in as instant  
  
Tigero saw that and got really angry... He shouted loud..  
  
"Monsters of the legend... Get your asses over here"  
  
Clouds gathered in the sky then two Virages came down...  
  
"WHAT THE?????!!!!!". Sophia was shocked to see such monsters  
  
"KILL THEM BOTH".. Tigero screamed at the two Virages  
  
The first Virage went on Zurned.. Zurned was having hard time trying to avoid being stepped on by the huge monster.. Sophia was quite fast so she was able to run away and jump right and left and go between the monster's legs to confuse it...  
  
Zurned flew up and the Virage fried laser from its head.. Zurned was stroke by it but it didn't give him much harm.. Zurned powered up and fired hundreds of ki blast on the big monster but they didn't harm it... Zurned then flew down and grabbed the huge leg of the Virage.. He then powered up more and carried flew up carrying the huge monster and threw it hard to the ground.. The ground shook and the other Virage lost its balance and was about to fall on Sophia.. Hanzo jumped at her and carried her away from the falling Virage  
  
Hanzo looked at Sophia in the eye "I will get you later for killing my mother"  
  
"Uncle.. Look carefully at his"  
  
Hanzo powered up and threw a white energy ball in the sky.. The ball burst with white light and Zurned looked at it and quickly transformed to Ozuro. it was a golden Ozuro... Zurned then screamed and fired an energy stream from his mouth right at the Virage in front of him... The Virage exploded and Zurned jumped at the next Virage and punched it in the head that his fist went inside his head... The Virage then fell down lifeless... Zurned turned around to see Tigero coming at full speed with a magical sword in his hand and he went right through Zurned's heart and flew out from his back... Zurned's eyes went white and his hair turned brown and started to shrink... When he shrunk he fell down lifeless  
  
Tigero looked at Hanzo with great anger "YOU.. YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE... YOU BASTERD"  
  
"One day Tigero... One day"  
  
Hanzo fired laser from his eye at Tigero.. Tigero dodged just to get a ki blast from Shana behind him...  
  
"Let's go Hanzo". said Shana  
  
Shana flew at Sophia and carried her and flew to Seles.. Hanzo followed her and they went to Sophia's ship.. They got in the ship and flew away.. Tigero tried to blow the ship by firing at the ship but the ship had powerful shield that blocked the fire balls... The ship then went to hyperspace and headed to Gaia  
  
Hanzo was staring at the floor "Why did you kill her.. ANSWER ME!!!!".. Hanzo grabbed Sophia  
  
"I.. I didn't know.. She was attacking Zurned.. I didn't know that she is your mother... Believe me"  
  
Hanzo pushed her away and sat on the floor  
  
"We shouldn't have called Zurned.. Now we lost our mother too". Shana cried  
  
"I failed to protect my king.. I should not show my face on Gaia"  
  
"We all failed... The thought of vengeance killed my mother and my uncle"  
  
two days passed and they reached Gaia... The ship landed in Zinra the capital of Gaia... they went to Darpas Hattori the son of Zurned and explained the whole situation  
  
"I can't believe this... That coward summoned his monsters when he was trapped.. He should've let my father kill him and die with honor"... said Darpas  
  
"He used legendary monsters we thought was extinct.. Your father was a brave and powerful warrior. He died like a warrior". said Hanzo  
  
"My cousins.. Our loss is equal.. That man took our fathers lives away... And I want you to forgive Sophia for her big mistake.. She was protecting her king.. And I know her very well.. she wouldn't kill your mother if she knew her identity"  
  
"I will try not to remember that"... Said Hanzo  
  
"Unlike my father I will not rush into revenge... We must think carefully.. But we have another problem.. My father was loved by the people of Gaia... And they want their king to be avenged.. So we must act sooner or later or there will be chaos"  
  
"What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Invasion"  
  
Darpas was thinking about a plan to safely invade Endiness  
  
He then gathered everyone to explain his plan  
  
"Since Tigero is loved by the people of Endiness we will be facing serious problems when we kill him.. The people will eventually turn against you Hanzo.. So you will need an army that will support you after you kill Tigero... You will go with Shana and Sophia after you will be trained for stealth and assassination... You will go first before the army so he will not be alerted.. Then after you kill him the army will come and they will protect you until the people accept the idea that you are their king and they have no other choice.. Then we will all live happily ever after"  
  
"Excellent plan your majesty".. Said minister Guru  
  
"I agree with you".said Hanzo  
  
"Me too". said Shana  
  
"So it is settled.. Sophia will be your mentor during the training. I am sure that you will all do good"  
  
Hanzo and Shana kept on training for two years.. Hanzo did well even with one arm.. Shana was a quick learner too..  
  
The time has come to make a move against Tigero... As they planned Darpas prepared a grand army to invade Endiness.. Darpas ordered the best of the best to be there... And as planned too Hanzo, Shana, and Sophia were ready to head there first before the army arrives... Darpas ordered a warrior named Jentau to accompany them just to be sure nothing goes wrong  
  
They took off in a stealth ship and headed for Endiness.. Hanzo and Shana were a bit nervous. but what surprised them was that Sophia is even more nervous then them... they assumed that she remembered the Virage and got nervous... but it didn't seem that the Virage was the reason..  
  
Two days passed quickly and they finally arrived... Bale was completely destroyed... No one was there... Sophia deployed the spy bugs... It's a robotic bug that is equipped with a camera made for spying... She sent three of them to different directions.. One was heading for the black castle and one to Fletz and the other to Mille Seseau... they waited for half a day and were able to locate Tigero in Fletz...  
  
"There he is.. The twin castle in Fletz... We must go there at once".. Said Sophia  
  
They flew the ship and landed near the boarders of Fletz.. It was night already.. Hanzo, Sophia, and Shana wore masks and outfits similar to a ninja..  
  
Hanzo jumped over the wall of the city and ran until he reached the wall of the castle.. Shana went to the other side and Sophia and Jentau went to the back... Sophia and Jentau used ropes to climb up to the chamber of sun.. Hanzo and Shana quickly flew to the side of the chamber of sun...they watched carefully.. Tigero was sitting on the throne and was talking to Meru.. Hanzo signaled the others to wait until Meru leaves the chamber... they waited for a long time.. Meru then left the chamber... Hanzo and Shana used this moment to sneak in and stay up the ceiling.. Tigero didn't notice them... Meru then walked in and saw Hanzo and Shana  
  
"Tigero WATCH OUT!!!!".. Meru screamed  
  
Tigero looked up and received a dagger to the side of his neck from Shana.. Tigero fell down and took the dagger out.. Meru transformed into a dragoon... Hanzo came down and threw three ninja stars on Tigero ... Tigero didn't know what hit him but he started to feel dizzy... Meru jumped at Hanzo but Shana jumped and choked Meru from behind... She asked Meru not to fight back.. But Meru refused and tried to struggle out of the hold.. Shana took a small needle from her pocket and sticks it on Meru's neck and she fell down unconscious... Tigero was about to loose his balance  
  
"Hanzo... What have you done to me?"  
  
"Poor Tigero... You shall have an unpleasant death as my father and uncle wished.. The dagger from Shana and the three stars all contained the most lethal poison anyone can imagine... You are history brother.. I will finally avenge my father"  
  
"No, you.. "... Tigero fell down  
  
"Let's make sure he's dead"... Said Shana  
  
She drew a short sword and took Tigero's head off  
  
"That's the end of Tigero... We have done well... Our father's death will not be in vain"  
  
Jentau walked in the chamber... Hanzo told him the good news.. But Jentau kept on walking and pointed his gun to Hanzo...  
  
"Jentau.. What are you doing?"  
  
then Jentau stopped.. Then he fell down dead... Sophia shot him from the back... Sophia had tears in her eyes  
  
"I can't do it... I can't do this to you.. Please.. Leave Endiness before it's too late".. Cried Sophia  
  
"What's going on here...? come on tell me"  
  
"It is a set up... Darpas ordered me to kill you two after you kill Tigero.. He wanted you to remove the threat of Tigero then you will be removed so he will be free to occupy Endiness.. but I couldn't kill you.. You saved my life once when I was about to get killed by that Virage.. Even after I killed your mother you still saved my life.... Please.. Go now before the army will come... if he sees you here then we all will suffer an unpleasant death"  
  
Sophia shot her self in the shoulder  
  
"I will tell him that you found out about his plan and killed Jentau and almost killed me then you took the stealth ship and got out of the planet at once... please.. Go now"  
  
Hanzo stood there for a sec  
  
"No time to think Hanzo... if we don't go now we will be killed.. We cannot face that army by ourselves"  
  
Hanzo and Shana ran to the stealth ship... they flew up and headed to an unknown destination... and on their way the radar picked up the location of the Zurned army  
  
"Traitor.. Darpas betrayed us...".. said Hanzo  
  
"We can't do anything now... We have to think correctly"  
  
Shana was checking the navigator on the ship to determine a destination..  
  
"Justice"  
  
The ship was just flying in space...  
  
"Please choose your destination!"  
  
Hanzo looked at Shana "Who said that?!"  
  
"I think it's the ship".. Said Shana  
  
Hanzo thought for a while "Let's head for Planet Saiyan... someone will help us there"  
  
"Negative... planet Saiyan is too far. The ship cannot support your life forms if we head there"  
  
Hanzo got mad and was about to smash the navigator but Shana stopped him "Where can we go... How far can you take us?"  
  
"The moon Grandaha is the nearest one... It has suitable atmosphere for you to survive"  
  
"Any inhabitants?" asked Hanzo  
  
"I can detect only one.. My sensors cannot sense regular life forms from this distance"  
  
Hanzo thought about this for a while.. "how long will it take you to reach there?"  
  
"Two months.. The life form support in me can support you for three months under normal conditions"  
  
"Go there at once"  
  
The ship went to hyperspace and headed for Grandaha  
  
It was a slow two months for them... they found some weapons in the ship and got them ready just in case..  
  
"We are near Grandaha.. Activating stealth mode"  
  
the ship looked like a shooting star...  
  
"WHAT IN SEVENTH HELL IS THAT?????!!!!!".. Hanzo screamed  
  
Shana couldn't say a word... it wasn't an illusion... it was probably the biggest ship they will ever see in their entire life.. They saw the Jet- Plane like huge ship.. With strange pattern of words on the wings...  
  
They were heading in full speed right to the huge ship.. Shana got scared "YOU STUPID MACHINE... YOU ARE HEADING RIGHT TO THAT MECHANIC MOSNTER!!!!!!!!..... CHANGE COURSE RIGHT AWAY!!!!!"  
  
"Negative... if I change course then I will burn in the atmosphere"  
  
The lights in the ship turned red and an alarm sounded..  
  
Hanzo saw the radar and saw three missiles heading in full speed to them..  
  
"Activating anti missile laser"  
  
The ship fired three laser beams at each missile blowing them in an instant... Hanzo was relieved but the alarm sounded again  
  
He saw blue light coming from the ship... the ship generated a powerful shield but the laser beam from the big ship simply destroyed the ship and stroke the ship  
  
The ship got serious damage... Shana fell down to the ground. Hanzo carried her "If this ship blows then we will be history.. we must jump!"  
  
"Are you crazy... do you want us to jump from this high?"  
  
"We can fly.. Come on"  
  
Shana fired a ki blast to the side of the ship to make an opening.. Hanzo and Shana jumped out of the ship just before it blew to pieces.. They were landing and Hanzo shouted "AHH.. SPLIT!!!" They split to avoid a laser beam from the huge ship.. The ship fired several laser beams but they both dodged them.. Then the firing suddenly stopped... Hanzo wondered for a second why the firing stopped.. Shana then screamed at Hanzo to watch out.. Hanzo looked at his side and saw a fist punching him with great power.. Hanzo almost lost his consciousness.. Shana then attacked the strange warrior who punched her brother... she had a good look at him.. She was a young man. a bit shorter than Hanzo with black hair and brown eyes... She went on and attacked him.. He grabbed her arm and threw her down.. She recovered in mid air and fired a ki blast at him.. He was surprised but he diverted the blast away from him.. Hanzo came from behind and tried to kick him. But he sensed his approach and teleported behind Hanzo and chocked him from behind.. Shana went to save her brother but she received a ki blast that knocked her out.. The warrior teleported with Hanzo to the ground  
  
"All right.. Now tell me who sent you and I might let you live"  
  
Hanzo didn't say anything. he looked at Shana and thought that she got killed.. He got furious and transformed into a super Saiyan.. The warrior was totally surprised.. Hanzo used his technique to get out of the hold and kicked the warrior in the leg..  
  
The warrior jumped back "No way... A super Saiyan?"  
  
Hanzo went on the warrior but he teleported away and stood there watching Hanzo  
  
Shana got up.. She saw Hanzo as a super Saiyan... She then transformed as well.. the warrior had a watch in his wrest and he talked to the wrest and called for reinforcement... A hatch from the ship opened and hundreds of giant robots came and surrounded Hanzo and Shana  
  
"Don't fire.. We need then alive.. If we survived"  
  
Hanzo transformed back to normal and so did Shana  
  
"Listen to me.. You don't mean any harm.. We were just passing by". said Hanzo  
  
The warrior didn't understand Hanzo's language.. He then talked in another language different than the one he used to call reinforcement "I am sure that you can talk this language"  
  
Hanzo looked at him.. He defiantly knew that language... "Yes I understand you now... How ironic.. You must be"  
  
"Yes I am... My name is Gerham by the way"  
  
Shana walked close to Hanzo "Is this ship yours?"  
  
"Me.. No way.. I can never build something that big.. I am the head of guardians"  
  
Hanzo smiled "Well it will be very handy to have a Saiyan as the head of guardians"  
  
Gerham walked close to Hanzo "Sorry but I have to do this"  
  
Gerham grabbed Hanzo's right arm and pulled it to his back  
  
"Where is your other arm?"  
  
Hanzo didn't resist Gerham "It's a long story.. I will not resist. just do what you want to do"  
  
Gerham nodded to an android and it came and tied Hanzo with a chain. Gerham went to Shana and hand cupped her.. Gerham used his watch to talk to someone called Lendam... the androids then led Hanzo and Shana into the ship... there was a man wearing a hood.. He came close to them... he removed the hood to revel his face.. His skin was light like a Wingly's skin.. His hair is blue he had red eyes.. He was quite handsome. He was taller than Hanzo  
  
"Are those the intruders Captain Gerham?"  
  
"Yes Lendam. They are also Saiyan warriors"  
  
"Sayians? But I don't see their tails"  
  
"We were born without our tails. We are half Sayians".. Said Shana  
  
"Half Sayians? Whatever".. Said Lendam with a cold voice. He took them to a large chamber inside the ship.. He had them seated on chairs and placed some wires on their heads  
  
Lendam then went to a computer and the computer talked "Greeting Doctor Lendam. How can I help you?"  
  
"I want you to scan their memories and find out how much they know about (Justice). and why did they come here"  
  
"Just a moment doctor"  
  
Hanzo felt a small surge of electricity coming from the wires on his head  
  
One hour passed and Lendam got out of patience.. "What took you so long.? This should take only a few seconds"  
  
"I am sorry sir. But their memory structure is unusual.. Their memories are merged with their body function"  
  
Gerham jumped in "Because they are super Sayians.. In order to become a super Saiyan, one must be exposed to a tragedy. Like a loss of someone close. Or the high desire to become mighty.. They must have seen something terrible. And that memory triggers their body to transform into a super Saiyan"  
  
Lendam looked at Gerham "That is a good lecture. But they might have practiced to resist memory reading.. Is there anyway you can hack into their memory Justice?"  
  
"I can scan their whole memory and store it in my database. Then I can analyze it to see if they are a threat or not"  
  
Lendam "Do it"  
  
A few seconds later Justice announced that the scan was successful and that they have no intentions of stealing technology or spying on Justice  
  
Gerham was happy "I knew they were clean"  
  
Lendam looked at Gerham with cold eyes "You know the rules. They saw Justice. And been in Justice. We can't release them unless we wipe out the part of their memory about Justice"  
  
"But their memories cannot be erased that easy.. You know what Justice said.. Their memories are attached with their body functions"  
  
Lendam walked out of the room. He stopped outside "You must report this to the commander.. He will deal with them"  
  
"I will"  
  
Gerham removed the chains off Hanzo and Shana  
  
"We must go to Commander Cortez.. He is on planet Zain"  
  
"What will we do there.? What is our situation?"  
  
"All will be clear.. Just relax and be normal"  
  
Gerham too Hanzo and Shana to the right wing of the ship.. There they got on board of a ship that looked like a MIG.. A small hatch opened and they left the ship Justice  
  
The ship went to hyperspace level 2 and it was a short 2 minutes till they reached Zain... Gerham flew the ship to a huge city.. It was a big city with very tall buildings and thousands of ships flying around.. They went on the roof of the tallest building and landed there... Gerham led Hanzo and Shana to an elevator... Gerham was smiling all the time.. He then went to Cortez's office  
  
"Captain Gerham. Make your self comfortable.. Lendam talked to me moments ago".. Said Cortez  
  
Gerham sat on the floor in front of Cortez. Hanzo and Shana sat next to Gerham  
  
Cortez stood up and walked to them "A half Saiyan from Endiness... That is very interesting.. For years I thought that Endiness existed only in legends"  
  
Hanzo looked up to Cortez "But the legend might have ended. My cousin betrayed me and my sister and used us to take over Endiness.. Now we have no home as our cousin is not willing to have us in the living world"  
  
Cortez played with his beard "I know about that.. Lendam was kind enough to send me the information that Justice has known about you two.. Revenge brought nothing but chaos and more deaths.. I hope that you are wise enough to avoid doing the same mistakes in the future"  
  
Hanzo looked own to the ground realizing that Cortez was right in every word he said  
  
Cortez walked to the window "But revenge isn't the only thing that can bring wars and deaths.. The greed for power is also one thing.. You saw our master piece Justice.. This ship was constructed by three nations.. Zain, Arian, and Abqar.. Abqar made are geniuses in constructing ships.. They made the initial designs for the ship. Arian people are created the AI (Artificial Intelligence) for the ship's mainframe.. And we, the people of Zain made the weapons of the ship. The weapons also included the androids you saw on the ship"  
  
Hanzo was amazed "This is amazing.. But why did you create such a ship?"  
  
"You saw Lendam.. He is from planet Artesia.. The people of the plane, and all the cities and villages were swept out by the Red Blade army... An ancient army. currently armed by the deadliest weapons ever made... Lendam is a survivor. The only known survivor... Artesia is only two solar systems away.. So Zain, Abqar and Arian agreed to create a massive battle ship supported with thousands smaller battle ships and ground fighters supported by Androids.. But the superiority of the ship triggered greed.. Arian and Abqar. Each one wants full control over the ship.. Each nation prepared a massive army.. They might declare war anytime now.. The ship is under Zain's control since we made the weapons.. But we are not intending to use the ship Justice in case a war started"  
  
Gerham interrupted "That's why we are preparing another army now.. All our best warriors are working on the new androids.. Their battle experiences are needed to program our androids.... You might be able to help us Hanzo.. and Shana... will you accept?"  
  
Hanzo thought for a while.. He looked at Shana "What do you say sis. are you in?"  
  
Shana thought for a while "Haven't we saw enough deaths lately. you want us to get involved in war?"  
  
Hanzo replied "War isn't declared.. Besides. Zain is on the good side.. What would happen if Justice was in the wrong hands.? Things can get ugly"  
  
"I don't want us to do the same mistake we did with Darpas.. We trusted him and look how we ended up"  
  
"Darpas is not here Shana.. We have Commander Cortez and Gerham... Plus, we will have war experience in case we decided to get back to Endiness"  
  
Cortez smiled "You are right.. We will all benefit.. Your super Saiyan transformation will help us.. And you will have battle experience.. And if you did well enough we will be honored to free Endiness from Darpas' occupancy.. The ship justice was made to stop such activities... So you will not be empty handed.. And speaking about hands.. We can give you an arm Hanzo.. We have the technology to place artificial body parts for those who need one. just give me a second"  
  
Cortez picked up the communicator and talked to someone  
  
They waited for 10 minutes "It is settled.. I know that you didn't make your decision but we will give you an arm whether you will join us or not"  
  
Hanzo was surprised and extremely happy  
  
Shana stood up "It looks like everything is settled.. Commander Cortez. It will be an honor to serve under your command"  
  
Gerham jumped up "ALL RIGHT!!"  
  
Hanzo got up "Thank you commander.. I promise that you will never regret this"  
  
Cortez smiled "Alright young warriors. Head back to Grandaha... Lendam will take care of you Hanzo"  
  
Gerham, Hanzo and Shana bowed for Cortez then they left the office and boarded the ship back to Justice  
  
The ship was flying and they almost approached Grandaha and Hanzo remembered something "Hey Gerham. Grandaha is a moon right. So how do you"  
  
Gerham interrupted "Avoid the transformation.. That's a smart question.. Even though I am a Saiyan and I have my tail, I don't transform directly to Ozuro when the moonlight hit me... I learned to control myself"  
  
Hanzo was amazed "That's interesting"  
  
They reached Grandaha... They went directly to Justice.  
  
Lendam was there waiting for them "You finally came.. Come in and I will fix you up"  
  
Lendam took Hanzo to a small chamber.. There Hanzo saw an arm on a table. It was a mechanical arm..  
  
"This is an arm similar to the one used on Android 6615. The most advanced and lethal android.. This android is used for special operation where stealth, power, or high tense combats are needed. It is multipurpose... I will first scan your body to determine your structure. you are apparently different from Gerham.. The arm will be powered by a long life power cell.. It can give sufficient power for 50 years... The fist can reform into a gatteling laser gun.. And a laser sword.. It can also be a laser cannon that can destroy a midsized ship with a powerful shield... And it has many other functions that you will learn later... It has a heat sensor and it will be covered by live tissues cloned from your other arm.. It will be connected to your nerve network so you can control it easily"  
  
"That's cool". said Hanzo  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Lendam place Hanzo on a table. That table move into a tube and Hanzo's body was scanned... Lendam then began the operation... It took 5 hours to complete  
  
Shana was nervously waiting outside  
  
"Hey relax.. Lendam is the best doctor we have.. He will take good care of your brother don't worry"  
  
The operation went successfully.. Hanzo woke up. He sat on the edge of the table  
  
Lendam was watching his movements. He saw nothing abnormal with his main body functions...  
  
"Wow.. It looks real.. And it feels real too"  
  
Hanzo kept moving his cyber arm... Its movements are smooth..  
  
"Your shoulder merged with the end of the cyber arm so it won't fall off... But you must rest for a day or two before you start giving it heavy duties... It won't harm to give it heavy duties now but just to make sure nothing goes wrong"  
  
"Man. You are the best doctor in this entire universe"  
  
"Whatever"  
  
Lendam left the room.. Shana jumped at him "Is he alright. Did he make it?"  
  
Lendam walked away "He is fine"  
  
Shana ran to Hanzo.. She was relieved to see him fine.. She jumped at him and hugged him...  
  
"I am fine sis.. Man I got you worried"  
  
Six "Life"  
  
Hanzo and Shana finally found a time of peace... Hanzo became a soldier of ground troopers... He got used to his new arm and started training with Gerham.. Shana joined the information division which is responsible for observing possible enemies..  
  
Six years have passed and Hanzo couldn't believe that he finally found peace...  
  
One day he was training with Gerham.. After the training they sat down on a rock by a river  
  
Gerham thought for a while "You know.. You never told me about your father.. What was his name?"  
  
Hanzo remembered his father.. But it didn't bring sadness "His name was Jepardo... He is the grandson of Hanzo the first.. He was the legendary super Saiyan"  
  
Gerham was amazed "Jepardo Hattori.. I heard a lot about him.. After his father's death he moved to planet Iga where he learned their sacred arts... I remember my father telling me about him.. The grandson of the legendary super Saiyan"  
  
Hanzo looked up in the sky "Yeah.. He named me after Hanzo hoping that I might be as powerful as him... But as you see I never managed to reach that level.. In fact I never wanted to reach it"  
  
"But your father surpassed that level... He reached a transformation that no one would imagine"  
  
"But he misused his powers.. He was totally ruthless.. He killed everyone who opposed him... Including my grandfather from my mother's side.. Dart Feld.. The one who saved the people of Endiness from total destruction... He fought my father but failed and died along with the legendary dragoons"  
  
"The legendary dragoons of Endiness... I heard about them too... One dragoon can easily defeat a super Saiyan.. But your father was way beyond a super Saiyan.. Are there any dragoons left?"  
  
"I don't know.. There was this woman named Miranda.. The white-silver dragoon.. And yes. Meru. She is also a dragoon.. Somehow my father didn't kill them in action"  
  
"We Sayians are taught not to kill women and children... But when a Saiyan get too excited or too furious that rule will disappear.. One more thing.. Didn't you try to become a dragoon.? A combination between Saiyan powers and a dragoon can be quite interesting"  
  
"I couldn't become a dragoon.. In fact dragoons didn't choose to be become dragoons.. When the spirit sparkles. And the spirit recognizes them. A dragoon is to be born.. And thus must accept their destiny.. Plus, I never found a dragoon spirit"  
  
"Hanzo.. Umm. There is one thing I wanted to talk to you about.. But.. Well.. I don't know how to say this"  
  
"Come on. just say it"  
  
Gerham's face turned red. Then Blue.. Then red again "It's about your sister... I know it's a bad timing... But we kind of... Well... Fell in love to each other.. And I want to marry your sister"  
  
Hanzo looked at Gerham with one eyebrow higher than the other "WHAT?!!"  
  
Gerham jumped away "Forget it.. I mean."  
  
Hanzo smiled and jumped at Gerham "I wouldn't have a better brother in law my friend.. If you want to marry her go and ask her.. And you will have my blessing"  
  
Gerham was extremely happy and he kept on kissing Hanzo's hand "Thank you so much.. I must.. I must.. I don't know"  
  
Hanzo laughed "Take a deep breath.. That's it.. and stop kissing my hand we are friends.. Come on. Go and ask her"  
  
"Right... I will hear you. I mean see you... Bye"  
  
Gerham teleported to Hanzo's house  
  
Hanzo smiled "Man.. Is that how lovers feel... And he must teach me how to move like that"  
  
Two weeks later there was a big wedding held in the capital city Azian... Shana looked really beautiful in her wedding dress... The traditions in Zain required that the man must face the strongest member in the bride's family and wrestle him. If the guy looses then the wedding if off... There was a special ring made for weddings... Gerham stood in front of Hanzo in that ring... he judge said that they must all do their best  
  
"I will kick your ass Hanzo"  
  
"oh. you think so.. Let's see what you can do against a super Saiyan"  
  
Hanzo transformed into a super Saiyan and the crowed went wild  
  
"NOT FAIR.. Hanzoooooooooooooooooooooo.. Stop it"  
  
"You must prove that you really love my sister... Even if you have to face a super Saiyan"  
  
"Whatever it takes"  
  
Gerham screamed and launched an assault on Hanzo.. Hanzo jumped up and Gerham teleported behind Hanzo. He grabbed Hanzo's leg and threw him to the ground.. Hanzo jumped up to receive a hard punch from Gerham... "Showtime Gerham.. This move I call Bazooka"... Hanzo kicked Gerham and the stomach then gave him an elbow to the back... He then grabbed him from the clothes and flew up fast in the air... Then went down head first and started spinning around themselves.. When they reached near the ground Hanzo flipped over and made Gerham's head down and Hanzo's head up just before Gerham's head hit the ground.. Gerham stood up holding his head.. He fired a ki blast on Hanzo but he diverted it away... Gerham then teleported near Hanzo. Then he kept teleporting quickly from side to side.. Hanzo couldn't keep up with him. Then Gerham started punching and kicking Hanzo whenever he was teleporting... Then Hanzo saw Gerham sitting on the ground in front of him "Hi there". Gerham punched Hanzo to the groin.. Hanzo's eyes got wide... Gerham tossed Hanzo to the floor and pinned him on the ground.. The judge counted one, two, three and Gerham won the fight  
  
Hanzo got up holding his groin with great pain "Not fair man"  
  
Gerham held hid head "Life isn't fair man.. Get used to it"  
  
Hanzo then hugged Gerham.. The crowed went wild cheering for both of them... Gerham then went to Shana who couldn't be happier.. Gerham kissed Shana then carried her to his ship  
  
Hanzo waved at them with one hand while the other at the place where it hurt the most "God bless you two.. Oh god that hurt!"  
  
"Do you need medical attention?"  
  
"No thanks.. I mean... Please!"  
  
Five years passed and Shana's son Jihan is now 3 years old.. Shana left her job in order to take care of her child..  
  
"War"  
  
Hanzo was training near Azian... He was standing at the river's shore and then ran to the river.. He was running over the water "Man I'm good... What the???.... Whoa!!!".. A man was jumping over the river wearing a hood bumped into Hanzo.. They both fell in the water..  
  
"WHATS THE BIG IDEA??.... Lendam?!"  
  
"Hattori. Report to your captain and tell him to get ready for engage"  
  
"What are you talking about??... Who?"  
  
"I saw it in the astral dimension.. Abqar and Arian are on their way.. Get ready for war.. The are coming to Zain"  
  
"But"  
  
"DON"T WASTE TIME, TRUST ME!"  
  
Hanzo saw Lendam running to the command center.. Hanzo ran to the grand desert where the ground troops are.. On the way he talked to the cyber arm to contact Shana and warn her about the attack... Gerham heard the news and teleported to the command center...  
  
"Captain Polo!!!!... Captain!!!!"  
  
"Whoa. easy soldier. What's the rush"  
  
"Word from Lendam. Abqar and Arian are on the way here sir!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!"  
  
Polo ran to his office and Cortez just came online. "Captain Polo. Prepare for war.. I had the same vision Lendam had, deploy the androids and crawlers.. Expect a wide Arial attack"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Cortez went offline.. Polo called all his soldiers.. "Men. We will be under attack soon.. Use our secret androids, the ones that aren't made for the ship Justice. Hanzo Hattori.. Lead the transformable droids... Kentai keep the gigantic androids until the big ships arrive... Jasim will be responsible for the anti aircraft cannons.. Intelligent androids will be deployed when their ground troops arrive.. When they are deployed. Bardon will lead the crawlers.. Is everything clear?"  
  
They all yelled "YES SIR!"  
  
Everyone ran to their locations... Hanzo flew to a faraway mountain where the transformable droids are.. These are not intelligent so they need someone to control them... the soldiers under Hanzo's command went to the droid assigned to them.  
  
Hanzo jumped to his droid. Which was 40 meters high. It was black in color with a red letter H on the chest.. It has big wings and equipped with a laser sword and many lethal weapons.. It can transform into an aircraft.. . The rest of the droids are 60 meters high.. They are all gray in color and most of them transform into crawlers (I call their tanks crawlers).. Some can transform into aircrafts.  
  
Hanzo saw a red light flashing.. He pressed it and it was Gerham calling him "Hanzo.. They are finally here.. Watch your back brother... I will join the guardians of Azian"  
  
"I will do all I can.. Take care of Shana for me"  
  
"Will do"  
  
Hanzo ended the transmission and there was another call from Polo "Are you ready Hattori?"  
  
"Yes sir!... We are ready here"  
  
"They might be using stealth planes.. Be prepared for anything"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Suddenly there was beeping.. Hanzo pressed a button and heard a message from Justice "unplanned movements... Please send me a briefing about the unplanned movements"  
  
"They are here". Said Hanzo  
  
A siren sounded over all the cities of Zain... All people ran to nearest shelter.. Cortez looked out of his window and saw what looked like day stars... They are here...  
  
Cortez saw a bright light in the sky.. He ordered the protecting shield to be activated over Azian... The shield was activated just before a huge laser beam stroke and was shattered over the shield...  
  
The carriers were heading to all the cities of Zain... The carriers looked similar to Justice but much smaller... Each carrier opened the hatches and released the battle aircrafts...  
  
Hanzo saw all this through a screen on his droid.. Polo then gave orders for Hanzo to attack  
  
The droids lifted from the ground and flew out of the gigantic cave...  
  
Polo contacted Hanzo "Head with your men to the boarders of Azian. Assist Captain Gerham"  
  
"Yes sir. I am heading to Azian right away"  
  
Hanzo ordered everyone to speed up and follow his lead.. They reached Azian and the battle has already started... Hanzo ordered the rest to create a circle around the city and fire at will... Hanzo buckled up and activated the battle mode...  
  
"Deploy the gatteling cannons"  
  
The cannons deployed. Two of them each on top of the droid's shoulder... They fired at several ships.. The shields on the ships protected them and they launched on Hanzo..  
  
"I should've known.. Laser sword!"  
  
The laser sword was deployed.. "Let's see what this baby can really do"  
  
The droid flew at the ships and slashed... Each slash failed because of the shield but one of the ships collapsed to the ground because the slash was too strong.. The ship blew up as it hit.. Several ships fired at Hanzo. Hanzo drove the droids away but the ships kept on firing... The shield kept up for a while but then it collapsed.. Hanzo instantly made the droid transform into a ship.. His ship fired at the opposing ships but their shields were too strong.. Three ships came from behind and fired at Hanzo.. Hanzo heard his ship collapsing on itself from behind.. The panels then started sparking and caught on fire... Automatic eject system threw Hanzo out of the ship just before it exploded... Hanzo got off the flying chair.. He was so mad that he threw the chair on the ship.. He was surprised that the chair hit the ship but didn't damage... Hanzo came to the ground.. He carried a heavy rock and threw it hard in the air.. The rock smashed the ship and broke the front window of the ship..  
  
"That's it... The stupid shield protects them from laser attack"  
  
Hanzo took a communicator out of his cyber arm... He ordered his troops to stop firing laser beams.. He looked at the city and ordered each one to break off the lightening catchers and use them as spears.  
  
They all flew to the city.. They did as Hanzo told them and took off the lightening catchers and launched on the ships... The plan was a success and they were able to take half of the ships... Then the carriers came down flying at low altitude.. Hatches from the bottom of the ships opened and thousands of midsized androids came out. Thousands of tanks came down and followed the androids.. The androids were smaller than the Zain's. But they were similar to the ones on Justice. Intelligent, fast, and deadly... They were also protected by powerful shields... Hanzo's troops tried to fight them but they were too slow for the fast powerful androids... Hanzo saw his troops being slaughtered.. He got mad.. He transformed to a super Saiyan... The skin over his cyber arm burned.. He ran to the androids.. They fired at him but he dodged every shot.. He grabbed and android from the leg and threw it to the other.. The two androids recovered and fired at Hanzo... Hanzo flew up and fired two powerful ki blasts that blew them right away... At this moment Zain's crawlers arrived... Their cannons fired heavy powerful laser beams that easily destroyed the android's shields and blew them up... The remaining of Hanzo's troops transformed their droids to crawlers.. Gerham's forces engaged and took on the crawlers  
  
The fight went on all day.. The losses are equal on all sides... Then 50 Giant androids landed on the ground.. Each one was 100 meters tall... Hanzo almost freaked out "You got to be kidding!"  
  
Luckily Zain had their own giant androids.. they went to defend the capital city.. The battle was tense.. And it slowly moved within the city... The city's shield was also designed to hold back laser beams so it didn't hold the androids back... Zain's androids weren't couldn't hold up.. They were being destroyed one by one and got outnumbered.. Hanzo was firing ki blasts on the giant androids but no damage was done... He then ran to one of them. He flew up to the head where the pilots were... He stopped in front of the window... His cyber arm replaced his fist with laser cannon.. He fired at the window and it melted.. He jumped in and tried to fight the pilots.. But there were powerful androids inside that blasted Hanzo out... Hanzo fell on the ground...  
  
"Hanzo!"  
  
Hanzo looked back "Gerham. We are loosing.. We must do something"  
  
"I wish you had a tail my friend"  
  
Gerham threw a white energy ball in the air and it burst in light "Saiyan style"  
  
Gerham screamed... His body started shaking.. Then he started to grow in size... Within moments he turned to a big mad screaming ape.. He looked at an android and fired from his mouth blowing the android into pieces.. He jumped at another one and punched its head off... He was gaining control.. But some carriers released small air fighters. the fighters destroyed the rest of Zain's air forces... Hanzo flew to the ships and landed on top of one of them.. He placed his cyber hand on the body of the ship and it flew to the ship near it.. They crashed and Hanzo did the same with the rest of the ships... the fight went on all night... Hanzo handled the ship really well and Gerham took care of all giant androids and started wiping out the crawlers... he used a technique that allowed him to release an energy shield around him that destroyed any small android that approached him.. When the number of ships descended Hanzo directed the rest to smash into the carriers and blow them up.. However some carriers crashed in the city of Azian destroying most of the city....  
  
The sun came up and the war is over.. Gerham transformed back to normal.. Hanzo landed near Gerham... They were both exhausted  
  
Hanzo looked at the city... Gerham jumped "Shana!!!!"  
  
"Right here"  
  
Gerham turned around and saw Shana coming from between rubbles. With one hand she was holding Jihan's hand and with the other she threw an android's head  
  
Gerham ran to Shana and hugged her with Jihan "Thank god you made it"..  
  
Hanzo looked around "We can't say the same for Azian... what a fight"  
  
"Greed for power leads to nothing but destruction"  
  
Everybody looked at Lendam coming towards them with a long sword in his hand.. His clothes were partially torn  
  
He sat down on the floor.. The ship Justice was built to avoid such tragedy.. But its power triggered greed and lead everyone to this war... Abqar and Arian brought all their troops here... They are venerable now.. All the cities in Zain are destroyed... Cortez got assassinated by an android"  
  
Hanzo sat down on the floor "Cortez... Oh my god... Whenever I think that things are going well, something comes up... First my father. Then my uncle, then Endiness.. And now Zain"  
  
Lendam had a vision.. He stood up "We must hurry... The king of Abqar is heading of Grandaha... We must hurry"  
  
Gerham stood up "With Cortez dead then anyone can take over Justice. If it fell to the wrong hands then..."  
  
Lendam came close to Gerham "Then we must hurry... Your teleport technique can take us there in less than a second.. Let's go"  
  
Gerham grabbed Lendam's hand... Hanzo, Shana and Jihan call grabbed Gerham and he teleported to Grandaha.. They ran to Justice and got in the main chamber..  
  
"A leader must be chosen... Please approach to the mainframe"  
  
Everyone went to the mainframe.. Justice talked to them again "The new leader will be chosen.. I will choose the one who will be capable of leading me... I have been watching the war you had with Abqar and Arian.. I saw how each one of you handled the battle.. Lendam, you have psychic abilities and good swordsmanship skills... But these aren't enough to handle the great army I have... Gerham, you showed some great powers.. You are good at one on one battle.. Your powers are enormous.. But one on one fights aren't enough to handle my grand army... Shana, your stealth skills and fast movements are amazing.. But that is not enough too.. Jihan, you are too young. but you posses high powers that might become in handy one day.. Hanzo, you also have amazing stealth skills. But even with your high powers you are not good for one on one battles... The way you destroyed Abqar's ships was outstanding... You lead your troops well even without war experience... You have many talents.. I saw that when I scanned your brain.. I choose you Hanzo to be the next leader... You may name me now. And I will be under your command"  
  
Gerham looked at Hanzo with a smile "Alright.. Hanzo.. Our next leader"  
  
Hanzo's mouth was open wide.. It was a total surprise.. He thought that Lendam or Gerham will be chosen  
  
"Give the name.. Come on".. Said Lendam  
  
"Apocalypse.. Your name will be Apocalypse"  
  
Gerham was surprised "DAMN"  
  
Lendam laughed "Apocalypse... That's a scary name"  
  
Shana smiled "If this ship is as powerful as you guys say then I agree with the name"  
  
Jihan was shaking his mother's arm "Mom.. What is apple lips?"  
  
"Take Off"  
  
Lendam walked around for a minute "Now what? What is your plan Hattori?"  
  
Hanzo thought for a while but Apocalypse detected something "Master Hanzo. The king of Abqar is on his way.. What should I do to him?"  
  
"Nothing.. Just take off and get out of Grandaha"  
  
The ship started shaking. It slowly lifted up and started turning slowly.. Then the main engines started and the ship started moving  
  
The king of Arian's ship was going around apocalypse... He was trying to find a way to enter the ship  
  
"Where are we going to?".. said Gerham  
  
"Somewhere near Endiness... I want to check on Endiness"  
  
"Shall I confirm the destination?".. said apocalypse  
  
"Just close enough to make a full check.. Don't go too near". said Hanzo  
  
The ship went to hyperspace.. it took three weeks to reach the galaxy where Endiness is..  
  
Jihan went to Hanzo's chamber... he sat on Hanzo's lap "Uncle Hanzo.. Mother once told me that an evil man called Darpas took over Endiness.. Are we going on war?"  
  
Hanzo smiled "You are pretty smart for a three years old boy.. One day you will be a great leader... and, no.. I don't want the people of Endiness suffer the horror of war.. Even with apocalypse in our hand it will be a tensed war.. Gaia's forces are as strong as apocalypse's forces... So a lot of destruction will come if a war started"  
  
"So what are you going to do uncle?"  
  
"First I must check the status of Endiness.. I want to see if Darpas brought joy or harm to Endiness... if he brought joy then I have no choice but to leave him alone.. But if he brought harm then I will have no choice but to remove him from power"  
  
"How will you remove him from power.? Are you going to transform like my father did on Azian?"  
  
"I don't think so.. Besides. I don't have a tail like yours or your father's... And if I had one I wouldn't transform because it will bring too much attention"  
  
"So you will sneak up and arrest him"  
  
"Only if I had too... I must wait until the spy birds finish their cycle around Endiness.. They should've finished by now"  
  
A message from apocalypse confirmed the completion of the cycle.. The robotic birds cycled around Endiness recording the conditions of the cities and the thoughts of the people.. everyone went to the strategy chamber which had a big screen. It looked like a big movie theater  
  
Hanzo was surprised by the first view showing the Rouge village.. Or I must say Rouge city. "Man... look at that!"  
  
It was a footage about a huge city.. Thousands of buildings and cars going around replaced what was known as a small outlaid village.. Half of the city was built on water without interfering with the magical Wingly city Aglis which... Then the footage went to Mille Seseau... Deningrad is even much bigger and more beautiful than Rouge... The crystal castle centered the city... Neet was left untouched in respect to the people who died there... Then the footage went to Donau and Fletz which are almost connected. The desert in that area was replaced by greenery.. Then the footage went to Serdio. Bale was rebuilt along with Seles.. All the cities in Endiness are big and beautiful... The people couldn't be happier.. Darpas handled Endiness perfectly... The people love him. He even walks around the city with no guards at all.. And the people of Endiness just finished celebrating Haifa's birthday... Darpas' daughter is two years old now.. He married Claire from Spring Breath Town Ulara.. Haifa got much from her mother than her father regarding the looks. She got her silver hair and gray eyes..  
  
The footage ended... With Hanzo cupped in his seat  
  
Hanzo covered his face.. Gerham tapped on his shoulder "Your cousin is good.. No offence but he is a great leader"  
  
Lendam stood up "I agree.. I assume that you would make the right decision"  
  
Shana stood up "I guess that we aren't going to Endiness anyway"  
  
Hanzo rubbed his forehead "What should we do?... There is no way I'm going to Endiness.. If I go there then I will kick Darpas' ass for sure"  
  
"You never planned what to do if Endiness was well didn't you Hattori?".. Said Lendam  
  
"Well excuse me Mr. Perfect but I never thought that Darpas will be a good leader"  
  
"But you saw Gaia didn't you?.... You saw how well he handled Gaia"  
  
"I went there right after Zurned's death.. I saw Zurned's work"  
  
Gerham stepped in "Yo listen up.. Lendam, do you remember when this ship was complete. Abqar sent thousands of explorers to different galaxies... We might as well look into the database of the ship and look for a suitable planet"  
  
Lendam looked at him "And do what?"  
  
"Well.. We can settle there for a while".. Said Hanzo  
  
"Then what? Do you expect the people to welcome us with open hands when we come with this big ass ship.? Not only that but the ship is called Apocalypse... They might say, Hey look. The apocalypse has arrived.. Let's welcome it.. Use your head Hattori"  
  
Hanzo stood up "Well Mr. Perfect.. We can simply land the ship on a moon then use a smaller ship to land"  
  
"And how do think that a ship that size can approach without being detected? The ship's main stealth system wasn't completed"  
  
"Not all planets have the level of technology you were used to.. When I was born on Endiness there was no such thing as space travel.. I am sure that there will be plenty of civilizations similar to the one on Endiness"  
  
"You got a point.. For the first time in a long time you are thinking"  
  
"Whatever.. Apocalypse.. Find me a planet. I want it with intelligent species.. Humans or specie similar to human.. Technology level must be similar or as Endiness 50 years ago.. Oh... Human technology not Winglies technology.. But nothing close to Gaia or Endiness"  
  
A three dimensional screen came down "Searching for a suitable destination.. Planet Agatha seems suitable master Hattori.. The climate is similar to Gaia's.. It has forests, jungles, oceans, lakes, and rivers... One moon orbits the planet and it will look full every 50 years... An intelligent specie similar to humans live there.. Their greatest technology is fireworks"  
  
"Agatha"  
  
"What do you say guys.. Shall we head for Agatha?". said Hanzo  
  
Lendam: "I don't mind"  
  
Gerham: "Neither do I"  
  
Shana: "I'm in"  
  
Hanzo: "Alright... Apocalypse, set the destination for Agatha.. Proceed to hyperspace at once"  
  
Apocalypse: "Hyper space will be ready in ten minutes"  
  
Ten minutes passed. apocalypse positioned and changed the engines and went to hyperspace.. Then it charged up again and went to hyperspace level 2  
  
Hanzo: "Man what speed"  
  
Gerham: "I can travel faster than that"  
  
Hanzo: "Yeah this teleport technique.. You never taught me that"  
  
Gerham didn't say anything for a while  
  
Lendam: "He can't teach you that.. It's an Igaia secret.. But don't get upset.... many tried to convince him to pass it over but all in vain"  
  
Gerham: "Sorry Hanzo... but I can't teach you that.. My father was very strict about this subject. he told me never to pass it to anyone.. Specially to..."  
  
Hanzo: "A Saiyan"  
  
Lendam: "No.. specially to a Hattori"  
  
Hanzo and Shana were shocked...  
  
Shana looked at her husband with hundreds of question in her mind. "Is that true Gerham?"  
  
Gerham didn't say anything  
  
Hanzo: "It is true.. What did your father had against the Hattori family?"  
  
Apocalypse: "Reaching Agatha in 1 minute sir.. Shall I stay in orbit around Agatha or shall I land"  
  
Hanzo: "Land on the moon.. We will take the golden eagle to land"  
  
Apocalypse turned to normal navigation.. The ship landed successfully on the moon...  
  
Hanzo: "Charge up the golden eagle and send five androids. Make them of type 6615.. They look like regular humans"  
  
Apocalypse: "Golden Eagle already prepared sire.. Five androids are boarding the ship as we speak now sire"  
  
Hanzo: "Alright.. Pack your things everyone.. I will be in the medical section when you're ready"  
  
Hanzo went to the medical section... he sat on the treatment chair to have his cyber arm re-skinned. he took a deep breath and relaxed on the chair.. He couldn't keep himself from thinking about what Gerham said.. His father forbidden him from teaching his technique to the Hattories... What is Gerham's father has to do with the Hattories.. Or maybe he heard some bad stuff about them.. Hanzo convinced himself with that thought  
  
Jihan came in running in the medical section.. "Uncle Hanzo.. Everyone is ready"  
  
Hanzo got up the chair and headed to the golden eagle.. And as the name says.. This ship is shaped like a golden eagle.. It can carry 15 passengers.. It was specially made for diplomatic missions  
  
They all boarded the ship.. Everyone was quiet until Hanzo started the engines  
  
Hanzo: "I hope you are ready. Here we go... open the hatch"  
  
A hatch opened... The wings spread and the ship flew out of Apocalypse... Hanzo flew at full speed and took two turns around the planet before he decided to pick a landing spot... He started the atmosphere entry sequence and started to land...  
  
Hanzo: "I hope that there won't be another Gerham to shoot me down like on Grandaha... Come on guys. Cheer up.. We have a new world just a few seconds down"  
  
Everyone was quiet... the entry was a success..  
  
Lendam: "Land on the mountain on your right... it will be a perfect hiding place for the ship"  
  
Hanzo directed the ship to the mountain covered with snow and grass.. It was spring and the weather couldn't be better.. Hanzo saw a suitable place for landing.. He landed on top of the mountain... he turned off the engines  
  
Hanzo: "Alright... you three androids protect the ship. scare anyone who approaches here.. The two of you stay as backup in case I needed you.. I will communicate with you using my cyber arm"  
  
Hanzo opened the door... he jumped out of the ship.. "Whoa.. It's cold.. But it's not bad.. The air is fresh.. The view is stunning"  
  
Lendam climbed a rock and looked at the valley. Hanzo saw him smile for the first time  
  
Lendam: "Yes.. This is perfect for me.. I picked a spot.... you will know where to find me"  
  
Hanzo: "Hey.. Who said something about splitting"  
  
Shana: "I think that it's a good idea to split for now"  
  
Gerham: "We will have a chance to think over and decide what to do for the future"  
  
Lendam: "Exactly.. Specially you Hanzo.. You were living in chaos lately.. You could use some order.. You must decide what to do"  
  
Hanzo: "Come on you guys.. We don't have to split up"  
  
Lendam: "well I need to be alone"... Lendam jumped off the rock. he jumped down from rock to rock until he disappeared"  
  
Gerham: "I can sense some life forms not far away.. Shana, Jihan.. Let's go"  
  
Shana and Jihan held Gerham and he teleported away...  
  
Hanzo: "Hey guys... Yo.. Hello.. I can't believe they left me like this"  
  
Hanzo jumped to the peek of the mountain.. He took a look around "Well then.. I guess that I'm alone for now.. No planning or something.. And how are we supposed to meet again and when.. And Lendam said that I'm the chaotic one, huh"  
  
Hanzo was looking around... he wasn't sure what he was looking for... "Damn you guys. al least you should've told me where you're going"  
  
Hanzo flew up and headed to the East... he was flying at high altitude so no one would notice him... he spotted a small village near a hill.. A small river divided the village in half... "I need some information.. I will see if there is a major city nearby"  
  
Hanzo landed quickly on top of the hill... he was wearing Serdian outfit... "Finally.. No more killing or being worried about being attacked.. Just some peace and quiet"  
  
Ten "Aqrabia"  
  
Hanzo walked towards the village carrying his bag on his shoulder... he saw some children playing.. He adjusted the translator on his cyber arm so he can talk and hear their language... he came close to the children "hi there... I want to know what the name of this village is"  
  
The children looked at him.... "This is Aqrabia.. Where are you from. you don't look Thaqian"  
  
Hanzo: "Excuse me. Thaqian?"  
  
The children laughed at him.. One of them came near: "You must be a traveler.. You are in the kingdom of Thaq.. This is Aqrabia"  
  
Hanzo took a good look at them... they look like simple humans.. They were all wearing black clothes with strange writings in white. Their clothes reminded him by Tigero.. He always wore something like that Hanzo was wondering in his thoughts.. When one of the children said that his brother finally came back  
  
Hanzo turned around to see a young man riding a white horse.. He came close to Hanzo and got off the horse. Tall young man. he looked strong.. He was staring at Hanzo with his gray eyes..  
  
"Hello stranger.. You must be a traveler. I am Jaithra. please come to my house. you look tired"  
  
Hanzo: "I am Hanzo Hattori.. I came from"  
  
Jaithra: "The sky. I know.. I was near the mountain.. We have visitors from the sky all the time.. I feel comfortable about you because you look like us"  
  
Hanzo: "You mean there are other aliens?"  
  
Jaithra: "We call them sky people"  
  
Hanzo: "Oh. can you tell me where to find some of the sky people"  
  
Jaithra: "First you rest. then we talk"  
  
Hanzo followed Jaithra to his house.. It was the biggest house in the village and located near the temple.. The temple was built with black stones.. Hanzo remembered seeing one like that in Mayfil  
  
Hanzo: "Who built this temple?"  
  
Jaithra: "We don't know.. But strange things happen in this temple.. As you can see the wind around it is different. and when we go inside we see different things out of the windows.. But the wise ones can see the future if they focused hard inside it"  
  
Hanzo: "Whoa.. Serious?"  
  
Hanzo and Jaithra went inside the house.. Jaithra asked his sister Chandra to prepare the guest's room  
  
Hanzo: "Thanks man but you really don't have to do that"  
  
Jaithra: "In Aqrabia it is an honor to have guests. And we do our best to make our guests feel comfortable"  
  
Hanzo: "Well I can't argue with that"  
  
Jaithra brought some food and drinks for Hanzo. Hanzo was completely thankful. he ate and drank until he had enough..  
  
Chandra came in: "The room is ready Jaithra"  
  
Hanzo looked at her.. He felt like a thousand arrows went through his heart... Her beauty can make the moon cry.. And the roses bloom at night. She was like the sun the rises in the morning. She can make the bird fall from the sky. and the fish jump out of the water just to take a closer look  
  
Her cheeks turned red from the looks of Hanzo..  
  
Jaithra: "You can rest now. the sun is down"  
  
Hanzo: "The sun can't be down.. It's with us right here"  
  
Jaithra: "I will be grateful if you didn't mean Chandra"  
  
Hanzo snapped back: "Oh I mean that the candles are too bright"  
  
Chandra giggled.. And went to her room  
  
Jaithra: "My father will be here tomorrow. He is the chief of Aqrabia.... He had an errand to do in the Jafr village.. When he comes he can guide you"  
  
Hanzo: "Guide me?"  
  
Jaithra: "Whatever your goal is he can help you.. I can tell that you don't mean harm. Even though you look like a warrior but I can sense good in you. Please rest. You look tired"  
  
Hanzo went to his room.. It was quite small but comfortable.. He jumped on the bed.. He closed his eyes.. A flash of the sight of Chandra came up.. His heart beeps got faster. he didn't have this feeling about anyone before.. Hours went like minutes.. He barely slept for two hours before sunrise. His room was on the east side so the sun light woke him up: "Man didn't they hear about curtains"  
  
Hanzo hear some noise out of his room.. Soon he figured out that Jaithra's father arrived.  
  
Hanzo walked towards the door but he stopped when he heard his name.. He started the sound amplifier in his cyber arm to hear their conversation..  
  
"Are you sure about that Jaithra?"  
  
"Yes father.. I could tell from the way he looked at the temple.. He must've seen it somewhere else"  
  
"Then he must come from Osaru Island"  
  
"No father.. I am defiantly sure that he came from the sky.. I have eagle eyes father.. I saw his face"  
  
Hanzo turned off the amplifier and walked out of the door  
  
Jaithra: "Ah you're awake.. Hanzo this is my father Dilraj"  
  
Dilraj was surprised to see Hanzo.. He sure saw his face before  
  
Hanzo: "Nice... To.. See you?.... is something wrong sir?"  
  
Dilraj: "Sorry about that. But you looked familiar.. It's good to see you Hattori.. I will see you in a few hours"  
  
Dilraj went to his room.. Jaithra noticed something wrong.. very wrong  
  
Hanzo: "He must be tired from the trip"  
  
Jaithra: "I can swear that I didn't mention your full name"  
  
Hanzo: "Yeah so?"  
  
Jaithra: "He said Hattori.. How did he know your last name if I didn't mention it?"  
  
Hanzo thought for a while.. It really freaked him out.. HOW THE HELL???  
  
Eleven "The Fight"  
  
Hanzo walked outside the house..... His cyber arm started beeping.. Jaithra's younger brother Khan heard that beeping. He ran to Hanzo: "What's that noise?"  
  
Hanzo: "Apoc.. I'll be right back"  
  
Hanzo flew away from the village  
  
Hanzo: "Yes Apocalypse.."  
  
Apocalypse: "Sorry for interrupting sir.. But I have studied the people of Agatha... they have an interesting structure that allows them to replace their body organs by others from different creatures"  
  
Hanzo: "Yeah I heard this Jaithra saying something about having eagle eyes..... So why did you call me?"  
  
Apocalypse: "I need your permission to start a special project to learn that technique.. It might be helpful one day"  
  
Hanzo: "I don't know.. Maybe we should wait until I decide the next move... and please. Next time don't use the beeper. The central processor of the arm is directly connected to my nerve system.. Which means it is connected to my brain"  
  
Apocalypse: "Yes sir. and sorry about the beeping. I will set a program for that immediately"  
  
Hanzo: "Good.. And one more thing.. There is that black temple.... do you know anything about it"  
  
Apocalypse: "It is strange sire.. My scanners indicates that these temples are connected to another dimension"  
  
Hanzo: "Another dimension.. Then why are they here?"  
  
Apocalypse: "I don't know sire.. My scanners couldn't see the inside of the temple.. If I could I might be able to determine the founder of the temples"  
  
Hanzo: "Exactly how many of them. How many temples are there except from this one"  
  
Apocalypse: "There are two on Agatha, one on Endiness and one on Gaia.. Thousands of them are around the universe"  
  
Hanzo: "I see.. Are they all the same?"  
  
Apocalypse: "The smallest one is on Gaia.. The biggest is on planet Earth.But the one on planet Earth is hidden under the ground"  
  
Hanzo: "Umm. There are three known planets called Earth. Which one do you mean?"  
  
Apocalypse: "The one in the Tabbana Galaxy... But there is one thing I couldn't figure out sir.. The humans on that planet don't even know how to build a wooden house. And it is not the Jinn style"  
  
Hanzo: "Maybe I should stop by on Earth one day.. Listen. I will try to get in the temple, and when I do that I will start the scanners and recorders on my arm to record everything so you can analyze the data"  
  
Apocalypse: "Understood sire"  
  
Hanzo was thinking.. It's connected to another dimension.. But who built them and why.. Those thoughts kept wondering in Hanzo's head all the time  
  
Hanzo walked to the village.. He saw Dilraj talking to Khan..  
  
Khan: "Yes father.. He jumped really high and flew behind the hill"  
  
Dilraj saw Hanzo coming.. Dilraj had a concern look on his face.. Hanzo could tell that Dilraj wasn't comfortable about Hanzo being around.  
  
Hanzo: "Hey look. If you want me out of the village then I will leave at once.. But I need two things before I go"  
  
Dilraj: "Oh I didn't mean to"  
  
Hanzo: "Don't bother.. I can read expressions.. First of all I need directions to the closest city.. Second and most important of all I need to see inside the temple"  
  
Dilraj: "But all the temples are the same.. I am sure that you saw the one at your world"  
  
Hanzo: "Actually I didn't.. I wasn't a big fan of Mayfil"  
  
Dilraj: "That's hard to believe.. Someone like you is connected to death"  
  
Hanzo: "What??? How dare you say that?"  
  
Dilraj: "You killed your own brother.. Your own flesh and blood"  
  
Hanzo got angry: "He was after my father's throne. And that is none of your business"  
  
Dilraj: "And weren't you responsible for the death of your mother and your uncle.. Who's next. Your cousin. Or your whore sister"  
  
A light saber came out of Hanzo's cyber arm.. He ran to Dilraj and punched him hard. He came on top of him and activated the light saber: "Don't call my sister a whore.. And you are in no position, TO JUDGE ME"  
  
Jaithra came to Hanzo from behind with a sword in his hand. He stabbed Hanzo in the back and the sword went out of his chest.. It was very close to his heart... Hanzo turned to Jaithra with eyes full of rage.. Jaithra got scared and slashed trying to take Hanzo's head off. Hanzo simply grabbed the sword with his cyber arm and broke the sword.. Jaithra tried to punch Hanzo but he grabbed his fist.. Jaithra was terrified to se the change in Hanzo's eyes.. His eyes turned gray.. The wind got strong. Clouds gathered. Hanzo screamed and smashed Jaithra's fist. Jaithra fell down screaming and holding his hand... He looked at Hanzo who just transformed to his super form..  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of Agatha  
  
Gerham: "Oh no. Can you feel that?"  
  
Shana: "Hanzo. Let's hurry"  
  
Gerham grabbed Shana's arm and teleported to Aqrabia...  
  
Gerham: "Whoa.. Easy Hanzo.. Calm down"  
  
Shana: "What are you doing Hanzo. Stop this at once"  
  
Hanzo looked at them with cold eyes.. He turned to Dilraj and walked to him slowly. He powered up.. Dilraj was crawling away from Hanzo. Dilraj saw Hanzo's light saber and activated it.. Hanzo screamed and fired a ki blast at him. Gerham teleported in front of the ki blast and diverted it away.  
  
Gerham: "What's wrong with you?... Killing an old man?... You are a disgrace to the Saiyan race. Or is that the Hattori style?"  
  
Shana: "Gerham!!!"  
  
Hanzo got really angry now. He fired laser from his eyes at Gerham. Then ran at Gerham and punched hard. Gerham fell to the ground.. Hanzo came on top of Gerham and punched with everything he got.. He gave him a series of ki powered punches.. He was about to give him the final punch but Shana jumped at Hanzo and pushed him away.  
  
Shana: "Control yourself!... Hanzo please!"  
  
Hanzo looked at Gerham covered with blood but still alive.He looked at Jaithra and he was in pain holding his hand.. He looked at Chandra holding Khan with terror in their eyes.. He looked behind him and saw Dilraj running at him with the light saber pointed at Hanzo.. Hanzo dodged his attack and took away the light saber and turned it off.  
  
Gerham stood up: "Come on Hanzo. Show me what you got. Come on you coward"  
  
Hanzo transformed back to normal.. Simply turned around and flew to the mountain  
  
Shana followed him. On the way she saw Hanzo talking to his cyber arm  
  
Shana: "Hanzo please wait.. Please"  
  
Hanzo landed on top of the mountain  
  
Shana: "What happened back there?... Why did you attack the villagers?"  
  
Hanzo didn't answer her. He was looking at the ship coming from the sky.. The ship landed near Hanzo  
  
Shana: "Hanzo. Come on Hanzo. Please let's talk. I'm begging you"  
  
Hanzo jumped at the ship. opened the door.. He turned around to see Shana with tears in her eyes  
  
Shana: "Hanzo.. Where are you going. Please talk to me"  
  
He didn't answer. He got in the ship and flew away. He took a last look at Shana.. He wiped his tears away.. Suddenly he had an instant vision about a dark man wiping his tears the same away while driving his ground transporter on a desert road. The vision faded away as he got near the moon  
  
Hanzo: "Apocalypse.. Prepare a long distance transporter.. I am leaving"  
  
Apocalypse: "Yes sir"  
  
"Alone"  
  
Hanzo flew the ship inside apocalypse until he reached the ship that was just prepared. It was like a smaller model of Apocalypse. It took 5% of the open area in the middle of Apocalypse.  
  
Hanzo: "Now listen carefully.. I don't want you to reveal my destination to anyone. Not even Shana. And reprogram the tracking devices so that only I can activate them unless it is an emergency"  
  
Hanzo boarded the ship and flew out of Apocalypse and went to hyperspace  
  
Meanwhile on the mountain  
  
Lendam was climbing the mountain until he saw Shana: "Am I too late.. He's gone?"  
  
Shana was crying: "He just left. Not a word. He just left"  
  
Lendam was a bit angry: "Follow me to the village.. I need to talk to two fools down there"  
  
Shana flew and carried Lendam with her.. They reached the village. Khan was putting bandages on Gerham's face and Chandra was treating her brother...  
  
Lendam went to Dilraj directly: "You are supposed to be the wise one. But what you have shown is foolishness.. Do you have a death wish for you and the whole village.. Don't you know what Hanzo was capable of. He is not just a Saiyan. But a super Saiyan.. You have been to the temple you idiot and you know about that. Why were you provoking him?"  
  
Dilraj looked down: "I am immune against magic power"  
  
Lendam: "You fool. Sayians don't use magic.. They use their ki you idiot"  
  
Dilraj didn't say anything  
  
Lendam: "You could've got yourself killed.. Yes Hanzo is a Saiyan.. But he is good in nature. All you did is awake the Saiyan in him.. And talking about Sayians. we have another fool here"  
  
Lendam went to Gerham and punched him on the face: "How could you do this to your friend... How could you do this to your brother in law.. Hanzo might've killed his brother. and fought a war. But he is extremely sensitive.. He was acting naturally.. That idiot Dilraj not only insulted your friend but also insulted your wife.. He did what any other person would do.. Even humans can't stand and listen to someone insult their loved ones.. And even if Hanzo was wrong, you were supposed to support him.. Not start a fight"  
  
Dilraj: "You all leave my village.. Strangers are not allowed to step foot on our village"  
  
Gerham felt bad about standing against Hanzo.. He walked to Lendam and asked him if he can locate Hanzo  
  
Lendam: "Out of my sight!"  
  
Lendam walked away.. Shana followed him and begged him to locate Hanzo  
  
Lendam: "It is better to leave him alone for now.. That's what he wants now.. To be completely alone"  
  
Shana flew to the golden eagle..  
  
Shana: "Apocalypse.. Please tell me where Hanzo went to"  
  
Apocalypse: "Negative.. Hanzo gave me strict orders to not reveal his destination.. I am sorry Shana"  
  
Hanzo's ship went back to normal navigation.. He thought for a while.. Then he went through the navigation database. He set the course to planet Earth. The ship went to hyper space...  
  
Hanzo: "If Dilraj saw something about me then it must be in the temple.. I must see what's in it.. If the biggest one is on Earth then I will head to Earth"  
  
The trip took three weeks... Hanzo lazily got out of his bed to prepare for atmosphere entry..  
  
"Finally.. It is really boring without Shana"  
  
The ship was near Jupiter. it boosted up until it passed Mars then it slowed down..  
  
"What a solar system.. Only one planet is livable"  
  
The ship got close to the moon.. Just as it passed the moon. There was the stunning view  
  
"My god. It's beautiful"  
  
The ship got close to Earth.. The ship went to the atmosphere.. He got the exact location of the temple. It was in the Bermuda triangle.. But one thing Hanzo didn't expect. That even Apocalypse never detected.. As soon as the ship entered high winds started playing with the ship.. The ship was shaking roughly.. Hanzo tried to turn it to manual control but never could. He had an instant view of a dark man landing his ship on Agatha.. The ship was breaking down..  
  
Soon the ship stabilized and landed safely on an island  
  
Hanzo turned the androids on and ordered them to check the damages and fix them if founded  
  
The storm disappeared and the clouds cleared to show the sun  
  
"It's warm and bright.. But beautiful.. What am I saying. I must find the temple"  
  
Hanzo talked to Apocalypse using his cyber arm.. He got directions for the exact location of the temple... It was on the same island he was on... He walked on the hot sand and got in the forest.. It was hot and humid.. He saw the birds flying around peacefully.. He crossed a shallow river and walked to an open land covered with grass.. It was a big open land with a big rock in the middle..  
  
He had a vision of a dark man in Dragoon form fighting a mysterious warrior... He snapped out of it.. He fired a ki blast at the rock and shattered it.. He walked to the place where the rock was and removed.. He stood there watching.. It was a bit strange. A door is there that seemed to be in another dimension  
  
"Do you have a death wish or something?". A female voice came from behind.. Hanzo turned around with surprise  
  
Hanzo: "You scared me.. You shouldn't come from behind people and scare them off like this"  
  
"If I didn't you would probably be dead right now"  
  
Hanzo: "What do you mean and who are you?"  
  
Amany: "My name is Amany.. The youngest of the time keepers family"  
  
Hanzo: "Time keepers???... Never heard of them.. I am"  
  
Amany: "Hanzo Hattori from Endiness"  
  
Hanzo: "I guess that I am more famous than I ever expected.. Are you here to kick me out of this planet as well"  
  
Amany: "I saw the what happened on Agatha.. I don't care what everyone think but you made the right choice by leaving.. If you stayed further you might harm some people"  
  
Hanzo: "I never meant to harm anyone.. All I wanted is to settle down.. I have been in chaos since my father's death"  
  
Amany: "You have to learn to look ahead.. Don't dig up the past because as long as my family live you can't change the past"  
  
Hanzo: "Huh?"  
  
Amany: "Looking ahead is like.."  
  
Hanzo: "I know what you meant by that. But what did you mean that the past can't be changed as long as your family live"  
  
Amany giggled: "I have a big mouth. Let's pass on that subject for now.. What are you doing here.. Don't tell me that you are going to enter the temple without any preparations"  
  
Hanzo: "What kind of preparations do I need?"  
  
Amany: "Those who entered the temple without a connection to the outer world disappeared and never came back"  
  
Hanzo: "Are you serious?"  
  
Amany: "Yup.. My father assigned me to investigate the black stoned temples.. The oldest one seems to be the one on Gaia. But this one here is the biggest one.... I can sense darkness in it. But complete darkness. No spirits live in the temple.. Nothing.. I went inside the temple on Namek and it was strange.... And further more. For some reason. Many drawings show strange people.. Only few are familiar"  
  
Hanzo: "Like who?"  
  
Amany: "You really don't know.. Alright. We will get in.. Ask someone to bring a rope and tie it on that rock over there. Then we will hold the rope and get inside.. That way we won't get trapped inside"  
  
Hanzo called an android and did as Amany requested.. They opened the door and got in the temple holding the ropes  
  
They got in a long alley.. They heard a soft hymn..  
  
Hanzo: "Are you sure that there aren't any spirits living here?"  
  
Amany: "Yes. If there are I would sense them"  
  
Hanzo: "Then who is singing"  
  
Amany: "I wish I knew"  
  
They soon entered a big chamber full of drawings... Hanzo was amazed.. Each drawing is emitting light that killed the darkness of the chamber... However. He saw a drawing that caught his breath.. He froze there.  
  
Hanzo: "My God.. How the.. That's me... That's Tigero.. Sophia.. Shana.. Mother.. Grandmother.. And who are those.. Three men.. Each one is a Dragoon. That one is a scary Dragoon.. Three Black Dragons... That guy. The scary Dragoon. He is fighting. You see.. The one with long hair. He has claws.. And that might be him in his normal form"  
  
Amany: "Those three men all share the same name (Bader).. Two dark skinned and one light skinned. The dark one which you call the scary one seems to be the youngest of all"  
  
Hanzo: "But my family.. They are all here. Except for my father and my uncle"  
  
Amany: "I was really hoping that you would be the one who could explain this... But look what's written here. For my father's memory I built this temple. I built them everywhere.. So all can remember"  
  
Hanzo: "That doesn't explain anything.. One more thing.. What made the villagers on Agatha so scared of me?"  
  
Amany: "The monks fear you because what of written over there.. It says: All credits goes to Hanzo Hattori. Who brought the one who would stop the terror of the Gaian Forces"  
  
Hanzo: "That don't make any sense. I have no intentions on raiding Gaia.. Oh I see. They might knew about Apocalypse and thought that I will lead a campaign on Gaia"  
  
Amany: "This might be it. The monks consider Gaia as their spiritual home because it is believed that the home temple is the one on Gaia"  
  
Hanzo smiled: "You can tell them not to worry about that.... What is this. It's glowing"  
  
Amany: "DON'T TOUCH.. Too late. oh my god. what am I going to tell my father"  
  
"Ichagawa"  
  
Hanzo touched a glowing sword symbol and disappeared.. He was sucked into a wormhole  
  
He then found himself falling into water.. He swam up to the surface.. He was breathing fast as he looked around.. The shore wasn't far so he swam to it and laid on the hot sand.. He realized that he was on another planet since he saw two suns... he heard a scary laughter.. He jumped up  
  
"Well, well.. Finally, the sky has thrown another victim"  
  
Hanzo looked at this gigantic man.. Four meters tall. thick red beard and red head.. He was wearing a brown armor..  
  
He tapped on his big belly "Don't think that I will eat you. No, no. you will wish that I eat you"  
  
Hanzo took a fighting position: "Alright. Who are you?.. And how did I get here?"  
  
Ichagawa: "I am the mighty Ichagawa.. You are on the land of no return.. And you got here because of your bad luck.. Ha-ha. Sometimes I amaze myself.. You will be my slave. I will play with you until you pray for death. and when you do I might think about letting you choose the way you die. they are all slow but you have no other choice"  
  
Hanzo transformed to a Super Saiyan: "Not if I had something to do... Unlike you I kill my enemy nice and fast"  
  
Ichagawa: "A. Super Saiyan.. Ha-ha.. This will be fun. Come on and show me what you can do"  
  
Hanzo screamed and launched on Ichagawa with a hard punch on the face  
  
Ichagawa: "You punch like girls"  
  
Ichagawa gave Hanzo a heavy punch that threw Hanzo back to the water... Hanzo flew up holding his head  
  
Hanzo: "Have a taste of these".. Hanzo powered up and fired hundreds of ki blasts on Ichagawa. Each one made a huge explosion.. Hanzo kept firing. The ground was shaking hard and the waves of the sea were as high as mountains.. Hanzo got a bit tired so he stopped.. "Man.. This can tear Apocalypse into pieces.. I guess that I overdone it"  
  
Hanzo waited for the smoke to clear. Suddenly a chain came out of the smoke and caught Hanzo by the neck.. Hanzo was surprised.. The chain locked on Hanzo's neck and he almost choked.. His cyber arm threw a light saber and Hanzo caught it with his other hand.. He cut the chain immediately.. He was breathing hard  
  
Ichagawa: "You are full of tricks little Saiyan"  
  
Hanzo: "He is strong. But I must do my best"  
  
Hanzo launched on Ichagawa with the light saber.. Ichagawa had a grenade in his hand and threw it on Hanzo.. Hanzo didn't know what it is so he tried to punch it away but it blew up.. One of the pieces came on Hanzo's eye.. Hanzo fell down holding his left eye. He opened his right eye only to see a huge foot kicking him on the face... He fell on his back.. Ichagawa jumped up and landed on Hanzo's chest breaking his ribs.. Hanzo screamed out loud. He looked for his light saber but it was far from him. Ichagawa choked Hanzo and lifted him "Don't tell me that this is all you have.. Show me some action"  
  
Hanzo was struggling to breathe: "An eye for an eye"  
  
Hanzo fired laser from his right eye and directly to Ichagawa's left eye. He threw Hanzo screaming and holding his eye... Hanzo flew at him with an energy ball in his hand. Ichagawa felt his approach and punched Hanzo in the stomach.. He grabbed Hanzo's arm and tossed him to the ground. he came on top of Hanzo and kept on punching him all over his body.. Hanzo couldn't scream. With every punch Hanzo felt like his soul will jump out of his body.. Everything looked dark as Hanzo was fading away.. He transformed back to normal and was unconscious.  
  
Ichagawa grabbed him from the feet and was pulling him as he went to the mountain.. He had a house on top of the mountain..  
  
The suffering  
  
Hanzo could feel the coldness of the rocks as his head and back were scratching over them as Ichagawa pulled him all over to the top of the mountain. Then suddenly the sound of the blowing wind stopped. It was colder now. Hanzo was conscious again. He barely felt his body. He opened his eye and couldn't see a thing. He feared that he was blinded. But a ray of light coming from a crack nearby comforted him. He barely stood up and walked to the crack on the wall. He hoped that he could break the wall down so he could escape. He looked through the crack and all he saw was the bright sun. he stepped back and tried to gain strength to break down the wall, but he faded again and fell to the ground.  
  
He stayed unconscious for three days. He woke up when he felt his hair is being pulled. He opened his eye to see the scary face of Ichagawa. This time he is wearing an eye patch  
  
"You are a quick healer. Your eye is healed"  
  
Ichagawa punched Hanzo to the wall. Hanzo didn't know if it was a dream or the real world. All he knew is that he is unable to do anything against this monster.  
  
"Come on super Saiyan. Is this the might of the legendary super Saiyans. I have been hunting Saiyans for fun. 8000 years of fighting. My favorite part is when I catch wimps like yourself.. You will be my prisoner, my slave. You will stay like this until I am bored from you then I will kill you. And you have to know that I don't get bored so easily"  
  
Hanzo smiled. He never knew why but he smiled.  
  
Ichagawa kept on torturing Hanzo. Every week he comes to Hanzo and torture him until he falls unconscious  
  
Meanwhile on Agatha  
  
Lendam was getting desperate as he tried everything he could to locate Hanzo. Lendam wore his hood and was about to leave apocalypse when he heard a beeping coming from the main chamber.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Lendam walked to the main chamber. He sat on the chair and pressed on the acknowledge button  
  
"Sir Lendam, I am afraid that I have failed on all attempts to locate master Hanzo"  
  
"I have lost contact when he landed on planet Earth of the Tabbana galaxy"  
  
"Yes sir. He was sucked into some kind of a worm hole then I lost contact"  
  
"Shall I transfer the command sir?"  
  
"I choose you sir"  
  
Lendam took a small ship and went to his small house in the valley.  
  
He landed the ship. Went into his house.  
  
Lendam walked to the mirror. He removed the hood of his head. Took a deep look in the mirror. His red eyes show sadness. He sat on a chair collecting appropriate words to break the news to Shana. But he never had enough time as Shana just came in with Gerham.  
  
Lendam looked at her then looked down  
  
"Lendam? I never saw you like this. Any words about Hanzo?"  
  
Lendam didn't say anything  
  
"Lendam?"  
  
"He is a Saiyan, a super Saiyan. He can't get crushed that easily" said Gerham  
  
Sadness took place in Shana's heart.. It took time for her to accept the fact that Hanzo is gone. 50 have passed.  
  
Lendam filled his free time by developing a new system in Apocalypse. He knew that sooner or later someone will look for them. Either the Red Blade army or the Gaian forces (or as recently renamed the Zurned forces)  
  
Shana came in one day to check on Lendam who was busy inserting the software for his new system  
  
"You still insist on developing this system Lendam. We might not need it as we have such advanced war machines"  
  
"And how do you know that whoever will be mutated by your system will be loyal to us"  
  
I am willing to take that chance. Don't forget about the war at Zain. The war ended by the efforts of Hanzo and Gerham, not our supreme machines  
  
"So what about this system. What will this warrior have what we don't already have"  
  
Lendam handed a paper which explained the purpose of this system. This system will change a person's body in several stages. The first stage is to enable the body to suck the blood out of the body. The second stage is to change the DNA structure to enable the body to accept mixed blood. The third stage is to insert a mixed blood from different creatures. The third stage is to make another DNA structure change to have the body produce the same mixed blood in case of blood loss. The fourth stage is to enhance the self healing property, which enables the body to heal much faster. The fifth stage is training which will make the body get used to the new system and obtain new abilities.  
  
Shana smiled "Are you sure that this system will work?"  
  
I was working on this system for hundreds of years. But there is a downfall for this system  
  
"Which is.."  
  
"Well.. I won't be on your way. I will head back to the city now"  
  
Shana placed two fingers on her forehead and disappeared  
  
Lendam looked around I  
  
Meanwhile on Gaia  
  
Darpas Hattori was trying to convince his daughter Haifa to change her mind about the tour she decided to take. But Haifa insisted on taking that tour  
  
"I will be fine father.. I promise you that I will return to Gaia after I finish this tour.. The universe is much bigger than Gaia and Endiness.. I want to see all"  
  
Darpas stood up and walked to Haifa.. He placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Having the one who defeated the red eye dragon and obtained the Dragoon spirit of fire will be an honor"  
  
Marlo walked towards Haifa. His tall big form gave him confidence. His red armor carried the names of the ones who once obtained the Red Eye Dragoon spirit. He pulled back his red hair and tied it back. He looked at Haifa with his blue eyes. His training made him look tough. But when he smiles he comfort the troubled one even without words. "I will guide her with my life sire"  
  
Darpas smiled in comfort "I know you will my friend"  
  
Haifa's ship was ready within two weeks.. It was a short goodbye as she left Gaia.  
  
Haifa ordered the pilot to take her to a planet with intelligent species so she can study them and decide whether or not it will be a suitable colony  
  
"Ma'am. May I suggest Agatha. They are known for their knowledge about spiritual matters. They are intelligent but don't have an advanced technology".. Said Marlo  
  
Haifa didn't mind at all.. She always wanted to learn about spirits. There weren't much to learn at Endiness about spirits  
  
The pilot set the destination to Agatha.. The ship went into three levels of hyperspace  
  
Meanwhile in Apocalypse. Lendam was drinking some wine when the alarm beeped.. He ran to the control room.. He nervously started the watchers.. He saw Haifa's ship still in hyperspace..  
  
"Apocalypse. Go to stealth mode. Don't let them see you"  
  
the lights turned red. And the ship slowly got transparent outside. And created a shield that doesn't allow sensors to detect any sort of signals.  
  
Lendam watched Haifa's ship returning to normal navigation and entering the atmosphere  
  
Lendam though to himself "This is not good.. A Gaian ship.. Only one ship. Is it possible that they knew about Apocalypse"  
  
Lendam couldn't contact Gerham. Because of the shield that blocks any signals coming in and out of the ship.  
  
Haifa's ship landed near a lake. She was the first to leave her ship and walk towards the lake. The sweet breeze refreshed her. The wind slightly rose her gray hair. She closed her green eyes to enjoy the fresh air. Her angelic face took attention of Jihan who was watching her from the bottom of the lake  
  
Jihan jumped out of the water and landed next to Haifa. "Someone have to call the angels and let them know that I found their princess"  
  
Haifa looked at him with some anger "And who are you to talk to me like that. Don't you know who I am"  
  
Jihan bowed down letting his long brown hair cover his face. "If my words harmed you then please accept my sincere apology"  
  
Marlo walked outside the ship and stood next to Haifa "This gentleman is polite my lady.. I sense goodness in him along with a strong spirit.. He might be helpful as a guide"  
  
Haifa thought for a while.. She actually liked the way Jihan welcomed them. She was just acting careful  
  
Jihan stood straight showing his strong form, he looked exactly as his father. But younger of course  
  
Jihan introduced himself  
  
"So where are you from?". asked Jihan  
  
"I was born in Endiness and raised on Gaia.. I am the daughter of the great Darpas Hattori. This is my father's best man. The Red Eye Dragoon Marlo"  
  
Jihan looked stunned.. It was obvious for Haifa and Marlo that something about Haifa's name gave Jihan the chill  
  
Haifa looked down. "Who are you?... Tell me the truth"  
  
Jihan didn't say anything  
  
Marlo drew his sword out and came close to Jihan. "Tell us boy. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Jihan Igaia. I was born on planet Zain"  
  
"My father is Gerham Igaia. And my mother is Shana Hattori"  
  
Haifa was shocked.. "Shana Hattori? Please tell me that you didn't say Shana Hattori.. Are you mocking me or something. Shana died a long time ago with her brother Hanzo"  
  
Marlo thought for a while "But they never found their bodies. Sophia said that she set her gun at maximum power and their bodies vanished into thin air. Darpas believed that story while many others didn't believe that"  
  
Haifa realized at that moment that Sophia was lying.  
  
"Shall I report this to his majesty king Darpas?".. said Marlo  
  
Their ship blew up behind them. Marlo jumped at Haifa and protected her from the flying parts of the ship  
  
"You are not reporting anything". Said Gerham  
  
Marlo stood up looking at Gerham. "Do you have any idea about what you got into. You are now an official enemy of Gaia and Endiness"  
  
Gerham drew his sword "Even better.. I wish that Zurned was still alive so I can take his life the same way he took my father's life"  
  
Lendam saw the whole thing from Apocalypse. "Idiot. Gerham. you will never learn"  
  
Lendam took a small ship and ordered Apocalypse to open the hatch but it didn't.. Lendam repeated the order but Apocalypse refused  
  
"My master has returned.. I shall not take any orders from anyone else as he commanded"  
  
Lendam almost got crazy "What the hell are you talking about. Is there some kind of a virus in your system"  
  
Apocalypse started moving. It deactivated the stealth mode and went to battle mode.  
  
"Who is giving you orders. What are you doing?". Shouted Lendam  
  
There was no response. The ship entered the atmosphere.  
  
Gerham took a battle pose. But he was stunned when he saw apocalypse coming close to them.. Shana joined her husband and was standing looking at Apocalypse coming closer.. Then hundreds of battle ships left apocalypse and went all around the planet.  
  
"Can you feel that Gerham?". asked Shana  
  
"It can't be". said Gerham  
  
a ship came down with full speed. it slew down rapidly as it got closer to the ground.. It landed near the shore of the lake. The long wings moved to the sides of the ship. A door opened. Hanzo jumped out of the ship. Shana didn't recognize him until he removed the hood off his head  
  
Shana had tears in her eyes as she didn't believe that it is Hanzo who just jumped out. She shouted his name and ran to him. Hanzo welcomed her with open arms. She cried on her shoulder.  
  
"My god. did I worry you that much Shana. Don't worry now. I will never leave you again. I promise".. Said Hanzo  
  
"I am glad that I made a family reunion"  
  
Shana looked at the door of the ship.  
  
"SOPHIA?!!"  
  
Sophia hugged Shana. "It is good to see you again Shana.. It has been a while"  
  
A dark man jumped out of the ship. He was dark in skin color. Tall and muscular. He had short hair and brown eyes. He looked tough and scary. But Shana didn't sense high powers in him.  
  
Sophia went next to the tall man. "Everyone, this is Bader Abraham. He is my body guard. He had a major role in freeing Hanzo from the monster Ichagawa"  
  
Bader shook Shana's arm with a strong grip.  
  
Haifa walked towards them with quick steps. "Well, well. So the rumors were true after all. You have betrayed us Sophia. You deserve death for your actions"  
  
Sophia looked at her. "I did what I had to do Haifa. Even if it would cost my life I couldn't stand seeing Hanzo and Shana die because of your father's obvious greed"  
  
Marlo got angry and pointed his sword to Sophia. "How dare you talk about his majesty Darpas like that. I will kill you myself"  
  
"Yo guys. Please relax. There is no reason to spell blood. Let's talk about it alright?". said Hanzo trying to reduce the tension building up  
  
Gerham laughed loud. "No need to spell blood you said.. Then how can explain that". Gerham pointed at Apocalypse while more battle ships and droids are leaving  
  
Hanzo looked up. "Oh you mean that.. It's nothing. Just an invasion that's all"  
  
"Like I will allow you!" said Gerham  
  
Hanzo took a deep breath. "Are you opposing me Gerham?"  
  
"I just can't stand this Hattori attitude.. I wish I never met you two"  
  
Shana looked angry as she drew her short sword. "I am getting sick and tired about this Gerham. If you hate the Hattories so much then why did you marry me?"  
  
"It was a mistake. I thought that I can get closer to Zurned or Jepardo is I married you. But then I realized that they were dead. So I had no use of you"  
  
Hanzo took a look at Jihan. "You've grown up Jihan. Gerham you fool. Can't you see your son standing next to your enemy's granddaughter?"  
  
"I will deal with her later. But first let's settle things up Hanzo. In the name of my father Jentau Igaia I shall kill all those who carry the name Hattori". said Gerham  
  
Gerham ran to Hanzo having a white energy ball in his hand. He threw it Hanzo but he dodged it. The white energy ball went up in the sky and burst in light. Gerham focused on the light and he slowly grew up in size to turn to a raging Ozaru.  
  
Hanzo looked at Gerham. "So, you decided to have this in Saiyan style. Well I have news for you Gerham. Even if you were born without tail and have Saiyan blood. Stress can make your tail grow. It is an interesting technique I learned from a Saiyan friend. Prepare yourself Gerham as you will witness the Super Ozaru. Hanzo threw his cloak away. His tail is visible now. He looked at the light for second then looked down. His heart started pumping blood violently. Hair grew on his face. Sharp teeth grew in his mouth. He started to grow up in size until he turned to Ozaru. Hanzo's hair turned golden as he powered up. He screamed loud and the wind blew hard. The lake got crazy as waves grew high. Clouds gathered in the sky and lightening bolts came down to the ground around Hanzo. Gerham jumped at Hanzo with a big fist. Hanzo welcomed him with a raging blast from his mouth that pushed Gerham back to the ground. Hanzo jumped and stomped on the ground after Gerham dodged the attack. Hanzo felt something coming from behind. He jumped high in the sky as Jihan was in his Ozaru form trying to attack Hanzo.  
  
Haifa was looking at this with terror in her heart.  
  
"Ma'am.. May I suggest to take somewhere safer. We will get destroyed by those mad apes".. said Marlo  
  
Haifa looked at Sophia who was watching the battle. "Let's get her ship". said Haifa while running to Sophia's ship.  
  
Bader saw Haifa coming and blocked the entrance of the ship. "Going somewhere. the party just started". said Bader  
  
"Listen you fool.. If this keeps up then there will be nothing left on this planet but Destruction".. Said Haifa  
  
bader looked angry. "Who are you calling fool?"  
  
marlo took a battle pose. "You are the fool. If you don't like it then let me see you do something about it"  
  
marlo ran to Bader who took a battle pose and was ready to fight. But Marlo was kicked in the face violently.  
  
"A demon!".. said Haifa  
  
Lendam didn't look at her.. He ran to Shana. "Shana.. We must take this battle somewhere else. Agatha cannot be destroyed"  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
Lendam looked at Haifa then looked back at Shana.  
  
Shana looked excited. "Two birds down with one stone.. I don't know if I had enough power"  
  
"You will"  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Apocalypse will follow Hanzo for his safety. Plus, he can hang on in his current form"  
  
"No time to think.. I will try. Who should I try first"  
  
"Hanzo.. He can survive in mid space in case we got stuck there"  
  
"I will take you all at once"  
  
Shana powered up hard.. Her hair got golden. She powered up.. Rocks and dust flew up around her. She placed two fingers on her forehead. She grabbed Lendam and disappeared. She went and grabbed Hanzo, Gerham, Jihan, Haifa, Marlo, Sophia, Bader, and Sophia's ship.  
  
Moments ago everybody reappeared near a lake but it was night. Shana fell on the ground. Lendam fell next to her. Shana was exhausted and breathing fast.  
  
Lendam stood up. looked around. "We are here"  
  
Shana looked at Lendam and smiled. "It is good to see you smile again"  
  
Haifa looked at the lake. "The Stars Lake.. We are on Gaia.. But how?"  
  
Lendam grabbed Shana's hand and rand with her to the ship and called on Bader and Sophia to board the ship. They all boarded the ship and flew up to a safe distance.  
  
Hanzo kept on fighting with Gerham and Jihan. It was a raging fight. Hanzo now had no worries about Agatha being destroyed so he fought with all his power. Darpas felt the great powers so he flew to their location.  
  
Hanzo saw Darpas approaching. "Darpas!". said Hanzo with a scary voice.  
  
Hanzo powered up and fired at Darpas from his mouth.. Darpas screamed as he was absorbed by the powerful blast.  
  
"Father!!!". Haifa screamed.  
  
Gerham looked at Jihan. "Retreat my son. Retreat to fight another day"  
  
"But father"  
  
"That's an order.. Go to Endiness. And call for the mighty dragoons. And take Haifa to assist you in bringing them"  
  
Jihan transformed to his normal form and teleported carrying Haifa with him to Endiness.  
  
Hanzo punched Gerham hard in the stomach, then he jumped and stomped on his back. Gerham went inside the ground. Hanzo jumped again and went down and punched Gerham on the back of his head. Gerham dived down deep this time and lava came and surrounded Gerham.  
  
"Never leave a possible enemy.. As my father always taught me". Said Hanzo  
  
He flew up very high in the sky. Placed his hands up. A red energy ball quickly grew above his hands. It grew as big as the moon.  
  
"Die Gerham. And take down my enemies with you"  
  
Hanzo threw the gigantic ball to Gerham. It went down taking Gerham to the core of Gaia. The entire planet started shaking. Then it blew up. Hanzo never moved his sight away from the blowing planet. He never moved as the flaming rocks flew around him. Hanzo waited until the planet turned into flying pieces of rock. Hanzo transformed back to normal. He looked at the flying rocks. He smiled and went to Sophia's ship which was flying at a safe distance. Hanzo flew into the ship.  
  
Shana and Sophia were smiling but some sadness is shown.  
  
Hanzo walked towards them. "It is hard for me to ask this. But I have to ask you to forgive me. Forgive me Shana for taking your husband's life. And forgive me Sophia for destroying your home"  
  
Shana was sad. Even though she hated her husband but the years they spent together were unforgettable. "I forgive you brother. He wasn't the same person I married long time ago. He was faking all the time. His death would straighten my life"  
  
"Even though Gaia was my home. But ever since Zurned took control the people have changed. They followed him with flesh and soul. They forgotten the values that were taught at the temple of darkness and light". Said Sophia  
  
Hanzo was reliefed to hear that from them. He looked at Bader Abraham. "I must ask you for your forgiveness as well big guy"  
  
"I am not Gaian. I am from planet Earth of the northern Galaxy". said Bader  
  
"Oh. I never knew. However, I want to thank you again for saving me from Ichagawa". said Hanzo  
  
"You must thank Sophia. She had a major role in that". said Bader  
  
"Who is Icha-whatever?". said Shana  
  
"It's a long story.. I will tell you when we reach Agatha. Apocalypse should've finished the invasion by now"  
  
"Emperor Hanzo Hattori"  
  
the ship was flying to Agatha. Bader walked around the ship. He stopped when he saw Hanzo sitting on a comfortable chair. He saw how Hanzo was completely calm. Bader saw this strange. He wouldn't be so calm if he was in Hanzo's place. He intended to know more about Hanzo. He started to admire him. Mainly because of how he survived all that time under the torture of Ichagawa and keeping his spirit from breaking down. But he realized that Hanzo became more violent. He remembered Sophia's stories. According to her Hanzo was more peaceful. But he knew that Hanzo directed his violence on the right way so far.  
  
"Is there something on my face or I am just really pretty?". Said Hanzo  
  
"Sorry about that. But I want you to know that I wish to join your army"  
  
"Oh!. I thought that you wanted to return to Earth after I settle down. What made you change your mind?"  
  
Bader remembered Earth. He was a royal body guard. He made a deal with the demons and obtained magical powers. He made that deal in order to improve his career from guarding governors to guarding the royal family. He succeeded. But one night he was drunk and told everything to a young prince. The prince decided to have a deal with the demons. Bader forgot about telling the prince about his magical powers. The prince obtained even more power than Bader because he had more to offer the demons. The prince even hired some demons to remove his uncle who was the king of Katab. It was a raging civil war. And Bader had an internal conflict; to fight on the side of the demons who helped him reach what he always dreamed of. Or to follow the law which requires all armed forces, including bodyguards to stop any attempt to remove the king by force. So Bader decided not to fight on any particular side. He decided to help the civilians who soon were caught between this war. The first one to bump into him was this young beautiful woman called Sophia. She thought that Bader was going to attack her so she fought him. Bader admired her strength and agility. She knocked him down and was about to stab him with her dagger but he caught the dagger by it's edge and told her that he was on the people's side. Bader and Sophia agreed on taking some of the civilians and taking them out of the kingdom.  
  
"Hello. Big guy. where did you go this time" said Hanzo  
  
Bader snapped out of his thoughts. "I was just recalling some memories"  
  
"So, have you decided whether to join me or head back to your home?"  
  
Bader knew that he don't have a home anymore. So he decided to join Hanzo and see how far he would go.  
  
They have reached Agatha. There was no scene of destruction. Everything was very quite. The Apocalypse took care of everything. There were only two casualties. This occupation will be recorded as the cleanest occupation in history.  
  
Hanzo proudly declared himself as the Emperor of Agatha. His declaration wasn't opposed by anyone, especially after seeing him in his Ozaru form.  
  
Hanzo ruled with an iron fist for ten years. He sent for Chandra and they brought her for him. He married her in a ceremony heard all over the galaxy.  
  
Lendam found time to develop his mutation system. He made a major progress but there was still one downfall. It cannot work on demons or complicated life-forms.  
  
It was a day when Lendam was busy searching for clue on how to develop the system. He wasn't searching well. He know that ideas doesn't come from searching they just pop up.. The pop up he needed was when Bader came in and said that he want to be medically examined.  
  
Lendam prayed in his heart that Bader would be suitable for this system. He made the check and found that Bader was almost perfect for the system. So he asked Bader for permission to start an experiment.  
  
Bader never saw something like this in his life. That what made him hesitate for a second. But the idea about becoming even stronger made him say yes.  
  
Five years of preparation were exhausting for both Bader and Lendam. Hanzo encouraged them to proceed. He was curious about the results.  
  
Everything was ready now. Lendam spent two days preparing a speech in front of the royal court of Agatha explaining what was done and what will be done.  
  
"Your highness Emperor Hanzo Hattori. Ladies and gentlemen of the high court. Thank for your support for the past five years.. I have dreamed of the day when I complete my biggest project ever. I wanted to call it "The Ultimate Wolverine Project". But Bader wanted it to be called "The Black Wolverine Project". Bader Abraham have volunteered to be the first ever Black Wolverine. I have prepared him for a long time to become the ultimate warrior ever. He will have the strength of Saiyans, magic of the demons, and the healing properties of the legendary Nameks. During the process his skeleton will be replaced by a metal skeleton which is indestructible. He will have special metal claws as an alternative weapon in case he lost his weapon. Those claws are the source of the name Wolverine"  
  
Hanzo was delighted by what he heard. "Very exciting Lendam. So when will we see the back wolverine"  
  
Lendam smiled. "I wanted to make it a surprise. He is ready. Emperor Hanzo. Ladies and gentlemen. Let me present The Black Wolverine"  
  
Bader came in at that moment. Wearing black clothes and a long black leather coat. His big form was indeed incredible.  
  
"At your service your highness". Said Bader  
  
Hanzo stood up and walked towards Bader. Hanzo focused and was able to sense Bader high powers. But it wasn't bigger than Hanzo's.  
  
"If what Lendam said was true about you then we have a power equal to Apocalypse. You are powerful indeed, I can feel that. But you need some training as well my friend. I don't want you to stop training until you are at least three times stronger than me". Said Hanzo  
  
"Looking forward for it"  
  
Darpas and The Dragoons  
  
The crowd celebrated the birth of the new prince Darpas Igaia. Jihan and Haifa couldn't be happier. Jihan called for the wisest. He asked him to create a ring for Darpas that will grant him eternal life. The wisest said that he can make one that would stop time for him but not an eternal life. Jihan was alright with it as he knew that it would be very hard to defeat from the feeling of his enormous power.  
  
Marlo asked Jihan for permission to give him blessings to the new born child.  
  
Marlo was followed by the new Dragoons. They all gathered. In a circle.  
  
The first to give his blessings was Dhalam, the tall good-looking, black haired man  
  
"I, Dhalam the Dark Dragoon wish you prince Darpas a life full of blessings. People may think that the darkness affects my personality. But I have been the same man since I became a dragoon. I have learned to use the darkness in me to aim towards my enemy only. And I am definite that you will do as well. My blessings are yours"  
  
Dhalam walked away allowing the female jade dragoon to give her blessings. She moved her blonde hair away from her eye. She had the looks of King Albert her grandfather. She inherited his dragoon spirit. She never wanted to witness the horror brought by Jepardo again. So she took an oath on protecting Endiness with her new powers  
  
"I, Khuluod the Jade Dragoon will make an oath to protect you and Endiness with my life if necessary. The unique combination of peace and wilderness in the spirit of the forests will sure inspire you in many ways that you didn't even imagine."  
  
Khuluod walked away allowing Hind the White Silver Dragoon. Hind inherited her dragoon spirit from her mother Miranda. She had some hatred towards the Hattori family because all the stories her mother told her. But she loved Darpas Hattori and definitely loved Haifa Hattori and her husband Jihan  
  
"May the shining light of the moon fill your heart with courage. And your soul with peace. God bless you"  
  
Hind moved away to allow the tall and muscular Sakhr the golden dragoon to give his blessings. He never talked since the death of his father by Jepardo.  
  
At first sight you can tell that Raad was from the Rouge city. He had violet hair. And wore violet clothes. He possessed the thunder dragoon spirit.  
  
"No one will ever get through young Darpas unless I watch my soul get out of my body. I swear to protect Darpas and Endiness with the last bit of my body and soul"  
  
and finally the last but not least. The only survivor of Jepardo's attack and a pride of the wingly race. Meru stepped in to give her blessings.  
  
"I have lived to see many civilizations rise and fall. Many kings rules and died. I saw evil and good. Fortunately I could tell the difference. And I can tell that I will be glad to protect our king and queen and their prince young Darpas. God bless you"  
  
Then it was Charle Framha's turn to give her blessings. She could have a blink of the future. She saw Darpas' life full of war and tragedy. So she prayed that he will remain strong and never fall for evil.  
  
"Taher Hattori"  
  
Hanzo was about to make his monthly tour around Agatha. He decided to head to Aqrabiah. He went directly to the temple of darkness and light. He remembered Amany's instructions and tied himself to a rope and went in alone. He walked around. It was smaller than the one on Earth. But something caught his attention. He saw Bader's picture. He remembered that he saw it when he met Amany. He now knew why Bader seemed so familiar.  
  
Hanzo felt a bit dizzy in the temple so he walked out right away. As soon as he walked out he saw someone who totally surprised him.  
  
"No way. It is you!". Said Hanzo  
  
some guards ran and stood between Hanzo and the young woman. Hanzo ordered them to move away.  
  
Hanzo smiled and pointed at her shaking his head. "I don't know if I should be happy to see you or totally freak out Amany"  
  
Amany smiled. "You hurt my feelings Hanzo. You are not planning on blaming me for what happened to you. I have a strong memory and I remember shouting (don't touch that)"  
  
"Yeah like throwing me to a crater then say (watch your step)"  
  
Amany laughed. "It wasn't my fault after all. And is that the kind of thank I receive for sending a rescue team"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Bader walked into the conversation. "Yes Hanzo. It was her who took me and Sophia out of the war on Northern Earth and asked us to do her a favor. She said that you will reward us big time without asking you"  
  
"Really??!". Asked Hanzo  
  
"Yes indeed. And she was right about the reward thing. I am the black wolverine and Sophia is one of your generals"  
  
Hanzo was delighted to know that Amany was also responsible for his rescue from Ichagawa. He invited Amany to the castle. But she refused.  
  
"Hanzo. I came to warn you. I saw what you've done to Gaia. I won't tell you how I feel about that. You know that there were many innocent people. But you weren't wise Hanzo. You left an enemy. An enemy that could turn out to be a brutal one"  
  
"You are talking about Jihan. I know that kid. He isn't a threat at all"  
  
"Hanzo.. My god. You truly have no idea.... you have Apocalypse. Can't you simply send a few spy bugs to see what's going on"  
  
"I didn't detect anything.. Is there something I have to worry about?"  
  
"Yes! The legendary Dragoons are born again. All but the Divine Dragoon.. Not only that. Haifa have made arrangements. She managed to put the Red Blade army on her side. With Dragoons and the Red Blade army by their side. Apocalypse can be easily defeated"  
  
Fear and regret took place in Hanzo's heart. Even with Bader by his side it will be very difficult to survive if Jihan decided to attack. He knows that Jihan would attack. He saw the death of his father with his bare eyes. Hanzo knew that the people of Agatha will prove useless as they have no real fighting powers. He had an idea but Amany could read his thoughts.  
  
"No way Hanzo. I will not join you. Not after what you have done to Gaia. I am sorry but I guess that you have chosen your end. And you will deserve it. You have gone too far now. And must pay for your evil actions"  
  
"EVIL!!! You call my actions evil?". Said Hanzo with great anger.  
  
Amany started fading. "I don't want anything to do with you Hanzo. I regret the day I asked Bader and Sophia for helping you"  
  
Amany disappeared.  
  
"No! wait.. How am I supposed to face the dragoons. The red blade army. No!"  
  
"Calm down your highness. let's consult Lendam. I am sure that he will find a way to defeat the dragoons"  
  
Hanzo flew back to the castle followed by the guards and Bader. He went directly to Shana's room. Shana have changed over the past few years. She have learned the secrets of black magic. She wears only black and spend days in her room and rarely get out.  
  
"Shana. Did you hear about."  
  
"yes I know Hanzo. But don't worry about the dragoons. They made an oath to protect not to conquer. You should get apocalypse ready. The red blade army have a unique teleporting ability"  
  
Shana's calm voice during that talk comforted Hanzo. He ordered the generals to prepare Apocalypse and scatter the troops all over Agatha with an equal manner.  
  
During that time Hanzo heard some very exciting news. His wife Chandra is pregnant. Shana and Lendam predicted that it would be a boy so Hanzo chose a name even before the birth. He chose the name Taher.  
  
After a few months the people of Agatha celebrated the birth of Taher. Taher's birth increased the troops moral. Because they predicted that Taher will be a wise and loving leader because he was born in a full moon night.  
  
Five years have passed and Lendam had a vision. It was time.  
  
"The First Encounter"  
  
The alarm siren sounded all over Agatha. There was enough time for the citizens to go to the safe underground shelter prepared in every house. The only ones on the surface were the giant robots, crawlers, and androids.  
  
After 30 minutes the sky went bright and thousands of ships appeared in the sky. It was the red blade army leaded by Captain Lujean. She was the only captain who joined Endiness.  
  
Hanzo ordered to rise the shields. It was a huge shield that allows fire power to get out but nothing in.  
  
The anti-air cannons fired massively at the incoming troops. Apocalypse was in mid air analyzing the reaction of the red blade army's shield.  
  
It took only a few seconds to figure the structure of the force shields around them so Apocalypse sent a jamming signal that disabled the shields of the red blade army. Now they have became easy targets.  
  
All the ships were either destroyed or heavily damaged. It took only two hours for Hanzo to announce victory over the red blade army.  
  
Lujean was captured alive and she was tied to a pillar and burned alive.  
  
The people loved Hanzo even more as they saw how a great leader he became.  
  
The news spread until it reached Endiness.  
  
Jihan was totally furious. "How can this be. They were defeated. Already. My god we have totally underestimated Hanzo"  
  
"You should've listened to me when I told you to send the dragoons. Relying on machines was our biggest mistake. We have the Legendary Dragoons. Let's ask them to fight Hanzo and his evil forces". Said Haifa  
  
"this cannot be done"  
  
Jihan and Haifa looked back to see Dhalam walking towards them.  
  
"We the dragoons are peace keepers. We are defenders. Not conquerors. We will not draw our weapons until Hanzo comes by himself and threaten Endiness". Said Dhalam  
  
"You expect us to wait for him to attack. What if he attacks first". Said Jihan  
  
"When he attacks we will take care of him"  
  
Dhalam walked away. "I am sure that everyone agrees with me"  
  
"Curse those Dragoons. I say we lay another attack. He will not expect that". Said Jihan  
  
"That's what you said when you sent Lujean to Agatha. And her mighty army was swept down easily. You know better than anyone else that her army was much stronger than ours"  
  
Jihan just didn't know what to do. The only thing he must do is wait. Wait until he is ready to attack or wait until Hanzo attacks.  
  
"The Dragon Campaign"  
  
20 years have passed since the attack of Agatha. Both Taher and Darpas are men now. Darpas was raised filled with hate towards Hanzo and Shana. Taher on the other hand was a cheerful loving person. He had his mother's looks and his father's strength.  
  
Bader was able to increase his powers until he reached a level higher than Hanzo.  
  
Sophia dismissed herself and left Agatha for good. No one ever knew where or why she have left.  
  
Hanzo then decided to head back to Endiness and destroy what is left of the red blade army. And defeat the dragoons. 


End file.
